


Trust and Faith

by Writerforquinn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 121,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerforquinn/pseuds/Writerforquinn
Summary: When Brian Quinn meets a girl he promised was himself was everything he would never go after, what happens when he develops feelings for her??





	1. Chapter 1

First Encounter 

"Uncle John, for the last time no!" Kassi said rolling her eyes and using everything she had to not chuck the phone at the wall. She loved her godfather dearly but this had to be the tenth time this week he was pestering her about New York. He owned a company that helped build bars. Basically he went in, built the bar, made the concept, hired the staff, designed the menu, and got it opened. Once he was satisfied that the owners could handle it on their own, his job was done. He had been doing it for over 20 years and was very successful. He owned his own bar that Kassi ran in their hometown about 20 miles outside of Boston but when it was a big job that was close by he brought his goddaughter along to help.  
This project would be the biggest one yet and he wasn't taking no for an answer. New York was just too far away when you're a single mom with two small boys at home. She wasn't doing it.  
"Kassi, I need you for this. Do you have any idea how big this account is? Renee will be home to help with the boys and it won't kill their father to step up for his kids a little more" John said putting major sarcasm as his talked of Kassi's ex-husband. He had never been a fan of him and finding out he was cheating a year ago just proved him and the rest of her family right the entire time.  
Kassi huffed on her end of the phone, she wasn't ready for this argument again. "John, I just can't leave my kids for 3 months!" Kassi said hanging up the phone 

One month later, Kassi sat on a train on her way to New York. She chuckled to herself thinking how she never stood a chance against her beloved godfather. He had done so much for her since her father died 10 years ago she just couldn't say no. Of course the raise he offered her didn't hurt either. It was the most money she would be getting for a job; with the extra cash she would finally be able to paid off her students loans completely and focus on her boys' futures. It sucked leaving them for so long and she cried all morning before leaving but at the end of the day it would be in their best interest financially. She worked out a schedule between her ex, her uncle John's wife Renee, and her best friend Mia. With everyone chipping in her boys would be just fine. Getting away for a while might do her some good. The past year had been so crazy. After suspecting for some time that her husband was up to something she finally found out of his affair with his assistant at work. Once she confronted him and started the divorce process that's when he completely lost it and things were real bad for a little while. No one in her family knew how bad it really got and how close Kassi came to getting seriously hurt at the hands of her ex. But that was all in the past; he eventually accepted the divorce and now they were trying their best to get along and coparent their two boys; Austin who was 2 and Tommy who just turned 15 months.  Laying her head back in the seat, she closed her eyes, it would be another hour before she pulled into New York so she might as well get some rest before her godfather had her working like a dog for the next 3 months straight. 

Kassi didn't even have time to check into her hotel. Before getting off the train she received a text from John's assistant telling her to meet them at the location of the new bar, which happened to be right in the heart of New York City, Times Square. John wanted everyone together to meet with the new owners and get paperwork started. Luckily the location had already been a restaurant in the past so it wasn't like they had to start over completely from scratch but it was very beat up and needed tons of work. She sighed as she placed her luggage in the corner out of the way and took a look around. As she observed her new workplace for the new few months she followed the voice of her godfather. 

John heard footsteps behind him and turned around, "Perfect timing." He smiled "And this is my right hand girl, everyone meet Kassi. She has been working with me since she was a kid, she will be very involved with this project."  
Kassi gave an awkward wave to the group of people sitting around, she hated having everyone in the room looking at her.  
"Kassi it's great to meet you, I'm Doug, The Tenderloins manager." The tall man of the group said stepping forward and shaking her hand.  
"Very nice to meet you as well." Kassi replied politely trying to hide her confusion on who the hell The Tenderloins were.  
She then focused her attention to the four other men who one by one got up and introduced themselves. The first three were Joe, James, and Sal; all seemed very nice, welcoming, and eager to start this project. The fourth man had wavy hair covered by a backwards baseball hat along with dark facial hair. His eyes were dark and intensely almost staring right through her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so exposed by a person. His voice was deep as he took her hand in his to shake, "I'm Brian, very nice to meet you." His shake was firm but gentle at the same time. Kassi kept trying to remind herself she was here to do a job, not get the chills from some tall dark intimidating stranger.  
John's voice brought her back to reality as he instructed everyone to take their seats so they could go over some details. He explained it was going to be a chaotic few months. As John laid out the plans he had so far, Kassi tried her best to pay attention but she kept feeling eyes on her. Glancing up from her notepad she locked eyes with Brian. What she found so unusual was most of the time when you catch someone staring they will turn away when you notice; not in this case. Brian had his eyes locked on hers in a very intimidating yet in an extremely sexy way. She felt her face start to flush a bit and could have sworn she caught a small smirk come across Brian's lips.  
"You're just here to do a job Kas" she kept saying over and over in her head completely  
missing anything John was saying at the table.


	2. Getting to Know You

It had been over a week since Kassi arrived in New York and it was nonstop the whole time. The meeting with everyone the first day went well and it seemed like everyone was on the same page. The restaurant/bar would be a huge spot for fans of the guys' TV show, Impractical Jokers. It would have lots of memorabilia from the show displayed around, the menu would include names of things from the show and it would be a place that the guys could premiere new episodes of their show or do other events. Kassi was slowly piecing together who these guys were now. She had heard of the show, it certainly was very popular. Personally she had never seen it but made a note to herself to check it out so she was up to speed when it was time to build the place. The four guys certainly had a global brand started and she hoped this restaurant could build their popularity even more. 

Kassi had just finished her second cup of coffee for the day inside the empty space that would be turned into the Impractical Jokers Bar and Grille. Today she was supposed to be meeting with Doug, the manger of the guys, to sign off on the last of the paperwork. She also had to try and get in touch with the right people to pull the proper permits with the city to start construction. However right now she was looking around trying to brainstorm ideas on how the place should look. John was gone for a couple days for the grand opening of a bar he did in Vegas so it was just her for the next two days. She hoped by the time he got back she would have a plan in place to have him approve.   
Too lost in thought, she didn't even hear someone enter the room. Standing at the opposite end of where Kassi sat was Brain leaning against one of the walls. He stayed very quiet in the background just watching her. She was sipping her coffee and looked to be in deep thought. Brian was very good at reading people and just by the way she seemed it looked to him like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He was rather impressed with her at the meeting last week, girl definitely knew her stuff and he had total confidence that she wouldn't let them down.   
This was the first time he was seeing her again, since the guys were busy touring all last week. He had gotten back last night and throughout the entire trip he could not get her out of his head. Brian had no idea what was up with this gorgeous brunette but a very large part of him wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Having these thoughts was making him feel very uneasy though. Brain Quinn did not do relationships anymore. The last two serious ones he had been in ended horribly with him getting his heart broken. Brian Quinn did hookups, Brian Quinn did not do feelings.  
Kassi decided to top off her coffee so got up to head to the bar where she had set up a small coffee pot. Once she stood up that's when she realized she wasn't alone like she had thought. "Ohh...umm Brian. Hi!" She exclaimed a bit startled, " I didn't know anyone else was here."   
"Yeah sorry I just walked in." Brian answered obviously not wanting to admit he had been staring at her like a creep.   
"You're here early." She stated. She didn't expert the other guys for a few more hours. The plan was to present her ideas so far and see if they liked the direction she was going with. Sal had mentioned that he used to own a bar years ago so she was especially excited for his input.   
"Still recovering from jet lag so had trouble sleeping, figured I would get here early and look around." Brian explained with a somewhat worried look on his face.   
Kassi picked up on his uneasiness about the condition of the space, " Yeah.." she started lookin around, "There's certainly a lot of work to do." She still sensed how uneasy he was seeming about the whole thing. "Trust me though, when I'm done with this place, you are not going to even recognize it. I've worked with a lot less. You're in good hands, I promise." She smiled.  
" I'm definitely looking forward to seeing what your hands can do." He said then immediately regretting once he realized how that sounded. The look on Kassi's face couldn't be described in any other way than just pure shock. "Oh God, I'm sorry! That came out weird, what I meant was..."   
Kassi started to laugh, it was the first time she was seeing this man uneasy, " It's fine! I know what you meant!" She said giggling. " How about some coffee to shake off that jet lag?" She asked with a flirty smile.  
"Coffee sounds great." He smiled back watching her walk away. "Course She has a great ass, why wouldn't she??" Brian thought to himself as he watched the way her jeans fit her curves perfectly.   
Kassi returned with two steaming cups of coffee, "How you like it?" She asked.  
"Blacks fine, thanks." He said accepting the coffee. "So...How you liking New York so far?" He asked trying to make small talk, Brian hated small talk but he was interested in learning more about her and couldn't think of how to go about it.   
Kassi shrugged as she stirred sugar into her coffee, "Definitely different from home, haven't seen much of it but from what I have seen, it seems okay."   
"And where is home exactly?" He asked.  
"Plum Island." She answered then laughed when she saw the confused look on his face. No one ever knew where it was when she told people. "It's a very very small town about 20 miles from Boston" she explained. Just then her IPad starting ringing signaling an incoming Skype call. "Sorry!" She apologized grabbing it to answer, "One sec."   
Once it connected two cute little faces appeared on the screen. "Mommy!" The older one shouted when he saw his mom on the screen.   
"Hi babies!" Kassi exclaimed feeling her heart already breaking from missing her boys so much. "Are you being good for daddy?" She asked. Both boys nodded yes. Austin being older did most of the talking while her little guy Tommy kept waving and saying "Hi Mommy".   
"Alright guys I gotta get back to work. Have daddy call again later tonight okay? Love you boys!" She said blowing kisses to the screen.   
"Bye mama!" Both boys said bye in unison and Kassi ended the call. She missed them so much already, she had no idea how she was going to keep this up for 3 months.   
"You're a mom." Brian stated.   
Kassi looked up with a somewhat sad smile, "I'm a mom. So hard being away from them. They drive me insane but they are my entire world."   
Brian felt a ping of disappointment; with kids came a dad in the picture usually. "So how does your husband feel about you being gone so long?"   
Kassi looked at Brian and she didn't know why but she smiled very flirty at him, "Ex-husband, we spilt last year."   
"Really?" Brian said smiling back, "Well I'm sorry to hear that." He wasn't but her being a single mom certainly changed things; he made sure to never get involved with a woman that had that much responsibility. Kids usually meant commitment and that wasn't something he was after.   
Kassi turned slightly in her seat to plug in her IPad to charge when something catch Brian's eye that he hadn't seen before. On her left shoulder was a tattoo that grabbed his attention. It was a firefighter shield with angel wings coming off of it. "Wow!" He said studying it a little closer, "That's an awesome tat."   
Kassi reached back and rubbed her hand over it, "Oh thanks, it's for my dad. He died in a fire saving a little kid."   
Brian couldn't believe his ears, out of all the professions for her dad to have, "Your Dad was a fireman?!" He said.   
"Yeah, He was for over 20 years. I was so proud of him. Most amazing job in the world." She said with a sad smile. She could feel a couple tears building deep in her eyes and tried her best to blink them away.   
Brian sat absolutely speechless. What were the odds? He was about to tell her that he used to be one as well when he was startled with a hard slap on the shoulder; turning around he saw his three best friends standing behind him. "Hey guys." He greeted, a little disappointed his alone time with Kassi had come to an end.   
"Hi there!" Kassi greeted them, "Happy you all are here, I have some great ideas to throw at you today, I think you'll really like them! Let me grab my notes out back and we can get started." She said as she headed for the office behind the bar.   
Once Kassi was out of sight, the other Jokers sat down next to Brian. "What are you doing here so early?" Sal asked.  
"Just wanted to check out the space again. Plus I was having trouble sleeping so I figured I would just come here."   
All three of his friends exchanged glances, "Q man I thought we talked about this." Joe said with a rarely serious look on his face.   
"Talk about what?" Brian asked, knowing exactly what they were talking about but getting annoyed by the interrogation.  
"Buddy we know that look, you're into her. Please don't try anything with her. She's working on this project for us. Last thing we need is a famous Q hookup and her quitting or having her godfather pull out of the deal." Murr said equally as serious as the other two.   
"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Brian said. Great as if she wasn't irresistible before, now they are telling me I can't have her?!" He thought to himself as he waited for Kassi to return with whatever she had planned for this morning's meeting.


	3. Black Tie

Kassi checked herself in the mirror for what must have been the 10th time in two minutes. Tonight was a dinner at a high end New York restaurant with the The Jokers and some investors in the restaurant. John decided a sleek fancy restaurant high above the New York  skyline would impress these investors. He insisted on her coming along to help smooze them. Her uncle has been dragging her to stuff like this since she was 19 years old, she knew exactly how to impress people like this. Old guys with lots of money they were looking to blow. Her job was to show up, look nice, smile, and talk up the new project.   
She has settled on a black cocktail dress that rested above the knee and showed a reasonable amount of cleavage. Completed with a sexy pair of black pumps she was satisfied that she looked the perfect amount of classy and sexy; exactly what investors wanted to see. Kassi applied the finishing touches to her makeup as her mind wandered to Brian. She enjoyed their short talk the other morning and really enjoyed how interested he seemed when she  mentioned that she was no longer married. The way he would just stare at her was something she just couldn't get out of her head. They hadn't really talked much since that morning; he didn't really talk to her when his friend were around. 

So far the evening was going just as planned. Kassi made sure to stay by her uncle, smile, and laugh at all the stupid jokes the investors made. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes at them. As dinner was being served she outlined the business proposal her and John had come up with. They seemed happy with it and Kassi was convinced all of them would invest in the Joker's new bar. Kassi quickly tried to finish her dinner; her job was done and she couldn't wait to get out of there.   
After basically inhaling her food she wished everyone goodbye and hightailed it out of there. Making her way down to the main floor of the restaurant she noticed a small bar in the corner. She was surprised for New York how empty it was with only one couple at the very end. It had been nonstop since she started in New York so she decided to reward herself with a strong drink before heading back to her hotel and going to bed.   
"Can I have a vodka martini, very dry please?" She asked the bartender.   
After a few sips she felt him even before she saw him.   
"Didn't peg you as a martini drinker." A deep voice said behind her.   
Kassi tried to hide her grin so she didn't turn around, "Oh really?" She answered in a soft sensual voice, " Exactly what did you peg me for?"   
Taking a seat next to her, Brian smirked that sexy smile that Kassi hadn't been able to get out of her head. "I don't know, maybe like a fruity girly drink kinda chick." He winked.   
" Well then Brian, you don't know me very well." She stated tipping her glass and finishing its contents.   
"You don't call me Q." He said smiling.   
" Sorry" Kassi apologized, " Didn't know you wanted me to."   
"No,no!" He said putting his hands up in defense, "I like that you don't." Truth was he loved that she didn't. After starting the show, any girl he met called him Q. He knew that was a red flag whenever he started talking to a woman. They were just interested in the "TV Q" not the real Brian Quinn. "One more?" He asked pointing to her now empty glass.   
Kassi thought for a second, her plan was only one but... "Sure" She answered simply but not being able to control her smile. Brian ordered her another martini and himself a beer.   
"Everyone still upstairs?" She asked as the bartender set their drinks in front of them.   
Brian nodded yes as he took a swig from his beer. "Not really my kinda crowd up there. You not being there gave me no reason to stay."   
Kassi felt her cheeks get hot. Brian Quinn was definitely a flirt and one smooth talker...in other words...dangerous.   
"You did great up there though." Brian complimented. "You really know everything about this business."   
Kassi smiled at the compliment but felt she had to explain her role tonight " Well thank you I appreciate that. But tonight was honestly just about kissing ass." She laughed before taking a sip of her drink. "That's the main reason John has me meet investors, old guys that most likely haven't seen a pair of tits in 20 years...enter Kassi." She said raising her glass. 

Brian almost spit out his beer from laughing so hard. "Well you certainly do that well too." He said hoping that wasn't over the line. 

Kassi felt her body go hot again at his comment. She shock the thought of Brian's hands on them and smiled up at him, "You clean up pretty well yourself." This was the first time she had seen him in something that wasn't a T-shirt. In black dress pants with a white button down and loose fitted black tie, he looked like a sexy bad boy dressed up. Kassi couldn't help it but before she could stop herself she bit her lip taking in the sight of him.  God does he have to be so hot?! She thought to herself.   
Brian could feel how badly they wanted each other but he promised himself and his friends he wouldn't pursue her. "So what the fuck am I doing here??" Brian was yelling in his head. But he couldn't move, he needed to be close to this girl, and no one was around right now to stop him. He figured whatever happened happened. "So... how are your kids?" He asked. Normally Brain Quinn wouldn't ask a question like this but for some odd reason he was interested. In fact he got the feeling he was interested in everything she was interested in. 

2 hours later and 3 more drinks each; Brian and Kassi were having the best time together. They were talking about everything from their childhoods to Kassi's kids to the beginning of Impractical Jokers. Brian finally got the chance to tell her that he was a retired fireman and once Kassi knew that she was asking for story after story about his time doing that. This was completely fine with Brian since he could talk about the FDNY for hours. Kassi shared some stories that her dad had told her as a kid.  Happening to glance up at the clock hanging over the bar Kassi was shocked to see it was almost 12:30. "Oh God! I didn't notice how late it was. I'm sure you have to be up early." Kassi motioned for the bill and stood up to gather her coat and purse. After one too many martinis she wasn't so sturdy on her feet and she stumbled a bit struggling to keep her balance. Brian held his arm out for her to grab onto that she graciously took.   
"You okay there champ?" Brian joked.   
Kassi giggled at how stupid she must look right now, "I blame you, I was only supposed to have one." She argued cutely as she reached in her purse for her wallet. "What's the damage?" She asked seeing that Brian already grabbed the bill.   
Brian looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Please don't insult me, I got it." He chuckled.  
"No seriously, my drinks were much more than your beers. I wouldn't feel right." She insisted.  
"Kassi it's fine." Brian argued back, "Big TV star, remember?" He said laughing back to their conversation about how he hates being considered famous.   
"Oh yeah, well in that case maybe I should order a few more." She laughed as she stumbled over her feet again this time losing her balance and falling right into Brian's arms.   
"Woah! Maybe next time champ." Brian said placing her back on her feet but not letting go yet.  
Kassi was so red from embarrassment but took a second to hold onto Brian and steady herself. Once she had she looked up into his dark chocolate eyes, "I'm okay, you can let go."   
"Nah, think I should hold tight. Don't need your uncle questioning why you broke an ankle." He said with a humorous tone to his voice but seriousness in his eyes. He kept his arm tight around her and honestly Kassi wasn't complaining. He paid the tab with his available hand and guided her towards the exit.   
"What hotel you staying at?" He asked when they got to the street.   
"The umm... Hilton over on 42nd Street." Kassi said her head pretty foggy from all the drinks she had.   
"Oh that's only a few blocks, think you can make it champ?" He asked.   
"I was just going to take a cab, still don't know the city that well." She answered.   
"Lucky for you, you have the best tour guide in the city." He smiled at her.   
"Oh no! Honestly it's fine, I can just get a cab, you don't have to walk me." She said really not wanting to put him out.   
"I'm not letting you get in a New York cab by yourself so late." He said. He loves New York but didn't trust it when it came to her safety. "Plus a lot of the time you get places faster walking than driving."   
Kassi realized there was no point in arguing so still tucked under his arm she started the walk to 42nd Street.   
Cocktail dress and heels was an okay choice for 6pm this evening but now at almost 1am she was getting chilly. Brian felt her shiver a couple times and decided to pull her in closer. Her legs were completely exposed, granted they were fantastic legs and he wasn't complaining but he didn't want her freezing either. He wished he had worn the matching suit jacket so he could have offered it to her.   
"Better?" He asked when he hadn't felt her shiver again.   
"Much" she answered smiling. As they walked she took a second to enjoy being so close to a man again. She hadn't been with anyone since her ex husband; concentrating on her kids and working didn't leave the time. Normally it didn't bother her but being so close to Brian was making her long for some kind of connection with him. The smell of his cologne traveled up her nose and was definitely a good choice for him. It was subtle but very manly. His strong arm was tight around her holding her against his body. She could  imagine him being a fireman; so strong so sexy. God was she  falling for him; this wasn't good.   
"You okay? You're really quiet." Brian said finally breaking the silence.   
"Oh yeah, just umm...thinking." Kassi said not being able to help herself and snuggling in a little closer.  
Then he did something that shocked Kassi, he sighed, glanced down at her and said "Yeah, I feel it too." 

Brian was right the hotel wasn't too far and soon enough they were standing in the lobby of the hotel. "What floor you on?" Brian asked.   
Kassi was about to object and say she could go the rest of the way on her own but figured he would just argue with her so answered simply with "8".   
The ride up on the elevator was silent and the air was thick. Brian wasn't holding onto her anymore and Kassi felt somewhat naked without his arm around her. She stood in the corner of the elevator not knowing what to do so she just twiddled her thumbs very uncomfortable. She couldn't help think about Brian's comment, what did he mean he felt it too?  
Stepping off the elevator Kassi guided them to the left and stopped a few doors down. She pulled out her key and started to insert it in the door when his hand rested on top of hers. Kassi stopped and locked eyes with Brian. Her breathing got heavy.   
Brian leaned in close, Kassi could feel his breath, his eyes were piercing hers but she couldn't look away. Finally he spoke in a whisper, "One night, not tonight, but one night I am going to make you feel so good." He then kissed her cheek lightly, "Goodnight Champ."   
And before Kassi could process what just happened Brian was stepping back heading towards the elevator.   
She went inside her room, closed the door then leaned against it. She hadn't noticed how hard her breathing had gotten. "What the fuck was that?" She said out loud to her empty dark hotel room, there was no way she was sleeping tonight.


	4. Closer

Gulping down her 2nd cup of coffee, Kassi was begging for her hangover to go away. She got to the bar space early to try and finish up some stuff before her uncle and the Jokers were set to arrive. Finally getting all the building permits in place, meant construction was going to start. With that being said, Kassi was free to head home for a few days while the construction crew started their part. She couldn't wait to get home and see her kids. Suddenly her phone rang nearly making her jump out of her skin. Rolling her eyes at the number of her ex-husband; this was certainly not the way to cure a hangover.   
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey" Danny responded. God just the sound of his voice irritated her now.   
"What's going on? Boys okay?" She asked.   
"Oh yeah they're fine, just dropped them off at daycare. I was just making sure we are set for you to have them next week." Danny said.  
"Not next week, it's this week. I'm leaving tonight and will pick them up first thing in the morning." Kassi said in a less than pleased voice, some things never change, he still doesn't listen to a word she says.   
"Oh..." Danny answered with a certain tone to his voice that immediately Kassi didn't like. "Well that changes things a bit, boys and I are off camping this week."   
"You've got to be kidding me!? Danny don't do this to me! You knew damn well it was this week!" Kassi yelled already feeling the tears building in her eyes. If she didn't see her kids this week, it was going to be awhile until she was able to get home. She was taking advantage of the construction going on right now. "You never fucking listen to me! I want my kids this week!"   
"No can do, I already put a deposit for the campsite and took the time off of work. Sorry." He said in a less than sympathetic voice. 

As Kassi continued to argue on the phone she didn't realize she was no longer the only one in the room. Brian had walked in eager to see how Kassi was feeling after one too many drinks last night. He barely slept because all he could think about was his last words to her. He couldn't believe he had mustered up the courage to actually say what he said. However he stayed back in the shadows a bit after hearing how upset she was with whoever she was on the phone with. 

"You are seriously such a fucking asshole!" She continued to yell. "I told you over and over again I was coming home this week. Now I'm not going to see my kids for the rest of the summer!"   
"Not my fault you decided to abandon them for some stupid job." She snapped back at her.   
"Are you fucking kidding me right now!? The only reason I have to work so hard is because you give me shit to support OUR kids!" Kassi argued back but it was no use, the line had already went dead signaling that he had hung up.   
Kassi slammed her phone down on the table not being able to control herself anymore. All the anger and hurt feelings came boiling to the surface and all she could do was start to sob. 

Finally Brian couldn't take it anymore and before he could second think himself he was coming up from behind her placing a strong hand on her shoulder... "Hey Hey...gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be crying like this." 

Kassi whipped around quickly and proceeded to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.. "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was here." She apologized feeling very embarrassed. She hoped he didn't hear her yelling but figured he probably had. 

Brian chuckled to hopefully lighten the mood, "I seem to make a habit of doing that to you. Care to tell me what has you so upset?" 

Normally Kassi preferred to keep her problems to herself but for some reason she was drawn to this man and felt like she could tell him anything. She took a deep breathe... "you really wanna know?" 

About 10 minutes later and more tears Kassi had explained everything to Brian about her ex-husband getting back at her by taking the kids away on the only opportunity she had to get home. 

Brian shook his head in disgust, "What a fucking asshole! Kassi, I'm really sorry. You don't deserve that and neither do your kids."   
He then pulled her in close giving her a hug, "You deserve someone who treats you with respect." 

Before Kassi could respond they heard the front door open... "Do me a favor?" She whispered "Don't mention this around my uncle, really don't need to give him another reason to hate the boys father. God knows he has enough." 

Brian nodded in agreement. "Secrets safe with me." He answered with a wink. 

 

It had been a beyond long day when Kassi finally got back to her hotel for the night. Unfortunately with the kids away for the week, Kassi didn't see a reason to head home anymore so she informed her uncle that she would stay in New York and oversee all the construction. As she pushed open her hotel room door she was greeted with an overwhelming aroma of flowers. Flipping on the light she was shocked to see a gorgeous bouquet of white and pink roses on her little kitchen island. For a second she thought to call down to the front desk and tell them they made a mistake and delivered flowers to the wrong room. A small card caught her eye inside the bouquet so she picked it up. She couldn't believe her eyes; written right there on the card:      Heard you were staying in the city after all, consider this a formal invitation to escort you around New York. Sleep well Champ   
Xoxo, Brian 

Printed at the very bottom was a ten digit phone number. Kassi was completely dumbfounded but knew she had to at least say thank you. Digging into her purse she typed in the number and wrote a text.

Kassi: Have to say I was very surprised when I got back to my room. 

She headed for the bathroom to draw herself a bath figuring she wouldn't receive a response for awhile. As she was running the water, she heard a ding from her phone. Wrapping a towel around herself she ran out grabbing her phone.

Brian: Pleasantly I hope.

Kassi couldn't help but smile at his response. She stripped the towel off and climbed into the bath. Reaching over the side of the tub she typed another text.

Kassi: Most definitely. You didn't have to do that but it was very sweet. Thank you. 

Brian: I knew you had a pretty shitty day, wanted to make you smile a bit. You should always smile, it's a beautiful one. 

Kassi couldn't help but blush. At first she wasn't sure if he was flirting with her but now she was pretty confident that he was. 

Kassi: Well thank you and you definitely did make me smile.

Brian: Good :) What are you doing for the rest of the night? 

Kassi: Nothing at all. Just drew a bath so hopefully relax with a glass of wine and forget what a shitty morning I had. 

On the other end back at his house in Staten Island, Brian tried to shake any dirty thoughts from his head but it was definitely easier said than done. He decided a little more flirting wouldn't be bad. 

Brian: Well...that's certainly a visual I can go a sleep with ;) 

Kassi choked on her wine after seeing his text. Took her a couple minutes to think of a response. She didn't know where this was headed but one thing was for sure, this man gave her excitement she hadn't felt in a long time. 

Kassi: Why Mr. Quinn, I do believe you are flirting with me ;) 

Brian: Secrets out 

Brian: I'm off all day tomorrow. Spend the day with me. Just the two of us. 

Was he asking her on a date? She didn't know if it was a good idea but the thought of spending the day with this man gave her goosebumps. She took a deep breath and typed her answer. 

Kassi: I'd really like that :)


	5. And Closer

Kassi couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much in her life. Her stomach literally was killing her. Brian had picked her up for lunch and they had spent the entire day together getting lost in New York.  Now they were relaxing in a small booth at a small local bar by the harbor watching the boats come in from a long day. Brian loved this restaurant because it was hidden away; only locals knew about it and best of all he had never run into any Impractical Jokers fans here. If anyone was a fan you wouldn't know it; he was always left alone here. The two were enjoying a bottle of wine and some picky foods as the sun was starting to set.   
"You did not wrestle an alligator, you're lying!" Kassi exclaimed when Brian answered her question about the craziest thing he had ever done on the show.   
"I most certainly did. Watch the episode if you don't believe me." He said smiling at her. "You've really never watch a single episode have you?" He asked.   
"Well now I have since meeting you guys but before nope. But honestly how could they just let you do that? Weren't you scared it would bite you?"   
Brian took a sip from his glass noticing the bottle they ordered about an hour ago was empty, he contemplated ordering one more. "They made sure to tape the mouth." He answered.   
"Oh!" Kassi said playing rolling her eyes "so it doesn't really count then." She teased.   
"Excuse me!?" Brian said cocking his eyebrow up in a joking manner, "I'd like to see you try!"   
"Ever try taking a 2 year old to the doctors for shots? Trust me, it's the same thing only they frown upon taping their mouths."   
Brian laughed shaking his head, "You just compared your kid to an alligator!"   
After the laughter died down, Brian turned to her and mustered up enough courage to place his hand on her thigh, "you must miss them,huh?"   
"More than I thought possible." Glancing down at Brian's massive paw on her body she took a deep nervous breath, "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to be in New York without them for so this long but suddenly something is making it almost bearable." She said smiling up at him.   
He had to kiss her, he could tell she wanted him to and just about when he was able to bend his neck down to place his lips on hers they were both startled by the ringing of his phone. "Shit!" He grumbled, "Sorry, just one second." He said smiling sadly to the beautiful women who he noticed had slid closer towards him in the booth.   
Rolling his eyes when he read the caller idea he answered "Hey Murr"   
"Hey Bud, wanna see if you can get together tonight to go over the live show material?" Murray asked. Sal and Joe had nothing going on so Q was the only missing piece of the puzzle.   
"Sorry, day off means the entire day." Brian said declining his friend's request.  
"Come on dude, just for an hour or so?" Murray insisted.   
"Can't even if I wanted to, I am on a...." he paused. Should he call this a date? I mean he considered it one but did she? Also he knew the guys would flip if they found out he took Kassi out when they specifically told him it wouldn't be a good idea. "I'm with a person." He finished realizing how awkward that must have sounded.   
"A person?" Murray questioned, "what person?"   
"No one you know. Look I'm being rude, sorry I can't meet tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." He said quickly hanging up, now nervous to make eye contact with Kassi who obviously heard the whole thing.   
"So..." Kassi said with a small smile, "You're with a person?"   
"Yeah.." Brian laughed uncomfortably, "That must have sounded really weird."   
"Is there a reason you don't want your friends to know we spent the day together? Do you have a girlfriend or something?"   
"No!" He blurted out startling them both at how loud that came out... "I mean, no. Actually the exact opposite." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm awful when it comes to women."   
Hearing this made Kassi incredibly nervous, she didn't know what he meant by that but the last thing she needed was to fall for the wrong guy again.   
Brian could see that she wasn't following so he tried again, "What I mean is I can't make relationships work. I don't know what it is about me but women don't tend to stick around and if they do I somehow end up getting screwed in the end so my way to fix this is to run before things get serious. I'm not a bad guy, I mean I would never cheat or hurt a woman but I just don't get too serious."   
Kassi in a weird way understood this. If anyone knew what it was like to get screwed over it was her; granted her divorce was less than a year old but she knew that the last thing she wanted was another serious relationship. Now it was all starting to click to her why Brian was so impressed that she never heard of him or watched his show; he was probably just used to girls looking at him because he was on TV.   
"You think I don't know about failed relationships? Brian, look at me, I'm a single mom in her 20s because I couldn't get my husband to stick around. I get it. What I don't get is why your embarrassed to tell your friends we are hanging out."   
"Embarrassed?! That's why you think I didn't tell them who I was with?!" Brian busted out with a laugh.   
"Kinda seems like it to me." She answered in a voice that could of broken Brian's heart right then and there.   
"Are you kidding? There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm a below average middle aged man that just spent the entire day with a gorgeous funny young woman." He answered.   
"I see nothing below average at this table." Kassi said not liking the way he was putting himself down. "I just spent my day with a hot middle aged guy that has not stopped making me laugh and blush since he picked me up this afternoon."   
Brian needed a sip from his water glass that was resting on the tabletop, Did she really just call me hot?   
"Back to your friends?" She egged on.  
"Right, Sorry. Um like I said I'm not good with women and they know this. They also know I've had you on my mind since the day I met you. They don't want me getting close to you, screwing up then pissing off you and your uncle and jeopardizing the bar."   
It was now Kassi turn to place her hand on Brian's leg, "So why take the risk of taking me out today?" She asked in almost a whisper that sent goosebumps up and down Brian's entire body.   
"Because your worth the risk." He whispered back now inching closer towards Kassi's lips with his own.   
"Why am I getting the feeling you're about to kiss me?" She asked as her heart pounded so hard in her chest.   
"Because I am." He answered before placing a soft kiss to her lips. It started as a small innocent kiss however it awoke something within the two that non longer was controllable. Placing her hand on the back of Brian neck she raked her fingertip through the curls of his dark hair. Within seconds her mouth opened at Brian's request and she felt his tongue brush against hers. The taste of red wine was certainly evident but it wasn't nearly as strong as his taste. It was something that Kassi knew she wasn't going to be able to get enough of.   
Now more than ever Brian was thankful he picked this bar because where they were seated no one could see them and since they had been there awhile, the waiter had given up checking on them over an hour ago. Taking a moment to come up for air, the two looked eyes as Brian stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "What would your friends say now?" She teased.   
"Shut up." He laughed as he went in for another kiss. He pulled away slowly now kissing up and down her neck stopping just below her earlobe, "I'm just getting started now."


	6. My Hands Only

Kassi had woken up every morning during the past week with such a smile on her face. After enjoying drinks by the water and a heated makeout session, Brian had walked her back to the hotel. As they were standing in front of her door she wanted to desperately to invite him in but he didn't make a move so she decided against it in fear of embarrassment, rejection, or just looking like a slut. He had texted her the morning after apologizing that he and the guys wouldn't be around for the next several days as they had appearances on the west coast promoting the new season. He felt awful since he knew she was staying in New York and not seeing her kids. Kassi had insisted that he shouldn't feel bad and thanked him for a great night. 

Her uncle John had finally arrived back the following week from Vegas and the two were in the middle of a meeting over coffee. She was updating him on all the construction which had been going on around the clock. Everything was finally starting to come together. Major construction was complete now it was just decorating and minor details before it was officially "Tenderloins; The Impractical Jokers Bar and Grille". After much going back and forth via email with the four guys, they finally decided to name it after their original group name. It took much debating with the network since they were big investors in the bar and demanded that Impractical Jokers be included in the title.  

Kassi's stomach was doing backflips the entire time she was talking to her uncle because Brian and the other guys were set to arrive any minute to check out everything. They both turned when they heard commotion from behind them. Walking in the front door we're Joe, Sal, James, and... Kassi did her best to keep it together when she saw that wavy dark haired man that had been invading her thoughts non stop for days on end. "Good morning gentlemen!" John said greeting all four men with a handshake.   
"Holy crap! This place sure looks different." Murray stated taking a look around. All four men seemed impressed with what they saw. It was no longer a gutted space. It was now an impressive 4,900 square foot restaurant with two bars, massive state of the art kitchen, stage complete with brand new sound system, and VIP rooms on the second floor for events. The smell of paint was still strong in the air since the painters were still finishing up on the blue and yellow walls as the Jokers had requested.   
"Guys want a tour?" Kassi asked trying her hardest to not lock eyes with Brian. She remembered what he said about his friends not knowing about them so she was trying to not blush whenever he looked her way.   
"Absolutely!" Joe spoke up for the group. 

Kassi took the guys throughout the place explaining about all the new stuff that had been added. Kassi started up the stairs, "and if you wanna follow me up here, we have 7 private VIP rooms. She led the way into the first room, "John shut the door behind you." She instructed when everyone was inside. "And with the flip of this switch..." Kassi said as she turned on a light switch, "the glass becomes tinted."   
"Woah!" Sal was the first to exclaim, "Seriously?! That's fucking cool, how'd you come up with that?" He asked.   
"You like it? Oh good! Figured that if you guys were using the space for events and didn't wanna be bothered it would be perfect. Of course cameras will be installed for safety but as far as anyone walking by, you can see out but they can't see in." She smiles feeling so happy that everyone seemed to be pleased with all the work she put it.   
"It's amazing, Kassi. Honestly great work!" Joe praised pulling her in for a half hug. "We can't thank you enough."   
"Thank you but I'm just getting started!" She smiles to the group, "This is such a fun project but you guys aren't off the hook. In the mood for a little homework?" She asked as she flipped the switch shutting off the tint and making her way downstairs. 

Kassi,John,and the Jokers had been sitting around the blueprints to the building that outlined the entire restaurant for sometime now. John and Kassi thought it would be a great idea and draw in even more fans if they could see some actual props and costumes from the show over the years. The Jokers were going to talk to their producers and come up with some great stuff to have on display around the bar. It was nearing lunchtime when they finished up and Kassi's stomach was quietly growling under the table. She and Brian hadn't spoken a word to each other which was putting her on edge, she knew he didn't want his friends to get upset with him but this was boarder line ridiculous.  He kept shooting her looks when he thought no one was paying attention but that was about it. 

"Excuse me can I interrupt for two seconds?" A voice came from in the back.   
"Mario! How you doing man? I'll be right with you. Guys this is Mario the electrician, best in the business. I use him anytime I am in New York. Mario, these are the Impractical Jokers. You must have seen their Tv show." John said introducing.   
"Of course! Big fan, I am honored to work on this for you guys!"   
"You remember my niece Kassi?" John asked much to Kassi's dismay. If you asked her the guy was a disgusting womanizer that was always trying to feel her up or ask her on a date.   
"How could I forget? Kassi, if it's possible you get more and more beautiful every time I see you." He said reaching her her hand to bring it to his lips and kiss it.   
With cat liked reflexes Kassi pulled her hand back wiping it against her jeans, "Mario, I didn't know you were working on this." She said through gritted teeth glaring at her uncle. He knew how much Kassi couldn't stand him. 

Something about this guy wasn't sitting right with Brian; he obviously made Kassi feel incredibly uncomfortable. The way he was looking at her made Brian want to punch his teeth in. As she left with her uncle and Mr. SleezeBall to go over what needed to be done, he turned to the other guys, "what a fucking tool!" He said still watching them as Mario walked behind Kassi clearly taking his time to drool over her ass.   
"Q, stay out of it." Joe warned. "I thought we talked about this."   
"Talked about what? All I'm saying is he is fucking looking at her like she's a piece of meat." Brian argued back feeling his blood begin to boil. He didn't like the thought of anyone checking her out, but especially this asshole.   
"She seems like she can handle herself plus I don't think the guy would be dumb enough to try anything with her uncle standing right there. Relax man, tone down the jealousy." Sal said with a chuckle clearly teasing his friend.   
"Shut up, I'm not jealous!" Brian shouted at his friend causing the three other Jokers to glance at one another.   
"What?!" Brian said defensively noticing the looks his friends were giving each other, "I'm not!"   
"Ok ok" Sal said putting his hands up in defeat knowing full well he was right. His friend had a serious hard on for this girl since he met her. He felt bad since Brian Quinn didn't get crushes easily but it was best for everyone if they didn't get involved with one another while she was working on their bar.   
The subject at the table quickly got changed to work related stuff but Brian was only half listening; the majority of his attention was being used to make sure this electrician was keeping his hands to himself.   
"Alright guys! I'm off to the airport, my wife's flying in." John called out bidding the guys goodbye. "Kas!" He yelled towards the back to his niece who was still trying to go over lighting  with Mario, "Going to pick up Renee, be back in a bit, call me if you need me." 

Upstairs, outside of the VIP rooms Kassi was doing her best to keep things professional. However all she wanted to do was deck this guy in the mouth and her godfather while she was at it for hiring this creep. "So rumor has it you are finally available." Mario said inching closer to her causing Kassi to back up a bit more.   
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"I heard you finally divorced your husband, now you have no excuse to turn me down anymore." He smiles at her looking her up and down.   
"It wasn't just my marriage, Mario. I told you before it's not gonna happen. Now can we finish up here?" She looked up towards the ceiling, "Now I ordered some really cool looking light fixtures for up here, that should be in next week..." she continued but once she felt a hand on her ass she paused.   
"Baby, I don't wanna talk about no damn light fixtures right now, wanna talk about you on top of me, with this fantastic ass."   
"Mario! Enough!" she yelled now not caring about acting professional anymore. This guy was two seconds away from getting kicked in the balls.   
"Oh come on, enough with the hard to get act, it's getting old." He said now grabbing her arm aggressively, "I have this mirror right over my bed, you have any idea how many times I have fantasized about watching you ride me in it?" 

"Does that line ever actually work?" A deep sarcastic voice came from behind them.  
"Brian.."Kassi said never being so relieved to see anyone in her life when she saw him making his way up the stairs.  
"Listen buddy me and Kas are just having a chat, can you give us a second?" Mario said getting pretty annoyed that this guy thought he could just interrupt.   
"Right..." Brian said now reaching the top, "Well it doesn't seem like she wants to talk anymore so I suggest you remove your hand before I break it off." Brian said now getting in his face as he wedged himself between Mario and Kassi. The two men were about the same height and stood toe to toe not breaking eye contact.   
"Oh really, you gonna hit me? That will look real good in the tabloids, big bad Q from Impractical Jokers assaults innocent electrician." He mocked.   
"How about you're fired?" Brian said getting right back in the man's face.   
Mario let out a hard laugh, "Nice try but you can't fire me, I work for John."   
"Who is working on my restaurant, so kinda seems like you're fucked. Now I'm gonna say this one time, get away from her, get your shit and get out." Brian snapped back.   
At this point Kassi had made her way to the edge of the stairs were the other Jokers were now standing. They had heard Brian yelling and knew it wasn't going to be good but they knew something had to be done; they weren't going to sit downstairs and let a woman get treated like this.   
"Your uncle isn't going to be happy about this." Mario said to Kassi trying to ignore an intimidating Brian Quinn breathing down his neck.   
"You're right... he's not." Kassi smiled, with the Jokers calling the shots she knew her uncle didn't even have a choice in the matter. Plus once he found out how she was being treated all these years Mario would be lucky if her uncle didn't beat his ass himself.   
"Thank you." She said smiling to Brian  
"No problem." He said dryly then proceeded back down the stairs. She was a little put off by his reaction and looked to the other Jokers who simply shrugged there shoulders. 

Later in the afternoon John had returned for another meeting but this time in addition to the Jokers it was with the interior designer manger, the Jokers manager, and a representative from TruTv. Kassi was very confused but Brian had seemed to be avoiding her since the situation with Mario, which just as suspected once her uncle was clued in, was irate and left him a very threatened voicemail telling him their working relationship was finished.    
Brian got up and excused himself from the meeting saying he had to take a phone call. Few minutes later her phone vibrated next to her signaling a text, with an annoyed glare from her uncle she discreetly opened it:

Brian: In two minutes excuse yourself to the bathroom and meet me at the top of the stairs 

Kassi was confused but did as she was told and a couple minutes later she saw Brian at the top of the staircase just as he said.   
"What's going on?" She asked.   
"Come here." He whispered taking her hand and leading her into one of the VIP rooms. Shutting the door he told her to have a seat on the leather couch. "So I'm just curious how this rooms works again?" He said as he flipped the switch tinting the windows.   
Kassi was starting to understand now but answered the question, "What's there to not understand?" She got up and brushed her fingers across his over the light switch.   
"No one can see us, huh?" He asked with a small smile coming across his lips.   
"Nope." She let out a small laugh.   
Before Kassi could even know what was happening she felt her feet leave the floor as Brian picked her up pushing her against the wall. His lips attacked hers as he kissed her deeply "I've been waiting days to do that." He whispered as he kissed and sucked down her neck. "You're so hot Kassi."   
Kassi felt herself loosing control, all she had wanted to feel for so many days was Brian's lips but confusion was still clouded her mind, "what was with the cold shoulder earlier, you seemed mad at me." She asked and pulled away taking a seat on the couch again.   
"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at that asshole." Brian answered sitting down next to her.   
"Sure seemed like you were mad at me, you wouldn't even look at me." She continued.   
Brian swept his hand across her cheek, "I don't like seeing another guy have his hands on you, I don't share." He replied. "Only hands on you, should be mine." He said going in for another kiss.   
Even if Kassi wanted to argue some more, it was useless because Brian was now pushing her back to lay down and straddled her as he attached her neck once more.   
She moaned into his kissing loving the way he worked her body. "I missed you." She whispered.   
"I missed you too babe." He said as he licked closer to the opening of her shirt. Up to this point they had only kissed, nothing more so this was new step and he needed to make sure she was okay with it. He looked up at her silently asking for permission.   
"You know someone is bound to come looking for us eventually." She laughed.   
"Shhh" He said placing a finger over her lips.   
She wasn't protesting which Brian took as a good sign, "remember when I told you that night that I was going to make you feel so good?" He asked.   
"Yes" she breathed feeling her body surrender already to this man.   
"Care to see what I was talking about?" He smiled as he began to unbutton her pants.   
She knew this was a terrible idea, there were about 10 people downstairs that would wonder where they were any minute but as she felt his fingers slip into her panties she just didn't give a shit. Brian smiled to himself, he had her, he knew he did. "Lie back and don't think." He said and pulled her jeans and panties down further.   
Kassi jumped when she felt his warm wet tongue. "Oh my god!" She yelped. "Brian! Oh my.." she stopped making sure she wasn't too loud. You may not be able to see in the room but it wasn't soundproof.   
Brian continued his assault on her enjoying every minute, "ummm..you taste incredible. I could eat you all day baby." He moaned into her sex, "so fucking good." He inserted 2 fingers as he continued to lick and suck at her, "only for me baby?" He asked between licks.   
"Yes baby, god yes."   
Suddenly something caught Brian's eye and acceding up the stairs was Sal.   
"Shit, Sal's coming! I hate to stop." He said in almost a whine that Kassi found adorable.   
"I told you this was a bad idea!" She panicked as she rushed to pull up her pants.   
"I'm just happy it's Sal and not your uncle." He laughed wiping the wetness off his mouth. Sticking a finger in his mouth he sucked off more of Kassi's wetness, "mmm..so good. I'm definitely not done with you."he whispered. There was no time for a rebuttal because next thing she knew there was a knock at the door.   
Brian looked himself and Kassi over once more then opened the door. "Hey buddy!" He greeted his best friend.   
"What are you guys doing?" Sal asked looking them both over knowing exactly what he interrupted.


	7. Day by Day

Brian had made it to Jersey in record time. After getting caught by Sal, the rest of the meeting was pretty awkward for all three. He knew Kassi was embarrassed and at first he was too but as he thought more and more about the situation he started to get angry. Why would guys who were supposed to be his friends prevent him from being happy? Getting more aggravated as he continued thinking it was clear to everyone in the Stash that Brian was in a rotten mood when he walked in.   
"Woah.." Johnson said to his friend of 20 Plus years.  
"What?" Brian barked back.   
"Whats up your ass?" Johnson replied   
"Can we just start?" Brian said referring to their weekly podcast, Tell em Steve Dave. Usually he was always excited about recording for it. Whenever he was having a bad day, this was the one thing that would take his mind off of anything bad and cheer him up, however he didn't think it would work today. Halfway thru the podcast, Johnson made a signal to cut the mics and stop recording.   
"Alright, what the fuck man?!" He said shaking his head, "If you're gonna be like this then let's just call it a night."   
"What are you talking about?!" Brian snapped in his thick New York accent, "I drove all the way here!"   
"Your not saying anything!" Johnson snapped back slamming a fist on the table. It was very rare that he raised his voice to Brian which made him question if Johnson had a point.   
After a long pause he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm not in this today." He bent his head back to rest on the chair rubbing his hands over his face.   
"What's going on?" Walt asked relieved that the two men didn't come to blows in the middle of his store.   
"I just..." Brain paused then let out another huge sigh.   
"Talk man, what's the matter?" Johnson egged on hi friend. He had seen Quinn in some bad times but it had been a long time; he was getting concerned now. Brian Quinn had been working through his depression for years, the last thing he wanted was to see his friend go backwards.   
_____________________________  
After Brian finished filling Johnson and Walt in about meeting Kassi and getting to know her and not being able to get her out of his head, both men looked at one another. "What?" Brian said noticing the look between his friends.   
"Finally seemed like it happened." Walt said with a small smile. "You're into this girl."   
"Yeah so I like her, that's not the point. The point is I should be able to take a fucking girl out without my asshole friends telling me I can't." Brian snapped again.   
"I think you're right on that and you definitely need to discuss that with that." Walt advised, "But I think there's a bigger issue here."   
"Yeah, being told I can't do what I want when I'm a grow fucking man is the issue." Brian said not understanding where Walt was getting at.   
"Is that really the reason why you haven't slept with her yet?" Johnson chimed in.   
"If you have something to say just fucking say it!" Brian exploded being in no mood for a guessing game tonight.   
"Listen..." Johnson said holding his hands up in defense, "I've known you a very long time and so have the other guys, although I think it's fucked up, I see where they are coming from. But I don't think they see what I see right now because if they did, I think they would understand a bit better."   
"What is it you see?" Brian asked calming himself yet again.   
"I see a guy that is really falling for a girl because honestly no offense but if she was just another random girl, wouldn't you have fucked her already and been done?" Johnson explained then switched the mics back on before Brian had a chance to respond.   
_______________________________  
Certainly wasn't their best podcast but after his talk with the guys Brian was able to contribute a bit more than he had at the beginning. The entire drive home Johnson's words kept ringing in his head. Why was Kassi so different? It had been years since he had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever a girl was in his presence. Why was he constantly sending her texts telling her he couldn't stop thinking about her? Or getting excited when he knew he would be seeing her? He had to talk to his friends, make them understand that he wasn't going to do his usually routine. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew he would rather die than cause this girl anymore pain; she had gone through enough. Pulling out his phone, he opened the group text between him and the other Jokers   
Brian: Look guys we need to talk. I have been talking to Kassi, I even took her on a date last week. I really don't think it's fair for you or anyone to dictate who I can and cannot spend my time with. 

A reply came through almost immediately. 

Joe: Bud listen, you think I haven't noticed a change in you since you've met her. All we are trying to say is that this business is costing us a lot of money and what would happen if things end badly. Relationships and business rarely work. 

Murr: I honestly didn't think it was that important to you. 

Brian: I can't explain it but Kassi is becoming very important to me. I don't know what's going to happen but I won't hurt her and I definitely won't put the business in jeopardy. I am going to continue to spend time with her with or without your approval but it will definitely be easier with it. 

Joe: Go for it Q! 

Murr: my only question is what happens when it is time for her to go home? 

Brian: I don't know. 

Having Murray ask that question really struck a nerve with him. What was he going to do? He would have to let her go, right? A minute later his phone beeped with another text but this time it was from Sal and not in the group text, it was just between the two of them, 

Sal: You know I didn't say anything to the guys about earlier. I wouldn't do that. If you want to see this girl, I want you to do what makes you happy. 

After about 20 minutes of pacing back and forth in his living room, he grabbed his keys, got in his car and headed for Manhattan for the second time today.   
_____________________________  
With it being close to 11 at night he made it into the city in little to no time at all. He knew it was late, he knew he should probably text or call first but as he got off the elevator of the hotel he figured this was going to be the first time in a long time he was about to put himself out there in a very long time.   
Knocking softly he realized that he didn't have anything prepared, quite frankly he didn't even know what he really wanted to say. Panic flooded his body but there was really no time for it because before he knew it he was face to face with the woman that had been invading his thoughts for over a month.   
"Brian?" Kassi greeted floored to see him standing before her so late, "what are you doing here?"   
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
"Umm.. sure. Is everything okay?" She asked stepping aside to let him in.   
"Yeah I just wanted to see you. I haven't heard for you since earlier." Brian said placing his hands in his jeans pockets.   
"Something wrong with the phone?" She laughed softly, "Besides I guess I didn't know what to say after Sal pretty much caught me with my pants down...literally."   
"Forget about that, it's not important." He said as he inched closer to her.   
"It is important, you were very clear that your friends don't want us spending time together and maybe they're right." She said sadly.   
"Hey..." Brian said placing his hand under Kassi's chin tipping it up so she had no choice but to look at him, "Why you saying that?"   
"Brian.." she paused trying to collect her thoughts, "I don't want to cause any problems between you and your friends."   
"Forget my friends, Kassi I wanna know what you feel. Right here, right now what are you feeling?" He asked as he stroked the side of her cheek.   
Kassi couldn't believe she was about to make herself so vulnerable to this man, "I feel like you are someone that I want to get to know more. When you look at me I feel things I haven't felt in so long. I really like you Brian. There are you happy?!" She exclaimed laughing at how corny she must have just sounded.   
"You like me?" He asked with the biggest grin forming across his lips.   
She rolled her eyes playfully, "Pretty sure that's what I just said." Then she got serious, "But none of that matters because I don't want you lying to your friends.   
"I talked to those assholes earlier and informed that I would be spending more time with you whether they liked it or not." Brian told her.   
"And what did they say?" She asked peeking her head up.   
Brian smiled at how adorable she looked right then and there, "I was told to do what makes me happy, and that's what I plan to do." He stated before pulling her into his body planted a kiss to her lips.   
Kassi moaned into his mouth loving every second of it. Brian pulled away and looked into her eyes, those beautiful eyes that he had been thinking about so much. He didn't wanna ruin this moment by bringing up the facts of her living so far away so figured it was best to leave that unsaid for now. As he looked over her shoulder to the direction of the bed something very strange caught his eye. He cleared his throat as he walked closer to the bed, "Was I interrupting something?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face picking up a pink vibrator.   
Kassi turned 12 shades of red and just about wanted to die of embarrassment, "Oh my God! Don't!" She said running over to him trying to grab it.   
"Where you using it before I got here?" He asked holding it up so she couldn't reach.   
"That's none of your business Quinn!" She pouted, "Now give it back!" She couldn't help but giggle.   
"I disagree there Champ!" Brian teased still holding it high above them. "Because I did start something today that I was unable to finish so was someone a little frustrated tonight?"   
"Look it's been awhile, I gotta do what I gotta do." She said placing her hands on her hips.   
"Were you thinking about me?" Brian asked walking her slowly towards the edge of the bed. Kassi could feel her body already lose control, it always did around this man. She bite her lip looking up at him.   
"Lay down." He commanded.   
"What?!" She exclaimed.   
"You heard me, lay down. Don't argue with me." Brian said kicking his shoes off.   
Against all better judgement Kassi did as she was told and laid down on the bed. Brian got to work pulling down her sweatpants and was delighted to find that she hadn't been wearing underwear. With all the commotion today, he didn't even get a chance to play back everything that had happened between the two of them earlier in the VIP room. "Stay still, understand?" He asked as he bent down and placed a soft peck to her lips. Kassi nodded in agreement but was dying in anticipation. Brian turned on the tool in his hand and lightly placed it against her core. Kassi jumped at the sensation. Brian quickly shut it off, "what did I just say?" He said trying to hold back his laughter.   
"Sorry" Kassi said in an almost whine. If she wasn't frustrated before she certainly was now. "Good girl." Brian smiled down at her.  
Again he flipped on the device and started again. Kassi did her best to keep still but between the feeling of her vibrator and with Brian being so close to her it was difficult.   
"Please..." she cried out.   
"Please what?" Brian whispered as he pushed the vibrator inside of Kassi loving what he was seeing. The sight of her soft shaven lips wrapped around this vibrator was making him so hard.   
"I want..." Kassi started but couldn't control her breathing at this point.   
"You want what baby? I can't hear you?" Brian said as he leaned down and placed sloppy kissing against her earlobe.   
"You!" She finally managed to get out.   
Brian smiled against her skin as he continued his assault with the vibrator, "Gonna have to be a little bit more specific than that baby." He growled against her ear this time.  
"Brian please! I need you inside me!" She cried out. That was all the invitation he needed, he reached into his wallet in his back pocket where he kept a couple condoms, just in case. He pulled one out and held it up, "You sure about this?" He asked, making sure she was completely comfortable was very important to him.   
Instead of responding, Kassi reached up taking the condom from his hands and ripped it open, "Brian, take your fucking pants off!" She said in a breathy voice that showed him how turned on she was.   
This time it was Brian's turn to follow orders and he quickly removed his jeans tossing them aside following next by his boxers. Kassi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "oh my god, yes." She smiled as she slid the condom over him.   
Brian smiled at the compliment, "Lay back beautiful." He straddled over her body, lined up and with one more look of pure lust on her face he entered her slowly. "Oh my god Bri..." Kassi yelped.   
"You okay?" He asked before continued.   
" Please don't stop!" She pleaded as she grabbed the back of his hair, "You feel amazing!"   
Brian pulled on leg up on his shoulder and closed his eyes making sure he stayed in control. Few more looks from this girl as he felt her wrapped around him and he may embarrass himself by losing himself too earlier. He continued drilling his cock in and out of her until he felt himself ready to explode. "Baby I'm gonna...oh god you feel so good...Kas I'm gonna.."   
"Cum baby, do it Brian!" Kassi yelled over him. This man fucked her like no man had ever before. As far as she was concerned Brian Quinn was a sex god in her book. She watched as Brian's face get tighter and he finally released. Rolling off of her and taking a minute to catch his breath, he then glanced over to see her doing the same.   
"Holy shit." He finally said laughing softly, "That was fucking..."   
"Incredible." She finished for him rolling sideways to snuggle into him. Brian reached down removing the condom and threw it to the trash barrel next to the bed missing, "I'll get that later." He smiled pulling her closer.   
They laid in silence for a bit and Brian figured she had fallen asleep until he heard her tired voice, "Brian?" She asked.   
"Yeah?" He answered.   
"What are we gonna do when I have to go home eventually?" She asked.   
"Let's take it day by day for now, okay?" He answered yawning pulling her into him tightly. One thing was for sure, now that he had finally had her, it wasn't gonna be easy to let her go come summers end.


	8. Rainy Day

Brian woke up in the morning with the sun beaming right through the curtains of Kassi's hotel room. He glanced down and smiled at the women resting on his bare chest; he couldn't stop thinking at how gorgeous she was. When he showed up to her room she was dressed for bed, hair not done, and not a stitch of makeup and she still looked unbelievable. Leaning down he lightly kissed her temple hoping that he didn't wake her but not being able to resist kissing her. He started to drift back to sleep when he felt her start to stir. "Good morning." He whispered against the top of her head placing another kiss there.  
Kassi couldn't remember the last time she woke up so content, "Mmm.." she moaned against his chest stretching out, "Good morning" she said back with a lazy smile on her face. "Guess I can skip the gym today, with a workout like that." She giggled against his naked chest, "That was amazing last night." 

"Mmm...right back at ya. What you say we make this morning even better?" Brian asked as he slid his hand down her body reaching around to cup her ass. He showered her neck with kissing and tiny bites as she moaned in pleasure. Just as she was about to climb on top of him and begin their second round her eyes drifted to the clock resting on the nightstand that red 8:07, "oh my god!" She panicked, "I'm late!" She shrieked jumping out of bed.  Brian sat up and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kassi scrambling around her hotel room. "I was supposed to open the door for the designers at 7:30!" She called out from the bathroom. Throwing on pair of Jean shorts and tank top she came out brushing her teeth fumbling around trying to locate a matching pair of sandals. Brian noticed her phone on the nightstand next to the clock, "It's dead." He said handing it to her.  
Retreating back to the bathroom to spit and rinse the toothpaste from her mouth, she was scared to even turn it on; she was sure there were very pissed off messages from her uncle by now after he found out she wasn't there.   
"Forgot to plug it in last night after someone distracted me." She said as she grabbed her purse to make sure her room key was in there. Brian then got on all fours crawling to the edge of the bed towards Kassi, "Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself?" He pouted.   
Kassi raised her eyebrow seductively, "Pretty sure that's not what I said." She answered smiling taking a minute to lean over and place a kiss to his lips, "You're just a bad influence." 

"Mmm.." Brian moaned into her kiss getting up on his knees trying to pull her down, "Well if you're already late..." he said continuing to kiss her. Coming to her sensing, Kassi realized if she wanted to keep her skin she needed to leave pronto. "Down boy!" She said playfully pushing him down on the bed, "Stay as long as you want, will I see you later?" She asked heading for the door.   
"Absolutely." Brian answered with a wink.   
________________________________  
It was much later in the afternoon and Kassi was still licking her wounds from the major ass chewing she received from her uncle. She had to make up this big lie about her charger breaking and not knowing her phone didn't charge overnight. Her uncle had given her a very strange look that she couldn't figure out until she had walked passed a mirror later and noticed 4 hickeys  scattered across her neck. 

Kassi was finishing up in the office finalizing the budget when a knock startled her, "Hey gorgeous girl." Brian said poking his head in. Guys had just finished up a challenge in the park where they had to ask strangers to help them bury weird objects. It was the first time they had done it and everyone on set thought it was hilarious. After he was cleared to go he booked it straight here. "Oh hey there." Kassi said trying to mask a smile, she should be mad about the marks on her neck but if she was being honestly every time she thought about it, it only brought her mind back to last night and there was nothing to be mad about.   
"How was your day?" He asked leaning against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "Hope you didn't get in too much trouble."   
Kassi stood up moving closer to Brian, "Oh you know, nothing I can't handle...except getting some very strange looks from people because of these" She exclaimed lifting her neck up a bit to give Brian a better look.   
Once he say his work from last night, a giant grin appeared across his face, "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away. Couldn't help it." He responded then grabbed underneath her chin with both hands and repeated his assault on her neck. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to focus today?" He whispered.   
Kassi wrapped her arms around Brian's neck tugging at the long shaggy hair. Everything about this man was sexy and made her loss all self control. "Are you done for the day?" He asked between kisses.   
"I am." She answered tipping her head back giving him even more access. At this point she didn't care if her entire neck was covered, it was a sign that Brian was there.   
"Good, come with me. I wanna take you somewhere." Brian demanded. Kassi was starting to believe there wasn't anything he would say that she wouldn't agree to but before she could answer, a loud knock came on the other side of the door. "Hello! Why isn't the door opening?' Kassandra Marie, you in there?!" Her Uncle John's voice bellowed on the other side. "Shit!" Kassi muttered under her breath, pulling Brian back away from the door.   
The door flew open and once John saw who was keeping his goddaughter company, it didn't take long for him to piece two and two together. "What you guys doing in here?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" They repeated in unison.   
" I was just checking in with Kassi, seeing how thing were going. Brian added.   
Desperate to get out of this awkward situation Kassi interrupted, " Yup I told him everything was going great. Look I'm all set here, all you gotta do is lock up." She said to her uncle and headed for the door.   
Couple minutes later Brian met her outside of the building, "That was close, you think he heard anything?" She asked.   
Brian smiled a sexy smile towards her, "I don't know, I mean...you're certainly not the most quiet when you're turned on." He growled pulling her in for another kiss.   
"Shut up!" She laughed shoving him backwards against the building behind him.   
"Trust me I'm not complaining. Its recently become my new favorite sound." He responded.   
"Can we go before John comes out?!" She said rather nervously. She wasn't sure how John would feel about this entire situation and today wasn't the day that she wanted to find out.  
Brian took Kassi by the hand leading her across the street to a parking lot, "Come on I wanna take you somewhere."   
Kassi was a little surprised when he stopped at a motorcycle and not his Jeep. "This yours?" She asked.   
"Sure is." He smiled as he handed her a helmet to put on. Brian buckled his into place and swung his leg over to sit on the bike. "Ready?" He asked when he noticed she hadn't put her helmet on or gotten on yet.   
"Umm... I'm not too sure. Maybe we can get together another day. I'm suddenly not feeling too well." She explained trying to hand the helmet back.   
"Kassi, you're not scared are you?" He asked.   
"Umm.. well... kinda." She answered sadly looking down to the ground.   
"Hey..."He said lifting her chin up to look at him, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know that right?"   
"I know, I've just never been on one before." She explained.   
"You trust me?" He asked.   
"Yes." She responded sincerely.   
Brian smiled placing the helmet on her head, "Then get ready for some fun."   
Boy was Brian right, once they hit the highway and Brian really sped up, Kassi was smiling and squealing in delight. She held on tight to Brian's back and loved the feel of his muscles underneath his shirt. He was a cautious driver but certainly handled the bike with such confidence. Just when she thought he couldn't get any sexier he kept surprising her.   
Brian has only 2 more exits until the one he had to take when a loud boom of thunder startled both of them. 'Little rain never hurt anyone' Brian thought until the sky completely opened up and it began to downpour. He knew he couldn't ride in this type of weather so unfortunately at the next overpass he has no choice but to pull over. Embarrassment took over and he turned to Kassi expecting her to be upset, any other girl he dated would have been but not this one.   
All she did was laugh and look down at her soaked clothes, "Wouldn't you check the weather!" She said bursting out laughing.   
" I thought it was supposed to be nice tonight!" He laughed back, "I am so sorry!"   
"Now what do we do?" She asked.  
"Just wait out the storm until it at least stops down pouring. I can ride in the rain, just not this bad." He explained.   
"It's okay" she assured him leaning into him so he knew she wasn't upset. If anything she found it to be the cherry on top of this crazy day. As he wrapped his arms around her he pulled her in close, not wanting her to catch cold. Being close to him, feeling his strong arms around her was too much for Kassi and before either one could think they were kissing hard on the side of the road. She leaned against the bike for support and that's when Brian lifted her up a bit so she was sitting in the side of it. It was like whenever she was around this man her body and mind were not on the same page because without even thinking she started to fumble with Brian's belt buckle. At first he was a little shocked but didn't want to stop so decided to let her continue with whatever she had planned. She slipped her hand into his pants and began stroking him hard. Brian bent his head back enjoying everything he was feeling "Holy shit, you're fucking insane." He growled in frustration. All the things he wanted to do right there and then if they weren't on the side of a fucking highway. Kassi locked eyes with him giving him the sexiest look he had ever seen, "I want you Brian." She whispered in his ear as she continued pumping his cock in his pants.   
"Oh fuck it!" He finally yelled as he unbuttoned her shorts pulling them down below her hips. Looking around one last time to make sure no one was around, he then lifted Kassi up resting her on the bike, positioned himself between her legs and entered her. He made sure he had his arms wrapped around her tight so she wouldn't fall and then proceeded to fuck her hard and fast on the side of the highway as cars passed by.   
Kassi's breathing was starting to get deep and heavy which told Brian she was close to exploding, "This is so fucking crazy." She laughed against him... "But so fucking amazing." He finished that sentence for her.   
"Oh my god Brian, I'm cumming so hard for you!" She yelled biting down on his shoulder to keep quiet.   
"Oh baby oh baby...yes yes!" Brian moaned quickly pulling out of her before release came for him.   
Once the two had composed themselves and buttoned up, Brian grabbed at his shoulder where he could feel teeth marks, "Looks like I'm not the only one that bites." He smiled.   
"I'm sorry!" She apologized feeling embarrassed, "I was trying to keep quiet."   
"Are you crazy?! Don't apologize, I think it's hot." He winked. "Rains let up a bit,should we head back?"   
Kassi bit her lip trying to figure out what this man was doing to her. She just had sex on the side of a highway for Christ Sakes! "Lead the way Quinn." She said climbing on the bike and grabbing on tight again.


	9. With an H

Couple weeks had passed and the bar was coming along great. Everything was finished and all that was left was hiring the staff and getting them trained. That was what was on the agenda today, everyone would be arriving soon to hold interviews for the staff. Kassi sat in the far corner booth of the coffee shop across the street sorting through resumes she had approved for interviews. Before she could react there was a warm feeling coming over her thanks to a certain gorgeous dark haired man as he came up from behind her showering her face and neck with soft kisses. The Tenderloins had been back on the road for the past 4 days so the only interaction the two had had was either over the phone or a couple late night Skype sessions that got a little naughty but it was nothing like the real thing. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered against her earlobe as he sucked it into his mouth. "Mmm.. good morning." She said closing her eyes enjoying what was happening, "How was your trip in last night?"   
"It was okay, flight got delayed later than I thought or else I would have swung by." He answered finally removing himself from her flesh and taking a seat across from her stealing a huge bite of her coffee cake muffin.   
"Hey!" She exclaimed noticing he just stole half of her breakfast.   
"I'll make it up to you later." He answered still chewing with a sexy wink causing Kassi to giggle and blush.   
_____________________________

Hour later and Kassi,John, and the Jokers were situated in a restaurant down the street to hold the interviews. It was Kassi's idea to withhold the name of the actual restaurant in the job posting to avoid crazy fans who would show up just to meet the Jokers. After spending more and more time with Brian, it was clear they had very intense fans sometimes. Kassi still hadn't told John about her seeing Brian; she didn't think they were going to be serious after the summer ended so to her it wasn't worth pissing her uncle off. Her and Brian had finally had a talk right before he left for his recent trip about where they stood. They were in agreement that long distance was just something neither of them wanted so they were going to enjoy their summer together but unfortunately it wasn't going to go any further than that. Kassi didn't know how she was going to give him up but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter; her home was with her kids.   
By early afternoon everyone was going crossed eyed between looking over resumes and shaking so many peoples' hands. Of course germaphobe Sal had a huge bottle of hand sanitizer by his side. There was some they liked and some that everyone could be in agreement were an absolute no. The next girl in was a super bubbly bleach blonde girl with giant fake boobs named Kaylah, "Hi!" She shouted in a super high pitched voice that was going right through Kassi's skull. "I'm Kaylah with an H!"   
Kassi rolled her eyes, "Well hello Kaylah with an H." Kassi greeted sarcastically. "Why don't you tell us a little about your background to start off."   
Kaylah went on and on for about 15 minutes about all the places she worked and all the great references they would get if they called them all. Kassi and John stole a quick glance to one another, someone working at so many different places was always a red flag to them. This chick was rubbing Kassi the wrong way and she couldn't put her finger on it until she saw it...Kaylah reached over brushing her hand across Brian's hand looking him up and down licking her injection filled lips, "and I promise I do anything my employer asks of me, you can count on it."   
Kassi had to remind herself to take deep breaths before she reached over the table and knocked this girl's teeth out. The other jokers picked up on the awkwardness right away and noticed the fire that was building in Kassi's eyes. Brian was doing his best to avoid eye contact with this girl and pulled his hand away with an awkward laugh. He tried to get Kassi to look at him but her gaze was set on this girl and it didn't look friendly.   
Kassi's last straw was when Kaylah with a fucking H leaned forward and brushed her ridiculously fake boobs across Brian's hand that was resting on the table edge. "Alright!" She hollered, "I think we've all seen enough of you. If we're interested we'll call you." She snapped.   
Kaylah was taken aback that she was being cut off like this, "Well wait.." she interrupted, "I wasn't done yet."   
"Thank you!" Kassi snapped again, shooting a look that definitely got her point across, "Doors over there." She pointed. Everyone else in the room was dumbfounded as they watched Kaylah pick up pocketbook, flip her hair, and head out.  
"Un-fucking-believable." Kassi said shaking her head in disbelief.   
"I actually think she may work." John said to his niece.   
"Of course you would.." Kassi said throwing down her folder to the table making a loud thud, "Come on John, seriously give me a break! Anything to argue with me, I swear." 

"She would certainly bring people in." John argued smiling sensing that he was getting under his goddaughter's skin.   
All four Jokers felt like they were watching a ping pong game going back and forth between the two fighting.   
"The girl has worked at like 20 different places in the last two years, you don't find that odd!" Kassi said really getting worked up now. She knew she was probably being foolish but there was no way she was going to be around this girl and furthermore watch her flirt with Brian.   
"Shows she has experience." John said waving his hand at her resume, "I say we call her back for a second interview, what do you guys think?" He asked turning to the Jokers. 

Before they had a chance to answer, Kassi was up off her chair and grabbing her stuff, "Ya know what John, you hired me for my input and experience but if you're not gonna take it then just forget it! I'm going back to the hotel to call my kids. Hire the bitch, don't hire the bitch I don't care!" And before anyone could say another word she was out the door.   
'Well that was easier than I thought it would be to get rid of her.' John silently thought to himself. He had no intent on hiring that girl, she was all wrong but he just wanted to get his niece outta the room when he did what he was about to do.   
"So Brian..." John said closing his laptop and putting it back in his bag. "How long have you been sleeping with my niece?" He said casually.   
This caused Joe to choke on the water he was drinking and the rest of the guys to look to Brian very uncomfortably.   
"Umm.." Brian cleared his throat not knowing at all what to say. Usually he was pretty good at reading people but he couldn't figure out if John was upset about this. "What are you talking about?" Brian said deciding to play stupid.   
"Come on man, I'm not blind. I've had my suspicions for a while but now just seeing the way Kas reacted with that girl really put it together for me."   
This is when the other three felt it was a good time to excuse themselves and give them some privacy.   
"Listen I don't know what you want me to say. I have the utmost respect for you and your business and most of all your niece. It wasn't planned, it just sort of happened." Brian explained.   
John held his hand up to stop him, "I don't need details." He laughed, "I'm sure you know her dad is gone and I look out for her. I don't know what your plan is going forward but just don't hurt her. As long as the two of you are on the same page then you got no problem with me." He said holding his hand out to shake Brian's.   
_____________________________  
After that awkward encounter with John, Brian beelined it right to Kassi's hotel. She was still pretty upset but cooled down after talking to her kids. Hearing a knock at the door she wasn't surprised to see who it was. "Your uncle knows about us." Brian announced as he walked in.   
"He what?!" She stuttered. Brain sat down on the bed and explained the conversation he had just had with her godfather.   
"Well then I guess there's no more sneaking around." She stated then walked over to the bed where Brian was sitting. He was a tad confused when she didn't sit but got down on her knees in front of him. Reaching up she grabbed hold of his belt buckle to undo it.   
"Woah woah.." Brian stopped her in her place, "30 minutes ago, you were ready to ripe someone's face off."   
Kassi smiled shyly, "I don't share." She winked at him.   
"Excuse me?" Brian laughed recalling they had had this conversation before but it was him that had uttered those words the last time.   
"You heard me, only hands on you should be mine. Isn't that how it goes?" She asked poking her tongue out of her mouth a bit to lick her lips. "But instead of my hands right now, it's my mouth that is about to own you." 

Tugging Brian's pants down she tossed them and his boxers aside leaving him sitting on her bed naked from the waist down. Slowly she took him in her hands and started to stroke, smiling at the way his head leaned back in pure pleasure. She brought her mouth down closer and lightly licked his tip causing him to jump. His pre-cum started to ooze out and she moaned when she tasted it, "So good." She whispered, "Brian?" She asked as she licked up and down his shaft.   
"Mmm...Yes baby?" He answered as he reached into her hair running his fingers through it.   
"I want you to cum all in my mouth." She said before taking his entire member deep into her mouth and sucking him off to the best of her ability. Brian kept tugging on her hair and bucked his hips closer to her mouth.  
"Oh my fucking..." Brian said through gritted teeth, "You are so fucking good baby. So fucking hot."   
Kassi kept at it as she grabbed underneath Brian and started squeezing his balls gently. She knew she could get him even closer if she kept doing it.   
Brian had his head bent backwards trying to keep it together but knowing it wasn't that likely by the way he was feeling. As she continued he let out a small laugh at how not in control he was. This was something totally new to him; he spent years to make sure he was always in control. "Oh Kassi you are in such trouble. You are so so bad baby." He felt himself right on the edge and began fucking her mouth with his raging hard cock. "Baby I'm gonna...I can't anymore. Kassi, I need to cum!" He yelled out. She was not letting go and Brian had no choice but to explode in her mouth and she graciously took every last drop of him.   
Once he was able to compose himself he looked down at the gorgeous girl still knelt in between his legs, "Oh baby, you have no idea what you've just done!" He smiled down at her, picking her up, and throwing her down on the bed. "My turn!" And before Kassi knew what was happening her pants were thrown on the floor and Brian's hot tongue was attacking her. 

'Take that Kaylah with a H.' She couldn't help but think as she enjoyed Brian feasting on her.


	10. Surprise!

The weeks were passing by and Brian and Kassi were spending more and more time together. When he wasn't touring or on other commitments they were spending their nights together either at her hotel or his house on Staten Island. This was a huge deal for Brian because he couldn't remember the last time he had a woman over his house. It was always their houses, hotels, and he wasn't proud of it but back of clubs somewhere. Kassi was different; Kassi was always different.   
Brian loves nothing more than when neither of them had to get up early, those were usually the nights she would come over and he would come down to breakfast being made by a half naked Kassi. Yup, those were definitely his favorite days. 

Kassi had been to one of the Jokers' Live Shows that played in Jersey one night and had laughed the entire time. That's where she met Joe's wife, Bessy, and the two had become fast friends. They had met for dinner a few times when the guys were out of town. One of the most special nights was on the 4th of July. Brian had been invited to so many parties that night and was tempted to bring Kassi along with him but selfishly just didn't want to be bothered so instead he found a private spot on the beach that he knew many people didn't know about, laid out a blanket, and together they watched the fireworks snuggled up close. 

Kassi had so many mixed feelings with each passing day, on one hand she was having more fun with Brian than she thought she had ever had with another person in her life; she felt herself falling for him quickly. However on the other hand, her mom guilt was in overdrive missing her kids and questioning whether she made a mistake being away from them for so long. If she thought about it too much she became a sobbing mess.   
_____________________________  
One late morning, everyone was finishing up another meeting finalizing the menu. Everyone was very excited that the grand opening was only a couple weeks away. The staff that was hired was very strong and Kassi was happy with everyone. John had called in a few more members of his team to help with training and be there for the opening. Lisa, one of the girls that John called upon for big projects, was Kassi's partner in crime back in the day before she was married and had the boys. The two had gone out one night to try and relive their crazy party days and Kassi swore she had a hangover for 2 days afterwards. Brian found it quite entertaining. Lisa was also very eager to hear all the details on her summer romance. She kept pestering her on how Brian was in bed that Kassi simply answered with a naughty smile and a wink.

As John's entire crew, the 4 Jokers, and a few of their crew members from the show were finishing up trying all the new food items that were presented to them, they all turned when they heard the front door open. Suddenly two smiling little faces came running in towards everyone, "Mommy!!" They both shrieked! 

"What the!!" Kassi exclaimed when she saw her two little boys running up to her. She bent down pulling them in for the biggest hugs, kissing their faces feeling the tears running down her cheeks. "Where did you guys come from?! Who? How?" She stuttered so confused on why and how her children were here.   
"Thought you could use a little visit, so I stole them this morning!" A voice came from behind her kids. Looking up Kassi saw her best friend, Mia, and her husband Roger.   
"Oh my god!" She shouted still crying out of pure joy. Kassi stood up and pulled her best friend in for a hug, "You are unbelievable! Thank you!" Turning back towards her boys she knelt down hugging them again, "I can't believe you guys came to see me!"   
"We missed you Mommy!" Her older son Austin said bouncing up and down.   
"Ugh! I miss you guys too, more than you know." She said picking up her little guy, Tommy, and grabbing Austin's hand to lead him to the table where everyone was seated. 

John smiled at his goddaughter and her sons, "Hey boys!" He exclaimed high fiving them both.   
"Hi uncle Baun!" Tommy shouted still not being able to pronounce a lot of things right. 

"I suppose you already knew about this?" Kassi questioned her godfather with a smile. They may butt heads a lot but at the end of the day she knew he had her best interest in mind always. 

"Mia called and told me she wanted to bring them down. Take the next couple days off and spend it with them. The rest of us can hold down the fort here." John answered. 

As all this was going on, Brian watched everything that was happening. He had never seen Kassi in this way, as a mom. They were both very cute kids. He observed that the older one was a spitting image of her and guessed they the younger one probably looked more like Kassi's ex husband. "Alright guys, what you say mommy goes and grabs her stuff and we go to the hotel to drop off your bags?" Kassi said to her son's.   
"Yay! Hotel!" Austin yelled. Kassi laughed because she didn't think her son even knew what a hotel was."   
"Boys stay right here, I'll be right back." Kassi said sitting them down at the big table everyone was sitting at.   
Little Tommy being a 1 year old struggled with sitting still and a minute later John was getting up and chasing him around the restaurant making sure he didn't get into trouble.   
At this point Brian felt a little hand tap his arm,  "That's my brother, he's always in trouble." Austin said in his cute little voice.   
"Is that so?" Brian laughed, "and I don't suppose you're ever in trouble?" He asked with a wink.   
Austin giggled, "Nope!" He answered, "I'm the good one!" "My name's Austin." He said with a huge boyish smile up at Brian.   
"Hi Austin, my name's Brian but a lot of people call me Q."    
Well Little Austin Beckham found this to be the funniest thing he had ever heard and bursted our laughing, "That's not a name! That's a letter!"   
Brian chuckled at his response, "yeah I guess that is kinda silly,huh?"   
As Brian was interacting with Kassi's son, the other Jokers were glancing at one another, Brian Quinn never talked to a child for this long. He liked kids but always struggled when talking to one, he never knew exactly what to say.   
"Alright Boys!" Kassi hollered, "Time to get going! Austin why don't you try to go potty before we leave."   
"I don't have to." Austin answered quickly.   
Kassi rolled her eyes, "Humor me, go try at least. Bathrooms right back there, I'll be in in one minute to help you."   
"I'm a big boy! I don't need any help!" He said with a scowl on his face running in the direction of the bathroom.   
Kassi shook her head with a small laugh, her older son was so damn stubborn and strong willed. There was nothing he was afraid of and he always wanted to do everything by himself. Her little man, Tommy was the exact opposite. He was afraid of his own shadow and super attached to his mom.   
Kassi zipped open the diaper bag that Mia had packed to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Alright New Yorkers.." she said turning to the Jokers, "any tips on what to do with two kids in the city?" She asked.   
"They like the zoo?" Joe asked, "The Central Park zoo isn't far and I'm sure they would like that."   
"Perfect!" Kassi responded.   
"Well wait.." Brian interrupted, "The Bronx zoo is much better, has way more stuff for kids."   
Joe looked up in surprise, "Well yeah but it's further away, hard to get there without a car." Joe stated.   
"I don't have their car seats anyways." Kassi said. Mia and Roger had already taken off with their car to explode the city themselves, "it's okay they will be fine with the Central Park one."   
"I'm telling you, they will have way more fun at the Bronx. You can get their by train really easily."   
Kassi smiled at Brian, "Its okay. I know where Central Park is, I don't know the New York train system. Don't feel confident taking them on if I don't know where I'm going.   
"I'll go with you!" Brian blurted out before he even knew what he was saying.   
Now every single set of eyes was looking at Brian. Everyone was in shock over what they heard. Brian Quinn was going to the zoo with two small toddlers?!   
"Brian." Kassi smiled at him, "That's really sweet but you don't wanna do that."   
"Why not?" He asked puzzled. Did she not want him around her kids?  
"It's your only day off from taping in weeks, you don't wanna spend your day off at the zoo with two babies." Kassi assured him, she saw what he was doing and although very sweet, it wasn't necessary to spend time with her kids.   
"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, honestly it will be fun." Brian said.   
"Umm...I mean..only if you're sure. You really don't have to." Kassi said, not wanting him to feel obligated. Brian reached over brushing his hand against her cheek, "I am sure." He said smiling with this gentle look in his eyes that Kassi got from him every time the two of them were alone together. It was the first time anyone else had seen Brian act like this in they couldn't remember when. Maybe never.   
____________________________  
The day was a complete whirlwind. Brian was in awe of everything. He never saw Kassi as a mom but it didn't take long to see what an amazing one she was. She let the kids see whatever they wanted to see but made sure they were polite with everyone; saying please , thank you, and excuse me for everything. Little Tommy started getting cranky due to skipping his nap and started having a little tantrum. Kassi pulled him right out of line and explained his behavior was completely unacceptable and if he was tired they could simply leave and go to bed. His attitude quickly changed and there wasn't another problem the rest of the day.   
Brian could tell that Tommy was pretty shy around him so didn't push too much but Austin on the other hand was all over him. Constantly dragging him from one exhibit to the next and asking if he could pick him up so he could see better. Afterwards Kassi said she had to find somewhere for dinner since the kids were probably starving. Brian took them to this pizza place with arcade games, it was the perfect place. While there Tommy started warming up to Brian and eventually was sitting on his lap for a race car game. It was honestly one of the best days Brian had in a long time.   
Brian walked them back to the hotel room and while the kids brushed their teeth and got ready for bed, Kassi thanked Brian for a great day. "The kids had so much fun, thank you again!"   
"You have great kids." He whispered pulling her in for a hug. He hasn't kissed her all day in fear of crossing a line in front of them but Kassi brushed her lips against his cheek.   
"Can Q read us a story?" A little voice came from the bed. It was Austin who was already under the covers.   
"Course I can." Brian said seriously never feeling this kind of love from a child before. Sure, he had nieces and nephews but this was different.   
"This one!" Tommy shouted holding out a book while fighting a yawn.   
Brian looked down at the book and smiled, "A fireman book, huh? You like firemen?" He asked the two boys as he sat on the edge of the bed.   
"Yeah!" Austin answered, "My papa was a firefighter ya know!"   
"I actually did know that. Guess what?" Brian asked.   
"What?" Both boys responded.   
"I was a fireman too." He told them.   
"Really!?" Austin exclaimed! "So cool!!"   
Kassi looked on as her son's cuddled up into Brian and smiled. Just when she thought he couldn't get any better.   
_____________________________  
Right after Brian left Kassi and the kids last night he called in a favor to a friend. Then he texted the Jokers and asked if there was anyway to push back filming for a couple hours because something came up. He texted Kassi early in the morning and asked if he could take her and the kids somewhere after breakfast.   
Luckily they were able to take Mia's car with the kids car seats to make it easier. Making their way from Manhattan to Staten Island, Kassi was floored when she saw where they pulled up in front of.   
"Hey guys?" Brian asked looking in the backseats. "Wanna take a tour of a real firehouse?"   
"Seriously!!" Austin cheered in the back.   
As they got out of the car, Kassi stopped Brian before getting the kids out and pulled his neck down kissing him passionately.   
"What was that for?" He asked smiling.  
"You're just amazing." She answered back kissing him one more time. 

All the firemen that were there that day had known Brian a long time and were floored by what they were seeing. Brian Quinn actually bringing a girl and her kids to the firehouse for a visit; no one ever thought they would see the day. Brian brought the kids around to try on the helmets and coats, sit in the truck, and look at all the equipment.   
Austin's face lit up when they walked by the firemen pole, "Wow! A real fireman pole!!" He cried out!   
Brian knelt down next to him, loving his enthusiasm about everything, "Wanna try it out?"   
"Oh umm... I don't think that's a good idea." Kassi interrupted.   
"Please mommy" Austin begged.   
"Baby, I don't want you getting hurt." Kassi explained.   
"He'll be fine Kassi, I promise." Brian said brushing his hand against hers, "Please. Look how excited he is."   
Kassi caved and Austin followed one of the other firemen upstairs to the top of the pole. Brian stayed down at the bottom to catch him. "Hold tight bud!" He called up the pole.   
Austin having no fear, wrapped his legs around and held tight sliding down. He laughed the entire way down and Brian reached up to catch him. "That was so awesome!" He squealed with excitement. "Again again!" He said running up the stairs again making everyone laugh. 

After Austin did it a few more times, Brian knelt down beside the smaller child, “You want a turn Pal?” He asked Tommy. At first the little boy was nervous and hid behind his mom. Brian backed off a bit, nervous that he was making his afraid. Kassi knew her son and even though he was nervous she knew he would be upset later if he didn’t try it, especially since it was all his big brother was going to be talking about.   
She reached down to pick him up, “Are you sure you don’t want to at least try?” She asked.   
“I wanna do.” He said with a little shaky voice.   
Brian leaned in close and in a soft voice, “What if I go down with you?” He asked.   
Tommy smiled and nodded his head yes reaching his arms out so Brian could grab him. He had his arms tight around Brian’s neck and it gave Brian’s heart such a warm feeling. It was this little boy’s way of telling him that he trusted him.   
Once they made it down the top, Brian held Tommy tight against him with one arm and gently slid down the pole using his free arm.   
“More pease!!!” Tommy yelled when they reached the bottom.   
Brian laughed as Tommy ran ahead to the stairs, he looked back at Kassi who was smiling brightly, “I think that fear is gone!” He called back as he chased after Tommy.


	11. Big Night

This was it! The big night! Everyone's hard work was finally going to be put to the test because tonight was the Grand Opening. Kassi had been in overdrive for weeks now. All the staff was trained and she was very confident that they would be able to handle tonight. All her years working for her uncle, Kassi had handled a lot of big events but nothing compared to this one. Camera crews from Trutv were setting up to film the grand opening, the Jokers friends and families, and so many celebrities were coming to celebrate.   
Kassi, John, and Melissa who was the new General Manager of the Jokers' bar were all discussing last minute details. Melissa used to work with Sal years ago at his old bar and he felt she was the perfect person to run there day to day operations. Kassi had been working really closely with her and the other girls training them to make sure they were ready to handle everything when it was finally time for her to leave.  
Kassi took a minute to sit down and take a short lunch break before continuing with the day. As she picked at her salad she flipped through her phone and scrolled through pictures she had taken. This summer was slowly coming to an end and it certainly was a memorable one. There were pictures of her and Brian on all their different dates, going for walks in park, spending the day at the beach which he said he hated but would do it for her, pictures she had taken at a live Tenderloins show, but the ones that really made her smile were the ones she had taken when he kids were visiting. Even though it was just for a short time, she could tell her kids had been crazy about him. Whenever she would talk to them they would always ask to talk to Q which he was always thrilled to do. For a summer fling that wasn't supposed to be serious, Kassi was starting to develop an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she thought of never seeing him again.   
Kassi was startled by a kiss being brushed against her cheek. "Hey you." She smiled getting up to wrap her arms around his neck kissing his soft lips that tasted of iced tea.   
"Mmm.." Brian moaned into the kiss, "Hey babe." He said against her lips not wanting to breakaway. It was crazy he had just seen her a few hours ago as he had stayed the night at her hotel but in just that short amount of time he missed her.   
The other jokers walked in with Brian and sat at the table Kassi had been eating her lunch at. She greeted them with hugs but was immediately pulled onto Brian's lap. She couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled into her hair, and kissed her neck sweetly. None of his friends has ever seen him act so affectionate and even though Kassi had been in his life for a few months now, it was still strange to see. They were happy for him but knew their arrangement and were just a little nervous at how he was going to be once she returned home.   
After going over a few more details for the grand opening that would be happening in just a few hours she had to get back to work. "Alright I gotta go, looks like my Uber just pulled up." She said reaching for her purse and getting off of Brian's lap.   
"Where you going?" He asked.   
"The uniform company finally finished everything for the girls, talk about last minute. There's not time to deliver them so I have to go get them myself." She explained. Kassi had ordered pretty sexy uniforms for the bartenders and waitresses to wear and had been going back and forth with the company but finally got them and was excited to see them at the grand opening.   
"Be careful, see you in a bit." He said pulling her in for one last long kiss.   
Neither Kassi or Brian had been one for major PDAs in front of people but when it came to each other, they just didn't care. 

Coming around the corner, John smirked seeing his niece so smitten with this guy. Clearing his throat to make his presence known  he playfully slapped Brian on the shoulder, "Brian, think you can remove your tongue from my goddaughter's mouth long enough so she can do what I'm actually paying her to do?" He asked.   
Kassi rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss this man one more time. "See you in a bit." She said softly against his lips.   
As Brian glanced down at his watch he felt all eyes in the room where on him. "What?" He said smiling knowing damn well what his friends were staring at.   
_____________________________

Lights, cameras, and certainly action. People were lined up for hours outside. Celebrities were going to start to arrive soon. It was almost time for the Impractical Jokers' Bar to officially open for business. Before the public was set to arrive, the friends, families, and entire crew of IJ were invited in before anyone else. People were starting to arrive but there was one person missing....Kassi. Brian was getting pretty nervous that something had happened because she had been gone for hours at this point. Right when he was about to pull out his phone and try and track her down he was relieved to hear her familiar voice.   
"Looking for me?" She said sweetly against his back as she wrapped her arms around him.   
He smiled, "Always." He knew it was crazy but even apart a matter of hours made him miss her.   
As he turned around to kiss her his mouth dropped to the floor and he had to take a step back and take her in. Her hair was super curly pulled back halfway(which he always found it so sexy when she wore it curly), dark eye makeup that made her eyes pop even more than they already did, and tight black pants with sexy low cut tank top that to his amusement said Team Q on it. To him Kassi was the sexiest woman he could imagine and part of it was because she never had to try. She was more of a Jean shorts and T-shirt kind of girl. Sure she would dress up sometimes if they had a date but nothing like this.   
"Woah" He said pulling her close and placing a wet kiss against her cherry red lips. "You look gorgeous babe." He said still in shock at the sight in front of him.   
"Like my shirt?" She giggled.   
"I think it's perfect, hopefully it keeps any man in this place away, cuz your taken baby." He growled reaching behind her and spanking her ass.   
Kassi jumped at contact and bit her lip, even though he was very romantic sometimes he also had a rough side that she found so sexy. The way he would attack her when she was in the shower or first thing in the morning when she was still sleeping. Their most favorite thing though was Brian sneaking into the restaurant if they were shooting in the area catching her completely off guard, pushing her up against the desk and fucking her so hard that they both would cum in only a couple minutes.  
"Did you drive here?" She asked looking up at him shyly.  
"Yeah, my jeeps in the lot across the street." He answered smiling knowing exactly where she was going with this but unfortunately for his penis he had another plan...something he had been thinking about for a few days now.   
"I know what your dirty little mind is thinking and as much as I need you right now, I have something else I want you to do." He responding placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.  
"What's that?" She asked puzzled. Brian Quinn turning down a quickie didn't happen often.   
"Come on..."He said taking her hand and leading her upstairs where people were starting to gather. "I want you to meet my mom." 

Kassi had no time to think, protest, or come up with an excuse of something else she had to do because as they climbed the stairs Brian spotted his mom immediately and called out to her.   
"There you are!" An older woman with short brown hair called out greeting her son with a huge hug. Carol Quinn and her husband Jim had been on vacation for most of the summer celebrating their recent retirement but wouldn't miss their son's big moment for anything.   
"Oh Brian this place is amazing. All the food we have tried so far is delicious." Carol said beaming up at her son.   
"Well this is the girl you can thank for all of it. This is Kassi, the one I was telling you about. Kassi, meet my mom Carol." Brian said introducing the two.   
"Oh my goodness!" Carol greeted Kassi pulling her in for a hug taking Kassi completely off guard. "Brian said you were gorgeous but he didn't say this gorgeous. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."   
"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Quinn." She smiled brightly but still a little confused as to why Brian was talking to his mom about her and insisting on them meeting. Not something you did with a causal fling like they had.   
"Oh please, Carol honey. Mrs. Quinn is my mother-in- law, horrible woman." She said rolling her eyes playfully making Kassi chuckle.   
"Ma!" Brian scolded, "That's my grandma for Christ Sakes."   
"Am I lying?" She asked her son placing her hands on her hips.  
Brian just shook his head in disbelief and smiled knowing when to give up with his dear mother. And if he was being honest, Grandma Quinn wasn't the most warm and fuzzy person.

Carol pulled Kassi over to a vacant couch, she wanted to know everything there was to know about the first girl to steal her son’s heart in years. He hadn’t come out and said it but Carol knew her son and could sense how he really felt about her. As the women were talking, a voice had called Brian away for some press and photos outside. When he had returned about 45 minutes later the two were laughing at something. She had introduced Kassi to Brian’s dad and brothers while he was away. Kassi happened to glance over and noticed Brian staring and gave him a little smile.   
He took a seat next to Kassi resting his arm behind her, “John’s looking for you.” He told her.   
“He losing his shit?” She asked with a big grin on her face.   
“What do you think?” He laughed.   
“I’m sorry’!” Carol apologized, “I shouldn’t have kept you so long.”   
“Oh no!” Kassi exclaimed, “I loved talking and hearing Brian’s baby stories. I think my favorite was the bath tub story.” She laughed glancing at Brian who was now beet red.   
“Seriously Ma?! Come on!” Brian said covering his eyes in embarrassment.   
Kassi hugged Carol goodbye, “I hope to see you later.” Trying to just give Brian a quick hug in front of his mother didn’t go as planned because he placed a sweet kiss to her lips giving her butterflies as she walked away. She couldn’t stop thinking about how this man was effecting her so much.   
It was then that Carol turned to her husband and whispered, “Jim, my son is in love, I see it.”   
___________________________  
The night seemed like a complete blur to everyone. It was a total success and the jokers were so happy with the turnout. Kassi worked her ass off helping everyone that needed it. She was at the bar, in the kitchen, on the floor; anywhere she was needed she made sure she was available for help. Even though she was so busy she stopped and notice Brian interacting with fans. She knew women loved him, that was evident from being out with him and seeing him at his shows. Even though she also got a ping of jealousy in her stomach when she saw a girl flirt with him or get a little to close in a picture, he always f ound a way to still make her feel special. All through out the night he would constantly check in on her and pull her in a for a kiss or slap on the ass or just a simple brush of his hand as she walked by with a tray of drink for a table.   
It was close to three in the morning when they got back to Kassi’s room and they were so tired that unfortunately they didn’t even have the energy to think about sex. Once she wiped all he makeup off and washed her face she slid into bed next to him. He tipped her chin up giving her one final kiss, “There’s my girl.” He said smiling now that she had all the dark makeup off. The thing that really tugged at his heart strings was just before she fell fast asleep as she was laying in his chest, she whispered half asleep, “How am I ever going to give you up?”   
Brian leaned in close to her ear, not sure if she was still awake or not and responded, “ Don’t.”


	12. The Last Night??

Opening his eyes, Brian peeked down to see Kassi still sound asleep against his chest. With her being such a sound sleeper it was easy to slip out of bed and quietly get dressed then head down stairs. He left a note on the kitchen counter:

Good morning beautiful,  
You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Stay put, I just had to run a quick errand. I'll be back with coffee.   
Xo- Brian 

Today was Kassi's last full day in New York and she would be leaving tomorrow to go home. The restaurant had been officially opened for two weeks and John was confident that their help was no longer needed. He started up his jeep and pulled out of the driveway when his phone rang; he hoped it wasn't Kassi. He was going to be gone for at least an hour and didn't want her questioning where he was going. Sighing in relief he answered, "Hey Ma" he answered.  
"Good morning sweet heart. Just checking to see how you were doing today." She responded. 

Brian rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. 40 years old and she was still so worried about him. Carol Quinn knew today was the last full day Kassi was in New York and she was worried how her son was dealing with it. She was the first girl he cared about deeply in years and of course she lives miles away. Now that his parents were back from vacation after the grand opening, his mother had insisted on her coming to the house for a big family Sunday dinner. The whole afternoon Brian watched this girl interact with his parents, brothers, sister in law, and nieces and nephews.   
Kassi had jumped right in helping his mom in the kitchen, talked to his nieces about their first year in high school, and laughed at all his dad's stupid jokes. 

"I'm fine mom. She has to go home, we knew this day was coming. Nothing I can do about it." Brian answered.   
"I know that but it doesn't make it any easier on the both of you. I see the way you look at each other Brian, there are true feelings there." His mother said hoping to push her son to make a move.   
Brian shook his head in frustration as he stopped at a red light. "Look Ma, I'm driving I shouldn't be on the phone. I'll call you later. Love you." Brian said rushing his mother off the phone. This was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. 

After a 45 minute trip over the bridge and into the city, Brian finally reached his destination to SoHo Gems. Walking in he was greeted by Tony, a friend's dad that owned the store. "Morning Tony." He greeted shaking the older man's hand.   
"Q, how are you?" Tony ask.   
"Is it ready?" Brian asked cutting to the chase before his nerves got the better of him.   
"It is." Tony answered with a soft smile, "I must say, this is quite an unusual gift. All my years in the business, I've never seen anything like this."   
"It's for a very special person." Brian said sadly. If this was all for nothing he would be so crushed.   
___________________________  
When Brian had returned home he walked into his house smelling of bacon, garlic home fries, omelets, and blueberry waffles. He placed her coffee on the counter and took a second to admire this sight one final time. Kassi in one of his oversized T-shirt's and nothing else cooking him breakfast. It was such a "couple thing" it was so normal. It was something he wished would last forever. Kassi could feel eyes on her and turned around from the sink, "Good morning creepy." She laughed.   
Brian snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to her, "Just admiring the view." He said spanking her ass. "You didn't have to go all out; we aren't gonna eat all this." He said looking over the feast she had prepared.   
"It's okay, I like cooking for you." She said passing him a plate.   
Inside her head Kassi was having a battle that she had been fighting for weeks. Even though she missed her kids more than anything she just couldn't bear the idea of leaving this man. She refused to talk about it and did her best to pretend to be strong.   
Unfortunately they wouldn't be spending the whole day together like she had hoped. Apparently Brian had to go and film a punishment for Sal that had been scheduled for months but he assured her it was going to be a quick shoot and it would only take a couple hours. He had invited her to come to set with him but she told him there were last minute things at the restaurant she wanted to take care of before....well you know; when she went to say the words she got choked up and couldn't finish the sentence.   
____________________________  
Of course things never go as planned and because Sal was afraid of everything it took him way longer to go through with his punishment than anyone had expected. Everyone on set was getting very annoyed with him but no one was more annoyed than Brian. He was supposed to get on a trash barge to find his hidden phone and flat out refused to get on it. Finally Brian had enough and with cameras rolling he basically pushed him on, "Look man, I have very important plans tonight and I know you know what I'm talking about. So for once stop being such a chicken shit and get on there!" Brian hollered at him. Sal knew exactly what his friend was talking about and after one more deep breath took his punishment like a man. He texted Kassi during the punishment apologizing for being so late and said he would see her for dinner.   
__________________________  
It was 4:30 and Melissa and Lisa seemed more excited for Kassi date than Kassi did. They were both dying to know where he was taking her; he didn't give her any information expect to dress up because he was going to make this the most romantic night of her life, or at least he hoped it would be.   
It wasn't that Kassi wasn't excited because she was but she knew once the night ended, it would be the end of her and Brian. It was what they had agreed on and he never let on that he had changed his mind. She ran back to her hotel room to shower and get dressed.  
While she was gone Brian walked in looking so gorgeous in his grey suit with a white shirt and baby pink tie, Kassi's favorite color.   
Both girls let out a sexy whistle, "Well well well look at you Quinn." Lisa smiled.   
Brian laughed uncomfortably at the comment, he wasn't used to dressing up so fancy but again for Kassi he would do anything.   
"Where's my girl at?" He asked.   
"Went back to the hotel to get ready, she should be back any minute. She left awhile ago. You okay?" Melissa asked, "You seem a little on edge."   
"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." He replied.   
"Want a beer while you wait for your date?" Melissa winked at him. They were so cute together and she felt awful they couldn't be together after tonight.   
Brian thought for a minute, "Make it a Jameson." He needed something to calm his nerves.   
He chatted with the girls as he waited and sipped his drink. His eyes got a certain sparkle to them when he saw her enter the room. She was stunning in a long pale yellow dress. It had a high sexy slit up the side that showed off her sun kissed legs. It took Brian a second to catch his breath, he had never seen any woman look so beautiful.   
Lisa and Melissa were quiet as they at the two look at one another. It was breaking both of their hearts that they had to separate tomorrow. When Melissa worked for Sal years ago, she would see Brian come in and get drunk day in and day out. He was such a nice guy but due to the depression he was in, for a very long time he was a wreck. Lisa of course having known Kassi for so long had seen her go through her divorce and fight her own demons. The two definitely were the happiest when they were together.   
Brian immediately got up walking to his gorgeous woman, "You look beautiful." He said admiring her and holding her close to him.   
"You don't look so bad yourself Quinn." She smiled up at his biting her lip. That was definitely an understatement. He was more like a straight up sex god in this suit. She liked him just the way he was all the time but she knew he hated dressing up so the fact that he did this all for her tonight was amazing. She could tell he had even trimmed up his beard and looked more clean cut than she had ever seen him. This was the first time Kassi had ever been with a man with facial hair and she quickly learned to love it. The feeling of it when he leaned in and kissed her cheek or how it rubbed against her most intimate area when he was pleasing her was just another thing she was going to miss about him.   
"Ready to head out?" He asked placing his hand on the small of her back.   
They both said goodbye to the two women and headed outside. As Kassi started to make her way across the street to the lot Brian usually parked but was pulled back onto the curb has she stepped off bumping back into his chest.  
"We're actually going about a block up, if that's alright." He said motioning to the left with a head nod.   
"Oh okay!" She said excited for this surprise. Brian had given her no hints to where they were going.  
“Think you can make it champ?” He teased staring down at her feet in high white polka dot pumps.   
“You can always carry me if I get tired.” She said stopping to bite his earlobe.   
Brian let out a low sexy growl, “That will come later once I get you all liquored up.” 

They traveled two blocks and turned left into a small side street and Kassi nearly gasped at what she saw. “Better than the jeep?” Brian asked smiling at her reaction.   
Kassi couldn’t do anything to respond but take off towards a horse and carriage that Brian had hired for the night. “You didn’t?!” She finally exclaimed.   
“Can I pet him?” Kassi then asked the coachman referring to the gorgeous white horse.   
“Of course, we call him Storm.” The coachman answered.   
“Hi Storm!” Kassi greeted the horse petting his nose gently.   
Kassi and Brian climbed in the back of the carriage and snuggled together. She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair out of her face. “Nice surprise?” He whispered.   
“Amazing!” She smiled up at him.   
They rode through the streets of New York and finally turned into Central Park. It was a perfect evening and the sun was starting to set with beautiful shades of pinks and purples.   
“You’re quiet, you okay?” Brian asked a little worried. Kassi was never this quiet.   
“Yeah, I’m just coming to the realization that this is it.” She answered.   
“Let’s not ruin the night with any sad talk, okay?” He responded kissing her forehead. 

Finally the horse stopped in front of a beautiful restaurant nestled in between the greenery. Tavern on the Green was a beautiful restaurant hidden in the middle of Central Park that was like eating inside a garden. It certainly wasn’t a place tourists knew about often which was another reason Brian had picked it.   
Once inside they were escorted to a private table in the back garden surrounded by candles with Kassi’s most favorite bottle of wine waiting for them. After being left alone to look at the menu options Kassi looked over at Brian who was sipping on his wine, still not saying much.   
“Why are you doing this?” Kassi finally blurted out.   
“Doing what?” He asked placing his glass down.  
“All of this!” She exclaimed louder than she had planned, motioning around at the beautiful scenery around them. The night could have been taken out of a movie.   
“Can’t we just enjoy the night Kassi?” Brian asked sighing. He had a certain way he wanted this night to go and due to her stubbornness, he knew Kassi wasn’t going to let it go that way.   
“Why torture ourselves any longer?!” She cried out, “I’m going home in less than 24 hours and chances are we will never see each other again.” Now the tears were building too much and eventually they couldn’t be contained anymore. She had tried so hard this last week to act strong but finally actually saying the words out loud caused her to break.   
Brian took a deep breath and decided now was the time to say what he had wanted to say for months.   
“What if we do see each other again?” He asked.   
“We both decided things wouldn’t go past this summer. That we didn’t want a long distance relationship.” She argued.  
“And what if I changed my mind?” He said with a small smile across his lips.   
“What are you saying?” She asked as he took her hand .   
“I’m saying I understand that you have to go home. You belong with your kids but what if I want do belong in your world too?” He asked this time looking down at the white table cloth. Pouring his heart out to anymore, especially a woman was harder than he remembered. When Kassi didn’t respond yet he kept going. He had planned out exactly what he was going to say and went over it in his head all week so he was trying to get everything out before she had a chance to speak. “Kas, I don’t know what’s going to happen and if this is even logical but when I’m around you I know that I am the happiest I’ve ever been. You and I make sense and to end this simply because you are going home and we will have miles between us, just doesn’t seem right. I love you Kassi, I love you more than I could possibly imagine loving anyone.”   
Kassi could have sworn she just had a stroke, the words she was hearing were the exact words she had been wanting to say for months. “I love you too Brian.” She blurted out interrupting his speech. Even though she was sure that it was rude and she should let him finish, she didn’t want to go another second without telling him how she felt.   
That was when she saw the biggest smile cross his face, “I was kind of hoping you did.” He paused and then reached into his pocket pulling out a little wrapped gift box, “I got you something.”   
Kassi picked it up and pulled at the ribbon to open it. Inside was a gold chain with a pendant with a symbol she had seen her entire life.   
Brian cleared his throat to explain the unconventional gift, “This was a pin that was given to me by the city when I retired as a firefighter. Everyone who is retired gets one. I had it turned into a a pendant and put onto a necklace for you. I hoped you would like to wear it when we are apart as kind of a keeping me close thing.” He laughed nervously, saying the words for some reason made him feel stupid and now he was questioning if it was a mistake. “I mean...only if you want to...you don’t have to if you think it’s lame.” He was now really regretting doing this.   
“Lame?!” Kassi finally exclaimed, “Brian, this is the signal most thoughtful beautiful gift I’ve ever gotten but I can’t keep this. This is yours, I wouldn’t feel right.”   
He was relieved that she liked it, “You can keep it and I’m going to tell you why.” He started getting up from his chair and moving across the table to place the chain around her neck as he spoke.”   
“I love my job, don’t get my wrong. I am very fortunate to have the things I have and experiences I’ve had because of it so don’t get me wrong but when I was a fireman my life was very different. I had this passion for life that when I left the fire department, I lost that.”   
Kassi was listening very careful to Brian’s words. He had the same love in his eyes talking about the fire department that her dad used to have.   
“I lost that passion until one day, this gorgeous brunette walked into my life.” He was now kneeling in front of her pouring his soul out to her.   
“You gave me this love for life again and my passion back. So that is why you should have this necklace; so that the two passions in my life can be together at all times.”   
Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she let out a small laugh at how insane they both looked at the moment. “You asking me to be your girlfriend?” She asked placing her forehead against his.   
“Something like that.” He smiled looking closely in her eyes, “You interested?” He asked jokingly.   
The only answer Kassi gave was a deep kiss that neither were in a rush to stop. On a night that Kassi thought was going to be their last time together, turned out to be only the beginning for them.


	13. Let’s Not Say Goodbye

The night was like something out of a movie. As the horse and carriage brought them back around the city after dinner, Kassi couldn't stop touching her neck and rubbing her thumb over the necklace. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received from someone and the fact that it was such a romantic gesture from Brian made it 100 times better. Brian was relieved that she liked it and kept smiling when he saw her reach and touch it. He knew they were in for some tough times and long stretches of being apart but he didn't care; he knew he would be incredibly stupid to let her go. Holding onto her was a top priority in his life now. He knew she came with a lot of responsibility, not to mention two kids but he was confident they would make it work. 

Once they were back to her hotel, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. They busted through the door of the hotel and Brian hoisted her up placing her on the bed. As he kicked his shoes off he then knelt in front of Kassi and worked on getting her heels off. The two had their eyes locked in a way they never had before. Brian started kissing from her ankle all the way up her leg. The sexy slit in the dress gave him great access to her leg and he licked and kissed so slowly and sensually , Kassi was starting to wondering how she was possible going to last. The roughness of his beard combined with the softness of his lips and tongue was making Kassi's head spin.   
"Stand up real quick." Brian ordered getting to his feet. Kassi followed instructions and was pleased when Brian lifted the soft satin off of her revealing the sexiest bra and panties set Brian had ever seen.   
"Well well we'll what do we have here?" He said noticing that the black bra she was wearing was see through and when he got a closer look at the other article of clothing he nearly stopped breathing. "Are you wearing crotchless panties?" He asked as he reached down to stroke her most sensitive area. 

"Do you like them?" She smiled at his touch.   
"Might have to get a closer look." He whispered against her skin as he kept kissing lighting down her belly. Once he made it down to his destination he stopped to place very soft kisses at the opening. " I'm gonna try something a little different tonight, if that's okay." He said before poking his tongue through the fabric and beginning his work.   
Kassi couldn't even respond all she could do was moan in agreement. As far as she was concerned whatever this man wanted to do to her body was perfectly fine.   
Brian licked and sucked at Kassi so gently. He then began to softly nibble at her center causing her to buck her hips closer to his mouth. "Brian" she breathed out, "Mmm..your so amazing." She moaned as she tried wiggling her hips but his strong arms kept her in place. Few more licks and Kassi was exploding and Brian carefully lapped up every last drop. 

After giving her a second to catch her breath he reached down on the floor trying to find his dress pants with his wallet in it. "Damn it." He muttered when he realized there were no condoms in it.   
"Nightstand." Kassi was panting knowing exactly what he was looking for.   
Brian opened the top drawer and shook the box up side down. "Fraid not" He said sighing in frustration.   
"I mean I've been on birth control since right after I had Tommy." Kassi said taking a minute to weigh the consequences of what she was saying.   
"It's been a long time since I hadn't used one. You trust me?" He asked placing his hand against her cheek.   
"I trust you." She whispered kissing him.   
Brian smiled pushing her back so she was laying back on the bed.   
"I love you." He whispered, "So much. And it really scares me to say that words but I do."   
"Scares me to hear." She laughed softly, "But I love you too."   
Brian climbed on top of Kassi kissing her deeply. He took hold of himself and slid into her. Instead of his usual hard sex, he took his time and slowly worshipped her body. Kassi finally figured out what he meant earlier then he said he was trying something different. Brian wasn't fucking her like he usually did, Brian was making love to her. He placed soft kissing down her neck and lightly massaged her breasts.   
"Kassi baby, you feel incredible." He said in a low moan. Feeling all I her, with nothing separating them was the best feeling in the whole word.   
"Brian, you're so hard baby. Don't stop please!" Kassi shrieked out.   
Brian smiled to himself, one thing Kassi wasn't in the bedroom was quiet. He loved making her scream and feeling all of her as he continued his slow assault on her pussy was indescribable.  
Since being with Brian he always made her feel like the most important and sexy woman in the world. The whole time he was inside of her he kept telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Once he finished inside of her and they both caught their breath, Kassi couldn't stop smiling, "Well that certainly was different." She said as she rolled over on her stomach stretching out. "Don't tell me you lost your edge now that I'm your girlfriend, Quinn." She teased.   
Brian got up to fetch a bottle of water from the mini fridge but turned at that comment, raised and eyebrow then slapped Kassi's ass causing it to sting, "Don't you worry about my edge babe."   
Kassi yelped then giggled into the pillow pulling the sheet over her. Brian returned to bed with two waters and got comfortable next to her. After both being silent for a minute she let out a large sigh, "This is so confusing." She finally admitted.   
"What is?" He asked after taking a large sip.   
"I just..." She paused trying to find the words. "I feel like I'm cut in half right now. One part of me is excited to go home to my kids but the other half..."a large lump in her throat caused her to stop again.   
Brian set his bottle down on the nightstand and pulled her close, "Hey" he began as he stroked her hair softly, "Of course your excited to see the boys, that's what makes you a great mom. I know how hard it's been to be away from them all summer. I'd be a little concerned if you weren't excited to see them." He chuckled trying to make light of the situation. 

"But I'm going to miss you so much." She said letting a few tears fall from her eyes and descend to her cheek. 

It broke Brian's heart seeing her so upset over him but if he was being honest he didn't want her leaving either. He wanted to tell her to go home, get her kids, and come right back to New York and they would figure everything out. And this was a big thing for Brian to admit to himself. He had only lived with one other woman in his life and that ended horribly so the fact that he was actually having these thoughts about someone else spoke volumes. But he couldn't tell her this. He knew her life was in Massachusetts, he knew her kids had a dad and she couldn't just change their whole life like that. He didn't even know if she would want to.   
"We're gonna figure this out, I promise." He finally spoke as he kissing her forehead. 

"You seem so sure." She said.   
"I have to be, Kassi. You are too special to lose." He admitted starting to feel his own lump form in his throat.   
___________________________  
Morning came too early and both Brain and Kassi didn't even want to open their eyes because it made the day real if they did. They showered together, making love one more final time under the water. He had to throw in a joke about certainty not losing his edge as he had her bent over holding onto the shower bar. Giving her lasting memories to take home was his main goal and happily he was confident he had succeeded.   
After breakfast at a cafe down the street, they walked hand in hand to the Jokers Bar so Kassi could say goodbye to everyone. This would also be where John and her would be departing to head home. The car service would be picking up all her bags from the hotel then picking the two of them up in about an hour. Brian kept avoiding his watch because he didn't want this hour to ever be up.  
Brian held the door for Kassi and as they rounded the corner they were greeted by a huge banner that read "We Will Miss You!" All the girls that Kassi had trained including the new manager, Melissa were all there to bid Kassi farewell. They had all worked so closely together these past couple months, they had all become fast friends.   
“Awe! Look how cute, thanks girls!” Kassi said smiling appreciating the love from everyone. The three other Jokers were also there to thank John and Kassi for all their hard work. Joe’s wife, Bessy, also came this morning to say goodbye. Her and Kassi had become fast friends over the summer as well.   
Joe being the one that spoke up a lot for the group had decided to give a little thank you speech,   
“So on behalf of all of us, I just want to thank John and his team for all their hard work. This has been a dream of ours for a very long time and we really didn’t know the first steps in opening a restaurant. You all went above and beyond for us so thank you very much.”   
John was next to make a little speech,   
“I’ve been doing this a very long time and some businesses flourish when we leave and some not so much. I have never left a project with more confidence than I am today. I am only as good as my team makes me and I want to give a special thank you to my number one member. Kassi, I know this was a hard choice coming here and sacrificing your family time. But I couldn’t have done it without you. So thank you for the sacrifice and always giving me your 100 percent. I know your dad is very proud.”   
Kassi was sitting on Brian’s lap and smiled at her godfather. He was very tough on her most of the time but moments like this made their work relationship all worth it.   
After a few last minute words of encouragement to the staff, John announced to Kassi that the car would be pulling up in about 5 minutes to take them home. The pit in her stomach was only getting bigger and she just kept reminding herself that she would be hugging her kids soon. It was the only motivation she had to get her in that car.  
She said she goodbye to each of the Jokers and took an extra minute with Sal, “Take care of him please.” She whispered.   
“Always do.” He said giving her a big hug. “Really gonna miss you.” Before he broke the hug, he whispered so no one would hear but her, “Thank you for bringing him back to life. You have no idea what you’ve done for him.”   
She gave him a small sad smile as a way of saying Your Welcome.   
She then turned to Bessy and gave her the biggest hug, “Thank you for being so welcoming.”   
“Oh my god, you’re so welcome! I’m gonna miss our dinner dates!” She exclaimed. They made promises to keep in touch and get the kids together at some point. 

Everyone in the room knew it was time for the hardest goodbye. There wasn’t one person in the room whose heart wasn’t breaking right now. Brian pulled her in tight not wanting to even say anything. Kassi couldn’t control the tears anymore and just began sobbing into Brian’s shirt. There was nothing he could do but whisper “Shh” in her ear and kiss the top of her head over and over again.   
“I don’t know how I’m supposed to say goodbye.” She said struggling through her crying.   
“Then we won’t. I’ll be up for the weekend in a couple weeks. We will talk everyday and video chat, it will be like we are never apart.”   
A man dressed in all black with a chauffeurs hat walked in quietly and stood in the corner, it was like he even knew he shouldn’t be here.   
“I’ll be outside when you’re ready.” John said quietly to his goddaughter then waved goodbye to everyone.   
“I love you Brian.” She said placing her hands on his face looking into those dark chocolate eyes she fell so hard for.   
He placed kisses to her soft lips then finally opened his mouth to invite her tongue in. Eventually they knew they had to separate, “I love you too Champ.” He finally choked out. “Call me when you get home and I’ll say hi to the boys.”   
Kassi smiled, Brian knew her so well, mentioning the boys was giving her the push to leave. He knew she needed that. “I love you.” She said one final time and giving him a final peck. Picking up her purse she took a final look back to the man she loved and smiled when he mouthed, “I love you so much.” 

Once she was in the car, she broke down. This was the hardest thing she could imagine doing. Why was life so unfair? “You’ll be with the boys soon.” He said pulling her in for a hug in the backseat.   
“I know.” She said in a shaking voice.

Inside the restaurant Brian had sat down at one of the booths letting out a huge sigh and rubbing at his temples. Bessy glanced at her husband who knew what she was about to do. She made her way over to her husband’s best friend and put her arms around him. She didn’t say a word, no one did. There was nothing to say. Brian simply rested his head against Bessy’s shoulder in silent way of saying Thank You.


	14. Uh oh!

"Brian harder! Harder baby!" Kassi screamed as Brian continued fucking her. He grabbed onto the back of the headboard and pounded her as hard as he could. She was cumming so violently her entire body was shaking. As Brian brought up her legs, Kassi took her time to admire the hottest man alive on top of her. She reached her hands up and grabbed onto his arms. It may sounds weird to some people but his arms is one of the things on him that she was the most attracted to. They were so strong and even though he rarely had time for the gym, they were still so muscular and when he held onto her she felt so safe.   
"Kassi baby, I'm gonna cum." Brian let out in a heavy breath before he exploded inside of her, giving her everything he had. 

Next thing she knew Kassi was jolted from her sleep in a hot sticky sweat. "Jesus Christ." She said out loud to herself alone in her bedroom back home. That was the 3rd sex dream she had had in the past week.  "What the hell is going on?' She couldn't help but think to herself. Did she really miss Brian that much?? It had been a little over 4 months since she had been back home from New York. In these 4 months the two were doing their best to see each other as often as they could. On the weekend when the boys were home with her, Brian would usually come to her and spend the weekend with them. On the weekends the boys were with their dad, Kassi would usually go back to New York to be with him. The Tenderloins usually toured two weekend a month so whether or not they saw each other then depended on if Kassi didn't have the kids and could fly out to wherever he was. It was far from the perfect scenario but for the time being it was all they could come up with for now. 

Kassi looked at the clock on the wall and knew the boys would be getting up soon. She sat up wiping the sleepies from her eyes and tousled her hair a bit. As she swung her legs over the side of the bed she get up she noticed her pajama pants were a little wet, no doubt from the intense dream she just had. She smiled to herself, 'Even when your not here Quinn.' She laughed quietly.   
Kassi made her way downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast for the kids. As she started to unwrap the bacon from the packaging a nauseous feeling suddenly came over her and before she knew it she had to turn quickly to throw up in the sink.   
Once she was confident that she was fine to walk away, she grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the sink. This had been happening all week. She couldn't help but think she could be...there was no way though. She had been on birth control for almost 2 years at this point. Never once had there been an issue, however all the unprotected sex her and Brian have now, she guessed it was possible. She couldn’t help but think what she would do if she was and mentally she was trying to go back and think when her last period was. She almost never got them since being on birth control so she never thought about it.   
She jumped out of her skin when she heard the back doorknob turn and in walked the one person she definitely didn’t expect to see. 

“Sorry.” Smiled Brian, “Wanted to surprise you, not give you a heart attack.”   
“What the hell are you doing here?!” She cried out. Here she was trying to come to terms with perhaps being pregnant with this man’s child and here he was now unannounced not her kitchen.   
“That’s how you greet a person?” He said raising an eyebrow, “No, I missed you or I love you? Gee thanks Champ.” He laughed putting his bag down next to the door.   
“No of course I missed you.” She said composing herself and putting on a semi fake smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. “I just thought you were in LA.” She said hoping he didn’t catch onto her weird mood. 

“We finished sooner than expected so I took the red eye last night to surprise you.” Brian explained. He had been offered a role in Victor Crowley in the Hatchet series. Being a huge horror movie fan, he was so excited and couldn’t wait for everyone to see it. Plus it was the first thing he was doing on his own, no Jokers or TESD, so he was super pumped to branch out a bit out of his comfort zone. 

“ I missed you so much, these nightly Skype sessions just aren’t cutting it anymore.” Brian said leaning down for a kiss. Kassi pulled away making Brian look at her in a questioning way.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Morning breath.” She smiled hoping he bought the lie. Truth was she couldn’t kiss him after tossing her cookies a minute ago.   
“Since when has that every stopped us?” He laughed trying to pull her in a second time. 

Saved by the kids because just like clockwork two little people stampeded through the kitchen when they heard who was here. 

“Q!!” They both shouted running up to him and basically pushing their mother out of the way. Little Austin and Tommy were obsessed with their mommy’s boyfriend and got so excited whenever they got to spend time with him. Over the past few months, Brian had gotten very close to Kassi’s kids. 

“Hey small fries!!” Brian shouted back kneeling down but quickly was knocked down when they both tackled him to the floor. He took turns wrestling with them making them scream in laughter.   
Thankfully this gave Kassi some time to sneak away to brush her teeth and splash some cold water on her face. She couldn’t let another moment go by not knowing if she was or wasn’t so she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. Even with the currently panic attack going on in her head, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw her boyfriend with her kids. While she was upstairs the boys had dragged him into the playroom and they were playing with the superhero action figures Brian had bought them the first time he came to visit. 

“Hey baby, John needs me to do something real quick at work. Can you hang with them?” She asked. She hated lying to Brian and honestly it felt so wrong to do but if it turned out she wasn’t pregnant she didn’t wanna worry him for no reason.   
“Absolutely.” He said as he tousled Little Tommy’s hair making him giggle, “We’ll be fine, right guys?” 

“Mommy wait!” Austin shouted making her stop in her tracks, “What about breakfast?” 

Kassi grumbled to herself, she had completely abandoned breakfast after she got sick. “I’ll bring back something, okay? Love you!” She air kissed her three most important men and flew out the door. 

15 minutes later and Kassi was knocking on her best friend, Mia’s, door. “It’s 9am on a Saturday morning, someone better be dead.” Mia answered the door looking beyond annoyed.   
“Yeah, me if this comes back positive.” She said taking a pregnancy test out of the plastic bag she was holding.  
Mia didn’t even say anything, just stared wide eyed stepping aside to let her bestie in.   
“Brian’s at the house with the kids, I need your bathroom.” She explained. 

5 minutes later and both ladies were staring in shock at the single word “PREGNANT” on the little plastic stick on the sink. Kassi sank down to the floor and put her head in her hands.   
“Maybe its a false positive.” Mia said. “Take the other one.”   
Kassi let out a heavy sigh, “No need to. I knew even before I took it. I’m pregnant.”   
____________________________  
Kassi and Brian were finally alone. Danny, Kassi’s ex, had the boys for the weekend and he had picked them up earlier in the afternoon. They went and did a little grocery shopping for dinner and decided to just have a quiet night in. Brian kept asking her what was wrong and she just kept responding with nothing or that she was tired. He was getting a little sick of these answers and finally on the drive home exploded banging on the steering wheel. “Jesus Christ Kassi!” He shouted making her jump a mile in her seat. “Will you just fucking tell me what’s wrong?!”   
“I told you, I’m just...” She started but was interrupted.   
“Tired! Yeah I know!” He finished the sentence for her. “You’ve been saying that all day. I just took a fucking flight from hell to spend time with you, so excuse me if I’m not sympathetic.” He said rolling his eyes as he pushed on the gas when the light turned green. “Did I do something to piss you off?” He asked. “Because if I did, I’d really like to know what it is a I did.” 

“No, you didn’t do anything.” She said looking down at her fingers not even knowing how to make eye contact with him right now.   
“Is it someone else?” Brian asked now nervous that she was feeling some sort of guilt for something.   
“No!” She shouted defensively, “How could you even ask me that?”   
“I don’t know what to think, I mean you weren’t even excited to see me this morning and I asked for a kiss and you gave me some bullshit excuse then you practically ran out of the house.” He said getting more and more frustrated.   
“I’m pregnant.” She said in the softest whisper.   
“What’d you say?” He asked after a car finished honking in the next lane.   
“I said, I’m pregnant.” She repeated a little louder. 

This time he heard her loud and clear. Brian now knew what it felt like to get hit by a Mack Truck. He continued driving not saying a single word. His mind was spinning and he swore his vision had gone blurry. Thankfully they weren’t far from Kassi’s house and he pulled into the driveway.   
At first Kassi didn’t know if she should get out. She knew Brian was in shock but he literally hadn’t said anything to her. After the two sat in silence for a few minutes she turned to him, “I’ll be in the house when you’re ready.” She told him reaching into the back seat to grab the couple bags from the store. 

As she was putting them away in the kitchen, Brian had finally come inside. He sat down at the breakfast island and just continued staring down at the counter. After another moment Brian finally slammed his fists on the counter causing papers to go flying and the napkin holder to tip over, “You told me you were on birth control!” He yelled. 

Kassi took a deep breath at the fact that he was finally ready to speak. “I am.” She said in a calm voice. “I had the Mirena put in 6 weeks after Tommy was born, it’s good for 5 years. You think I lied about that?” She said kinda insulted.   
“I don’t know what the fuck to think right now!” Brian yelled. Kassi had never seen Brian this angry before and definitely not at her. He had never spoken to her like this. “All I know is you told me months ago that you were on birth control. Did you do this on purpose?!” He shouted now getting up and pacing the kitchen back and forth.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kassi was now screaming back, “I’m a single mom with two young kids already, why would I do this on purpose?!” She was shaking now she was so mad. She knew Brian wasn’t going to be happy with the news but this was ridiculous. “I can’t believe you are being such an asshole about this, no birth control is 100 percent effective Brian!” She was now crying due to being so upset.   
“Oh don’t start with the tears, Kassi. It ain’t gonna work this time!” He said rolling his eyes. “Is this that hormonal shit people always talk about pregnant women having?”   
Kassi cried even harder now, “Why are you being so mean? Look I’m not thrilled about this but like it or not, this is a little baby that we created.”   
“You honestly think I can be someone’s father?!” He exclaimed throwing his hands in the arm.   
“What are you talking about? You’re great with the boys?” She said trying to calm herself and him down.   
“Kassi!” He shouted again making her jump, “We don’t even live in the same fucking state! I gotta go! See ya later!” And just like that he slammed the door behind him taking off in his rental car.


	15. Make Up?

“She’s fucking pregnant!” Brian was screaming into his phone. He had pulled over into an abandoned parking lot and called a person that tended to call a lot during hard times, his TESD cohost Bryan. 

“Sagie, please go in your room and play for a little while.” Bryan said to his daughter who was being pretty loud at the moment. “Who’s pregnant?”  
Brian rolled his eyes, “Kassi! Who the fuck you think!” He shouted. Then the line went silent. “Hello, you there?” Brian said pulling the phone away from his ear for a second to make sure the call didn’t drop. 

“Yeah, I’m here sorry just took me a second to process.” On the other end of the phone, Bryan Johnson was at his house in New Jersey completely floored. “Telling me you didn’t wrap your shit dude?” He asked.   
“She told me she was on birth control so we stopped being careful when she was still in New York. I can’t fucking believe this, what am I gonna do?!” Brian said resting his head against the steering wheel. 

“Okay, first of all you’re a grown ass man, you know the consequences of having unprotected sex so you need to get over that part. Second of all where are you?” Bryan asked his friend still trying to process the idea of Brian Quinn being a dad.   
“I don’t know, sitting in my car somewhere near her house.” He answered.   
“And where is she?” Bryan asked.   
“At her house.” Brian answered.   
“Don’t tell me you had a typical Q freak out and stormed off leaving that poor girl by herself, whatta you a fucking asshole?!” Bryan barked at his friend.   
“How could she go and get pregnant!? I can’t be a fucking father Bryan!” He yelled back.   
“She got pregnant because you put your dick inside of her without a goddamn condom, that’s how!” Bryan loved his friend dearly but the one thing in this world he couldn’t stand was a deadbeat dad. No one ever believed he would make a good father but Sage was his entire life. “I had a major drug addiction when I found out Sage was coming. You think I was ready?! But guess what you man up and take care of your responsibilities now! You figure out how to be a father.” 

For the first time in the last hour, when his entire world changed, Brian stopped and listened. He listened to his older and wiser friend’s words. He was right, 11 years ago Bryan wasn’t ready to be a dad, especially to a child with Downs Syndrome, but he was one of the best fathers he had ever seen. The joy in his face when he tells a story about his daughter or the way he would absolutely kill for her was something that maybe wouldn’t be so bad having. He knew deep down Kassi hadn’t gotten pregnant on purpose; he said that out of anger.   
He let out a huge sigh, “I’m a fucking idiot, the things I said to her. She’s never gonna forgive me man.”   
“Go fix this. The girl loves you and I have never seen you happier. It’s all gonna be fine as long as you control that fucking temper and don’t do anything else stupid. Oh and Quinn...” Bryan said before hanging up.   
“Yeah?” Brian asked.   
“ Congratulations bro.”   
___________________________  
Kassi had cried enough, she was a strong woman and even though she was confused, angry, and heartbroken she knew she was going to get through this. As she laid on the couch flipping through stations she couldn’t help but think of the nastiness in Brian’s words. They had only just started dating so they never really talked about having kids of their own together. As she was lost in her thoughts she didn’t even hear him walk into the living room.   
Brian cleared his throat a little to make his presence known to her. Kassi looked up and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, what do you want. Come to yell at me some more?” She snapped as she rolled over on the couch turning her back to him.   
“I deserve that.” He said hanging his head in embarrassment. “I was in shock, I still am I guess.”   
“So that gives you the right to say those things to me!?” She snapped at him, “You basically accused me of trapping you with a baby. Look I have two kids of my own, you really think this was in my plan?!”   
“That was wrong. I reacted like an asshole, I shouldn’t have said any of those things to you. I know you wouldn’t do that. I’m sor...” he began to apologize but was cut of instantly.   
“I will raise this baby with or without you Brian, today I saw a side of you that I don’t like.” She barked at him now throwing the blanket off of herself and jumping to her feet.   
Brain followed her actions and got to his feet as well, “Woah woah, who said I didn’t want to be involved?”   
Kassi who was on her way up the stairs spun around getting right in Brian’s face, “The Brian I saw, the one who stormed out of her screaming at me like a crazy person, didn’t seem like the kinda man interested in being a father.”   
“I understand but I panicked okay?” He said placing his hands on her shoulders in a way of stopping her from going upstairs. “ But I wanna be apart of this, every step of the way. I love you and this baby is going to be so special because it’s ours and he was created out of love.” 

Kassi was quiet for a moment then finally spoke, “Or she.”   
“What?” Brian asked not understanding.   
“I said or she.” Kassi repeated, “Because you do know it could be a girl too.”   
Suddenly all the color drained from Brian’s face. He finally had somewhat accepted that he was going to be a dad but having a daughter was something he hadn’t even considered. 

“Ok look we can take this one step at a time, having a son is freaking me out enough, let’s not start with a daughter.” He said with a nervous smile hoping he may have broke the tension between them. Reaching over he stroked her face and was pleased that Kassi let him pull her in to him. He rested his chin on top of her head and took a couple deep breaths inhaling her scent. Her hair was a little damp and from the lavender smell he knew she must have taken a bath while he had been gone. The lavender soap she had was only used when she took baths to relax. Having known her these past 7 months, he smiled inside that he knew these little facts about her. It made them a real couple. Things like the soap, or that when she was stressed she bit her nails, or always preferred the right side of the bed. These were examples of things that a boyfriend noticed about his girl and he couldn’t help but think what it would be like to see her pregnant over the next several months. 

“What’s in the bag?” Kassi asked finally breaking the silence and pointing to the plastic bag resting on the coffee table. 

Brian let Kassi go from his arms and picked up the bag pulling out the largest container of strawberry ice cream he could possibly find, “Don’t pregnant chicks like ice cream?” He said with a small smile forming across his lips. 

Kassi couldn’t hold in her laughter and just shook her head in disbelief, “All I would like right now is for you to hold me and tell me that you’re okay.”   
“Are you okay?” Brian asked coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her belly that was actually carrying his child.   
“Yes” Kassi answered.   
He placed a sweet kiss to her cheek, “Then I’m okay.” He answered back.   
____________________________  
Month and a half later and Kassi was officially into her 2nd trimester. Once the shock of the pregnancy settled for the two of them, they decided it would be best to to keep it to themselves for awhile until Kassi had hit the 12 week point. Besides Bryan Johnson and Mia no one knew. They were starting to get ready to tell everyone else very very soon.   
Brian was being better than Kassi could have possibly imagined. He called and checked in more than usual and had been doing research of his own whenever he had time. When they were together and laying in bed at night, Brian would have his hand rested on her belly and would talk about all the things he wanted to do once the baby was born.

For the next 10 days though the Tenderloins would be touring Europe performing their live show. As all 4 guys waiting to board their flight, Brian flipped through a pregnancy article on his phone. He downloaded an app that tracked Kassi’s pregnancy and every week it would tell him what the baby was growing and how big it was. He had actually come to look forward to them. He was reading they the baby was the size of a lime and was starting to move their fingers and toes. He smiled as he read it, not being able to get over that he was going to be a dad.   
“What the hell are you looking at?!” Sal exclaimed as he had happened to glance over his friend’s shoulder.   
Brian quickly exited out of the app but it was too late, Sal saw everything. “Umm..why are you looking at baby stuff?” Sal asked, his voice cracking in disbelief. 

Brian put his finger to his lip to silence his friend. Sal looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered this time, “Is Kassi...”   
Brian nodded yes before Sal even finished his sentence, “We are going to tell everyone soon, please just keep this to yourself until we get back home.”   
“Dude! This is unbelievable!” Sal said incredibly loud much to Brian’s annoyance. 

“What’s unbelievable?” Murray asked taking his headphones out. Sal was so loud he heard him even over his music.   
“None of your business!” Sal snapped, his usual go to reaction whenever Murr was being nosey.   
Murray just rolled his eyes and placed his headphones back in.   
_____________________________

Day 6 of the tour and it was going great, the guys were exhausted but so happy they their fan base had grown so much overseas. Brian was calling and checking in with Kassi 3-4 times a day. He hated being even further away from her than usual but she assured him she was completely fine besides just missing him. Much to the doctors dismay she pushed back her 12 week ultrasound until Brian got back so he could come. This would be the first one he was able to make and from what he read it was a pretty important one and when the baby’s features were really starting to develop so he was so excited. His plan was to fly straight from Europe to Kassi so only 4 more nights until he was with her again. A long time friend of Brian and Sal’s, Anthony, flew in for the tour and the plan was to go out and see Germany that night.   
“Would you hurry up man!” Anthony shouted at Brian who was busy fiddling with his phone.   
“Yeah, hold on, I just wanna call Kas real quick.” Brian answered dialing his girlfriend.   
“Oh Jesus, checking in with the broad again?” Anthony said rolling his eyes.   
“Enough!” Brian bellowed walking into the next room. Anthony didn’t know Kassi was pregnant but still sometimes when it came to him having a girlfriend, he could be a jerk. 

Sal was equally annoyed by Anthony’s constant bashing about Brian having a girlfriend. He was happy for their friend. Anthony was the constant party friend who Sal didn’t think would ever grow up. 

Finally once Brian had chatted with Kassi for a couple minutes he came out of the bedroom of his hotel and was ready to leave. “Let’s get this night going boys.” Having been nonstop all week, he was looking forward to having some drinks and a good time tonight.   
____________________________  
Kassi was sound asleep when her cell phone woke her. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was only 1:30 in the morning. “Who the fuck?!” She said out loud. “Hello??” She answered. 

“Kassi? It’s Sal. I’m sorry to wake you but Brian’s been arrested. I’m waiting for the courthouse to open to pay his bail.”


	16. Home, Hot, and Horny

"You did what?!" Brian yelled when he got into the back of a Germany cab with Sal after being released from jail. After drinking entirely too much last night and spending the last 7 hours in lockup, Brian's head was pounding.

"You're lucky I did!" Sal snapped back. He had just waited hours outside of a German courthouse to bail out his friends. "It's all over the internet. Did you really want Kassi finding out like that? I had to tell her!" 

"Who cares?" Anthony said picking his head up from the head rest. " So things got a little rowdy last night, relax man." He had had just about enough of hearing about this chick. She was all Brian ever talked about anymore. 

"Ant please! I care!" Brian exploded. He put his head down into his hands. Last night was all starting to come back to him. 

They were all having a great time at this club that they managed to snag an invite to. It was very private but since Sal and Brian were who they were, they were told everything was on the house. It was perks like this that made the crazy traveling and long days worth it. The guys took full advantage of free booze and very quickly became quite drunk. Sal was certainly the better of the three. When it was was decided to finally call it a night, the guys headed outside. Once outside, Sal and Brian heard chaos break out behind them and they realized Anthony was among it, Brian immediately jumped into action. He pulled the man off of his friend and began throwing punches to keep him down. Another guy jumped on Brian's back knocking him over. Brian had a pretty good black eye from it but overall the cops came rather quickly and broke it up. Once they realized how drunk Brian and Anthony were, they were arrested for public intoxication and disorderly conduct. Luckily once the two sobered up, no charges were pressed but they both did have pretty hefty citations to pay before leaving Germany. 

Brian let out a deep sigh, "How mad was she?" He asked almost afraid to hear the answer. 

"Who cares how mad the bitch was. She'll get over it." Anthony interrupted. 

Brian spun around to Anthony who was sitting in the 3rd row of the taxi, his face red in anger, "I'm not gonna tell you to shut up again! Call her a bitch one more time, and I swear to god!" He hollered. Since they had nothing to do while sitting in that jail cell, Anthony had finally admitted the reason the guy was so mad was because Anthony had slapped the man's girlfriend in the ass. If Brian had known that then he never would have defended him; he deserved to get his ass beat.   
"It's your fucking fault I got arrested in the first place!" Brian added. 

"Hey! I was just fine on my own, I didn't need your help!" Anthony defended himself.  
Sal finally stepped in realizing things were getting too heated, "Enough! Both of you!" Sal yelled over the commotion. "Anthony just shut up for 2 seconds." Sal ordered. He was seriously having just enough of his bullshit and after this was all said and done, he needed to talk to Brian about taking a long break from this guy. This wasn't the first time, Anthony's actions effected the rest of the group. Joe and Murr weren't happy when they heard what happened and refused to meet Sal at the courthouse. 

"Q, listen you need to call her. She's not happy  but she sounded more worried than anything when I talked to her."   
Brian thought for a minute, "I'll call her when I'm back to the hotel." He said pulling his hood over his head; he didn't know what was worse:  upsetting her, disappointing her, or stressing her and the baby out. 

_____________________________  
Against Sal's advice he stalled on calling Kassi and took a shower first. The jail cell was so disgusting and he was still trying to shake the effects of all the alcohol he had last night, all he wanted was a hot shower. While he cleaned up he let the water run down his back, feeling the tension. His mind drifted to Kassi and he was so upset that he stressed her out. She was carrying his child, plus taking care of two others, she didn't need this shit. The feeling that came over him last night was all too familiar to the "Old Brian." The depressed and super angry Brian that he worked so hard to bury. Today, he was a new man. A successful man who had an amazing woman and a baby on the way. 

After a long shower he felt a little better. Glancing at his phone he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He pressed her name with his thumb and held the phone to his ear. As he waited for her to pick up he realized with the time difference it was only 4:30 in the morning back home but Sal had said she wanted him to call as soon as he was released. 

"Brian?" Kassi answered on the second ring. 

"Hey Champ." Brian said in a low voice that dripped of disappointment on himself. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a rough night." He said with a forced laugh to try be lighten the mood.

"Rough night?! Brian, you spent the night in jail!" Kassi finally exploded. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? How could you get so drunk, you got arrested?!" 

"I know, trust me this isn't my proudest moment. I'm sorry for worrying you. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. He remembered reading that stress wasn't good for the baby, so now he was even more worried that he was effecting his unborn child. 

"No! I'm fucking tired Brian!" Kassi snapped. "I get a call in the middle of the night saying that my boyfriend is in jail. What happened?" 

"We went to this club and Anthony got in a fight..." Brian started to explain but was immediately interrupted. 

"Anthony? How the fuck did I know?" Kassi exclaimed. "What was the problem now?" 

Brian decided against telling his pregnant girlfriend the real reason for the fight. He knew she wasn't a fan of the guy. She had tried but Anthony never thought when he spoke and there were a few occasions that he insulted Kassi. Brian didn't used to think they were intentional but now after his comments this morning, he was starting to think they were. 

"When are you gonna give it a rest with this guy? Now he's getting you arrested?" Kassi said when Brian didn't answer her previous question. 

"Babe, he's been my friend since we were kids." Brian sighed. 

"He uses you!" Kassi screamed. 

"Kassi please calm down, the baby. You shouldn't get so stressed out. Look if it makes you happy, I'll keep my distance for a little bit." Brian said just saying anything he could think of to calm Kassi down. And if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't too happy with Anthony anyways. 

Kassi sat down on her couch taking a deep breath, "Brian I don't wanna be that girlfriend that tells her boyfriend who he can and can't hang out with. But all I'm saying is he just wants to party all the time and uses your fame to get into all these different places. You and the guys are the ones working your asses off everyday and he takes advantage and sucks off you. Plus, he can't stand me. Shouldn't a real friend be happy when his friend finds someone he's happy with." 

"You're right. I know you're right. I'm sorry baby." He apologized. Everything she was saying is shit that his other friends had been saying for sometime now. 

"We're having a baby, Brian. A baby that needs us to look up to. I'm not saying to not go out and have fun, you're entitled to let loose when you can but please no more of this shit." Kassi pleaded. "I don't want to be home with the kids when you're traveling and wondering if I'm gonna get another call like the one I got earlier." 

"You won't, I promise.” He said then let the line fall silent. He listened to the woman he loved breath softly. “Hey!” He finally exclaimed noticing the time and that Kassi was officially 13 weeks today. “13 weeks start today! Let’s see what’s going on now.” He said as he put his phone on speaker and opened the pregnancy app again. 

As mad as Kassi had been, it brought a smile to her face to see Brian get so excited every week to read these little updates. It showed that he really was all in with being a dad. “Looks like he’s a lemon now and...” he paused as he strolled down, “Wow! Looks like the vocal cords are starting to grow. So cool.” 

Kassi giggled laying back on the couch, “You really need to stop saying ‘he’. I tell you all the time, I think it’s girl.” This pregnancy was so different from the boys. She was nauseous all the time and just felt bigger. Even though she just entered the 2nd trimester, she just felt like she was huge. 

“I can’t wait to kiss you.” Brian said taking his phone off of speaker and feeling relief that Kassi wasn’t mad anymore. 

“Please hurry home baby.” She said biting her lip.   
_____________________________  
The day Kassi had been waiting for was finally here. Brian was flying in straight from Europe for the ultrasound. Once it was confirmed that everything was going along great, they made the decision to start telling family and friends. After the appointment, they were picking up the boys from their dad’s and heading to New York. Brian was excited to tell his family and wanted Kassi and the boys with him when they told everyone.   
Kassi heard a cab pull up and practically jumped with joy. She missed her man so much but since being pregnant she missed him even more. When she thought about it, she knew it was partly being pregnant and away from her baby’s father that was rough but something else was bothering her more and more. GOD was she HORNY! She never felt like this with her other pregnancies. 

She heard the front door open and smiled the biggest brightest smile when he entered the living room. Brian couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her. In a little pair of red boy shorts and a white tank top, it outlined the form of a starting to grow belly on his girl. Just when he was about to comment on it he was stopped by Kassi’s lips against his. She was breathing heavy and on tiptoes took his earlobe in her mouth nibbling on it, “Take me upstairs please.” She whispered. 

Brian stroked her body gently with his hands and then reached behind to cup her perfectly shaped ass. “Mmm...” he moaned as he took a turn kissing her neck, “what about the appointment?” He asked between kisses.   
“Not for another hour and a half, plenty of time. I need you baby. Please?” She said looking up at him with the sexiest look in her eyes, “I haven’t had you in two weeks.” She pouted as she brought her hand into his pants to stroke his already growing cock.   
Brian picked her up bridal style and made his way upstairs to her bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed.   
Normally Brian would throw her on the bed and spank her ass until she begged him to fuck her but he made a mental note to himself to be gentle. She was carrying his child now. As she took off her tank top she kneeled up on the bed.  
Brian’s mouth instantly watered in excitement. Kassi had on a lacy white bra that usually fit her perfectly but now her tits were pouring out of it. She always had large boobs but the pregnancy was making them larger than he’d ever seen. He licked his lips at the sight of them and as Kassi reached behind her back to unclasp the bra, his cock was now fighting to escape the confines of his jeans. 

Kneeling completely naked from the waist up, Kassi was begging for Brian to touch her. “Suck on my tits baby.” She demanded.   
Brian smirked so sexily but shook his head no. He stood momentarily to kick off his shoes and strip down to his boxers, then kneeling down back on the bed he whispered in a soft voice, “Tell me how horny you’ve been baby.” 

Kassi moaned in frustration, much to Brian’s pleasure the entire time he was on tour, she was constantly telling him how horny she was and how badly she needed him. “Very!” She growled.   
He pushed her hands up so she was cupping her own breasts, “Show me.” He ordered in a stern voice.   
“Baby please..” she begged, “I need you.”   
“I wanna see what you do when I’m not around.” He explained. 

Kassi started playing with her nipples moaning at the sensation. Brian bent his head down to lightly lick causing Kassi to jump at the feeling, “Continue, I just like when they’re nice and wet.” He said.   
Kassi continued teasing her tits but she knew exactly what Brian wanted to see. She laid back and pulled her terry cloth shorts down and tossed them aside. She hadn’t been wearing any underwear so there was no need to worry about that.   
Brian wasn’t sure what was bigger, his eyes or his cock but he licked his lips wanting nothing more than to taste Kassi. She had already began fingering herself and the look of pleasure on her face was selfishly something that he wanted to be the reason for. “Mmm... Brian, I’m so wet. Don’t you wanna taste me baby?” 

There was not another word exchanged between the two. Before Kassi knew what was happening, Brian pulled her legs closer to him and dipped his head in between her thighs. He attacked her hard and it wasn’t long until Kassi was screaming in pleasure. He pumped two fingers into her center as he licked at her clit, “So fucking amazing” he said against her, “I can’t get enough.” 

The best part of being away from one another so often was being able to reacquaint their bodies like they did. The sex the first time after being apart was always beyond incredible. Kassi turned around and got on all fours in front of Brian, she knew this was one of his favorite positions. “Spank me baby.” She said. Never in her life was she one for being spanked by a man but it was one of the many things that Brian brought out in her. The way he dominated her body turned her on so much. 

Brian brought his hand down on her ass causing it to sting. “God you’re so sexy.” He said as he spanked her again.   
____________________________  
The couple was beyond spent. Brian had given Kassi everything he had and laid beside her out of breath. After a couple minutes he finally turned on his side to face her placing his hand over her belly. This was Kassi’s favorite thing about her man, he could go from amazing sex god to the most caring soon to be dad as he caressed her belly. “Starting to get round.” He said smiling bringing a kiss down to it. 

“Oh just wait, it will get bigger.” She said rolling her eyes and her self esteem caused her to bring the blanket over her naked body. 

“Hey..” He said pulling the blanket away again, “You’re growing our baby, I don’t care how big you get. You have curves, you’ve never had before.” He continued stroking her lightly with his fingertips. “And I’ve never seen tits like this in my life.” He smiled kissing her temple. 

“We should get going, see this kid.” She smiled getting up and heading for the shower. 

“I can’t wait.” Brian said following after her. He really couldn’t believe he was about to see his baby!


	17. Nothing’s Ever Easy

“And if you look right here, you’re going to see little hands up by the face.” The ultrasound tech, Vanessa, pointed out. 

Brian got up off his chair leaning forward to get a better look at the screen, “oh my god.” He said in amazement, “I see them. Kas, you see?” He asked looking at his girlfriend laying down next to him. 

Kassi was smiling ear to ear, “I see, I see.” She was so happy everything looked to be on track. Blood work and all the scans came back perfect so it looked like Baby Quinn was healthy. As happy as she was to be having another baby, she was smiling the most because of Brian. He was asking so many questions and wanted to make sure he didn’t miss a single thing that Vanessa was pointing out to them. 

“Is that a nose?” Brian asked again getting a closer look at the monitor. 

Vanessa zoomed in closer, “Sure is.” She said hitting a couple buttons to capture the shot. “Looks like they want mommy and daddy to see their little face. That’s a great view, I’ll print out one for you both.” 

“Mommy and daddy...”Brian whispered to himself still in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to be a daddy. Now that he was sitting here looking at his child, it was more real than it had ever been up to this point.   
Vanessa printed out a bunch of different pictures for the two of them. “No way to tell the sex yet is there?” Brian asked as he looked at the pictures in his hand.   
“Still a little too early but soon enough, we should be able to tell.” She answered. “Now Kassi, the lab is expecting you downstairs for your Rhogam shot.” 

Kassi nodded and used a towel to wipe off all the gel from her belly. 

“Rhogam shot? What’s that?” Brian’s ears perked up when he heard this. 

“I have a rarer blood type so I need a couple shots throughout the pregnancy so it doesn’t effect the baby.” Kassi explained. “I had them with the boys too.” 

“Is it dangerous?” He asked looking to Vanessa for answers.

“Not at all. It’s just routine for women with O negative blood types. Perfectly safe for the little one.” She answered taking the towel from Kassi and throwing it in the hamper beside her. 

“Oh okay.” He said taking Kassi’s hand to help her up off the bed. “Sorry, kinda new at all this.” 

“You’re cute when you worry.” Kassi replied leaning into Brian’s chest as he swung his arm around her pulling her close. 

“No need to worry, your baby looks super healthy and already seems to be very lucky. Have a good day you two and don’t forget to schedule your 20 week ultrasound at the desk before you go.” Vanessa instructed. “Oh and on a side note, my husband and I are huge fans of your show.” Brian thanked her and signed a couple things for her husband and friends even though she insisted she would get in trouble with her bosses if they found out. 

“Our little secret.” He said with a wink as he followed Kassi out to book her next appointment. 

They headed over to Danny, Kassi’s ex husband’s, house to pick up the kids then it was off to Staten Island for a long weekend. The entire drive over, all Brian could talk about was the ultrasound. Kassi couldn’t believe how quickly Brian had a change of heart about the pregnancy. He seemed to be over the moon in love with this baby already. 

Once they pulled up in front of Danny’s house the mood changed. They were excited to see the kids but neither wanted to deal with Danny and his attitude.   
“One insult out of his mouth this time and I’m saying something.”   
“Lets just get the kids and get out of here. Please Brian don’t give him that satisfaction. All he want is to get a rise out of us.” Kassi said getting out of the car. 

“ I’m not gonna have him upset you especially with the baby.” Brian said following behind Kassi placing his hand on the small of her back. Brian didn’t hate many people in this world but Kassi’s ex was definitely one of them. Over the past several months, Brian had the displeasure of meeting Danny. The man was always looking for a fight from Kassi and constantly tried to put her down. He was more behaved when Brian was around but he had heard him speak to Kassi on the phone and absolutely loathed the way he spoke to her. The two men were civil with each other for the sake of the boys but Brian knew Danny was jealous of him. After all Brian spent a lot of time with his children and made his ex-wife happier than he ever could when he was married to Kassi. 

Before they could make their way up the walkway to the front door, it flew open with the two boys running up to Kassi and Brian. “My boys!” Kassi greeted her two sons, “Hi mommy!” They both yelled with excitement. “Have fun with Daddy?” She asked

The kids didn’t even have a chance to answer before Danny appeared behind them, “You’re late, I have stuff to do.” He grumbled passing her the boys’ bags. 

Kassi looked at her watch, “By 10 minutes, you really wanna start?” Kassi snapped back.   
Brian immediately was by Kassi’s side giving Danny a look that spoke volumes. 

“Hey man.” Danny greeted dryly.   
“Sup.” Brian responded equally as dry. 

At this point the boys were so excited to be going to New York for the weekend with Q they were jumping up and down talking miles a minute. Both were dying for Q’s attention and kept pulling on his legs begging to be picked up and tossed around like he always did. Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by his ex. She in turn shot him a disapproving look.   
“We should get going.” Brian called out, “Let me take these” He said grabbing the 4 bags that this asshole piled on top of Kassi. During a juggling act to pass over the bags, Kassi dropped her purse with the contents spilling out on the brick walkway.   
“What dis Mommy?” Tommy asked picking up one of the ultrasound pictures. 

Kassi stumbled to try and take the picture away from her son but her ex was much faster. He snatched it out of their younger son’s hands, “You’ve got to be kidding? You actually knocked her up?” Danny said in absolute shock. 

“Excuse me?” Brian snapped, “You wanna rephrase that?” 

“Boys!” Kassi interrupted, “Say bye to Dad and get in the car.” As the boys hugged their dad goodbye, Brian’s eyes was stone cold locked on Danny. “Austin help Tommy get into his seat, I’ll be over in a minute to help you buckle.”   
She wanted her kids as far away from these two men if the tension finally broke between them. She knew they had been wanting to fight for sometime now. 

“Alright come on, we should really go if we wanna beat the traffic.” She said to Brian pulling him by the hand. “Danny I’ll have the boys call tonight to say goodnight.” Just when she thought she finally had dodged that bullet, Brian whipped back around, “What’s your fucking problem with me? You got something to say, grow some balls and say it.” 

Danny let out a cocky laugh, “I just can’t believe someone made the same mistake I did. Good luck with her being pregnant. She’s a bitch any other day, times that by 10 when she’s knocked up.” 

Now Brian was right in his face, “That mistake is my child and one more nasty word and I promise your not gonna like my fist down your fucking throat.”   
Now the two men were nose to nose and Kassi was begging for them to stop. She couldn’t exactly get in the middle of them in case Brian made good on his threat. 

“I honestly don’t give a shit what you two do with your lives. Have a dozen kids together for all I care but don’t think for a second your actions are going to effect my kids.” Danny fought back. 

“The fuck you talking about?” Brian barked. It still surprised Kassi by how thick Brian’s accent was when he got mad. 

“Where is this baby gonna live? Because my kids aren’t going to fucking New York!” Danny yelled now looking over Brian’s shoulder and locking eyes with his ex-wife. 

Kassi got the message loud and clear, if she was thinking of moving to New York eventually to be closer to Brian, she was going to have a fight on her hands. “Alright, time to go. I’ll have the boys call you later.” She was now using all her might to push Brian towards to car. 

The car ride was pretty quiet once they hit the road. After about a half hour, Brian glanced in the rear view mirror and noticed both kids were fast asleep. He finally broke the silence, “We haven’t even discussed living arrangements.” 

Kassi turned around to make sure the boys were in fact asleep. “I know.” She sighed, “unfortunately, it’s not just me I need to consider. It’s gonna be hard to rip them away from their dad. Even legally I might not be able to do it without his permission.” She hadn’t told Brian but she had started to do research on the laws about moving kids to a different state. The legal jargon was hard to understand because technically she had sole physical custody of the boys. Unfortunately she knew she was going to have to talk to a lawyer. 

“But what about me? I’m supposed to be away from my child. How is that fair?” Brian argued. 

“Don’t you think I want to be in New York? Plus it’s not like Danny is father of the year, the boys will be just fine with us in New York.” Kassi said. 

“So what’s the problem?” Brian asked glancing over his shoulder to switch lanes. 

“I just have to make sure it’s legal to do. I’ll figure it out though, I promise.” Kassi sighed, “Things are just never easy for us, are they?” 

“Doesn’t look like it.” He responded.   
____________________________

The weekend had went perfectly. Brian’s whole family were shocked to say the least but so excited. His mom had cried when finding out. She hugged and kissed her son for what seemed like hours and thanked Kassi over and over again for giving her family this blessing. 

At first the boys were a little confused but when Brian explained that it was gonna be another friend they would have for life, they were pretty excited. Austin was very young when Tommy came along so she wasn’t surprised he didn’t remember when she was pregnant the last time. 

The next day, Brian took Kassi and the kids to Joe’s house for lunch. He invited the other jokers and some close members of their crew to tell them. Sal acted surprised, like he hadn’t known for weeks, and everyone else kept congratulating the couple. 

The rest of the weekend was spent relaxing. This pregnancy was starting to take to toll on Kassi and all she wanted to do was nap on Sunday. Brian wanted her getting as much rest as possible so took the kids out for lunch and left her alone to sleep. She was woken up by her cell phone ringing. 

“Hello?” She answered trying to shake the cobwebs from her head.

“Hey Kas! It’s Joe.” 

“Hey, how are you? I keep meaning to text Bessy thanking her for lunch yesterday, it was delicious.” Kassi said but was a little confused on why Joe was calling. 

“Anytime! You’re family now. Reason I’m calling is we have a punishment in mind for Q and me and the guys would really like your help with it.” Joe then went out laying out the plan for the punishment. 

Once he was finished telling her the plan she was hysterically laughing, “Oh my god! Count me in!” 

“Hoping you’d say that!” Joe laughed


	18. It’s a.....

Sal: Hang tight, one of the producers will be coming to get you soon. 

Kassi wiggled with excitement in her seat. Punishments usually take at least a month to plan, especially if it's a really good one so Kassi had been biting her tongue for so long. This weekend was even more special because it was finally the weekend they would be finding out the sex of the baby. 

She had never had a gender reveal party before with the boys so this time she really thought it would be a fun way to find out. Close friends and family were coming to celebrate and once Brian actually understood what the hell his girlfriend was talking about, he was excited for it too. Kassi and the boys arrived a day early for this punishment that the guys had in store for Brian but she had to stay hidden. The kids were with John and Renee at their hotel swimming while Kassi was on the IJ set. Even though she had visited Brian on set numerous times, it still amazed her that this is what he did for a living. 

"Alright girl, they're ready for ya!" Cha, one of the producers, said opening the door to the production van that Kassi was hiding in. "You need anything before we start? Water? Soda?" She asked. Cha was super close with all the guys, but especially Q. She had seen him go through heartbreak and get screwed over so many times. One in particular that Cha had Q's back on was an old makeup artist for the show, Emily. Q had been so infatuated with her but it was all an act for Emily. She used Q and his fame to build her career and cheated on him the entire time they were together. Q was heartbroken and Cha stepped in and threatened that if she didn't quit the show, there would be serious physical consequences.  
But Kassi was a completely different story. Cha,  in addition to the rest of the crew, saw the love they had for each other. When Brian would be filming or busy with something on set, Cha noticed the looks this girl gave her friend and it wasn't something that could be faked. 

Punishment days were favorites on set and everyone (except the one being punished of course) was always excited to see how they would play out. Cha led Kassi to a back room where the 3 other Jokers were set up in front of monitors. "Hey!" Murr greeted her with a hug, "How you feeling? I still can't believe you guys are having a baby!"  
Kassi rubbed her belly smiling, "Oh believe it."  
Murr laughed, "Certainly no hiding it anymore." He said pointing to Kassi's very visible belly. 

"What is wrong with you?" Sal interrupted, "You might as well just call her fat! Do you ever think before you open that stupid mouth of yours?" He added rolling his eyes. 

"No I didn't!" Murr defended himself. "She looks pregnant, not fat. There's a difference. You didn't take it that way did you?" Murr asked now nervous he insulted her. 

"God no! I'm huge, I get it!" Kassi laughed, "Gonna take a lot more than that to insult me." 

Pete, the shower-runner came into the conversation, "Alright, you almost ready? Q just got inside the room. So we gotta get you mic'ed up and out there." As the audio people got Kassi hooked up, Joe went over the plan one more time. 

Brian was told he was teaching a Lamaze class to a group of pregnant women. What he doesn't know is Kassi and the real instructor will be coming in and hooking him up to a labor simulation machine so he would feel the pains of contractions. Joe was even extra excited for this punishment because they would be using Kassi against Q. After all it was Brian's idea last season to use Bessy against Joe in a challenge. The Jokers knew Q would want to act tough in front of his girl but being hooked up to this machine was going to make that very difficult. 

As Kassi waited on the other side of the door, she could hear Brian trying to bullshit his way through this presentation. He had certainly been doing a lot of research the past few months but he definitely didn't know enough to teach a pregnancy class. She covered her mouth to hold in the laughter. The Jokers gave her an earpiece so she could hear them talk to Brian. The show was hysterical on TV but actually being behind the scenes and listening to them bicker back and forth was even better. 

"Alright Q, it's time to call in your assistants." She heard Murr say in her ear. 

"Alright ladies, go ahead in." One of the producers said to Kassi and the real instructor who was wheeling the labor machine behind them. 

Brian looked up from the group of pregnant women and nearly lost his mind when he saw his pregnant girlfriend standing in front of him. "What the..." He said in shock and had to listen to his friends laughing hysterically through the ear piece. 

In the back Sal looked at their camera and explained what was happening to both the viewers and to Brian. "So many of you probably don't know but Q is expecting a child. So we invited his girlfriend, Kassi, to set today."

This was a tough choice for the other jokers to make. They knew Brian was an incredibly private person but by the time this episode aired, their baby would already be born so they decided he probably wouldn't be too upset about it. 

Sal continued with his explanation, "So Q, your real punishment is being hooked up to this labor simulation machine. It will make you feel all the real pains of labor." 

Brian's eye grew wider when he understood what was really happening. He knew this was probably gonna be extremely painful. "Where do you fit into all this?" He asked turning to Kassi with an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh I just didn't wanna miss this." Kassi smiled at him giving me a kiss on the cheek, "It's gonna be fine, just remember to breathe." At this point Brian could hear his friends and the entire crew laughing in the back. 

Brian took a deep breath and decided to embrace there. How bad could it possibly be? 

____________________________  
"I am so so sorry." Brian moaned. "How the fuck are you gonna do this in a few months?" He was laying down in the back on a couch covering his face with a towel. His abdomen was killing beyond belief and he was sweating profusely from the pain. Granted they only kept the machine on him for less than 10 minutes and that was enough. 

Kassi lifted Brian's head so she could sit and pulled his head back onto her lap as she rubbed her fingers through his hair. As funny as it was, she didn't enjoy it as much as she thought. Seeing the man she loved in any sort of pain wasn't as fun as his friends made it sound. "I'll be fine, not my first rodeo." She said smiling down at him. "By the way that was nothing compared to the real thing. Imagine pushing an apple out of your pee hole." 

Brian flinched at the thought, "God I'm so fucking sorry."  
"Don't be, look what we get out of it. A beautiful little baby that's a little bit of me and a little bit of you." She responded. 

"Gonna be one pretty awesome kid." Brian beamed finally removing the towel from his head. He then rolled to his side so he was facing Kassi's belly, "Hey in there. Don't hurt Mommy too much okay? We can't wait to meet you." He then placed a kiss to her bump. Kassi could almost start crying when she heard Brian talk to their baby like this. 

Looking up she noticed the three other jokers standing in the doorway and smiled to them. Brian didn't noticed them with his back turned and he just continued talking to Kassi's belly.  Joe, Sal, and Murr looked on in amazement at the giant change in their friend. He was ready for this, everyone in the room was sure of it.  
_____________________________  
2 days later and the time was finally here. Brian and Kassi didn't sleep a single wink, they were so excited to find out if they were having a son or a daughter. There was only one person that knew the gender, John’s wife Renee. John married way younger than him and at 60 years old he had married a women 20 years younger so her and Kassi were incredibly close. She was the one that set up the whole reveal by Kassi’s instructions and a secret envelope the ultrasound tech sealed for them.  
Everyone had arrived in Brian’s backyard to celebrate the occasion, including friends of Kassi’s from home, Brian’s family, and friends from IJ, TESD, and even a few firefighters he used to work. It was definitely a full house. Kassi’s mom had moved down to Florida years ago so she wasn’t able to make it but wanted to be on the phone while they found out. Brian hadn’t had the opportunity to meet her yet but they did have plans to go before Kassi got too far along to fly and she planned on being present for the birth. 

“Can I get everyone’s attention before we start?” Brian yelled getting on top of his deck while everyone quieted down. “I just wanna thank everyone for coming and celebrating something that I still can’t believe myself. In just a few short months me and this gorgeous woman are gonna be having a baby.” He smiled looking at Kassi who was caught off guard shoving a burger in her mouth as everyone looked at her. “Sorry!” She mumbled with a mouth full of food, “Baby’s hungry.”  
Once the laughter died down Brian continued, “With all the excitement of the baby and my crazy schedule, it’s hard to believe that this month marks one year that Kassi walked into my life. Now I’m not one for big speeches but I just want to thank her in front of everyone we love for giving such meaning to my life. You, these boys, and this new baby are my greatest gifts and with that being said I wanted to give you a gift, so can you come up here with me?” He asked. 

Everyone’s hearts, Kassi’s included, were pounding out of their chests. Brian pulled out a small box from his pocket and Kassi swore she stopped breathing. “It’s not what you think.” He whispered in her ear noticing the look of shock on her face. 

Then he spoke up louder so everyone could hear, “One day...not today...” he emphasized, “I hope to marry you but for the time being I hope this will remind you of the promise I’m making to you, and that is that I will love you and the family we have for the rest of my life.” He then opened the box to reveal a beautiful pink sapphire ring.  
“I love you.” She whispered against his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. 

There was not a dry eye in the yard, everyone was so happy that these two finally found their happily ever after. “Alright are we gonna find out what this kid is or not?! Joe yelled over the crowd, “Cause I mean we got places do be!” Everyone laughed at Joe’s interruption, everyone except for Bessy who slapped him on the arm to quiet her ridiculous husband. 

Kassi wiped the tears from her eyes and admired her new ring for a minute then turned to Renee, “We all set?” She asked. 

Renee was practically jumping up and down with excitement. When Kassi had told her the idea she had, Renee was so excited to be a part of it. She ducked into the house and returned with a fire extinguisher. “What is that?” Brian questioned. 

Kassi grabbed it Renee, “Must not have been a very good fireman if you don’t know what this is Quinn.” She joked. 

Brian playfully rolled his eyes, “Ha Ha. Let me stick to comedy babe.” 

Kassi stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. “Boys come up here with us.” Kassi called out to her kids. They were just as excited as everyone else was. “So in memory of my dad who was a fireman and of course Brian being with the FDNY, I thought we could find out in a little bit of an unconventional way. Anyone can pop balloons out of a box or cut into a cake but this is filled with either blue smoke or pink smoke. So I thought our resident fireman could do the honors.” She explained handing the fire extinguisher to Brian. 

“You remember how to use one of those Quinn?!” One of Brian’s fireman friends yelled out. After making sure the kids weren’t looking, Brian flipped the middle finger to his friend. 

“This is so cool.” He said to Kassi. “Thank you.” He kissed her one more time. 

“Alright let’s pop this bad boy open.” Brian shouted. Everyone counted down from 5 and at 1 Brian pulled the level revealing a giant cloud of pink smoke! 

“It’s a girl!!” Everyone shrieked. 

Kassi was in tears of joy. She loves her boys more than anything but there was something about a little girl that she had always wanted and never thought she would have. But all eyes were on Brian. At this point he had fallen back onto of the deck chairs in a state of shock. 

Bryan Johnson was probably having the most fun with it as he screamed out, “Brian Quinn with a daughter, never thought I would see the day!” 

“Shut up asshole!” He yelled back rubbing his temples. 

“Your happy right?” Kassi asked a little concerned now. 

“Absolutely.” He replied with a sincere smile, “I just need a minute...and maybe a gun permit.” He laughed. 

 

Author’s note: 

I so hope everyone is enjoying this story. This was definitely a very fluffy chapter however we are gonna be taking some turns that I don’t think anyone is expecting. Let me know your thoughts so far so I can judge if I’m doing a good job.


	19. What Comes Up...Must Come Down

"Look at all this cool stuff I bought today!" Brian exclaimed so excited to show Kassi all the shopping he did. He held up a bunch of superhero onesies to the camera to show Kassi. 

Kassi rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Is the majority of our daughter's closet gonna be superhero stuff?" 

"No!" He shot back pretending to be insulted, "I wouldn't call this superhero, would you?" He reached down in the bag at his feet pulling out a pink sparkly dress with a fluffy tutu. 

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" 

"Thought you'd like that one." He smiled. "Picked it out all by myself." 

"Still need to pick out a name for this little girl." Kassi said rubbing her belly that was getting bigger and bigger by the day. Brian and Kassi had a list going and everyday crossed one more off. They were down to their top three but still couldn't decide. "I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." With Kassi being 7 months pregnant, her flying days were close to being over. This would probably be her last Jokers live show for awhile. She was flying out early in the morning and would be spending the next three days with Brian in LA. 

"I'm gonna have a car waiting at the airport for you. I have meetings most of the afternoon but then I'm all yours. We can get dinner then maybe do some more shopping." He said winking at her. Since they found out they were having a girl, all Kassi did was shop for clothes for this kid. 

"I looked online, there are a couple really cute  baby stores on Rodeo Drive." Kassi told him. 

Brian then let out a big laugh shaking his head, "Oh how my life has changed." 

"For the better right?" Kassi asked. 

"Absolutely." He winked again. "More than you know babe." 

Kassi smiled at the screen. Brian was constantly telling her how excited he was for the baby. It was all he talked about to anyone. "You going out tonight?" She asked. 

"Yeah some of the guys wanna go out. They keep talking about this strip club, would you..." He asked trailing off not knowing it was even a good idea to ask her. 

"Would I care if you went to a strip club?" she finished his question

"Well yeah..I mean if you're not comfortable with it, I can always see if they wanna do something else." He said. 

"I appreciate you considering my feelings but I'm fine with it." She answered. 

"Really?!" He questioned, completely shocked by her response. 

"It's just a strip club, just looking right?" Kassi honestly had no problem with strip clubs, plus now the Brian didn't talk to Anthony anymore, she was much more at ease whenever he went out. "I mean I'm not doing back flips with you going to see naked girls but I trust you and you deserve to have fun with your friends. "Just do me a favor, no lap dances or anything like that." She requested. 

"Wouldn't even think of it." He was interrupted by a knock at his door, "That's probably them. Get some sleep, you gotta be up early. Tell my daughter I love her." 

"We love you." She blew a kiss to the camera. 

"Goodnight baby, love you." He then shut his laptop lid. Walking over to the door he opened it seeing Murr,Sal, and a couple other people from their show. "Ready boys?!" 

_____________________________  
The guys all started at a restaurant for dinner and drinks. Joe joined for dinner but when it was decided they would hit the strip club, he ducked out. Even before he was married they had never been his thing. 

The boys were all having fun at 4Play, one of LA's sexiest strip club. The girls were certainly sexy and Brian was having fun watching the girls dance and doing shots with his buddies. 

"So Kassi really doesn't care that you're here?" Murr asked as one of the dancers came over nibbling his neck. 

Brian laughed at his friend enjoying himself. Murr was never great with women and always got nervous, especially with a stripper sucking in his neck. He took a swig from his beer, "Nah, as long as I keep my hands to myself and don't do anything stupid, she told me to have a good time." 

"Yo what up assholes!!" Came a voice no one was expecting. Anthony was climbing the stairs to the VIP area but was stopped by a security guard. "Hey those are my friends, I know them." 

Sal looked at Q. He knew Brian hadn't talked to him since the whole Germany incident. "Let him in but he starts his shit, he leaves." Brian instructed. 

After some more drinks, Brian was starting to see the old Anthony, the one he had been friends with for years. Maybe time apart woke him up. He even apologized for getting out of hand in Germany and took full responsibility. "So how's Kassi doing?" He asked. 

"Doing great, you heard she's pregnant?" He asked as he handed a $20 to one of the dancers when her song was finished. 

Anthony nearly choked on his beer, "And it's yours?!" 

Brian laughed. He knew his friends were all shocked when they heard, "Course it's mine you prick!" 

"This calls for more shots! Brian Quinn is gonna be a dad! Waitress!" He called out. 

Shots were flowing more than ever and Brian's head was spinning. He knew he was beyond drunk. "Excuse me honey" he heard Anthony call out to one of the hottest dancers in the place. Brian had had his eye on this one all night and Anthony definitely knew it. "My friend here is gonna be a father in a couple months, I think that calls for the hottest lap dance you can give." 

She had recognized the Jokers when they got there and was more than happy to honor the request. "Absolutely." She said removing the fishnet top she was wearing revealing a barely there hot pink bikini top. 

"Ant!" Murr called out, "I don't think that's a good idea. Q I though you said..." 

But he was cut off, "Shut up! My best friend is having a baby, he's gonna have to kiss his social life goodbye so might as well go out with a bang." Brian's head was entirely too fuzzy to comprehend what was happening and before anyone could stop it, Brian had two legs wrapped around his waist.   
____________________________

The next morning Kassi landed in LA and Brian was way too hung over to even form a sentence. She arrived to the hotel where the guys were doing press and saw what a wreck he was. "Woah!" She said at the sight of him, "Late night?" 

"Something like that." He tried to say but had lost his voice almost entirely. 

"Have fun at least?" She asked brushing the hair out of his face. 

"Yeah it was fun but I'm just happy you're here. Wanna do some shopping? I'm all set here for the day." Brian knew what happened last night. Anthony had pushed some stripper on him. Sal, Murr, and the boys he worked with all had disapproving looks and eventually went downstairs to the bar. None of them wanted to be tied to this crime. When Sal saw him this morning he questioned Brian on it but he just pretended he didn't know what Sal was talking about. It was dead and buried and wouldn't happen again.   
___________________________  
After a whole day of shopping Brian had finally come out of his fog. They got back to the hotel to shower and get ready for a fancy dinner that Brian had planned. He knew Kassi wasn't feeling great about herself lately and really wanted to treat her to a nice dinner. She loved getting dressed up fancy and going to dinner.   
While Brian was in the shower, she sat and played with her phone while she waited for her curling iron to heat up. Brian loved her hair curly so she loved doing it for him. She strolled through twitter and stopped at Anthony's latest post. Usually she never looked at his stuff but this one caught her eye. It was a video captioned: Sending my boy @Bqquinn's social life out the right way!! 

Once Kassi played the video, she knew she regretted it instantly. The audio was hard to understand because all you could hear on the video was loud music and people screaming in the background. But the visual was crystal clear. She watched as a red haired stripper straddled her boyfriend with no top on. Her g-string was completely hidden up her ass and she pulled Brian's hands behind her placing them there. Meanwhile Anthony was yelling obnoxious things in the video like , "Spank her Quinn" and "Yeah honey, put those tits in his face!"   
She pulled Brian's head right in her cleavage and heard Anthony's stupid voice scream, "Yeah Q, get those tits boy!"   
Then she finally heard the girl talk for the first time, "I heard you're having a kid, well tonight you're my daddy." 

"What are you watching?" Brian asked appearing from the bathroom with his dress pants on and hair dripping wet. 

"You fucking son of a bitch!" She screamed whipping the phone at him across the room. 

Brian ducked, the phone just inches from his head, "Woah!" He exclaimed, "what the fuck!?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" She continued screaming. 

"Would you calm down and tell me what the problem is?!" He said trying to grab her by the wrists to prevent her from throwing more stuff at him. 

"Word of advice, next time you decide to be a fucking scumbag tell your friend not to put it on the internet! I can't fucking believe you!" She couldn't remember the last time she was this fucking angry. Walking around the room to gather whatever items she could find that belonged to her, she packed as quickly as possible. 

Brian grabbed the suitcase from her, "What are you talking about?!" 

"I thought you said you were done with Anthony? You didn't tell me he was in LA!" She continued to scream. 

"I haven't talked to Anthony, I didn't know he was here until he showed up last night." He defended now worried what Kassi was talking about and what Anthony put on the internet. 

"Well I hope last night was worth it and that fucking stripper was worth our family." She grabbed her suitcase back and headed for the door. 

"Wait a minute!" He yelled placing his weight against the door preventing her from leaving, "Can I explain?!" 

"No you can't! I'm leaving. Don't you understand what you did?! I give you a fucking inch you take a mile! Goodbye Brian. I'm done!" She used all her might to push him out of the way and managed to squeeze out the door. Once she made it to the elevator she let the tears fall.   
____________________________  
Brian sat in his hotel room for two hours. Kassi's phone was shut off and he had no idea where she was. After calling Anthony and screaming at him, telling him to lose his number and never contact him again, he did the only thing he could think of, he drank. He just sat in his room until his minibar ran out of alcohol then grabbed his wallet and room key on the search for more to numb the pain. 

He knew he messed up, he knew he hurt the one person he never wanted to ever hurt. Now she was off somewhere in a strange city, upset, carrying his child. In an attempt to forget what an asshole he was, he walked until he ended up back at the scene on the crime. Taking a seat at the stage of 4Play, he ordered a couple shots of whiskey and a beer.   
"Well well Well..." the beautiful red head from last night said as she knelt down giving Brian a great look at her boobs, "Back for more are ya?" She leaned down close and kissed his cheek.   
"Something like that." He mumbled forcing a smile. Kassi was done with him, she said it herself. He fucked up the one thing in his life that he never thought he would have. Maybe this was the life he was meant to have; the person he was meant to be. 

"I know you're working, but what you say we get outta here?" He whispered in the woman's ear. "I'll make it a night you'll never forget."   
_____________________________  
Kassi cried all night. She knew there were no flights home until the morning so she just decided to get another room and figure everything out in the morning. Waking up in the morning, she was confused. She loved this man, she was carrying his child, they were supposed to be a family. Kassi needed to go home and think. Maybe after a few days they could move on but right now her main goal was to get out of LA.   
Packing up she picked up the phone to her hotel and dialed Brian. She decided she couldn't leave without telling Brian that she was going home; she was till carrying his baby. There was no answer, it just went to voicemail. Yesterday the crew was all set up in one of the conference rooms downstairs so she figured they should still be set up down there. 

Walking into the room she was greeted by familiar faces. Sal noticed her from across the room and rushed over immediately, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked pulling her aside so no one heard them. 

"Guess you heard." She states trying to hold the tears back.

"Kinda.. I mean Q called me last night saying you got in a fight and said you were done. He was pretty drunk though, couldn't understand a lot of what he said." Sal explained. Brian had called him after leaving the hotel when he was walking around. Sal was trying to pinpoint exact where he was but he wasn't making much sense. Eventually Sal had no choice but to hang up. 

"I'm gonna head home, can you just tell him when you talk to him. I tried calling but he didn't answer and my phone broke last night." Kassi asked. 

Brian appeared in the room looking even worse than he looked the previous morning. His hair was a total mess and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. "You're leaving?" He asked coming up to Kassi and Sal. The two men exchanged a look and Sal quietly slipped away to give them privacy. 

"Yeah I just wanna go home. I booked a flight last night, I gotta get to the airport." She said. 

Brian grabbed her so tight hugging her like it was the last time he was ever going to. "Kassi I am so sorry. Please know I love you. I love the boys and I love our little girl." He placed his hand against her belly rubbing his baby. 

Kassi felt her eyes release the tears she had been holding in, "I know and I guess let's just talk when you get back. I just need to cool off right now." 

"I understand." He replied sadly.  All eyes were on the couple. Obviously something wasn't right and there was concern throughout the whole room. Eyes fell on Sal too, people knew if anyone had a clue what was going on, he did. 

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted in the doorway, "Sorry to intrude, I just really need to talk to Q." 

Brian's heart sank completely in his gut. "Please don't let her in here, no fans right now!" He called out to the security they always had on set. But Brian knew she wasn't a fan, it was Misty, his company from last night. 

"Fan?! What are you talking about?" She laughed, "I just forgot my purse in your room this morning. I need to get it." 

Kassi finally pieced together who this woman was. She was the same woman from Anthony's video. Brian looked at Kassi knowing she figured it out. Everyone else's hearts in the room stopped at the statement of another girl's purse being in Q's room. 

It took Kassi a minute to process until she exploded, "You've got to be fucking kidding me?! You are the biggest piece of shit, I've ever met!" 

"Kassi, calm down. Please think of the baby." He thought last night's fight was bad, she was shaking she was so mad. 

"Why?! You didn't think of her last night! You fucked this woman?! You seriously fucked another woman last night!! How could you do this!?" 

"You told me you were done with me!" He yelled over her. "I was heartbroken, I didn't know what to do, I got really drunk. I fucked up!" 

"You were heartbroken?! What the fuck was I?!" Now she began pacing back and forth with her head in her hands. "I'm in a hotel, alone, pregnant with your baby, crying over you and your OUT FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN?!" 

"Listen this is none of my business, I just need my stuff." The voice behind them came again. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Brian threw his room key in the direction of the crew, "Can someone please take her to get her shit?!" One of the assistants took it upon herself to do the task no else wanted. 

Kassi was now sitting in a chair with her head in her hands crying, "How could you do this?" She whispered. 

Brian knelt on the floor in front of her, "You told me you were done." He answered looking down at the floor. 

Kassi leapt out of the chair, "So you think that's appropriate! The first thing you do is a find a whore and FUCK HER!" 

Everyone was witnessing the two argue and no one knew what to do, no one except for Joe. Being the only one with a child, he couldn't bare to think of something happening to this baby because Kassi was so upset. "Alright that's enough!" He yelled to get the couple's attention. "Kas, you need to calm down. This baby can't be stressed out. I'll grab your bag and I'm taking you to the airport. Someone grab her a water quickly please." 

"Stay outta this Joe!" Brian yelled at his friend. 

"Q I said ENOUGH!" Joe yelled back getting in his face, "I'm taking the health of your baby into consideration. Kassi, let's go. It time for you to go home." 

After a couple deep breaths, Kassi heading for the door with Joe rolling her suitcase behind him. Before leaving she turned around, "I really hope it was worth it. This could have really been something, Brian." 

"Come on babes, you don't want to miss your flight." Joe said ushering her towards the exit before Brian had a chance to respond. 

No one knew what to say; the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Finally Brian turned to Sal and Murr and just gave them both a look they completely understood. Their time in LA was done, Q wasn't going to be filming. He was going home.

______________________________________

A/N: Not gonna be updating for at least a few days. Crazy weekend coming up so I wanted to make this a long one to hopefully hold you all off. Some predictions would be fun if anyone wants to comment.


	20. Little Miss Quinn

"You really need to call him." Mia said sitting next to her best friend in the labor and delivery ward at the hospital. 

"I don't have to do anything." Kassi snapped. 

Mia shock her head viciously, "You told me you guys were talking a little bit."

Kassi glanced up at the monitor she was hooked up to that was recording the heartbeat of her baby girl. "Yeah I mean he texts me to see how I'm feeling but I wouldn't say we are best friends."

Mia rolled her eyes. It had been almost 2 months since Kassi came home from California a complete wreck. She didn't leave Kassi's side for 2 straight days. Even her divorce didn't effect her like her breakup with Brian. "Alright fine, then in 10 years when your daughter asks you why her daddy wasn't there for her birth, I'm gonna sit back and watch you try and explain that to her." 

Kassi was silent for a minute then finally broke, "Give me my phone." 

Brian was on set when his phone rang and he answered before it even hit the 2nd ring, "Kassi?" He answered alarmed. They had yet to speak on the phone, there only communication was through texts and he always had to initiate it. She did tell him that she would never keep him from their daughter's life but that was as far as their talks would go. 

"Hi" She said softly. 

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. 

"They're inducing labor tonight, I didn't know if you wanted to...." she started but was cut off before she could finish. 

"I'm on my way." He exclaimed ripping out his earphones he used during challenges. 

After he hung up the phone, he yelled over the commotion of production, "That's a wrap everyone! Baby Quinn is on her way!" 

_____________________________

Kassi had texted Brian after their phone call telling him the baby most likely wouldn't be there until sometime tomorrow but he didn't care. Brian drove directly to the hospital in record time. He didn't even stop at home to pack a bag, he figured whatever he needed he could just buy somewhere; he was not missing a second of his daughter coming into the world. 

Both Kassi and Mia were floored when they saw Brian walk into the hospital room in less than 4 hours, "What you drive 102 the whole way?" Kassi exclaimed. 

"105." Brian said with a wink. Mia got up off her chair next to Kassi's bed, "I'm going to call Roger and tell him what's going on." She leaned in real close to her friend so only she could hear her speak, "Talk to him. He's here, he loves you, he loves his daughter." She then kissed her forehead and headed for the cafeteria. 

"You in any pain?" Brian asked taking a seat next to Kassi. 

"Not yet but they only broke my water a couple hours ago. Sure I will be soon." She sighed getting herself mentally prepared for the next several hours. 

"Why are they inducing? She's not due for another 3 weeks, she in trouble?" He asked glancing up at all the monitors Kassi was hooked up to. 

"Something about the placenta starting to separate from my uterus. They said she's fine for now but the doctor would just prefer to induce. They told me the risks are minimal and she's measuring big enough. Now I'm thinking I should have asked your thoughts before I agreed." She admitted. 

Brian shook his head, "I trust your judgement. I know you wouldn't put her in any harm." He sighed. This was just so awkward, she used to be the easiest person he could talk to now she was like a stranger. "Do you need anything? You hungry?"

"Only thing I can have is ice chips." She said. This was just supposed to be a quick checkup so she skipped lunch thinking she would be heading home afterwards. 

Brian felt pretty useless right now and the silence was killing him. "You know I love you very much." He finally said.

"I know." She replied softly. 

"You know I regret everything about what happened." He added.

"I know." She replied again then took a minute to collect her thoughts. Reaching out to grab his hand, she gently squeezed, "I'm glad you're here." She smiled a tired smile. 

"Ready to meet our daughter?" He asked smiling back.   
______________________________

14 hours later and still no baby. Brian and Kassi fell asleep for a little bit until Brian was startled awake by Kassi moaning in pain. "You okay Champ?" He immediately jumped up. 

"Contractions are getting stronger." She winced out waiting for this one to be over. Brian grabbed her hand, "Squeeze as hard as you want." He instructed interlocking their fingers. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb to try and calm her. Kassi tried to breathe through the pain as best she could. "Fuck." She finally said as she felt the pain subside, "That was a bad one." 

One of the nurses came in a moment later after seeing on the monitor by the nurses station that the contractions were finally starting to get more frequent, "Looks like this little girl is finally starting to make her way. Looks like you have another one coming on.." 

Kassi yelped out in pain the second she felt it, "Fuck fuck fuck..." she kept mumbling. Brian watched on hating seeing her in so much pain. Again he just felt so useless, there was nothing he could do and it was getting pretty frustrating, "Isn't there anything for the pain?" He asked the nurse. 

"We can do an epidural. I can call the anesthesiologist right now. Kassi?" She asked turning to her patient in bed who was clearly ready for one. 

" Yeah, I think I need it now." She let out a deep breath. The contraction was over but she knew it wouldn't be long until there was another one. 

"I'll call him right away, usually it's about 30 minutes for him to get up here." The nurse explained and headed to page him. 

"Ugh!" Kassi groaned, "30 minutes, what the hell." 

Brian grabbed a face cloth from the bathroom and wet it under the sink. He walked over to Kassi and patted her face with it, she was sweating so much from the pain. She relaxed a little bit from the coolness of the cloth, "Thanks." She let out a small smile. "These are getting worse." 

"Must mean she's coming, right?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah, she's on her way. I don't think it's gonna be long now." Kassi answered. "You're really excited aren't you?" She smiled. Thinking back to how upset Brian was when she first told him she was pregnant; she couldn't believe how much he changed. 

"I know you're in a lot of pain bringing her into the world, but yeah I really am." He smiled thinking that in a few short hours he could be holding his daughter. "I know I let you down Kassi but I promise I will never let this little girl down. You believe that right?" 

"I don't wanna think about the past right now." She said after being silent for a moment or two, "That's not important, the only thing that matters is her and that we work together to give her the best life we possibly can. She's gonna have the best daddy in the world, I know how much you love her." 

Suddenly Kassi jumped almost out of the bed, "And there's the back pain!" She moaned. When she was in labor with both the boys, it was the worst pain she had ever felt, "I just wish this guy would hurry up!" 

"Where's it hurt?" Brian asked standing up and coming to her side. 

"Lower back." She winced in pain. 

"Try to turn around." Brian instructed. Kassi flipped on her side as best she could but with a massive belly and being hooked up to the machines it was quite the task. When she finally managed, Brian began rubbing her lower back firmly. 

He immediately felt Kassi relax under his touch. Brian kept rubbing trying to relieve the tension. "That feels so much better, don't stop." She sank into the pillow and just concentrated on Brian's massage. He had always been great at massaging her back, when they were together he would always give her back rubs, he was great at the perfect combination of gentle and rough. When she thought about it, that was the best way to describe Brian; rough when he needed to be but always so gentle with her. He had been by her side for going on 15 hours; never once leaving to get something to eat or even going to the bathroom. She shuttered at the memories of being in labor with the boys and how selfish their father was. The asshole even went as far as bringing in a meatball sub when she hadn't had anything to eat in almost 20 hours. 

A knock came at the door and Kassi saw the most beautiful sight in the world, a man in a white coat. "Drugs!" She exclaimed in relief. 

The anesthesiologist laughed at the comments "Let's see what we can do about this pain!"!

_____________________________

27 hours and the words Kassi and Brian were waiting for were finally said, "Time to start pushing."   
Brian jumped up from his seat and was immediately by her side holding her hand, "You ready Champ?" He asked brushing some sweat soaked hair from her face."   
"I need this kid outta me." She said in the most tired voice Brian had ever heard. He knew how exhausted she was and wondered how on earth she was going to push out a baby. Mia had come back to the hospital a little while ago and as much as Kassi appreciated it she said that for the birth she just wanted it to be her and Brian. Mia had smiled at this and respected her best friend's wishes. Brian's parents took the drive up to meet their newest granddaughter and were in the waiting room as well. Unfortunately with it being such short notice, her mom wasn't able to get a flight from Florida in time but promised to be there very soon. So as the nurses and doctor prepared for the delivery, Kassi and Brian took one final look at each other.   
"This is really it?" He asked kissing her on the forehead.   
"I'm scared." She admitted with her lower lip quivering.   
"You got this babe." He said stroking her cheek.   
All the anger, hurt, and tension over the past 2 months was gone. In this moment they were Kassi and Brian again, expecting parents who were excited to finally meet one little girl. 

"We're ready whenever you are mom." Kassi's OB announced. 

Kassi took a finally deep breath, "I'm ready." She said nervously.   
_____________________________

Kassi had been pushing for 45 minutes and Brian couldn't help but think that no first aid course at the fire academy, book he read, or video he watched would have ever prepared him for this experience. He watched the mother of his child push with everything she had. She cried, screamed, and even puked a couple times, which Brian was fine holding a bedpan for her to use.   
As much as she was pushing Kassi 's little body just couldn't get this baby out. She finally looked at Brian and looked like she was going to start crying again, "I can't do this."

Brian placed a soft kiss on her lips, "There's nothing you can't do baby. Now come on, you can do this." Kassi closed her eyes for a second taking a minute to enjoy Brian's lips on hers after what felt like a lifetime. She glanced at the doctor at the foot of the bed who was starting to talk about preparing the operating room for a c-section. Brian gave her one more loving look, "Let's meet our daughter."   
With one more deep breath and 3 of the strongest pushes she could muster up, a little 6 pound miracle finally joined the room. 

"Alright Dad, let's have you cut the cord." One of the nurses instructed handing Brian a pair of medical scissors. Then Kassi and Brian waited for what seemed like minutes while they cleared their daughter's air passage and then heard the most welcoming cry in the world. When Kassi had the boys they were placed directly on her chest the second they came out but with their daughter having been induced a few weeks early they needed to check and make sure she was healthy. As the nurses walked away with her, Brian bent down and showered Kassi's face with kisses as he repeated over and over again things like, "I love you so much." and "you are amazing, thank you so much." Both were crying the happiest tears. 

"Is she okay?" Kassi finally broke away as they looked on as the nurses cleaned her up. 

"She's perfect. Lungs sound great. Dad, you wanna come over while we weigh her?" The older woman asked smiling at the couple. 

Brian walked over to get his first real look at his child. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of her on the scale and almost lost his breath. She was the tiniest most beautiful person he had ever seen. "6 pounds 10 ounces and looks to be 19 inches long. What a peanut!" The nurse exclaimed, "She's beautiful, congratulations you two." 

"Thank you." They said in unison. 

"Who wants the honors first?" The nurse asked wrapping her up in a pink blanket. 

"Let her daddy hold her first." Kassi said smiling at Brian. 

Brian smiled at that sentence. He was actually this little girl's daddy. The tears that were forming in his eyes were falling and he didn't even care to wipe them. The nurse told him to sit on the bed next to Kassi and explained to be very careful with her neck, making sure to give it lots of support. Once his daughter was placed in his arms, he now knew what true love was. This was his purpose in life; not the fire department, not the show; nothing but this little girl. 

Kassi leaned into Brian resting her head on his shoulder. "What you think?" She giggled. 

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He whispered still in complete shock and awe, "Just like her mother." He bent his neck to kiss her. 

The doctor came over to wish her congratulations and get a better look now that she was all cleaned up, "Does this princess have a name?" She asked. 

"We still didn't pick one." Kassi said looking up at Brian. 

_______________________________

As requested by the new parents, they asked the nurse to go out to the waiting room and inform their loved ones that Baby Quinn was here and healthy and to give them an hour alone with her before being invited in. Brian's parents, Mia, her husband, and John and Renee who showed up some time ago decided to all grab a bite to eat then come back to meet the newest addition to their families. 

With the nurses and doctors out of the room for a little while, it was just the 3 of them. They took their time examining every feature, counting all 10 fingers and all 10 toes and enjoying this time as a little family. She had Brian's dark chocolate eyes and Kassi knew she was going to be staring into them and always think of her daddy. 

Finally after about an hour there was a soft knock on the door and they were greeted quietly by their families. "Is it okay to come in?" Carol Quinn asked softly. 

Brian looked at his mom and smiled brightly, "Of course. Mom, she's perfect." 

As everyone took turns loving her and passing her around, Mia asked the question on everyone's mind, "Does my niece have a name yet?" 

Brian looked at Kassi for approval before answering. With a bright smile from her, Brian looked lovely at his daughter, "Yes, everyone meet London Caroline Quinn."


	21. FastForward

3 Years Later 

Brian Quinn groaned as he answered his phone that would not stop ringing. "Hello?" 

"Hey babe!" Came a voice that was entirely too sexy for so early in the morning.

"Hey sweetheart." He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

"I hate that you didn't stay last night." The woman on the other end of the phone pouted. 

"Yeah sorry, told you I had to be up really early." Brian said pulling into his destination. 

"Well can we get dinner tonight?” She asked. 

"Most likely not gonna be home" He answered as he got out of his car. "Look I gotta go, I'll call you later." He ended the call before she even really had a chance to say bye herself. 

After getting a day pass from the office, Brian made his way down the hall and knocked at the door. A young woman in her late twenties greeted him with a smile but his eyes were hunting for the one person he came to see. He spotted her, busy with whatever she was working on with her back turned, Brian quietly snuck into the seat next to her waiting for her to notice.

Finally when she turned it took half a second to realize who came to visit, "Daddy!!" A 3 year old London Quinn shrieked, "You came you came!" She shouted in excitement wrapping her little arms so tight around her daddy's neck. Today at London's preschool, it was breakfast with Dad day. Little London had been telling her daddy about it for weeks but with her living in Boston with her mom and Brian in New York he knew he couldn't promise her. London was incredibly smart for her age and Brian knew if he said he was going to be somewhere, he better damn well be there. 

London's teacher, Ms. Tessa, came up to the table, "So glad you could make it, London was a little sad this morning. London, why don't you go get your daddy some muffins and juice." 

"Ok!" London jumped up from her seat running towards the kitchen area, "I'll be right back!" 

"How's she doing?" Brian asked London's teacher. 

"She's doing great. Reading well beyond her age level." Brian smiled at this; him and Kassi were big readers and always made sure to instill that in their daughter. 

"And I was telling Kassi the other day, that we have a new boy that transferred from a different classroom and London made sure everyone was nice to him and that he felt included." Ms. Tessa told Brian. 

London was back with a giant plate of mini muffins and juice for her dad, "Geez kiddo, I would have been fine with a couple, I'm not gonna eat all those!" Brian laughed at his daughter. 

After Brian ate about 20 mini muffins, London was dragging him around her classroom, showing him the book area and the art area where she pointed out all the drawings that were hers. Brian followed close behind forcing down the orange juice that had entirely too much pulp in it but he gulped it down because his daughter made it. When London had showed Brian everything there was to see, he decided it was time to go have some fun. He approached her teacher, "If it's alright I'm gonna take her for the day." He said. 

"Of course, your on the list of people to dismiss her. Go have fun." She smiled. She had noticed a little bit of a change in her student over the last month. When she brought it up to Kassi, she explained it probably had something to do with her dad being on tour the past few weeks and missing him a lot. 

"We're just gonna stop in and see Mommy real quick then what you say we hit the boardwalk and get ice cream?" Brian asked as he buckled London into her car seat. 

"Ok!" Landon yelled bouncing up and down so excited to see her dad today. On the drive over to Kassi's job, Brian listened to everything London had to talk about. One major difference in his daughter than her big brothers  was she never stopped talking but Brian could listen to her all day.   
_____________________________

Kassi was sitting at the end of the bar with papers scattered all around her. John had done some huge renovations to his own bar adding a huge event space upstairs over looking the ocean. In addition to running the day to day operations, he also put Kassi as the events coordinator. This up coming weekend they had a 150 person wedding so she was in the process of finalizing the menu and putting the food order in.   
“Mommy!” She heard a small little girl’s voice disrupt her concentration. When she heard it a second time, she finally realized the little voice belonged to her little girl. 

“London?!” She jumped up surprised to see her daughter running towards her. “What are doing out of school? Who...?” When Kassi spotted her daughter’s father following close behind she was floored, “What are you doing here?” 

“Nice to see you too.” He laughed rubbing her on the head in a smartass way that only Brian Quinn could get away with. “I was invited to breakfast at my daughter’s school.” He smirked taking a seat at one of the booths and putting his feet up. 

Kassi rolled her eyes shoving his feet off the table, “Excuse me!” She tried to hide her smile.   
Brian had recently cut his hair very short for the show. It was the first time Kassi had ever seen him with short hair unless it was a photo from years before and god did he look hot. The first time she saw him he was picking up London for the weekend and she pretty much wanted to drop her panties right there for him. He had been working out and losing weight so he already looked good but with the haircut, Kassi didn’t wanna admit it and she blamed it on it being a long time since they were together but she had gotten wet just looking at him. She would never in a million years tell him that though. 

London on the other hand was not having it and didn’t even recognize her dad. It took Brian almost 10 minutes to calm down his daughter and get her to understand he was still the same with just short hair. 

“Don’t tell me you traveled almost 5 hours for a breakfast at a preschool.” Kassi was speechless. She couldn’t even get Danny to take the boys to IHOP on a Sunday morning and he lives 20 minutes away. She gave him a genuine smile, “I know she must have been so happy to see you.” 

“We’re gonna take off to the boardwalk and grab some lunch. Wanna come?” He asked. 

“Wish I could but I’m swamped here. I’ll be home later after I picked the boys up from school.” Austin had just started 1st grade and Tommy was in kindergarten. They still loved Q as much as they always had and would get pretty jealous when their little sister got to see him more than they did. “Can you just bring her back home for me?” She asked

“Absolutely.” He answered, “Thinking like 3ish?” Kassi nodded in agreement taking a second to stare into his big brown eyes. She was still as much in love with as always had been. Maybe even more because she was in amazement of what a fantastic father was to their daughter, even from the start. After London was born, Brian stayed for 6 weeks until he had to go back to work. And for the past three years he continued to be as hands on that he could living in New York. London was always first in his world. Kassi would always remember last year when Brian was performing a live show and London was home with her. She had been in bed and had a bad dream. When she ran into Kassi’s room demanding to talk to her daddy, she had no choice but to call him and pray he hadn’t gone on stage yet. Brain stayed on the phone with his daughter for 20 minute until she calmed down, keeping all 15,000 people waiting who were there to see them perform. Only London Quinn could delay a show like that. 

“LoLo!” Brian called out to his daughter, a nickname he had given her the day she was born. “Let’s roll out babe!”

______________________________

Hours late Brian carried a sleeping London in his arms into Kassi’s house. She had her head resting on her shoulder snoring softly. 

“You can just put her on the couch.” Kassi told him. 

“Boys outside playing?” He asked when he came back into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, playing basketball.” She answered as she looked in the fridge for something to cook for dinner. 

Brian was outside with the boys for almost an hour when he finally decided to give it a rest. Out of breath he came back into the kitchen through the back door. He sat at the breakfast bar. Kassi laughed handing him a bottle of water, “Getting old on me?” She asked with a laugh. 

Brian gave her a look as he gulped down the bottle. “Can we talk about Christmas?” 

“What about it?” Kassi asked sitting across from Brian. 

“Well I didn’t have her last year so I wanna know about this year. I want to make sure that doesn’t happen again.” He stated tossing him empty bottle in the trash. When Kassi didn’t respond he emphasized his point, “I want her in New York for the holiday.” 

“I get what you’re saying just let me talk to Danny and figure it all out.” She responded. 

Brian gave her a very confused look, “Umm..what does your ex husband have to do with my daughter?” 

“Nothing, I just want to make sure that she gets to see her brothers for Christmas as well so let me just figure it out.” She snapped. 

“Woah!” Brian barked, “I don’t know what’s with the fucking attitude. I want my daughter in New York for Christmas!” Brian was shouting now. 

“I didn’t say she wouldn’t be, all I wanna do is make sure that she spends time with her brothers and they get to see their dad as well. It’s only fucking October, I’ll figure it out!” She fought back. 

Brian laughed out of frustration, “You are unbelievable you know that!” He exclaimed, “Why is it that you are always so concerned about this fucking asshole’s feelings but when it’s me, you could give two shits?! Look I don’t know if you are still holding on to shit from 3 fucking years ago but seriously enough is enough!” He was now standing pacing the kitchen, “I fucked up I get it but I am a damn good father and I never once laid a fucking hand on you!” He was seething at this point he was so pissed off. Brian knew the past that Kassi had with her ex. When she filed for divorce, he was so angry he went after her, bruising her cheekbone and fracturing her collarbone. 

“Oh wow,” she took a step back, “I can’t believe you are actually throwing that in my face.” 

“It just doesn’t make any fucking sense how I’m always the last one in the god damn equation! It’s all about him, he’s the whole fucking reason I don’t live in the same state as my own kid!” 

“No, the reason for that is you couldn’t keep your fucking dick in your pants!” Kassi screamed back, “I talked to a lawyer, I had all legal rights to move the kids to New York. My plan was to move right after she was born! You fucked that up yourself!” 

“Oh give me a break Kassi!” Brian yelled throwing his hands up, “You wanna crucify me for that?!” 

“STOP FIGHTING!” A little voice yelled as loud as it could. Both adults spun around seeing all 3 kids standing in the door way. London was in tears after yelling at her parents with her brothers on either side of her. 

“All you guys do is fight, we’re sick of it!” Tommy yelled. 

“We get it you don’t like each other” Austin added. 

Kassi and Brian looked at one another and instantly dropped any anger they had in that moment. Brian took a deep breath and knelt down in front of the kids, “Kids, I love Mommy very much, sometimes we just fight and it gets loud.” 

Kassi came over to the group, “Like when you all fight with each other, it doesn’t mean you don’t love each other, it just means your upset for a little while but we shouldn’t yell like that.” 

“Think you can forgive us?” Brian said giving the kids a sincere smile. “We love you guys, we don’t want to upset you.” The boys nodded and gave Brian a big hug then moved to their mom for a kiss. London was still sniffling and her daddy lifted her chin up to look at him, “LoLo, you okay?” 

She wiped her nose with her sleeve and nodded, “Yeah...I just get scared when you fight.” 

“I know, we’ll work on it. Love you baby.” He said pulling her in a hug. 

“Love you Daddy.” She said muffled against his neck.


	22. Snowed In

Brian sat in his office, it was a couple weeks before Thanksgiving and they were supposed to be shooting a challenge today but due to a snow storm that swept the entire Northeast, they had to cancel. He was finishing up some last minute stuff when his phone rang. 

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey it's me, sorry to bother you. You working?" Kassi responded on the other end. 

"Nothing crazy, what's up? How's Florida?" He asked. Kassi had taken the kids to visit her mom for a few days.

"It was fun but thats kinda the reason I'm calling. You're in New York right?" She asked. 

"Yeah at the office. I'm heading home soon before this storm gets any worse." He explained. 

"Well I think we may be flying into JFK in a few hours." Kassi went on to explain that the storm was much worse at home and the only flight they could get even close to Boston was New York. "So I was thinking of you want, London can stay with you so you can spend some time together. Me and the boys can just get a room somewhere." 

"Or I could pick you all up and you all can just stay with me?" Brian suggested. This was one thing that always annoyed him about his ex; she was always quick to keep things separated. He knew the boys weren't his kids but he loved them as if they were. "Why have you and them at a hotel when you can all just be together?"

"I mean only if you're sure? I just didn't know how your girlfriend would feel with me staying there." She said. 

"How many times I gotta tell you, I don't have a girlfriend." He sighed. His last girlfriend was Kassi. Sure, he had hookups but no girl he ever had true feelings for; just someone to keep him somewhat satisfied. "Text me your flight info and I'll be there to pick you guys up."  
________________________________  
"London's room is all set up for them. I have an air mattress as well so they don't have to cram in one big and then I figured you could just take my room; I'll take the couch tonight." He said. 

"I can have the couch, no reason to put you out of your room." She said. 

"Can't you just let me do something nice for you?!" He sighed feeling so defeated with this woman sometimes. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She smiled. 

"Anytime." He said placing his hand against her cheek. Kassi took a second to lean into his touch. It had been so long. She let out a slow deep breath, the love was still there. They both knew it. Brian pulled her close placing a kiss to her forehead like he always used to do. Kassi brought her arms around him and rubbed her hands up and down his back lightly scratching causing him to shiver under her touch. 

"Hey Q!?"Austin came running into the kitchen. The two immediately jumped apart before Kassi's oldest saw them. 

"What's up bud?" He asked feeling a little flustered at the moment but hiding it as best he could. 

"Can I play your pinball machine?" He asked. 

"Oh ahh..yeah sure of course." He said trying to compose himself. 

Kassi was already on the other side of the room at this point. She needed her distance from this man. He still effected her in every way. "Make sure your brother and sister get a turn Austin!" She yelled after him as he dashed up the stairs. 

Brian grabbed an iced tea from the fridge and took a long sip. The tension in the room was evident. Neither knew what that moment that they just shared was about. "I got stuff to make tacos for dinner. Figured something easy. Boys still like those right?" Brian asked finally breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, tacos sound great. I'm gonna get the kids stuff upstairs." She said and quickly scurried out. 

____________________________  
Brian made his way down the stairs after putting the kids to bed, "If I read the Hungry Hungry Catapillar one more time I'm gonna shoot myself." He said taking the glass of wine Kassi offered him. 

"My record is 7 times in one night." She laughed. "Everyone asleep?" 

"LoLo is. Boys are still up but I gave them a couple of my old Batman comics. Told them they can stay up as long as they are quiet and stay in bed." He answered.   
Kassi had already cleaned up and was now sitting on the couch curled up with a blanket in comfy clothes looking out the window at the snow. "Getting pretty bad out there." 

Brain took a seat next to her and just took a moment to stare. The woman he loved was snuggled up on the couch with a glass of wine, the kids were upstairs sleeping, and they had just enjoyed a quiet night at home. After dinner they made some popcorn and let the kids pick out a movie. It was so simple but it was one of the best nights he had in the longest time. This was exactly how it should be; how it was supposed to be. 

Brian took a risk and reached over brushing the little strand of hair away from Kassi's face and tucked it behind her ear. She scooted down and rested her head on Brian's shoulder. He placed tiny sweet kisses on top of her head. "This should have been our life." She quietly whispered. 

Brian shifted so Kassi lifted up and that's when Brian placed his strong yet gentle hands on both sides of her face. He looked into her eyes and it reminded Kassi of the first day they met. The way he looked at her that first time was so intense and made Kassi feel completely exposed to him. At this exact point in time, neither cared about the past, they didn't care about the hurt and the anger. "It still can be baby." 

"Kiss me." She suddenly said, surprising both herself and Brian. Just as he was about place his lips to hers, for the very first time since the day their daughter had come into the world, they were startled by the doorbell. 

"Ignore it." He commanded never breaking eye contact with her. However when it rang again, Kassi pushed back, "Whoever it is, is gonna wake the kids." 

Brian grumbled a few choice obscenities as he made his way to the front door. When he opened it he was greeted by Sal and his new girlfriend, Ally. "Can I help you?" He asked Sal pretty annoyed. 

"We were bored so we walked over, thought you'd like the company." Sal explained. He only lived a few streets over from Q on Staten Island. 

"I don't." He snapped, "I mean sorry to be rude..." he said more for Ally's sake. She was a really sweet girl and seemed to care for his friend a lot. "What I mean is I have company already." 

Sal looked beyond his friend and now saw Kassi standing behind him by the staircase. "Hey!" Sal shouted blowing past Q and giving Kassi a huge bear hug. "What are you doing here?!" 

Kassi returned the hug. She always loved Sal like a huge dorky older brother. "Me and the kids were flying back from seeing my mom and got rerouted to New York because of the storm." 

"Kids are here?! How are the boys doing? I haven't seen them in ages, they must be getting so big!" Sal said. 

"Oh my god! They don't stop growing. They're all upstairs in bed." She answered. 

"Yes...so we were just enjoying some alone time ..." Brian said to Sal through gritted teeth making sure he picked up on the hint that he was not an invited guest. 

"Oh that's cool..." Sal started to say until he locked eyes with Q, "Oh...alone time?" He said slowly after he pieced everything together. 

"You gonna introduce me to your friend, Sally?" Kassi asked finally acknowledging the woman awkwardly standing in the doorway still. 

"Yes!" Sal exclaimed completely forgetting after being so caught of guard by Brian's ex at his house, "This is my girlfriend, Ally. Babe, this is Kassi, London's mom." 

"Why don't you guys come in for some wine, I mean you walked all this way!" Kassi said gesturing for them to follow her. Ally followed behind Kassi while Sal locked eyes with Brian, "Sorry, guess I should have called." He apologized with a big goofy smile. "Anything happen?"

"I don't know, some asshole rang my doorbell in the middle of a blizzard." Brian barked following after the girls.   
_______________________________  
Ally and Kassi were having so much fun and if you didn't know, you would have sworn they had been friends for years. Two bottles of wine down and they were chattering like two high school girls. "Oh my God!" Ally shouted, "We should play Never Have I Ever!" 

Kassi starting laughing almost spilling her wine, "Oh shit! I haven't played that since like college! We'll need shots for this then!" She jumped off her chair too fast and stubbled backwards. Brian immediately jumped to her side catching her before she fell, "Woah easy there Champ!" His mind all of a sudden jumped back to that first night they drank together at a hotel bar and he had to keep her steady then too. "I'll grab something, you sit before you break an ankle." He said placing her back down on her chair. 

"Ok so everyone know the rules, someone asks a question and if you've done it, you gotta take a shot!" Kassi said tossing everyone a shot glass. She was already pretty buzzed and couldn't remember the last time she just relaxed and had fun like this. 

The game started off very innocent but the drunker the girls got, the dirtier the questions got. 

"Never have I ever got freaky in a pool." Ally asked. Kassi, Brian, and Sal all took a shot. "Really, never?" Kassi asked. 

Ally scrunched her face at the taste of the alcohol burning her throat, "You know how unsanitary that is!" She laughed. 

Kassi joined in with the laughter, "Sally! You better marry this chick, she's as crazy with germs as you are!" 

"Alright my turn, never have a ever been to a sex club." Sal said. 

"Oh that's a good one!" Ally said. Then all three sets of eyes turned to Kassi who very slowly poured herself another shot and downing it. 

"What?! Oh my god! Seriously?!" Ally shrieked. 

Brian was absolutely floored and didn't know if he was pissed off or interested. "When?! Where?!" 

Kassi laughed at everyone's reaction, "Relax." She said to Brian, "It was before you. There's one in Boston and it was after my divorce. This older couple that used to come into my uncle's bar were members and knew I was feeling pretty down about myself so offered me an invitation. I went out of just pure curiosity." 

"That is so crazy! Did you do anything?" Ally asked. 

Kassi exchanged a quick look with Brian. He didn't have any type of expression on his face. Usually she was pretty good at telling what he was thinking but right now she couldn't read him at all. He was just giving her a blank stare.   
But she didn't wanna rude and ignore Ally's question. "No definitely not."   
Brian relaxed a little when he heard this. " It was actually really weird. So there are all different rooms and all sorts of rules. So I was told that if the doors closed but the shade is up I can watch what's going on and if the door is opened I'm free to go inside. Closed door and shades mean it's invites only. 

"Did you ever get an invite?" Ally asked quickly followed by a kick under the table from Sal. He could sense the tension radiating off of Q. 

"Sorry am I being too nosey!?" Ally apologized immediately. "I just never knew anyone who actually went to one of these places before." 

"No it's okay!" Kassi laughed taking another sip of her beer. "Some couple actually did ask me to join but I got really nervous and ended up sneaking out. I went just because I was curious. After my divorce it was nice to still feel attractive but that was all it was." 

The game continued for a few more questions but Brian still hadn't said much after that. Finally Sal and Ally decided it was time to go. "It was so nice meeting you!" Ally said pulling her in for a hug. "I gave you my number so text me anytime especially if you're ever in the city!" 

"Absolutely." Kassi promised. She then exchanged a huge hug with Sal.

"Certainly missed seeing your face. Don't be a stranger anymore please." Sal said kissing Kassi on the cheek. 

The room was a bit silent after they left. Kassi looked at the mess from their game, "I'm gonna jump in the shower quick then be back down to clean this." She told Brian. 

As she showered she couldn't help but wonder what Brian's deal was. Was he really upset about something that happened before they even knew each other? And she also couldn't stop thinking about that moment they shared right before they were interrupted. She then heard the bathroom door open, Brian only had one bathroom so she figured he just came in to pee real quick. Without giving it another thought she continued washing up until she felt a draft come through the shower curtain. When she opened her eyes she nearly stopped breathing. Standing next to her under the falling water was Brian staring at her so intensely. She took a moment to enjoy his wet naked body so close to hers again.   
"Brian what are you doing?" She finally spoke.   
Placing his hands on her breasts she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, "Jesus." She said in one breath. 

"Do you have any idea how jealous I got thinking of you in a place like that?" He growled. 

Kassi opened her eyes to look at this man, the man that invaded her thoughts every single night while she laid in bed. "Don't be insane, that was way before we even knew each other. How could you be jealous?" 

"I don't care." He responded. He then attacked her mouth hard with his. Kassi lost any bit of control she had left and fought his tongue back with hers. She could taste the whiskey and beer but even stronger than those two flavors was just him. The taste of his mouth was her favorite thing in the whole world. "Let me ask you something...." Brian said as he kissed down her neck now. 

"What baby?" She asked breathing so heavy. 

He kissed his way back up towards her ear and whispered, "Who was the last person to make you cum?" 

"You." She admitted. 

Brian smiled against her skin. He still owned her body, still invaded her mind. "Whatta say we do something about that right now?" He asked 

"Yes baby please." She begged. 

"Please what?" He teased. 

"Make me cum Brian!" She moaned. Brian dropped to his knees lifting her a little bit so he got a better angle and licked his lips as he saw her. Kassi had the most beautiful body in the world and certainly the most tasty. He licked softly around her center a few times making sure she was extra wet for him. 

"Brian pleaseee..." she whined.   
He chuckled against her core, "Still so impatient baby." 

It had been over 3 years since they were together, he wanted to savor this moment but with Kassi squirming and unable to sit still he figured he would play nice and put her out of her agony. He attacked her clit viciously. Kassi held onto the wall behind Brian. "Yes fuck yes! Holy shit Brian, more baby!" 

She was cumming so hard. He sucked, licked, even bit at her, giving her the best job he could possibly imagine. 

"Fuck me Brian! Fuck me right now!" She demanded. "I need that cock. Please baby!" 

He placed his index finger over her lips to quiet her. They still had three little people sleeping a couple rooms over. He remembered every little detail about being with this woman and one of his favorite thing was how much he could make her scream. He gave her a cocky sexy smile, "Who makes you feel good baby?" He asked. 

"You!" She moaned leaning her head back against the tile wall. 

"Who owns every inch of your body?" He asked as he dipped his head down taking a nipple in his mouth nibbling on it. 

"You do! Always you!" Kassi couldn't believe this was happening. 3 years of keeping Brian at arms length and one night that they happen to be spending under the same roof and this was happening. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you ready?" He asked lining himself up to her when suddenly...

"Daddy?" A little voice came.   
"You've got to be joking..." Kassi whispered in nothing by annoyance. "What the fuck is she doing up?" 

"LoLo, what's wrong?" Brian asked behind the shower curtain signaling for Kassi to keep quiet. 

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" She asked standing by the door. 

Kassi and Brian looked at each other. They both knew London didn't have a bad dream. Anytime she was with her dad for the night she always made up an excuse on why she needed to sleep with him. Usually Brian could care less but tonight, he couldn't be more frustrated but when it came to his daughter, he was completely wrapped around her finger. "Yeah..."He sighed, "Let Daddy wash off and I'll be out. Go in my bed and wait for me okay?" 

"Okay." She said and walked out closing the door behind her. 

Kassi finally came down from her high, "Maybe it's for the best." 

"Sure, whatever you say." He responded. 

"Daddy duty calls." She laughed cleaning up a little bit. "Sleep with your daughter, I'll take the couch."


	23. Surprise at the Office

The chaos of Christmas was finally over. The morning after Kassi and the kids were snowed in on Staten Island was kind of an awkward one. Brian had let London in bed with him and Kassi had been up all night thinking about what almost happened. The truth was she couldn't fall into his arms again because if it didn't work she would be breaking her little girl's heart. She never told Brian but London asked almost everyday why all her friends live with their daddy's but she couldn't live with hers. Kassi knew telling him that wouldn't do any good, it would only upset him. The train station opened back up the next morning and she and the kids were on the first train back to Boston that morning, leaving Brian very confused. 

London was with her daddy and the rest of the Quinns for Christmas as promised. Brian asked for more time with her and kept her through the new year. Now Kassi and the boys were headed to pick London up. As the car hit the highway her phone rang. 

"Hey Kas!" A voice greeted her. 

"Hey Jimmy, how's everything going?" Kassi was a little confused as to why Brian's older brother was calling her.

"Going great, how were your holidays?" Jimmy asked. 

"They were good, definitely weird without London but it sounds like she had so much fun with everyone." Kassi said. She was pretty bummed to not have her daughter this year but she knew she had an entire family on Brian's side that needed to spend time with her as well. 

"Oh she did!" Jimmy laughed, "Such a personality on her! She's actually the reason I'm calling. I got engaged a few months ago and we are starting to plan the wedding." Kassi smiled hearing the news, Brian's older brother was so sweet and Brian would always say how much his divorce messed with him. She was happy to hear he met someone new, "We are having a small wedding in the Bahamas and were hoping London would be the flower girl." 

"Oh my god, I'm sure she would love it!" Kassi said, "When you getting married?" 

"Beginning of April, I'll text you all the details. Of course you and the boys are invited as well." He explained. 

"Oh well thank you." Kassi was a little shocked, she figured London would just be going with her dad. Wouldn't it be weird her going to family events, especially something as intimate as a wedding. 

Once the conversation had ended, Kassi tucked her phone back into her bag. "Everything okay?" A male voice came from the driver's side. 

"Yeah, just Brian's brother asking if London could be the flower girl in his wedding." She told him then leaning over the center console giving her boyfriend,Harrison, a kiss. 

"I'm excited to finally meet her." He said as he switched lanes. Kassi nodded her head with a bit of a forced smile. She causally started dating Harrison Phillips shortly after getting back from Florida. He kept coming into her uncle's bar when she was working and finally one day asked her on a date. Kassi was stunned and at first turned him down but Harrison was persistent and gave her his number saying if she changed her mind to call him. After talking to Mia she realized it was time to get back out there, she hadn't been on a single date since Brian. She of course neglected to tell Mia about their night together in Staten Island the night of the storm. If she ignored her feelings long enough, they would go away right? 

Harrison was a very nice guy and after several dates he asked her to make it official. That had happened over Christmas when London was gone. He had already met the boys so now it was time for him to meet her daughter. That was the whole reason for him coming to New York to pick her up, she would hope that if Brian started dating someone seriously that she would meet her, so she was giving him the same respect. 

Suddenly a text came through,   
Brian: Hey I'm sure you're on your way by now. I have to run to the office, can you just pick her up there? 

Kassi: Sure thing, should be there in a few hours. 

Brian:See you then

"Change of plans, we are actually picking her up at Brian's office in Manhattan. 

"Okay just let me know the way when we get closer." Harrison said grabbing her hand lovingly. "Think everything will go smoothly?" He asked. 

"Yeah, everything will be fine." She squeezed his hand back. Kassi was silent for the majority of the ride; she prayed everything would be fine.   
________________________________  
Traffic was pretty heavy so it took longer than anticipated to get to the TruTv offices on downtown Manhattan. Austin and Tommy were excited and flew straight to the elevator. When their mom and Brian were together they got to come here and always had so much fun seeing the crew. 

After getting visitor passes from the front desk they traveled up to the Impractical Jokers floor of the building. Kassi took a deep breath and felt the sudden urge to throw up. Maybe she should have given Brian the heads up. She really meant to but every time she went to say something, the words wouldn't come out. It was baffling her why it was so difficult to tell Brian she was seeing another man. When she told Danny she was dating Brian, it wasn't hard at all. In fact she kinda liked seeing the shocked look on his face; so why was this so different?

Kassi lead the way through the set of glass doors with "Impractical Jokers" across them. She was greeted by so many familiar faces. A lot of hugs from people she considered family for so long. As she was exchanging embraces with people, Brian stayed standing behind her until she turned around noticing him. 

"Hey." She greeted him until two hyper little boys nearly knocked her over, "Hi Q!" They both shouted grabbing onto his legs "Monster Men!" He yelled reaching down and giving them both kisses on to of their heads. "How was Christmas??" He asked. 

"Christmas was awesome!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Yeah, Harrison got us these really cool alien things that shoot out really slime!" Austin said, "Mom gets so mad when we get slime on the furniture!" He laughed looking at his mom. 

"Harrison?" Brian stopped Austin dead in his story, "Who's Harrison?" 

"Mommy's guy friend." Austin answered.

Now Brian's eyes were locked dead at Kassi, "Mommy's guy friend?" He couldn't believe his ears. 

Any mistake Kassi ever made prior to this one was nothing. She had no idea why she thought this was going to be a good idea. She tried to speak but no words were even coming out. 

Everyone could feel the tension in the room and Harrison thought he would step forward as a man and introduce himself, "Harrison Phillips." He stuck his hand out to shake Brian's. 

If looks could kill, Harrison would have been dead in a second. Brian folded his arms across his chest rejecting the handshake. 

Cha knew her boss very well and knew when he was about to explode. She immediately jumped into action, "Hey boys! Whatta say we sneak into the prop room and see what kinda cool stuff we can find?" 

"Cool!" They both shouted running ahead as Cha followed close behind. 

Harrison at this point had taken a step back realizing this man wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?....Alone!" He shouted to Kassi but giving a very dirty look to this man. 

" I'll be right back." Kassi said to Harrison following after Brian who was storming off towards an empty conference room. 

Murray who didn't have a mean bone in his body, even though it being a very weird situation, offered his hand to Harrison. "Hey, I'm James. Long ride, you must be hungry. Can I get you anything?" He asked being as welcoming as he could be. 

Meanwhile in a conference room Brian was pacing back and forth making Kassi extremely dizzy. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." She said with an awkward laugh. 

Brian immediately stopped and locked eyes with her, never in the entire time she had known the man had she seen him this angry before. Not with the electrician creep, not the night he told her she was pregnant, nothing compared to the fire in this man's eyes that was in front of her at this moment.   
"You're really gonna try and make a fucking joke right now?! Seriously?!" He was actually spitting he was so angry. "Not only are you dating someone but you have the balls to put me on the spot at my job in front of everyone I work with?!" 

"In my defense I was supposed to meet you at your house, you changed the plans." She said. 

"You better NEVER bring that motherfucker to my house, do you understand me?" He said taking a step closer to her. Realizing he needed to calm down when he saw Kassi flinch out of old habits, he took a step back. "Why bring him?" 

"Listen, I know it doesn't seem like it but I'm trying to be respectful. Anyone I introduce to London, I want you to meet first. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if another man was around her that you didn't know." She explained. 

Brian's blood pressure was back up at the mention of his daughter, "I don't want any man around her, not him, not anyone!"

Kassi leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes in frustration, “Why do you have to have such a temper?” She said then opened her eyes again, “Did you think I was never gonna date again?” She asked. “Cry over you for the rest of my life? Huh? Is that what you expected?!” She was now raising her voice getting angry at the thought. 

“I don’t like the idea of you with another man, okay!” He shouted back. 

“Oh and you think I enjoy seeing tabloid photos of you out with random girls all the time, yeah Brian that’s real fucking fun for me!” 

“Those girls mean nothing and I would never bring them around our daughter.” He said. 

“Well then there’s the difference between you and I. You are very happy fucking random girls while I would like a life with someone, a relationship.” She said very condescendingly. 

“You still love me.” Brian finally said. It was a statement, not a question. He knew this woman still loved him. 

“Brian.” She sighed, “I don’t wanna do this right now.” 

“But you do so why are you wasting this guy’s time? You know you will never feel for him what you feel for me. Just like I will never feel for another woman like I feel for you.” He said. The way he said it wasn’t in a cocky way. He didn’t say it to be a jerk, he said it in a way that came straight from him heart. Taking her completely off guard he stood in front of her, so close she could feel his breath. “Tell me you don’t love me anymore and I will leave this alone. He placed his hands on her face.

Kassi was silent, she was captivated by the darkest chocolate eyes that for almost 5 years invaded her head. The eyes that she dreamed about every night. “Tell me you don’t love me anymore, Kassi.” Brian repeated. 

“I can’t.” She finally chocked out. 

“Tell me what that night at my house meant and what would have happened if London never interrupted us.” He said in a soft whisper. 

Kassi let a small tear fall from her eye and Brian placed a small kiss to her soft pink lips, “Kassi tell me what that night was.” He said again. 

She couldn’t do this to herself so taking a deep breath she spoke, “Maybe that night was the perfect way to say goodbye.” She whispered heartbroken. 

Brian removed his hands from her and stepped back away from her, “London’s in my office watching a movie, I’ll go get her so you can get going.” 

Kassi leaned against the large table in the room, wiping her tears and working on composing herself. 

When Brian was almost to the door he turned around, “I hope this guy can give you whatever it is that I wasn’t able to.” And he left the room slamming the door behind him.


	24. Sick Day

It had been a long day. Kassi had been running herself thin for weeks now. Brian had been working non stop for weeks so he couldn’t take London for his usually schedule. Danny had a new girlfriend which meant his kids were non existent to him lately. Plus with her recent promotion at work in charge of all events, she was running on empty.

Finally a night to relax, the kids were in bed so she poured herself a glass of wine and curled up on the couch. As she flipped through the stations, she paused on TruTv when she saw an all too familiar face. She remembered this day, it was a punishment for Brian in the park where the guys controlled a scooter that he was sitting in. Kassi was actually on set that day and just remembered how hard she was laughing. These were her favorite punishments, just silly and goofy, nothing scary or dangerous or painful.   
She drank her wine laughing at the actions on the TV. In one of the shots he was just staring into the camera and Kassi couldn’t help but feel a little sad. When he would look at her with those eyes was one of her most favorite things in the world. Anytime they were together Brian would always take little opportunities to look at her and it never stopped making her heart skip beats. She noticed his hands covering his face with embarrassment and she couldn’t help but think of all the times those hands were on her. Loving her, pleasing her, holding her when she was upset. 

Kassi was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice Harrison walk in the house. They had been dating officially for a few months and he thought things were going great. However sometimes times like this he questioned; his girlfriend was sitting the on the couch watching her ex boyfriend’s show on television. It also caught his eye that she was wearing a Tell Em Steve Dave hoodie that was definitely too big to belong to her. 

Kassi finally noticed she wasn’t alone and greeted her boyfriend with a smile, “Hey honey!” 

Harrison smiled back and sat down kicking his shoes off, “You know for someone who’s an ex, you certainly watch his show a lot.” 

Kassi ignored the comment and asked if he wanted to order Chinese for a little late night dinner. He was about to answer when they were interpreted by a panicked child, “Mom!” Austin came running in, “London’s throwing up a lot!” 

Kassi immediately sprung up heading for her daughter’s bedroom but didn’t even get that far. At the top of the stairs her youngest was tossing her stomach all over the hall and crying in the process. To make sure she didn’t choke, Kassi started rubbing her back waiting for her to be done. As she placed her hand against London’s forehead, it was obviously she had spiked a massive fever in the short couple hours since Kassi had put her to bed. She took her temperature and was surprised when the thermometer jumped to 102. 

“Mommy, my tummy hurts so bad!” London was crying. Kassi was keeping it together but the smell of her daughter’s vomit was turning her stomach but unfortunately she would have to deal with that later. She comforted her as best she could and drew her a cool bath. 

Harrison tried to grab some towels to clean up the mess but Kassi stopped him, “You’re so sweet but you really don’t have to do that.” 

He breathed a little sigh of relief, he was crazy about this girl but cleaning up her daughter’s puke was definitely not on his todo list. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked. 

As she stripped London from her dirty pajamas she leaned over checking the medicine cabinet, “Actually do you mind running to the drug store and grabbing a bottle of children’s Motrin? Biggest one they have.” 

As Kassi was washing up her daughter she kept saying her head hurt and tummy hurt. Kassi kept reassuring her she was fine and told her she could sleep in bed with her. She preferred it that way anyway, anytime the kids were sick Kassi liked having them as close as possible. 

London was finally in fresh pajamas with Motrin in her to hopefully help the fever. She was snuggled up on Kassi’s bed and then she asked the question her mother had been waiting for, “Can we call Daddy?” 

Kassi looked at the clock on the nightstand, chances were Brian was on stage performing. “Baby I think Daddy’s working. Remember when he’s on stage he doesn’t have his phone. 

“Can we try?” She asked pouting out her lower lip win a quiver. No matter how sick she was, calling her dad always made her feel better. 

“I’ll try baby.” She said stroking her hair that was still pretty damp from the bath. As expected it went to voicemail. She left a message saying to call her back but figured it wouldn’t be for some time. 

London was fading fast and Kassi checked her temperature one more time before she feel asleep. Unfortunately it still hadn’t gone down. Kassi laid next to her daughter snuggling up close feeling so helpless praying she felt better in the morning. 

About an hour later Kassi saw her phone light up with an incoming call. She quietly snuck out of the room to answer. “Kassi?!” Brian said right as she picked up, “Whats wrong?” When he had gotten her message once he got off stage he panicked. There would be no reason she would call him so late unless something was wrong. Since their fight at the office when he found out she was dating someone, communicating was strictly about London and even then it was uncomfortable between the two. 

“Sorry I know you were at a show.” She started.

“It’s fine, what’s up?” He jumped in. 

“London woke up earlier really sick. Puked everywhere and I haven’t been able to get her fever down.” She explained. 

“What’s it at now?” He asked. 

“102, she’s had a cool bath and Motrin but doesn’t seem to help.” She told him. 

“Where is she now?” He asked getting concerned. That was a high fever for a little kid. 

“In bed with me. She insisted on calling you but feel asleep again. I don’t wanna wake her even though I know she wants to talk to you.” Kassi said wiping her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted and knew she wasn’t going to be sleeping at all tonight. 

“No no, let her sleep. If she happens to wake up in the middle of the night and wants to call me, I’ll have my phone right next to me. I’m heading back to the hotel now.” He said. “I’m supposed to be flying home tomorrow but maybe I’ll call the airline and come there instead.” 

Kassi and Brian decided to play it by air and see how London was feeling in the morning. Kassi didn’t sleep at all as she expected. She texted the boys’ father asking him if he could come by and take them to school for her. Shockingly he actually agreed so that was one less stressor on her plate. When London woke up early in the morning, Kassi nearly had a heart attack when she checked her temperature. She immediately threw her in the car headed for the emergency room. 

She called Brian on the way trying to speak as calmly as she could, “Brian, I’m on my way to the hospital. Her fever is 105.4. I don’t know what else to do.” 

“I’m getting on the next flight to you. I’ll call you as soon as I land.” He said throwing all his belongings in his suitcase and bee lining it straight for the airport.


	25. Trying Times

IKassi and Harrison sat by London's hospital bed. She stroked her daughter's head until she feel asleep. The doctor couldn't stress enough how important it was that Kassi got her to the hospital when she did. A fever that high was dangerous for anyone, let alone a child. Basically the plan going forward was to get London's fever down then figure out what caused it. 

Kassi hadn't moved from her side since they admitted London 6 hours ago. The nurse said it was a good thing for London to sleep so Kassi left her alone. "Can I get you anything babe?" Harrison said pulling his chair over and grabbing her hand. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

"Just being here. You are the best." She smiled at him. "Thank you." 

After checking in at almost every nurses station, Brian finally found the correct floor. Of course it would have been a lot easier if Kassi had answered all his calls asking where they were but he hadn't heard from her in hours. His nerves were shot at this point. When he walked into room 1204 of the pediatric unit he frowned at the sight of the woman he loved holding hands with another man. He didn't dwell on it too long because the sight of his tiny baby girl in a massive hospital bed fast asleep was making his stomach turn. 

Kassi didn't know why she did it but she immediately pulled her hand out of Harrison's the second she saw Brian walk in. 

"Something wrong with your phone?" He asked sarcastically. 

"No?" She answered pulling it from her purse. 

"Oh really? Well I called you about 14 times since I landed." He snapped 

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get her settled and I was just focused on the doctors and nurses coming in and out." She apologized. 

He dragged another chair closer to his daughter and placed his hand against her forehead, "She still have a fever?" He asked. 

She nodded her head, "They checked it about a half hour ago and it was still at 105." 

"And she was fine all day yesterday?" He asked. 

Kassi nodded her head, "She never said anything. Renee and I took the kids bowling after school. She seemed totally fine. I don't know what I could have done differently, I've never seen her so sick." 

"Hey!" Brian looked at her, "You didn't do anything, these things just happen suddenly sometimes. You're a good mom Kassi." If anyone knew about getting so ill so quickly it was Brian. When he had his health scare of meningitis years ago, it came on fast and hard. 

At this point a young woman in a white lab coat came in, "Seems like Ms. London has another visitor.

Brian immediately stood up, "Hi, I'm Brian. London's dad. Sorry it took me so long to get here, I was away for work." 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Quinn,  I'm Dr. Hoist, I'm over seeing all of your daughter's care. Our hopes were to get the fever down before running any tests but if there's an infection we want to start antibiotics as soon as possible at this point. That will hopefully help with the high fever." 

"Ok is that blood work?" Kassi asked.

"Yes." The doctors answered, "Very simple, I already paged a Phlebotomist, they should be here shortly. I also want to do a throat culture to check for strep. Has she been complaining about a sore throat at all?" 

"No she hasn't said anything." Kassi insisted starting to tear up. 

"We are going to figure this out, I'll be back in just a bit once the blood work comes back, I'll be putting a rush on it." Dr. Hoist said. 

Once she was out of the room, Brian stood, "I'll be right back." He said to Kassi. Seeing Dr. Hoist at the nurses station signing some paperwork he approached her, "Excuse me Doctor?" 

"Hi Mr. Quinn, what can I do for you?" She asked putting her pen down. 

"I didn't want to say anything in front of her mother but I am concerned about meningitis. I had it years back and know what a constant high fever can lead to." He explained. 

"I understand your concern, normally I wouldn't test for something like that yet until I get the first round of blood work back but if you're really concerned I can always order a spinal tap." She offered.

"I would really appreciate it." He said. 

"Only thing is for a spinal tap on a child, we usually require them to go under anasthatics  due to them not being able to sit still long enough for it. So I suggest you talk to London's mother. I don't like to do it unless both parents feel comfortable." 

________________________________

"Absolutely not!" Kassi yelled in the hallway after Brian asked her to talk outside the room. 

"I think it would be in her best interest to at least rule it out!" He argued back. 

"Brian I am not putting my daughter to sleep when she doesn't have to be!" She fought back. 

"Our daughter, first of all. And second of all, it's a very simple quick procedure. Kassi, please." He said with tears in his eyes, "She's sick, sicker than either of us have ever seen her. You didn't know me when I was sick, I was bad. And one of the reasons I was so bad was because it wasn't caught until much later. I can't see her go through that. Please, I'm begging you." 

Kassi took a deep breath and wiped tears from her face, "You really think it could be meningitis?" 

"I hope not but I know if we catch it early it would be better for her, please don't fight me on this." This was the first major parenting decision that Brian really ever had to make. London was always such a healthy child. 

"Ok let's do it." She said. 

Brian sighed in relief, he knew he needed her on board for this, "Thank you." He said pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. Kassi took a minute to be calmed by Brian. He had his arms tight around her, everything felt better with him by her side. 

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat behind them, "London's awake. She's asking for you." He said to Kassi. 

This was the first time she had waken up in hours so Brian and Kassi were immediately by her side. Even though she was so sick her face lit up when she saw her daddy walk in. "Daddy you here!" She exclaimed as best she could. 

"Hi baby girl." Brian smiled kissing his daughter on the cheek. 

"Daddy itchy!" She laughed at the feeling of Brian's beard. She said it every time he kissed her. 

"Sorry." He laughed, "How you feeling baby?" 

"I don't feel good Daddy." She moaned, "My heads all fuzzy and my tummy hurts really bad." 

"Doctors are gonna make you feel better real soon okay?" Kassi said coming to the other side of the bed. 

______________________________

The spinal tap was booked for lunchtime. Kassi and Brian went in while London fell asleep. Both came out with tears in their eyes, seeing their daughter going under anesthesia was one of the harder things they both ever witnessed. Harrison was waiting back in London's room. "Everything go okay?" He asked pulling his girlfriend in for a hug. 

"Yeah." She said wiping her tears, "Just hard to watch." 

"She's gonna be just fine baby." He said placing a kiss to her lips. 

Brian was so consumed with worry he didn't even pay attention to their exchange. He was starting to wonder if his decision was the right one. A nurse came in interrupting, "Its gonna take about an hour. There's so many nice restaurants downtown. Why don't you all go grab a bite to eat. We have your cell numbers, I'm make sure to call the second she's finished." 

"I'm not leaving." Kassi insisted. 

"Babe, you've been in this hospital for hours. You need a change of scenery for a little bit. Come on." Harrison said. 

"I feel guilty leaving her." Kassi said still debating in her head what to do. 

"She's in great hands and I promise I'll call you as soon as I get word from the doctor. You need a break dear." The older woman said to Kassi. 

"You coming?" She asked Brian. 

He took a minute to think and then shrugged his shoulders. Dining with his ex and her new boyfriend was definitely not on his to do list but it beat worrying in a hospital by himself, "What the hell." He said. 

______________________________

There were a few restaurants within walking distance so they settled on a small seafood restaurant that overlooked the water. "I'm gonna hit the restroom." Kassi said when they were brought to their table. 

Harrison and Brian sat in awkward silence for a minute until Brian couldn't take it anymore. "So how's work? What is it you do again?" It was then that Brian realized he knew nothing about this guy, if it were up to him he pretended he didn't even exist. 

"Works good, pretty busy. I do freelance financial advising. Took over my dad's clients  when he passed away." He said.

"Sorry to hear that, you and Kassi have that in common though, losing your dads I mean." Brian pointed out.

"Yeah guess we do although she doesn't talk about her dad that much, guess it's too difficult for her. I don't push the subject." Harrison responded. This kind of confused Brian. Kassi always used to talk about her dad when they were together. He guessed maybe it was because they were both firemen. 

They were then greeted by the waiter, "Good Afternoon gentlemen, something to drink today?" 

"Yes, I'll just have a Bud Light and she..." Brian paused pointing to the empty seat next to Harrison, "She'll probably want a vodka and sprite, KetelOne is you have it." 

"Actually.."Harrison interrupted, "She usually has wine white when we're out. Chardonnay." 

The waiter looked back and forth between the two men very confused. 

"Yeah wine when she she's looking to relax but trust me, she's on edge she's gonna want a little vodka to help with her nerves. I know Kassi." Brian explained. 

"Yeah she's my girlfriend, I know her too." 

Brian put his hands up in surrender, "You're right, get her the wine." 

"Umm..do you want some time to decide. I can give you a few more minutes." The waiter asked sensing some tension at the table. 

"I'll just ask her when she comes back. I'll take a rum and coke for myself." Harrison said a little annoyed that Brian was trying to insinuate he knew Kassi better. They had a kid together and may have been together years ago but that was ancient history. 

Kassi returned to the table, she applied a little fresh makeup to hopefully hide her puffy eyes from crying so much. The waiter returned with the men's drinks, "Something to drink Miss?" 

"Yes, KetelOne and sprite please, Thank you." She smiled. Brian let out a slight snort as he took a sip from his beer. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Nothing at all." He said with a smirk. 

All three opened the menus to order, "I don't have much or an appetite, wanna spilt a Greek salad with me?" She asked. "Brian?" She asked again. 

Brian looked up from his menu not realizing she was talking to him, "Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend." 

"He doesn't like them." She answered then thought maybe that came out weird. 

While they waited for the food, Kassi kept looking at her phone, "They'll call honey." Harrison said putting his arm around her. Brian occupied himself with texting his family on updates on London. Once their food arrived they dug in quickly because Kassi was getting antsy about getting back. 

Harrison ate his haddock but his main focus was on Kassi and Brian. If anyone walked by they would think they were the couple, instead of him and Kassi. They picked at the salad together, Kassi rolling the olives over to Brian's side of the plate while he left all the feta for her. Something so simple but really made Harrison question if he was the right man for this woman. The two of them just seemed so in sync and he was starting to think he would never have this with her. 

Brian excused himself to the restroom when he was finished eating and returned quickly. "Ready to head back?" He asked standing at the table. 

"Yeah just waiting for the tab." She said. 

"I already took care of it, we're good." He answered. 

"You didn't need to do that, I wanna pay for our half." Harrison said pulling out his wallet. 

"It's fine, come on. We should get back." He said walking and heading for the door. Kassi exchanged a look with her boyfriend, she knew he must have felt uncomfortable with Brian paying for lunch but she knew her ex wasn't going to accept his money.

____________________________  
"You saved me a phone call." The nurse smiled when she saw he trio walk off the elevator. "Everything went perfect, she woke up for a minute but then fell back asleep. And excellent news is her fever is finally starting to go down. I just took it and we are down to 102." 

"That's great news!" Brian smiled. "Can we go in?" 

"Absolutely, tests should be back soon. Dr.Hoist put a rush on everything." The older woman told them. 

"I got some stuff to look in on at the office, I'll be back in a bit." Harrison said, "Call me if you need me." He kissed Kassi. Truth was all his work stuff could wait but he had to collect his thoughts, being around the two of them was just becoming too much, he had his suspicions that his girlfriend was still in love with her ex but seeing it up close was a little too much for him. 

London was starting to come to again when her parents walked in. She was still pretty groggy to talk but just held her parents hands. The three stayed like that for some time until Dr.Hoist came in. 

"I have answers." She smiled.

"Good ones, I hope." Brian said stroking his sleeping daughter's hair. 

"Very good ones!" She answered much to the delight of two worried parents. 

"Spinal Tap came back completely negative..." 

"So no meningitis?!" Kassi exclaimed.

"Nope definitely not a chance of it." Dr. Hoist smiled. Brian let out a deep breath that he must have been holding in since he found out his daughter was sick. "As far as all the other blood work, nothing came back that is too concerning. Looks like this was just a bad virus that her immune system struggled to fight off. Quick round of antibiotics and she should be back to her normal self in a few days." 

Kassi and Brian smiled at each other, "So she's gonna be fine?!" Kassi asked. 

Dr. Hoist nodded, "Only thing is I can't discharge her until this fever breaks so I'm going to start the antibiotics through an IV and hopefully we can knock this out of her quickly. 

_______________________________

In normal London fashion, she has to do everything fast and less than 24 hours after starting the antibiotics Brian and Kassi were signing her discharge paperwork. Brian wanted to stay close by for a couple more days so he was going to get a hotel room down the street but Kassi thought that was ridiculous when London was going to be asking for him every 10 seconds so insisted he just take the guest room. She figured Harrison would understand and be fine with it. 

However Harrison was definitely not fine with it, "Now the guys staying there?'" He snapped on the phone when Kassi told him. 

"Just for a couple days." Kassi said a little surprised he was getting so upset, Harrison never raised his voice to anyone let along her. To be honest the guy didn't really have a backbone like she was used to her men having. “He's staying to be with his daughter who is getting over a virus." 

"Where's he sleeping?" Harrison asked very annoyed. 

"Obviously in the guest room." Kassi told him. 

"Well I have work to catch up on so guess have a good time with Q!" And he hung up. Kassi shrugged it off, she needed to focus on her kids especially her daughter right now. 

The boys just got dropped off by their dad who actually poked his head in to check on London and say hi to Brian. The two shook hands and chatted for a minute, Kassi swore she would have seen the second coming of Christ before she saw these two get along. 

Once the boys were in bed, London snuck out of her room and ask Brian if she could sleep with him in the guest room. Kassi brought in a couple of London’s favorite books. She was getting so good at reading and loved being the one reading books to her parents instead.   
London was all snuggled into her Dad and picked The Little Engine that Could. “Mommy stay. Lay down with me too!” She ordered pointing to the spot next to Brian. It was only a full sized bed so they had to crame together. As London read the book to her parents and struggled to sound out some of the words, Kassi and Brian were occupied looking at each other. Brian knew he may be crossing a line but he reached under the comforter and squeezed her thigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both listened to their daughter’s story. 

Didn’t take long for London and Brian to fall asleep and Kassi realized the two were getting a little too close so quietly she snuck out shutting the door behind her.   
_____________________________

It was the last morning Brian was at Kassi’s House. He woke up before anyone else and was downstairs answering some emails and looking over his schedule. Noticing he was thirsty he opened the fridge and took a swig of apple juice from the bottle, “Whatta you an animal?!” Kassi said laughing catching him red handed, “Get a glass Quinn!” 

Brian wiped his mouth as he laughed. “Didn’t know you were up.” 

“Heading out today?” She asked. “Kids are gonna miss you.” 

“Just them that will miss me?” He smiled. 

“Well I have to admit, it was nice having the help with the kids and taking out the trash.” She winked. 

“Gee nice to know I’m good for something.” He said and playfully slapped her ass. 

She knew she should be mad, she had a boyfriend or at least she thought she still did. Harrison had seemed to have vanished over the past couple days. But for some reason she wasn’t. It was just Brian being Brian. She didn’t know why she did her next action but she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug, “Seriously, thank you for being there, I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” She thanked him. 

“You would have been just fine, you’re strong Champ. But where else would I be? My kid was sick.” He told her. “I’m gonna miss the kids. It’s nice being all together.” 

“Yeah it is nice and we didn’t even fight!” She joked. 

“Looks like we’re growing up!” He said high-fiving her. “Getting pretty good at this co-parenting thing!” 

They laughed and took a minute to enjoy being goofy. When suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore, they looked at one another and realized how close they were standing to each other. Brian started moving his mouth closer to hers and when she didn’t stop him , he placed his lips to hers. 

The kiss deepened and Brian lifted her on top of the kitchen counter without pulling away. Kassi moaned into his kiss. This was the passion she only felt with him. He placed his hands to her cheeks and kissed her harder. “God I miss this.” She moaned out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to pull him closer to her. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered. “My beautiful girl.” He repeated against her lips. 

Kassi could so easily give into this but she couldn’t, it would be against everything she believed in when it came to being in a relationship with someone. “We have to stop!” She pushed against his chest moving him away from her. 

“You don’t love this guy. Not like you love me. I know you don’t Kassi.” He said. 

“Brian please..” she started but was stopped. 

“No I’ve kept quiet long enough, you still love me!” He shouted. 

“Of course I still fucking love you!” She yelled back, “I never stopped loving you!” 

“Then why are we doing this to ourselves?” He asked. 

“Brian you broke my heart when you did what you did.” She chocked our holding back tears. It has been years but it still killed her every time she thought about it.

Brian didn’t care anymore, he opened himself up to this girl before, he was doing it one more time. “Kassi I love my daughter and she has made my life more than I ever thought it could be but without you I just feel like it’s not right. I messed up but give me one more chance and I promise I will love you more than any person in this world could ever.” 

Kassi had tears in her eyes and couldn’t even speak right now. “Tell me you love this guy as much as you love me.” He commanded. Kassi couldn’t respond because it would be a lie ;her only action was to look at the floor.   
“Why are you with him if you’re not in love with him?!” He asked now getting frustrated. When she still didn’t answer he tried again, “Then tell me this,why whenever we are together for more than a few minutes, we end up like this? End up kissing and hugging and doing all the things we want to do together? Why did we just kiss? Why did we end up in the shower together at my house over the winter? Why every time I go to fucking sleep no matter who I’m laying next to it’s you I’m thinking about?!” He was now shouting. 

“I love you Brian but I don’t know how you want me to answer any of those questions.” She whispered. 

Brian hung his head down in defeat, “I tried, I fucking tried. I’m gonna go say bye to the kids and get outta here.” He told her leaving the kitchen to head upstairs.


	26. Welcome to Paradise

Overwhelmed was an understatement, Kassi was buried in kids clothing and hadn't even started on her stuff. Somehow she had to pack for 3 kids and herself for their trip to the Bahamas for Brian's brother's wedding. 

She originally planned on just having London go with her dad but after Brian failed at convincing her to join with the boys, he called in his secret weapon, Mama Quinn. Carol Quinn was still very close to her granddaughter's mom and called her one afternoon saying she and the boys were still family, no matter her status with Brian and she was coming to this family event. After she got off the phone with Carol she sent Brian a text telling him he fought dirty and guess she would see him in the Bahamas. 

After hours she was finally done and dragged all the suitcases downstairs. She was at the kitchen island making sure all the passports and plane tickets were in order when she saw Harrison pull in her driveway. Things had improved a little bit between the two since London was sick but he was still distant and Kassi couldn't figure out why. 

"Hey you!" She greeted him with a hug. Something seemed off with him. "Everything okay?" She asked concerned. 

"All packed for the trip?" He asked avoiding her question. 

"I think so." She answered "Harrison? What's wrong?" 

He gave her a small sad smile, "I give." He said putting up his hands in a surrendering manner. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. 

He let out a heavy sigh, "Kassi I've been thinking..." 

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She interrupted him. 

"I think we both knew this was coming. I'm not Quinn." He said. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked kind of annoyed that he was bringing Brian up. 

"Please don't make this hard, I've known for some time now. I can't continue to be with a woman that is in love with another man. I guess I was hoping your feelings for me would eventually becoming stronger than the ones you have for him but I just don't see that happening." He took a seat at the kitchen island as she stared at him with this perplexed look on her face. "I don't want to be here while you're on this trip and wonder what you're doing. I think we both know something will happen between the two of you on this trip." 

"You're saying I would cheat on you?!" Kassi exclaimed but in her head she really couldn't deny that it was that far fetched. 

"I'm saying you're gonna be on this island, drinking, spending time with his family, going to a wedding. Obviously there will be temptation and it just isn't fair to me to be sitting home going crazy because I don't know what you and Quinn will be doing together." He said calmly. He really was falling in love with this girl but he wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. 

"Harrison, I didn't even want to go in the first place." She told him.

"Go, have a good time, and if you happen to come back completely over him then call me. If it's okay I'll come for my stuff while you're gone and leave the key." He kissed her cheek and before Kassi could even protest he was out the door and out of her life.   
________________________________  
Later on the evening Kassi and London arrived at Danny's house to pick up the boys. Technically he was supposed to have them one more night but they had to leave so early for the airport Kassi asked to have them back early.

"Hi Danny!" London greeted bouncing up and down in his kitchen. Her brothers' dad was always very nice to her and would sometimes sneak her snacks when no one was paying attention. 

"Hey kiddo!" Danny exclaimed high-fiving the little girl, "There's some chips on the counter with your name on them." he whispered making her giggle. 

Danny pointed to the living room, "Bought then a new video game, they are just finishing up. Want me to tell them to wrap it up?" He asked. 

"No it's fine, London can you go tell your brothers 5 more minutes and we gotta go" She told her daughter and watched her scurry off to find the boys. 

Danny noticed that his ex wife had a weird mood about her today. Their relationship had certainly soften over the years. They still weren't each other's favorite people but they didn't have this hate for one another that they used to. "Can I ask you something?" She said when she finally spoke. 

"What's up?" He said sitting leaning against the kitchen counter opposite her. 

"Never mind, forget I said anything." She said changing her mind. 

"No no don't do that, you know how that drives me nuts." He pestered. "What's up?" 

Kassi had no idea why she thought asking her ex husband this was a good idea but she knew if anyone wasn't afraid to hurt her feelings, it was this man. "Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?" She finally asked. She was surprised when he chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" She asked. 

"Got yourself in a pickle did ya?" He smiled. 

"Can you not be a dick and just answer the question." She said annoyed. 

"No I don't think you can truly be in love with two people at the same time. Care for two people? Sure. But truly love them? No I don't." He answered her question.

Kassi was quiet for a moment then spoke again, "Harrison broke up with me this morning." 

"Sorry to hear that but I can't say I'm surprised." He said, then when he got a questioning look from his ex he explained a bit more, "Harrison was a good guy but he's not Quinn." 

"Why does everyone keep saying that shit?!" She shouted getting so annoyed. 

Danny couldn't help but feel for her. They put one another through hell in the past but he still had a love for her as the mother of his kids. He did something he hadn't done in years, he hugged her. "Listen, Quinn is certainly not my favorite person on the planet and we've had our differences but he's good to my kids and is a good father to his own kid. And whatever happened between the two of you is your business so I'm not gonna get into that but it's obvious he's still in love with you. And quite frankly I've never seen you so broken then when the two of you broke up, not even when we split." He laughed a bit at that last part. 

Kassi looked up at him and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Look Kas, you love the guy. It's time to stop running from that and actually let yourself be happy for once because you deserve it." 

They were interrupted by the kids who announced they were finished. Austin of course had to rub in that he kicked Tommy's butt at the game. Danny kissed his kids goodbye and told them to have fun. 

Kassi followed the kids to the door but then turned around, "Danny?" 

"Sup?" He answered. 

"Thanks for the advice." 

"Anytime." He winked. 

She let out the first laugh all day, "Why can't you be this guy all the time?" 

"Yeah yeah, the tin man has a heart. Just don't get used to it all the time." He laughed, "Have fun on your trip."   
______________________________  
Shuffling three little kids through an airport and praying they didn't act like wild animals on  the plane was no easy task. After a 6 hour flight Kassi needed a drink. She followed Brian's instructions he had texted her. He made everything pretty easy for her by already checking her into the room and leaving the keys at the front desk. A bellboy was already ready with a cart to wheel all the bags upstairs. All three kids were chopping at the bits to go explore the resort so Kassi had to basically scream her head off for them to all calm down.   
"First we get settled in the room then we'll look around. Please behave, mommy's had it today Guys!" 

Kassi couldn't believe her eyes when the bellboy opened her door. Brian insisted he pay for the room, and after a long argument Kassi finally agreed as long as she paid for the flights. She was expecting a normal hotel room with a couple beds that would have to be shared. What she got however was a massive suite with a bedroom for each of the kids and one giant one for herself along with a huge master bathroom complete with a jacuzzi overlooking the ocean. There was a giant living area that had a huge TV. "Jesus Quinn." She whispered to herself. Sitting on the table was a huge welcome basket with all the kids favorite snacks and some movies, he definitely thought of everything. 

"Can we go find Daddy?!" London yelled from one of the rooms jumping on the bed with her brothers. 

"Get down all of you!!" She yelled. God she had been yelling at them since they all woke up for the airport at 4 this morning. She texted Brian telling him his daughter was looking for him and waited for a response. She got one very quickly. 

Brian: Wondering when I'd hear from you! My whole family is by the main pool, we're about to order lunch. 

Kassi: On our way.

After changing the kids and herself into bathing suits and applying sunblock they headed out in search of the pool. This resort was huge. London of course was the first to stop Brian, "Daddy!!" She shouted running off and heading straight for the Quinn family. 

"London! No running by the pool!" Kassi yelled at her daughter. 

Brian picked up his daughter lifting her up above his head making her laugh. "God! You're getting too heavy for me to do this too much longer." He groaned almost throwing his back out from his growing daughter. 

"What's up dudes!" He greeted the kids with huge hugs then looked at the exhausted looking woman dragging up the rear. She held her hand up signaling Brian to slap it when he did she let out an annoyed laugh, "Tag you're it!" She said. 

"They driving you nuts?" He laughed. 

"Ha, nuts?! You ever travel with 3 insane kids by yourself?" She said collapsing in a lounge chair. 

"Something to drink?" Their cocktail waitress asked her. 

"Strongest margarita you can make!" Brian answered for her. Kassi simply responded with a thumbs up!

After Kassi had a couple more of the Bahamas’ strongest margaritas she was now relaxed and enjoying watching Brian and his brothers play with all the kids in the pool. Living by the beach all of her kids were great swimmers very early and were having so much fun jumping all over Brian trying to take him down. She was stretched out under the cabana taking a break from the sun talking with Brian’s mom and his sister in law, Jenny. 

“How’s your boyfriend doing Kassi?” Carol asked. It was still strange thinking of her with someone other than her son but Carol loved Kassi so much she just wanted to see her happy. 

With Kassi’s back turned away, she didn’t notice Brian get out of the pool and make his way towards the cabana, “Actually we aren’t together anymore. Decided to go our own ways.” 

“I’m sorry honey, you okay?” Carol asked. 

It was then that Kassi noticed Brian sit down at the table and reached for some fruit from the platter in front of them. They locked eyes, “Yeah I wasn’t as upset as I maybe should be. I think we both knew it was coming.” She answered still staring at Brian.


	27. The Accident

It had been a hectic morning. Kassi has gotten the kids to bed early since they had been up since 4am traveling and hoped they slept in but no chance of that, they were up jumping on their mom's bed yelling at her to start the day. 

She was very surprised Brian hadn't mentioned anything to her about her breakup with Harrison. After dinner he helped put the kids to bed, kissed Kassi on the forehead and headed for his room for a good night sleep. It was as if he had a 6th sense or something because very soon after the kids got up he was at the door with coffee and breakfast. Still incredibly tired she answered the door and graciously took the coffee, "You're a god." She muttered with still half opened eyes. 

It was a team effort but they actually were able to get the kids fed and dressed in record time. "My mom and Kelly want to take London to get her flower girl dress this morning." Brian said. Kelly was Brian's soon to be new sister in law. "Okay well I guess I should go too. Think you can hang with the boys? Doubt they will wanna go to a dress shop." She asked. 

"My mom will be fine with her, I thought you and I could just take the boys to the beach." Brian suggested. 

"Oh? Yeah sounds good. How much money you think they need for the dress?" She asked looking around for her purse. 

"Kassi!" Brian said trying to get her attention, "I already took care of it. She is half mine, remember?" 

"You sure? I know stuff like that can get kinda pricey especially for something she's gonna wear once." Kassi argued. Truth was Brian was more than generous when it came to his daughter. He covered her health insurance, started a college fund for her the day she was born, and was constantly sending money for new clothes on top of the child support they agreed on when she was a baby.

Brian gave her a look to stop arguing with him, "I'm the good baby daddy remember?" He joked. 

"Shut up!" She laughed but he was right. If Danny made her life that easy it would be so much better. Kassi was constantly chasing him for late child support for the boys, which was one of the reasons she was relieved John offered her a promotion.

________________________________

Tommy and Austin argued with their mom the entire walk down to the beach about wearing their life vests. 

"Guys for the last time, no vests, no ocean! The current can get too strong, now I'm done arguing!" Kassi said putting her foot down. 

"But Mom!" They both protested. 

"Guys, zip it! You're wearing them." Brian stepped in and they both immediately put their vests on. 

"Thank you." She mouthed to Brian. She had good kids but they were constantly testing their limits with her. 

Brian's younger brother, Danny, his wife, along with all the older kids had joined them a little while later. London still wasn't back with her grandma yet. Kassi and Brian came in from the ocean and Brian laid down on one of the hammocks on the sand under a fruit tree. "We're gonna go grab some more towels." Danny yelled across the sand, "Kas, you good with the older ones keeping an eye on the boys?" He asked. 

Kassi noticed the tide was pretty high so the kids weren't that far away and they had their life vests on. If it was London she would be a little more concerned but the boys were older and good swimmers. With the older kids watching over them she didn't have any concerns. "Be back soon." They waved.

This left Kassi and Brian alone. Brian slowed down the hammock that he had swinging, "Plenty of room on this thing if you're interested." He said turning his head to look at her. "And considering you're not attached to anyone anymore..." 

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring it up." She smirked shaking her head. 

"You seemed okay so I didn't think it was a big deal." He answered, "You want on or not?" Then he winked, "The hammock, not me. Well...if you wanted on me too, I wouldn't object." He was now laughing at Kassi's obvious attempt to hide her blushing, "You blushing Champ?!" 

"Would you just shut up!" She yelled now covering her face in embarrassment. So many years and this man still effected her like they had just met. She hopped on the swinging hammock and when it swayed to the left she lost her balance and fell right against Brian. She quickly tried to shift away to create some space between them but he pulled her back against his bare chest. "Ya know, I remember a time when you used to love being this close to me." He said. 

"I still do." She said softly against his neck tickling his skin as she talked. 

"Then can you just let this happen. You're single, I'm single. Can we just enjoy this." He said as he shifted so he could swing his arm around her and get comfortable. 

"No girls back in New York?" She asked. 

"Kassi..." He sighed, "I don't wanna fight, please." 

"I'm not fighting, I won't get mad. You are free to do whatever you want." She said sitting up to look at him. 

He pulled her back down to their previous position, "I'm not gonna lie and tell you I haven't been with women since you. But I've never been with one that meant what you mean to me." 

That's all Kassi needed to hear to relax, she sighed contently against him and for a couple minutes they didn't talk. Both sat curled up together, the hammock swinging slowly by the breeze. "This really is paradise." She whispered kissing the corner of his mouth. Brian tightened the grip he had on her and started to rub her back, "If I go a little lower am I gonna get slapped?” He asked in a joking way but part of him was very serious. 

Kassi smiled then closed her eyes feeling totally relaxed, "I don't know, why don't you try and find out?" She teased. Brian slowly brought his hand from the arch of her back to the bottom of her bathing suit. When there was no protest he took a chance and dipped his hand inside cupping her bare ass. He squeezed her cheek and enjoyed how she picked up her leg and draped it over his body. With their bodies intertwined he spoke softly, "You were wrong earlier." 

"Bout what?" She asked with her eyes still closed. 

"This is paradise." He said referring to their current state. 

"Mom!" Austin yelled interrupting their alone time. Brian quickly retracted his hand before the little boy saw. Kassi didn't move off of Brian's chest though, which he found a little odd. Austin definitely had a confused look on his face when he saw his mom and Q laying like this. He had not seen them affectionate like this but excitement took over and he remembered why he came over in the first place. "There's these tide pools over there with little crabs. Nicole and Bri are gonna take us over. They said to ask you first. Can we go please mom!!??" Austin was jumping up and down. 

Kassi lifted up off Brian for a second to look around, "Where?" 

"Right over there!" Austin pointed to a grouping of rocks. 

"That's fine, just be careful and make sure you keep an eye on Tommy. Your sister should be back soon then we can grab lunch." She explained. 

Brian noticed his nieces walking up with Tommy and Brian's younger nephews. His older nephew was with his dad getting his best man suit ready. "Girls, make sure they're careful." Brian instructed. 

"We got it Uncle Brian." His niece Bri said, "Come on Guys!” Then they all took off for the tide pools. 

Kassi laid back down snuggling in closer to Brian. She reached up stroking his hair a little bit. "You never did tell me what you thought about the short hair." 

"I really like it." She answered running her fingers through it. 

"Yeah?" He asked.

" Very sexy." She smiled.

"You know what else is very sexy?" He smirked down at the gorgeous girl draped over him. "You in this bikini." Kassi felt her face get hot. Brian leaned his head down and whispered against her ear, "Kassi baby I want you so bad. Please let's stop torturing ourselves. I think you want me just as bad." 

"Brian..." she moaned knowing this was it, she couldn't fight her feelings any longer. 

"Tonight baby please." He said as he kissed up and down her neck. "You know you miss this." He then grabbed her hand and reached it down into his bathing suit. She felt how hard he was and instantly lost control of her own body. She was his; she always had been. 

"UNCLE BRIAN!!!! HELP!" A voice shouted scaring the two half to death. 

Brian and Kassi immediately jumped up and ran to the direction of the screaming. When they got to the tide pool they saw that all the kids were accounted for but one, Tommy. Brian's nieces were crying hysterically, "I'm so sorry, we were watching them I promise but a huge wave came and knocked us over, next thing we knew he was gone!" 

Kassi's heart was beating so fast as she frantically climbed the rocks to look for her son. Brian dove in the water swimming out to see if the current sucked him in. "TOMMY!!" Everyone was screaming. Austin was crying against the girls so scared for his brother. "TOMMY!!" 

Danny and Jenny heard the screaming as well and were running up the beach. Once they were up to speed they were searching for the little boy as well. Danny jumped in the water with his brother screaming out the child's name. 

Minutes had gone by but to Kassi it felt like hours. Screaming her son's name over and over again then finally she saw his little cooper hair in the distance, "BRIAN!!" She screamed to get his attention. Somehow the waves carried him about a quarter of a mile away from where they were and he was laying in one of the dunes. Brian and Danny made it out of the water and took off running. Kassi was a close second behind them followed by Jenny and the kids. 

Kassi worst nightmare was coming true when she got to the scene and Brian was hollering his name with no response from the little boy. "Brian, he's not breathing!" Kassi was crying hysterically now. 

"Tommy! Tommy!" Brian was yelling shaking him violently. "Tommy!" 

All of the kids were crying uncontrollably and Brian couldn't even hear himself think. "Jenny!" He screamed to him sister in law, "Get the kids out of here now!" 

As Jenny did her best to usher the kids away Brian had to make a decision. "I'll run back and call for help." Danny said. 

"There's no time!" Brian exclaimed. They were too far out from the resort. It would take forever. He began chest compressions counting out loud. Kassi was sitting in front of her son stroking his arm but inside panicking.

Brian had performed CPR hundreds of times when he was a fireman but never on someone he knew, someone he loved. He brought his mouth to the boy's and attempted to breath life back into him. Waiting a second and seeing no results he began pumping his chest again. "Brian...."Kassi cried, "He's not breathing." 

Brian didn't stop the compressions on Tommy's chest, "Kassi honey, you gotta give me a minute." This kid wasn't dying, Brian wouldn't allow it. Danny looked on in horror, he debated on running back anyways and getting help when suddenly the three were startled by a choking sound. Tommy was starting to come to and was coughing up so much water. 

Brian immediately sat him up and pounded on his back, "That's it buddy." He kept saying, "Get it outta there." Tommy continued puking up water into the sand. When he was finished he let out the most intense cry. 

Kassi stroked her son's head to try and calm him. She brought him onto her lap, "Shhh baby, it's okay. We're here. Shhh." She said as she rocked him slowly trying to calm her child. 

"Deep breaths buddy." Brian said right by their side rubbing his back slowly, "You gotta breath, let that air in." 

Tommy very slowly was starting to calm down. Kassi was had tears pouring down her face as the idea of almost losing her child. As she continued to rock him, her and Brian looked at one another. They didn't have to say anything, they just looked and both realized what could have happened to Tommy today and thanked God that it didn't. Danny gave them a minute before bending down to check on the boy himself then said he would go back and find everyone to tell them Tommy was okay. He couldn't imagine the fear everyone was going through right now. 

"We should still get him to a hospital, get him checked out." Brian said to Kassi. 

______________________________

After a couple hours at Princess Margaret Hospital, Tommy was given a clean bill of health. He had a slight bump on his head but with Brian's fast thinking, the lungs sounded clear. Brian saved his life. 

Tommy wanted to call his dad which Kassi would never deny their kids that right. After having a mini heart attack at the story, Danny asked to speak to Brian and told him he couldn't thank him enough for saving his son's life and could never repay him for what he had done. It was a nice moment to finally have them on the same page for once. 

Once he was discharged, Kassi and Brian took him back to the hotel. Everyone in Brian's family was waiting for them. When Carol had gotten the phone call about what happened, she was sick with worry. The doctors at the hospital had insisted that Tommy was fine to resume any activities that they had planned but Kassi insisted on going back to the room for the rest of the evening and having him hopefully sleep. 

“I’ll stay here with you and the kids.” Brian said. He knew Tommy was fine now but he also knew Kassi was still shaken up. 

“Brian you promised London dinner, just the two of you, remember?” Kassi reminded him. Brian had come up with an idea to take London on a nice daddy/daughter date. He told her they would dress up and have a date like he used to take mommy on. She had been excited about it. 

“I’ll take her tomorrow.” He said, “She will have to understand that her brother needs us.” The rest of the Quinns had already taken Austin with them on a boat ride. The wedding was two nights away so he could always take her tomorrow. 

“It’s fine.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m sure Tommy will fall asleep early after all the chaos today. Take your daughter on a date. No sense in all of us being cooped up in a room.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. 

“Thanks to you, absolutely.” She smiled up at him. “You saved his life today Brian. If you weren’t there...” she started to say tearing up. 

“Don’t go there baby.” He comforted her, “He’s safe and it was just an accident.” Brian’s nieces were so torn up over the whole thing and felt responsible for the whole thing. Kassi took them aside and explained it wasn’t there fault and she in no way was upset with them. It killed her seeing them feel so guilty. 

“Maybe after your date with London, you and I can have a little sleepover of our own. Show you how appreciative I am for being such a hero today.” She smiled a sexy look at him. 

Brian groaned in frustration, “I’m about to take my kid out to dinner, don’t get me hard before I go.” 

________________________________

Little Miss London had so much fun on her date with her daddy. They had a dinner at a restaurant by the beach then took a walk in the sand together afterwards. Her daddy even pointed out dolphins jumping in the water and London could have sat there all night watching them. It was a little after 10 when they headed back to Kassi’s room. She was so tired he ended up having to carry her back. He let himself in with a second key that Kassi had given him yesterday and placed London her bed. Placing a kiss on his daughter’s forehead he whispered, “Daddy loves you LoLo.” Then quietly turned shutting the door behind him. He snuck next door checking in on Austin who was fast asleep under the comforter. 

The next room was Tommy’s and Brian wasn’t surprised at all when he saw his bed was empty. He knew exactly where the little copper haired boy was. Brian poked his head into the master bedroom seeing him curled next to his mom, both fast asleep. He kicked his shoes off and slid in next to Kassi pulling her against him. As he drifted off to sleep he knew this was exactly where he needed to be. As long as he had Kassi and the kids, his life was paradise enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed now that Brian’s brother and Kassi’s ex have the same name. Hope it wasn’t too confusing! 
> 
> Would love to know everyone thoughts on this latest update!


	28. Dinner and...Dessert?

Brian triple checked all the kids life vests before allowing them off the benches. He bent down in front of Tommy, "Are you absolutely sure about this buddy? Because it's not too late, we can go do something else." 

"No I wanna do it and so does everyone else." The little boy answered. "You be right next to me?" He asked wrapping his arms around Q. 

Brian's heart melted, "I'll be with you the whole time." He smiled hugging him back. 

Today was the day before the wedding and the last free day before chaos erupted tomorrow. Everyone decided to do something as a group and since Tommy had such a traumatic day yesterday, they decided he should pick what everyone did. Brian was absolutely stunned when he said he wanted to go swimming with the dolphins. He figured the last place that kid would want to be was near water but he insisted. Brian was actually pretty proud of him, he couldn't believe this was the same kid that was scared of the firehouse pole so many years ago when he first met him. After talking Kassi down off a ledge and convincing her that Tommy would be just fine, it was decided.

Everyone was having a blast in the pool with the dolphins. London thought it was hysterical every time one would come up and kiss her on the cheek. As promised, Brian stayed right by Tommy's side and it gave the little boy the reassurance he needed to enjoy himself. Kassi took a moment to look on as her youngest son held onto Brian never letting go. 

Carol noticed and looked on at the pair as well. She gave Kassi a loving look that only a mother can give, "You have no idea how much those boys mean to him." She smiled and then walked away.

"Yes I do." She said quietly to herself. Brian was a fantastic father to their daughter but even before London was born he was amazing to her sons. They worshipped him and even though they never said anything, when their mom broke up with Brian, they were never the same. 

Everyone headed back to the pool for lunch before breaking off and going their own ways. Jimmy and his soon to be wife had more wedding stuff to do but Carol had insisted everyone have lunch first. She was so excited to have every member of her immediate family all on vacation together. 

Once lunch was finished, the kids had been eyeing a playground with splash pads and little water slides so Brian and Kassi took all the younger kids over. From where Brian's parents and brothers were sitting they could see perfectly and everyone had the exact same thing on their mind, how carefree and happy Kassi and Brian looked together. They were exchanging looks that maybe this was it, finally they were back on the same page. 

Down at the splash pads, Brian had his eye on this huge bucket that when it filled up with water would dumped down onto everyone. Kassi had thought she was funny yesterday at the beach when she had pushed Brian into the waves and knocked him down so all morning Brian had been waiting for an opportunity to get her back. She had her eyes on the kids and was just about to walk away to dry off when Brian called her over to him. He grabbed her tight and started tickling her from behind making her yell out for him to stop. Brian looked above him one more time and just when the bucket was about to tip he moved her a tad and jumped out of the way. 

Kassi had no time to move and was shocked when suddenly so much water came pouring down on her head. Brian saw the look of confusion and fright on her face and had to hold onto the barrier wall because he was laughing so hard. Brian's family along with all the kids saw what happened as well and everyone was laughing at Brian's trick. 

"You think you're real funny Quinn?!" Kassi walked over completely drenched trying to hide her amusement. When they were together Brian was always doing stuff like this to her and she absolutely loved being teased by him. The kids came running up and circled around them laughing at their mom. "Q that was awesome!" Austin shouted high-fiving him. 

"Traitor!" Kassi shouted at her eldest son. 

Without thinking Brian pulled Kassi in for a deep kiss in front of everyone. Still laughing Kassi leaned into him and kissed him back. 

Everyone was shocked at this huge display of affection, they hadn't seen them do this in years, no one was more shocked than London. Never in her life had she known her parents together. She used to ask questions but eventually stopped after her parents told her that's just how their family was, that some mommies and daddies aren't together. "Daddy you kissed Mommy! She squealed. 

Kassi and Brian quickly looked at each other, the last thing they wanted was to confuse their daughter, hell they were already confused enough on the status of each other never mind a 3 year old. Brian decided to just pretend it was no big deal, "Daddy always kisses Mommy LoLo." 

"Not like that." London questioned. 

"Hey! How about we go put on dry clothes and go make ice cream sundaes?!" Kassi announced figuring distraction was the best route, "Any toppings you want!" 

"Even gummy bears?!" London shouted jumping up and down. 

"You got it!" Kassi exclaimed. 

"Daddy you coming?" London said looking behind her. 

"I'll catch you in a little while, Daddy has a couple things to do first." He said then headed back towards his family. 

"Looked like you were having a good time out there." His mom said when he sat down at the table with everyone. 

"Yeah that place is perfect for the kids." Brian said shaking the water from his hair. 

"I wasn't talking about the kids. You and Kassi seem to be getting closer." Carol smiled. She wanted her son happy more than anything and knew Kassi was the one that could do that. 

"I don't know, Ma. One minute we are laughing and the next we are at each other's throats. She can be too hot and cold sometimes." Brian said. 

"Son, enough is enough. You both have been playing this back and forth game for too long." Jim Quinn spoke up. Brian's father was usually a very quiet guy but when he had something important to say, everyone in the family knew to listen. "Do you love her?" He asked. 

"More than you know." He answered with a sigh. 

"Do you want a family for those kids?" Jim asked. 

"Well..yeah I guess so." Brian answered. 

"You guess so?" Jim said raising his eyebrows, "Don't you wanna wake up in the same house as your daughter every single day and come home to them every single night, like a father is supposed to." 

"I'm a good father, I do the best I can, given the situation." Brian argued not liking what his dad was implying. 

"No one said you weren't a good father. You are . But this whole thing could be better if you both would stop being so god damn stubborn. It's been years of this shit." Jim said trying to get through to his son. 

"Dad's right, Bro." Danny spoke up, "I think it's time for you to make one last effort and if she turns you down than be done with it. And at least you can't say that you didn't try." 

"Ma?" Brian said turning to his mother. 

"Yes sweetheart?" Carol smiled. 

"Think you can watch the kids tonight?" Brian asked. 

"Absolutely!" She answered.   
________________________________

The only communication that Kassi had with Brian for the rest of the afternoon was a text telling her they were getting dinner with his parents and to meet them in the front courtyard near the tennis courts. She figured he was doing stuff for his brother's wedding tomorrow so kept the kids occupied on her own until it was time to get ready. 

7pm She located all the Quinns except for one. 

"Where's Daddy?" London asked her grandpa. 

Carol immediately covered for her son. He had been MIA after their talk by the pool and she assumed he was planning a nice night out for the woman he loved. "He had to do a couple things for Uncle Jimmy's wedding tomorrow." She told her granddaughter. 

Everyone was sitting in the courtyard looking at the beautiful stone fountain. It was coming up to 7:20 and Kassi was starting to get a little annoyed. She was wondering what could be keeping him. 

"Excuse me Miss, are you Kassi?" A man dressed in a hotel uniform asked her. 

"Umm...yes?" Kassi answered a little confused when the man handed her a note. She opened it: 

 

I'm sure you're annoyed since I'm late but I promise it's worth it. Leave the kids with my parents (don't worry, they've already agreed) and follow Eddie. He knows where to take you. See you soon Champ.

All my love,   
Brian 

 

Kassi folded the note back up and looked at the man, "I take it you're Eddie?" She asked. 

"Yes Ma'am I am." He answered with a warm smile. "Mr.Quinn gave me strict instructions to wait as close to sunset as possible." 

Kassi then turned to Carol and Jim, "And I take it you knew all along he wasn't coming?" She asked them. 

Jim winked at Kassi and Carol smiled, "Enjoy your night and don't worry about the kids." 

Kassi smiled at the people that for all intents and purposes should have been her in laws and gave them each a hug, "Just call us if they're too much trouble." 

"We have a fun night planned, they will be just fine." Carol told her. "Come on kids, let's get going." 

"Mommy not coming?" London asked. 

"No, Mommy's actually gonna go meet Daddy and have some time alone, just the two of us." Kassi explained. 

"But I wanna go see Daddy too!" London whined. "Please!" 

Jim knelt down next to his youngest granddaughter, "You wanna come out with Gram and Pop and pig out on junk and go to the arcade?" All three kids' eyes lit up and they took off running ahead of the Quinns. 

"Behave, you guys!" Kassi yelled after them. She then turned back to Eddie, "I guess lead the way." 

Kassi followed her guide around the resort. He lead her along a stone path that ran along the ocean. The sun had set now and the cool salt air was refreshing. Eddie was talking about the history of the island and a little about the sea life that lived on the coast but Kassi couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. Her mind was just wondering what Brian was up to. 

They made their way to an opening in the stone wall they had been walking along and Eddie turned to take her hand, "Just a small step down, please be careful." 

Kassi continued following and then realized they were heading for the beach. She stopped really quick to take off her heels since there was no way she would be able to keep up on the sand. She held them in her hand as they continued their walk. 

"Oh my god!" She cried out when she noticed a trail of rose petals and candles that suddenly created a pathway down the beach. 

"Mr.Quinn said to follow the path. Enjoy you're night Ma'am!" Eddie said and turned around to head back up the beach. 

Kassi continued following the path of flowers. Her heart was beating so fast the entire time. She had never seen anything so romantic and so beautiful in her life. The flowers and candles eventually led her to a table for two on the sand against the waves where the love of her life was already seated. He had seen her walking and stood when she finally reached her destination. 

"You are insane!” She shrieked when she finally reached him. He pulled her in for a hug and she almost felt herself melt into him. Brian took a step back and got a good look at her, it sounded so corny but she was literally taking his breath away, "Kassi, you look absolutely gorgeous." She wore a long baby pink dress accented with little flowers that had no straps and it showed off her curves perfectly, especially her full breasts. Kassi always had such amazing tits but right now it wasn't about that, right now it was do or die. Tell her how he felt and hoped to put his family back together. 

"Thank you."She smiled accepting his compliment. "Brian this is amazing, I can't believe you did all this." She grabbed a glass of wine off the table and took a sip, "But I guess I'm trying to figure out why?" 

"Why what?" He asked taking a sip of his own glass. 

"Why are you doing all this for me and you to just have dinner? You could have just asked me to go anywhere." She said. 

"Sit down,Kas." He ushered her to the table, "I wanna get this out in my own way." Once they were seated the waiter came over to tell them what the chef had planned for them and their first course would be out shortly. They both thanked him and afterwards they were alone again. Kassi knew Brian a long time and whatever was on his mind, she couldn't force out, he would just have to say it when and how he wanted to. She decided to just talk while he got his thoughts together. Something was on his mind, she didn't know what though. 

Finally Brian mustered up the courage. "Did you know that the day at the hospital when LoLo was born, I had a ring in my pocket." He finally managed to get out. 

"A ring?!" Kassi nearly spit on her wine, "Like an.." 

"Engagement ring." He finished for her, "Yes." 

"You never told me that." She replied.

"No because I changed my mind. Not because I didn't want to marry you or because I didn't love you but the second I looked at that little girl's face I knew if I asked you to marry me and you said yes, we wouldn't be fair to her. She deserves parents that are together because they know for 100 percent that they make each other happy and have a strong solid relationship." Brian paused for a second and took a deep breath, "And back then I don't thank we had that, putting aside all the bad stuff, even if that didn't happen I still don't think it would have been the best idea. 

"Well it was fast, I mean I feel like our whole time together up to that point was a whirlwind. We got pregnant so fast." She said. "But Brian what are you getting at? Why are you saying all this now?" 

"Because Kassi, I love you and I'm sick of not being with the one woman that I'm meant to be with. I know years ago I messed up more times than should have been allowed but I'm a different man now. I love you, I love our daughter, I love your boys. I want our life back." He was staring at her so intensely Kassi couldn't look away even if she wanted to. 

"Brian, you are an amazing father. You made mistakes, so what? I'm partly to blame for what happened that night. I always think that if I had just stayed and we talked it out then maybe..." she started to say but was interrupted. 

"Don't!" He grabbed her hand, "You had every right to be angry. But what I did, didn't change how I felt about you. I thought I had lost you and put myself in such a dark place that night. I regret it every single day.” 

"Do you realize that it has been almost 4 years and this is the first time we have ever actually spoke about what happened like adults, not yelling and fighting?" She said almost laughing. 

"Which is why I made the right decision when London was born by not proposing. I knew you were still so angry." 

Tears started to form in her eyes, "I was so mad at you for so long and I feel like I deprived London of spending time with you." She was now full on crying, "God Brian, you are such an amazing father and because of my anger and resentment, you only get to be around her part time. And I am so so sorry." 

"Hey!" He said now standing and coming to her side of the table and kneeling down, "I did that. My stupid actions did that and I try to make up for it everyday by giving her everything I can of myself.  But I wanna give her more. I want to give her the family that I know she deserves." He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Kassi, I want you. You have had my heart since the day I met you. We can take this as slow as we have to but please give us one more chance to be happy together." 

Kassi was crying buckets at this point with mascara all down her cheeks, "You asking me to be your girlfriend again?" She said through her crying flashing back to that moment that first summer in Central Park. 

Brian nodded. He was actually afraid if he opened his mouth any longer to speak, he may start crying. Her answer wasn't verbal, it was physical. Before Brian could catch her, she leaped from her chair knocking him over on the sand and landed on top of him. She attacked his mouth with so many kisses. 

"Is that a yes?!" He finally asked laughing and kissing and crying all at the same time. 

"I love you I love you I love you." She kept repeating as she kissed him over and over again. 

What the pair haven't realized was during their reunion the waiter had come back with their salads and oysters but quickly turned away figuring they needed another minute alone on the beach.   
______________________________  
Dinner was amazing, delicious, and romantic. Once finished they decided to take the long walk back hand in hand to the resort. "I don't think we should tell the kids right away." She said. 

"No?" He asked. 

"If we do end up being stupid and screwing this up again, I can't break their hearts. Especially London's. You were right when you said it should be slow. We need to figure out ourselves as a couple again, not just parents.”

"I agree. Actually may be kinda sexy sneaking around again." He winked slapping her ass. 

"Hey!" Kassi shouted pointing to the closed down pool, "Looks like they forgot to lock the gate." She headed over nudging the gate open and sliding in. 

"Kassi..."Brian warned, "We shouldn't be here, come on let's get back to the room." He was actually very anxious to get back. His parents had the kids for the night and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. It had been way too long. 

"Oh come on Quinn, where's your sense of adventure?" She pestered. Then to Brian's shock she lifted her dress over her head and dove in the pool. 

"Kassi!" Brian yelled, "Are you insane?! Get out of there!" 

Kassi poked her head out from underneath the water and smiled. She then bit her lip and removed her bra and panties throwing them on the ledge of the pool. "Nothing in here but me now. Wet, naked and very ready to have my memory refreshed on how good you truly can be." 

Brian looked around to make sure no one was around. This woman had definitely lost her mind. "Oh come on!" Kassi was egging him on, "Where's the Brian Quinn that fucked me against a motorcycle on the side of a highway? Or was the Q? Because sometimes I get the two mixed up.” She teased. Kassi had always called him Q when she tried to get under his skin, he hated when she called him that. 

"We get caught I'm blaming you!" He exclaimed as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shorts. 

"Sit on the steps, I'll make it worth the risk." She said with the sexiest look in her eyes Brian had ever seen. With his boxers still on he followed orders and sat on the steps leading into the pool. Kassi floated over and knelt on the step below Brian. Pulling his boxers off, she whispered, "Relax and let me pleasure you baby." Kassi licked her lips then attacked Brian's manhood. She immediately took him in her mouth all the way to the back of her throat. 

Brian's hands automatically reached into her hair and pulled closer to him. "Jesus Christ baby..." he moaned out. He let out a small laugh at how happy and amazing he felt at the moment, "Kassi baby that feel so fucking good." 

Kassi was in heaven at the moment. Pleasing Brian with her mouth was always one of her favorite things. He was always so good pleasing her, she loved repaying him whenever she could. It was never something she enjoyed in other relationships but with Brian, she was more than happy to deliver. As she twirled her tongue around his head she looked up with half closed eyes and saw how good she was making him feel. 

Taking Kassi off guard, Brian suddenly switched positions with her, laying her on the steps and hovering over her. "You done playing?" He said with an intense gaze on her. 

Kassi knew what was coming and she started breathing so heavy in anticipation. Brian grabbed hold of himself and lined up with her center and slowly lowered himself. He used his strong arms to grab hold of the pool wall to support himself. For a moment he didn't move, he just enjoyed the feelings that he missed so much, being inside of this woman. 

"Oh my god..."she laughed. Brian gave her an odd look because right now he didn't know what was so funny. "I'm sorry but I just can't believe I was so stupid and deprived myself of this for so long. I'm such a fucking idiot." 

"You ready?" He asked not breaking eye contact, "Because I know you remember how rough it can get and baby I am in the mood to fuck you until you can't take it anymore." 

Kassi felt beyond turned on and as soon as Brian started assaulting her body, she was doing her best to keep her excitement as quiet as she could. She brought her mouth to his ear and started begging for him to go harder. "More baby, more please." 

"You have any idea how frustrated you've made me for so many years. Looking as sexy as you do and not allowing me to touch your body." He said as he pounded her. 

"My body is all yours baby, please show me how bad I've been!" She panted. 

Brian continued until they were both completely spent in that pool. Once Brian gave her all he had, he leaned against her trying to catch his breath, "So fucking beautiful." He whispered. 

Kassi leaned up and kissed him softly, "I love you Brian. I don't wanna lose this again."

"We won't. No pressure and we can keep this just to ourselves for a while. Deal?" He asked. 

"Deal." She agreed still kissing him wildly. 

"Alright can we please get out of here before we get caught? Plus I think I'm ready for round 2. He said spanking her naked ass as she walked by him to get her dress back on.


	29. Little Update

Hi All, 

Hoping you are enjoying Kassi and Brian’s saga. I am not abandoning them by any means but I had an idea for a new story that I was excited to get started so I may be switching back and forth. This will still be a BQ story but it’s a little different and much darker side to him. However still the sweet and caring side I think we all love but my goal is to be very different than this story. 

Please be sure to check it out once it’s posted!


	30. Love by the Sea

Brian was stirring from his sleep, before he even had a chance to open his eyes his face was being showered with repeated kisses. He was almost nervous to open his eyes in fear that last night was just one big dream and he was going to be waking up next to some random girl. However it wasn't a dream, he felt her and knew her touch anywhere. Kassi knew he was awake now and that's when he heard her small laugh, the one he missed so much. 

With his eyes still closed he rolled her over on her back and covered her naked body with his. "You know I can't tell you the last time I got to sleep in. Pretty rude to wake a man." He smiled at her seeing her face light up when he returned her kisses with his own. Reaching his hands down he grabbed at her abdomen and tickled her until she was screaming laughing for him to show mercy. 

When they had finally returned to his room that night, it was round after round of sex. Some soft and sweet, some rough and hard. A perfect description of their love for one another. "Your phone's been buzzing a lot this morning. I did check to make sure it wasn't your mom calling about the kids." She admitted. 

"And by the look on your face, I'm guessing it wasn't my mom." He said with a falling face. Brian had a very strong feeling he knew who it was and prayed it didn't ruin everything. 

"Who's Rachel?" She asked. 

"A girl that means absolutely nothing Kassi." He answered sternly. 

"Brian, she called you 7 times in 10 minutes, doesn't sound like nothing to me."Kassi said sadly. 

"I thought we said we were putting the past in the past?" He asked. 

"I want to, just kinda hard when some chick is blowing up your phone." She answered. 

"Alright then, let's put this in the past." He said reaching over her head to grab his phone. Laying down next to her he typed out a text so Kassi could see everything. 

 

Hey listen, I know it's not right to do this over text but I'm on vacation with my family and daughter's mother. We are back together so please no further contact. All the best, Q

 

He then hit send. Kassi kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." 

Brian returned the kiss and he was getting excited for perhaps some morning sex. Any sex with Kassi was amazing but there was something about lazy morning sex that he loved. Just as he was running his fingers along her hot core they were interrupted with an incoming text. He glanced over and rolled his eyes with an annoyed laughter. 

"What?" She asked. He showed her what Rachel had sent now. 

 

Good luck with that, you know no one will suck that dick like I do. Bye Loser. 

 

Although the image of another girl giving him head made her stomach turn she also found it pretty pathetic that someone would text that. She grabbed the phone and decided it was time to put this bitch in her place. 

 

Good morning doll, this is Brian's girl and like he said we would appreciate no more contact from you. Please don't worry about his dick, it's plenty taken care of. No one likes a bitter fuck girl, it's not a good look, so good luck with that.   
Hugs and Kisses,   
Kassi and Brian 

 

"Meow." Brian laughed as he read the text. "Down Cat Woman." 

Kassi smiled and climbed on top of Brian, "She asked for it. Now where were we?" 

The two continued into the late morning with no more interruptions. 

________________________________  
"Mommy Daddy!" London yelled in the restaurant as she finished her lunch. 

Kassi put her finger to her lips to quiet her daughter. After hours of laying together, Brian and Kassi knew it was time to finally face the rest of the world. Brian's parents had stayed in Kassi's suite with the kids last night then had them out for the morning. "Finally decided to show yourselves?" Danny laughed resulting in a smack from his wife. Kassi turned 12 shades of red at the comment. As much as they wanted to keep this to themselves for a little while, they knew nobody was stupid either. 

Carol smiled at the two, she was happy that they seemed to have a had a good time last night. "I hope you don't mind but I made a hair appointment for London at 2. I believe Kelly is already there with her bridesmaids getting ready so I told her I'd take London down later while I get mine done." 

"Are you sure? You've had her all night, I can take her down." Kassi asked. 

"Nonsense! She's my granddaughter, I enjoy the time we have together." Carol insisted. 

"We should get going Dude." Danny said to Brian, "I'm sure Jimmy's wondering where we are." In addition to his son, Brian and Danny would be serving as co-bestmen and be standing up at the alter with him. 

Brian poured himself an iced tea and went to leave. With the kids distracted with the game of tic tac toe they were playing, Brian leaned in for a kiss from Kassi. "So much for keeping it a secret." She giggled against his lips. 

"Couldn't help myself." He whispered. "Love you." 

"Love you too." She whispered back. 

Kassi was then left with Brian's mother and sister in law giving her goofy smiles. "So last night went well I take it?" Jenny asked. 

She couldn't contain her smile but then mouthed so the kids didn't hear her, "We're not telling them just yet." She pointed to the three little people at the table arguing over whose turn it was next and London pouting over not being the yellow crayon.   
________________________________  
It was 4 o'clock and Kassi and the boys were heading down this staircase that lead to this beautiful stone courtyard. White chairs faced a flowers covered alter. With the ocean in the background it was something out of a fairytale. London was with the rest of the bridal party waiting to walk out. With one final reminder to the boys to keep quiet during the ceremony, soft music started. The three Quinn brothers and Jimmy's son were all standing at the alter already. They were dressed in tan suits accented with pink boutonnières. Kassi couldn't help but want to drool over this man. He looked so handsome she could have jumped his bones right up there. Brian spotted Kassi and the boys. The boys waved to Q; he waved back but his eyes were locked on their mother. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Having spent so many hours in the sun these last couple days gave her a perfect tan and it looked stunning against her mint green wrap dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled half up with pieces falling down that looked unintentional but he knew Kassi, and he could just picture her in front of the mirror forever trying to make them fall just right. With her hair up like that, Brian smirked to himself because you could see the tiny marks he left on her neck . They weren't took noticeable if you didn't know but he knew they were there, he purposely marked her last night. 

The music changed a little bit telling everyone that they were about to begin. One by one bridesmaids walked down and right before Kelly was to make entrance there was one little girl who unfortunately for bride, may have stole the show. London Quinn who already told everyone she was taking her role as flower girl very seriously, looked adorable. This was the first time, Brian's eyes left Kassi. He saw his daughter dressed in her white puffy dress with flowers scattered throughout her dark curls and he could have melted right there. 

As London walked down the aisle dropping petals in front of her, she smiled at everyone. All Kassi heard was the chatter around her at how beautiful that little girl was. The bride's side obviously didn't know her so she could hear a lot of people asking who's daughter she was. Kassi and Brian exchanged glances both beaming with pride. She was supposed to stand with the rest of the girls but in typical London fashion went right for her daddy and put her arms up for him to pick her up. Kassi rolled her eyes, that girl was obsessed with her dad. 

It was truly a gorgeous ceremony and throughout the entire time, Brian did his best to pay attention but couldn't help look at the woman he hoped to do this with one day. It was a foreign thought to Brian Quinn because this was the first wedding he had been to where he didn't think the groom was out of his mind giving up his freedom. He finally understood. 

With the Quinns off taking pictures, it left Kassi and the boys to mingle on their own at the cocktail hour. It was on this big beautiful deck that overlooked the whole beach. Off in the distance you could see the bridal party taking pictures. Kassi noticed London holding her dad's hand and taking pictures when told to. Kassi chatted with a few other guests and was enjoying herself when she felt a hand brush against her side, "Having fun without me?" Brian whispered against her ear. 

"Usually do." She teased. 

"Oh really?" He said acting insulted, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself with me last night...and this morning." He winked. 

"Shhh...I thought we agreed." She said looking around. 

Brian took a sip from his glass, he winced a bit at the taste. His brother insisted on a toast with scotch after the pictures, something Brian wasn't used to drinking so it burned a bit going down. "You think people are dumb, we didn't leave our room until noon." He chuckled. 

Kassi blushed at the memories, "But we still agree to not tell the kids until we give it some time?" 

Brian nodded in agreement, "Refill?" He asked pointing to her empty glass. 

"Yeah, Kelly actually has a sign up for a signature drink. Kinda wanna try that." She told him. 

_______________________________  
Dinner was delicious, it was a buffet with all traditional Bahamian foods. Kassi and the kids sat with Brian and the rest of his family. Every now and then she would feel a hand snake under the table and grab at her thigh. When she looked in his direction, Brian would be carrying on a conversation like nothing was happening. It was driving her insane and he knew it. 

There was an adorable dance that Brian shared with London and Kassi was going crazy taking pictures. Brian wasn't much of a dancer but for his daughter he would do anything. The boys were off playing and dancing with Brian's younger nephews. They used to play together all the time when they would visit New York but since Kassi and Brian split, that obviously didn't happen anymore. It was nice to see that the kids still loved spending time together and not miss a beat. Taking another sip and watching her daughter with the man she loved more than anything was a beautiful sight. Kassi took a nice relaxed breath hoping that this time she would finally get it right. 

She was shaken from her thoughts by London and Brian returning to the table. "Mommy's turn." Brian said sitting London down to enjoy a piece of cake. 

"Turn for what?" She asked. 

"A dance." He answered stealing a bite of Kassi's cake. 

"Brian Quinn dance?" She laughed. 

He didn't answer he just grabbed her by the hand so they could make the next slow song. Kassi was in a state of shock, never in the entire time she knew him had they ever slow danced. He held her tight against his body and they swayed back and forth. Carol had tears in her eyes as she watched on. She was also silently praying that these two were finally going to get it right and let themselves be happy. 

Brian spun Kassi and dropped her into a dip making her squeal in delight. When he brought her back up he was so tempted to kiss her but remembered their promise about being discreet in front of the kids and he wasn't sure if they were watching. "Where did that just come from?" She asked in shock that he actually pulled out a move like that. 

"You don't know everything about me." He winked as they continued dancing. As they danced there was one little set of eyes on them that looked on in awe. London sat enjoying her cake and was completely mesmerized watching her parents. This vacation showed her a side of her mom and dad that she never had seen. She truly hoped this meant a chance at a family she always dreamed of, a complete one.

________________________________  
It was close to the end of the wedding and Danny and Jenny had her eye on the kids. Brian asked them for a few minutes while he took Kassi out on the deck to look at the water. 

The sea breeze sent a chill up Kassi's back and Brian looked back to make sure no one was looking and he brought his arms around her to keep her warm. She leaned her head back against his chest and enjoyed the moment. 

Brian noticed a little nook to the left of the door and lead Kassi over there. He leaned her against the wall and placed kisses on her lips. She deepened the kisses and combed her fingers through his hair. The small noises that were coming from her were staring to turn him on and he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. 

With heavy breaths she stopped the kissing and asked, "You coming back to the room tonight?" 

Brian brought kisses down her neck and stopped right above her cleavage, "What about the kids?" He asked. 

Kassi bit her lip and grabbed him on the outside of his dress pants, "They gotta sleep sometime. Help put them to bed then you and I can play." She said as she squeezed his dick hard through his pants. "I want you tonight Brian Quinn." She whispered against his earlobe biting down. "I want you bad."


	31. Fairy Tales are Real?

Kassi woke up with kisses all over her neck. She then felt wet kisses and a rough beard traveling down to her breasts. Glancing out the window she noticed it wasn't even light outside, it must have been so early but she didn't care. Even with being exhausted from putting in so many hours at work and taking care of three kids, she knew after this man was done with her body it would all be worth it. 

"Mmm..." she moaned as he sucked on her breasts, "Good morning." She said in almost a growl. 

Brian moved his hand down her body and removed her pajama shorts. Kassi jumped when she felt him insert fingers into her. Brian smiled as he inched his way down her body kissing every spot of skin, "I am so lucky." He then took a second to admire her naked pussy, "So fucking lucky baby." He repeated. 

Kassi wiggled with impatience, "Brian please." She whined. 

He raised up and kissed her mouth again, "My girl ready?" Kassi couldn't take it anymore and reached down to start rubbing her clit. "Ah ah ah." Brian scolded pulling her hand away, "Mine." And before Kassi could object he was back down attacking her core with his tongue.  

"Jesus Brian!" She exclaimed reaching down to grab his hair. Since being back together over the past month they certainly were having fun sneaking around and making up for loss time with wild sex. Their entire relationship before, Brian always had longer hair that Kassi would grab and pull on when he would be pleasing her, sometimes she would reach down and forget there was not as much to grab anymore. So now her new thing was to hold his head in place and grind herself in his face. It was one of Brian's favorite things and always turned him on even more than he already was.

Brian was giving Kassi everything he had and licked and sucked at her clit driving her to madness. It had been a little over a month since they returned from the Bahamas and they were doing their best to keep their reunion on the down-low. Of course it didn't take long for the adults in their lives to figure it out and for the most part they were okay with that but they  hadn't told the kids. So on nights like this when Brian was in town for his usual visits with London he would wait for her to fall asleep and slip out quietly to find Kassi. Sometimes they would curl up on the couch and watch a movie, sometimes they would make a fire in the yard but the outcome would always end the same, sneaking upstairs to Kassi's room and banging each other's brains out. 

________________________________  
Sunshine snuck through the window waking up Kassi. She felt warm strong arms wrapped around her and rolled over careful not to wake him. Taking advantage of him being asleep, she looked him over. His hair was certainly a little grayer than when she first meant him and small wrinkles were forming at his eyes but he was hotter than ever. She loved this man with her entire being and prayed that this time it would work. 

Suddenly she was startled by her bedroom doorknob jiggling, "Mommy!" A little voice called out on the other side of her door, "Mommy whats for breakfast?" 

"Shit!" Kassi exclaimed in panic, "Umm..London baby give Mommy a minute!" She shouted looking for a t-shirt on the floor to throw on. 

"Brian!" She whispered shaking him, "Get up! London's outside the door!" 

Brian was starting to come to and stretched his arms above his head, "Huh?" He asked trying to shake his sleepiness. Last thing he remembered was not being able to keep his hands off Kassi and waking her up early this morning for a good time. They must have fallen back asleep. 

"Did you hear me?!" She yelled at him, "London's looking for...." and before she could finish her sentence the little girl opened her mom's door. 

"Daddy?" London asked confused on why her daddy was in bed with her mommy, "Why are you in here?" 

Brian had to think fast, "Morning Princess, ummm...Mommy has a bad dream so she needed me to chase the bad stuff away." 

Kassi slapped her forehead in disbelief, there was no way their daughter was buying that, "Where are your pajamas?" London pointed out that her dad didn't have a shirt on. Little did the little girl know under the covers her dad didn't have anything on. 

Brian again had to come up with something, why was his daughter so fucking observant, "Umm...well...Mommy sneezed on me and got boogies all over Daddy's shirt." He said making a face to cause his daughter to roll with laughter. 

"Ok! Kassi shouted, "Thats enough with the questions! Let's find your brothers and have some breakfast." She ordered scurrying her daughter out of the room. Quickly she reached down to the floor for Brian's boxers and flung them in his direction. 

After breakfast the kids were outside playing in the yard. Kassi was finishing the dishes watching from the window. He felt two arms snake behind her and the kisses on her neck. "Good morning beautiful" he said taking her earlobe in his mouth and biting down. 

She put the sponge down that she was using for dishes and turned around to kiss him. "Last night was amazing." She said against his lips. In addition to early this morning, they had been outside in the yard on the hammock after the kids went to bed and Brian managed to keep them steady enough to eat her pussy there . 

"My baby satisfied?" He asked 

"More than you know." She smiled up at him. That brought a smile to his face. The entire time they were apart it always drove him crazy thinking she was being satisfied by another man. When he found out about Harrison it made it even worse because now he knew for a fact that she was sleeping with another man. He knew he was being irrational since he was with a variety of different women during their 3 year break up but he didn't care. Her body belonged to him. One night when the boys were with their dad and London spent the night at Mia's, he got Kassi really drunk and was able to get some information out of her. After some persuasion and one too many tequila shots she finally admitted that although he was a really nice guy, he was almost too nice and definitely wasn't rough enough for her in the bed room. She loved that Brian could be rough and spank her until her cheeks were bright red. She even let it slip that to make her cum when she was in bed with him she would think of Brian most of the time. 

"I hate that you have to leave today." She pouted once he released her lips. Brian had been at Kassi's for three nights but it was time to get back to New York to start filming the show again. 

She pulled back when she heard the back door open and three kids come running through the kitchen chasing one another and laughing hysterically on their way to the playroom downstairs in the basement. They had kept their relationship from the kids for over a month now and Brian was starting to get a little over it at this point. "When are we gonna tell them?" Brian finally asked. 

Kassi returned to tidying up the kitchen in hopes of avoiding the question but Brian wasn't dropping the subject. "Kas?" He said again determined to get her attention. He had asked her a few other times and every time she changed the subject of pretended she didn't hear him. "Kassi!" He yelled this time. 

"What?!" She asked spinning around annoyed. 

"Why are you so adamant on keeping it from them?" He asked equally as annoyed as she was. 

"Why do we have to tell them right now?" She responded. 

"We don't but I'd like to know when you plan on it? Are you just never gonna say anything? You're acting like we are keeping something bad from them, this is a good thing isn't it?" He asked now questioning everything that he thought. When she didn't answer him he asked again, "You do want to be with me, don't you?" 

"Of course I do and I'm sure they will all be thrilled but it's just...." she then paused to debate on how to word this. 

"Just what?!" He demanded. 

She let out a loud sigh, "You weren't here last time!" She then felt herself starting to tear up and tried her best to keep them back but was failing miserably. 

"Last time what? What are you talking about?" Brian asked not understanding at all what Kassi was talking about. 

"When we broke up and you just disappeared from the boys' lives. They were so upset and didn't understand where you were. They asked me over and over again to call you and I had to make up excuses." The tears kept coming now as she relived everything in her head, "They both cried every night for so long, I just cant put them through that again." 

This is the first Brian had ever heard of this, he always figured the boys were fine with it since they were so young, "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asked. 

"I couldn't, they aren't your problem. But that's why for so long whenever you came here to see London they weren't around. I had made sure they were at their dads or with Mia or John. I didn't want to see the heartbreak on their faces. God, they missed you so much." She explained. 

"Alright enough, I hate when you do this!" He exclaimed. 

"Do what?" She asked reaching for a tissue on the counter. 

"Say the boys aren't my problem or not my responsibility. I understand they don't share my blood and they have a dad, I get all that. But I love those boys just as much as I love London. I see no difference between them and her. I wish you would have told me they were so upset, I never wanted them out of my life." He was still aggravated with her but pulled her in for a hug. "But just think how happy they will be to know we are back together and even though she's young, I know London will be so excited to see us together." 

Kassi felt her heart drop at the thought of their daughter, "I never told you what she asked me to put on her list to Santa last Christmas." 

"What?" He asked confused on why she was bringing this up now. 

"For her mommy and daddy to be together like all her friends had." She told him. Brian was floored and felt like he could throw up. "Do you have any idea how heartbreaking it was to listen to a little girl say that? Brian if this doesn't work, it will devastate her. At least right now she has never known us like that but if she gets a taste of a "normal family" how is she going to be if we fail again?" 

Brian took her face in his hands and looked into her crying eyes, "Then let's not fail. And let's not fail because of us, not because of the kids. I don't want to be a couple that is together because of their children but with them as motivation, it will remind us to fight even harder." He kissed her forehead then wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Listen to me, we are gonna fight. You will drive me insane and I'm gonna piss you off by doing something stupid but in those moments we have to remember we still love each other. I've been without you and I hate it. I'm a better person when I'm with you. We won't fail this time because honestly I'm not gonna allow us to fail." 

It was very rare that Brian got raw like this. He wasn't an overly emotional guy that liked to discuss his feelings too much but when he did it was for a reason. "I love you so much." She said kissing him softly. "KIDS!" She yelled down the stairs. 

When Brian gave her a questioning look she smiled, "No time like the present.” She wiped the last of her stray tears. “Sit down.” She told them when they came running into the kitchen. 

Brian didn’t know what to say so figured he would just let Kassi take the lead on this. “Boys...” She started turning towards her sons, “Do you remember before your sister was born and Q first came into our lives?” Both looked a little confused, they were both so young, Kassi didn’t think they were going to remember, Q had always just been someone who was always in their lives. 

“Not really.” Austin answered honestly. 

“Well do you remember when we used to all go do fun stuff together and we would go to New York and stay with him sometimes?” She asked. They were still really young, she didn’t know how she was going to explain this to them.

“Like when you would come hang out at the firehouse in New York?” Brian butted in figuring they would definitely remember that.

“Yeah!” They both exclaimed. 

“And do you remember when Mommy and Q would kiss and hug a lot and you would get totally grossed out by it?” She laughed remembering them always yelling at them to stop. “And we would all cuddle in bed and watch movies on rainy days?” 

Both boys nodded their heads. Q was a major part of their lives for so long. 

Kassi then turned to her daughter, “And baby do you remember when you used to ask me all the time why Mommy and Daddy weren’t together all the time like other mommies and daddies.” 

The little girl nodded her head, “Yeah, you said we didn’t have that kinda family.” She answered.

“Well what if we said we are working on having that kinda family for you guys” Kassi asked. 

“Like you and daddy get married like Ariel and Prince Eric?” She exclaimed getting all excited. Kassi couldn’t help but giggle, her daughter’s obsession with the Little Mermaid knew no boundaries these days. 

“Someday.” Brian answered taking Kassi completely off guard, “But right now Mommy and I are together and in love. You know what that means?” He asked kneeling in front of the chair his daughter was occupying. 

“It means you will get married and live happily ever after?” She asked. Both parents glanced at each other, their daughter definitely was like any little girl and had a fascination with fairy tales. 

Brian got up and put his arm around his daughter’s mother pulling her close, “Something like that.” He answered then leaned down kissing Kassi on the lips. 

London was so excited all she could do was jump up and down seeing her parents act like this. Both boys, even though excited to have Q back in this way, groaned at the kiss, “Does this mean you’re gonna kiss and stuff all the time again?” Austin asked covering his eyes. 

Brian laughed as he continued assaulting their mother’s lips, “You betcha!”


	32. London in Wonderland

Brian watched on in amazement as the mother of his child hurried around the kitchen frosting cupcakes at 6am. It was London's 4th birthday and they were all in New York to celebrate. Kassi had started a tradition when she first became a mom to make each kid's birthday extra special. On the morning of their birthday she would sneak in their room and fill it entirely with balloons and wake them up before the others and let them have a freshly baked cupcake. It was a special moment for just them on their special day that they always loved and looked forward to. 

This was the first time Brian was seeing this firsthand. He always would be with London on her prior birthdays but always came later in the morning so never got to experience this with her. It was also a first of her being in New York for her birthday, all the other years it was always at Kassi's house. The weekend prior, Kassi had her friends from school come over for a big ice cream sundae party but this was London's real birthday and today she would be celebrating with both sides of her family all together, yet another first. Kassi didn't expect everyone from her side to be willing to travel to New York but for Little London Quinn, people were willing to make exceptions. 

"Alright, all set." Kassi said smiling as she put the knife in the sink with frosting still on it. "Let's go wake her up." She said as she put three cupcakes on a plate. Before heading upstairs, Brian stopped her. "Your incredible, do you know that?" He asked kissing her on the lips. "I love you so much, our daughter is so lucky I decided to knock you up." He laughed. 

Kassi raised her eyebrow at him, "Decided? Pretty sure that's not how it happened." She laughed. 

"Thank God for faulty birth control." He winked as he headed upstairs to their sleeping daughter.

Once upstairs they slipped in very quietly and both smiled at their sleeping daughter. The boys had fallen asleep watching TV downstairs last night so it just the three of them. Kassi set the cupcakes down on the night stand and sat on the side of the bed. "Babygirl wake up." She whispered stroking her daughter's dark chestnut hair. She began to stir and then her eyes popped open. After a couple seconds of looking around, the smell of freshly baked cupcakes made it to her nose and she smiled brightly, "It's my birthday!" She shouted. 

Brian leaned down kissing his daughter on the forehead, "Happy 4th birthday Lolo." Brian couldn't believe he had a 4 year old. Before she came along he never in his wildest dreams pictured having a kid. It was always something he was dead set against, but now his life was so much better because of her; he couldn't imagine his world without her. 

Standing up on the bed she hugged her parents so tight, the last couple months had been the happiest in her life. Seeing her parents together and so happy instead of awkward and yelling all the time was new but so exciting to the little girl. Kassi reached over and handed her daughter a cupcake on a napkin, "Happy birthday baby!" She said. 

"Thanks mommy!" She said reaching for the cupcake with glee. She took a bite and shrieked in delight, "Yummy!!" London held the cupcake out for her daddy to try and even though he had one waiting for him on the plate he graciously accepted the bite. She giggled when she noticed frosting all stuck in her daddy's beard. "Ready for a fun day?" Kassi asked. 

"Yes!" She shouted jumping up and down on the bed. 

_______________________________  
When Brian's parents got to his house, he and Kassi were able to run out for last minute things. While in the bakery getting the cake they were startled by a couple women yelling, "Oh my god, it's you!" One of them shouted, "Jess look it's Q from Impractical Jokers!" It wasn't often that Brian was bothering on Staten Island but it happened every now and then. "Can we get a picture?!" The other one asked taking out her phone right away without Brian even getting the chance to answer. The girl threw her phone at Kassi, "Here!" She said forcefully, "Make sure to take a few different ones!" She ordered very rudely. 

Kassi was already annoyed at being late and gave Brian a look that reflected it. She watched as these two bitches snuggled in close to her man placing their hands on his chest and arms but took three shots as quickly as possible. Having been with Brian for years, she was very used to this kind of thing but sometimes, especially when they were in a rush, it could get annoying. The girls took the phone back and quickly swiped through the photos. 

Kassi directed her attention back to the front counter to the man who was bringing London's cake out. "Wait! My eyes were closed in this one, you gotta take another." She said trying to hand the phone back to Kassi. Brian at his point had already taken the cake out to the car while Kassi was paying and she was never rude to fans. It was because of them Brian had the success he had and London was as fortunate as she was but enough was enough. "Are you insane?!" She snapped. The girls looked stunned that they were being spoken to like this. Kassi signed her credit card slip and turned back to the girls. "Look you got your photos now I don't have time to stand here and play photographer all day long, we have places to be today and shit to do, like our daughter's birthday!" She felt she got her point across and headed for the door. 

"Oh you're his kid's mother?" One of them asked. 

Kassi stopped dead in her tracks, she didn't like the way this bitch was speaking especially about her child. She whipped around, "Yeah I am actually, got an issue with that?!" 

Both girls started laughing, "No wonder he won't marry you, you're a fucking bitch, he can certainly do better than some whore like you." 

The other girl glared at her with such jealousy in her eyes, "I bet she doesn't even work and just mooches off his child support." They ended up blowing right by her and walked out of the bakery leaving Kassi speechless. 

As she was walking back to the car she heard them yell to Brian, "Bye Q, love you!!" 

"Bye girls, thank you!" He smiled and waved obviously having no knowledge of what just happened inside. "Ready?" He asked Kassi as she walked back towards the car. "Balloons then home?" He asked. She nodded without speaking and got in the passengers side. 

After few minutes of silence Brian knew something was wrong but didn't push the issue. You couldn't push Kassi, she would tell him when she wanted to. After picking up the balloons at the party store they headed for home. "Will you ever ask me to marry you?" She finally blurted out. 

"Huh?" He said completely taken off guard. 

"It's a pretty simple question, will you ever want to marry me?" She asked again. 

"Who says I don't wanna marry you?" He asked.

"Those fans at the bakery. They wanted more pictures and when I said we couldn't stand around all day and take photos, they made a comment about you never marrying me." She explained. 

"And you're taking the advice of two people I've never met before on how I feel about you?" He said, "Come on Kas, you know how some fans get, you've known me long enough. Plus, you're the one that said you wanted to take things slow this time around."

"You're avoiding the question." She said annoyed. 

"No I'm not." Brian said doing his best to look at her and the road at the same time, "I told you before ,I was gonna propose." 

"Yeah when I was mad at you and about to birth your kid." She responded sarcastically. 

"That's not really fair, you got pregnant only a few months after meeting each other, when was I supposed to propose? And if you remember correctly, I didn't end up asking for that exact reason, I didn't want you to think it was just because of London." He explained. 

"You've always said before that you would never get married." Kassi argued. She had heard a ton of interviews from before they started dating and he always trashed marriage and said he would never do it. 

"I also said I would never have kids." He countered. 

"Didn't really have a choice in that, I was already pregnant." Kassi continued. 

"What about the boys, I was willing to take them on before London. I had a choice in that." Brian came back. 

Kassi then fell quiet, he had a point there. After thinking a little bit more she spoke again, "Why do you never talk about me to the media? People know nothing about me." Brian had always kept Kassi out of the public eye. He never wanted people knowing too much about her and bothering her. Occasionally he would post a picture on his Twitter of the two of them or of London but it wasn't often. 

"I'm private when it comes to my personal life, you know that. I didn't think you'd want me to anyway." He answered. 

"I don't but now thinking about it, people don't know anything about me other than I got pregnant by you and raise your kid. Apparently people think I'm some kinda gold digger." She said. 

"First of all that was the opinion of two girls that were probably pissed off because you told them no more pictures, I'm sure that's not what everyone thinks.Second of all, who cares. I know you're not like that, my family know you're not like that, my close friends know you're not like that. Far as I'm concerned that's good enough for me." He explained. 

"Guess I never think of you as a celebrity so when I see you acting like it, it's kinda weird. There's so many people that love you that don't even know you have a daughter and me and the boys." She said looking down at her hands in embarrassment. 

"And if it all went away tomorrow, I would still have you and the kids and that's what's important. I will protect you guys from all of this. Your privacy and safety is what's my number one priority." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. 

"You must think I'm a psycho."She smiled when he stopped at a red light and looked at her. 

"Absolutely." He laughed then leaned in for a kiss, "But you're my psycho, so it's fine." 

"Shall we go celebrate our daughter's birthday?" He asked. 

"Yes please." She responded.   
_____________________________  
Everyone was finally gone, the day was over and both parents were exhausted. London had a giant Alice in Wonderland themed 4th birthday party since it was her newest favorite movie. Kassi dressed the boys as the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. She then had a friend hand make an Alice style dress for London. Everyone was in hysterics over the kids costumes but London's daddy definitely stole the show when Kassi forced him into a goofy caterpillar costume. 

It was the first time everyone London loved was in the exact same place at the same time. Brian's whole family showed, including his Impractical Joker family, Bryan and Walt from Tell Em Steve Dave brought their families, Mia and Roger flew down for it, even Kassi's mom made it up from Florida to celebrate. 

One thing that Kassi hadn't even thought of was that John and Renee would be coming as well. John hadn't seen Brian since London was a baby and after everything that had happened he wasn't the biggest fan of Brian anymore. Like a man, Brian pulled him aside and apologized for the past knowing he lost John's respect. 

John had told him very coldly that if Kassi had chosen to forgive him that was her business but he wouldn't be won over that easily. Things were civil between the two men and Kassi hoped in time her uncle would come around and welcome Brian back into her family. Even with that hiccup, the party was a success. London always loved seeing her cousins from New York but was more obsessed with Joe's daughter Milana, who was only a couple years older than she was. The two ran around the yard together until they collapsed with exhaustion. 

Brian came back out into his yard after putting the kids down. Kassi was still walking around with a trash bag cleaning up confetti from the stupid piñata Brian insisted on them having. She knew what a mess it was gonna make but the second he saw a teacup shaped one in the party store he wasn't backing down. "You know what, I give up tonight!" She exclaimed putting the bag down and crashing on the patio set. 

Brian laughed walking over with two beers and two shots of whiskey. "We can finish in the morning." He handed her a beer and shot, "To handling our crazy daughter for four years together!" 

Kassi laughed as they hit their glasses together and took their shots. Brian let the whiskey travel down his throat nicely while Kassi quietly grabbed her beer to chase it. Shots had never really been her thing. "I can't believe she's four." She finally said once the burning in her throat died down.

"I know, it still blows my mind. Remember she took her first steps right over there." Brian said pointing to the grassy area next to his shed. 

"That's right she did!" Kassi remembered. She had been dropping London off to him for a long weekend and was already annoyed because it was his turn to come and pick her up but his schedule changed it up on them. They had been arguing in the yard when Kassi suddenly looked over and screamed for him to turn around so he wouldn't miss it. Brian remembered being so proud and so excited that he actually got to see it firsthand. All her other milestones up until that point he wasn't around for and had to settle for a video that Kassi would send him. Seeing it in person and be able to pick her up afterwards and kiss her telling her over and over again how proud he was is something he will never forget. 

"She always did have a way of making us stop fighting. I swear she knew even then how to distract us." Kassi laughed still staring at the spot of grass reminiscing. 

"I've been thinking..." Brian said in a serious tone. 

"Uh oh, that's never good." Kassi laughed taking another sip of her beer. 

Brian smirked at the comment, "Shut up." He scouted his chair closer to hers and pulled her leg up on his lap removing her sandal to start a foot massage, "I've been thinking a lot how nice today was having everyone together." 

"It was nice. I've never seen the kids so happy." Kassi replied leaning back in her chair enjoying Brian's hands working her sore foot. 

"She's gonna be in kindergarten next year." Brian stated. 

"I know, so crazy." Kassi said not understanding that Brian was trying to get at something. 

"It would be nice for her to be in one place when she starts school. Daycare and preschool weren't really big deals, she missed days here and there it wasn't important but obviously once she starts real school we won't be able to shuffle her around anymore." He explained. 

"No you're right, it will get tough." She agreed. 

"I remember something you said to me months ago when we were arguing. Can you really just pick up and move the kids without Danny's permission?" He asked causing Kassi to stop drinking her beer. She was finally understanding what he was getting at. 

"Well...umm..yeah I can. I have full custody, they can live anywhere I choose." Kassi said. 

"Then come to New York." He blurted out. 

"Brian..." Kassi started to object. 

"I want you all here with me." He started to defend his reasoning, "Baby, if I didn't have the show here I would have moved to you a long time ago but I can't. The entire show needs all of us in order to work." 

"What happened to taking things slow?" She asked. 

"Pretty sure you threw that out the window when you were asking about getting married, Champ." He smiled. 

Kassi removed her leg from Brian's lap and leaned in close so their foreheads were against each other. "I want nothing more than to be here. London deserves it and I know the boys would do just fine here." Brian started to smile, this was easier than he thought. "But..." Kassi said interrupting Brian's victorious feeling, "I wanna talk to Danny and somehow get him on board. I would be taking his sons' away from him and as much as him and I don't see eye to eye, I don't wanna devastate him like that." 

Brian for the first time actually understood this. When him and Kassi first got together, he despised the man. But now that Brian was a father he understood that connection that you have with your children and would understand him wanting to fight to keep them close to him. All he ever knew was having his daughter in a different state, but if he didn't and then suddenly had her ripped away from him, he would fight tooth and nail to keep her with him. 

"But if you can get him on board?" He asked. 

"Let me see what I can do." She smiled kissing his lips. 

"Are you saying you will consider moving here?" He was getting way too excited. 

She looked behind her at his house, "As much as I love this house, it's too small for 5 people. I mean when we're here the boys either sleep in the living room or have an air mattress in London's room." 

"Get you and the kids to New York and I will buy any house you want!" He exclaimed. 

Kassi giggled and kissed him furiously. For years, it was something they never thought would never happen, "You're a pretty hard negotiator Quinn. Now you gonna take me upstairs or what?" 

Brian quickly jumped off his chair throwing her over his shoulder and slapping her ass as hard as he could causing her to yelp as he made his way back inside.


	33. Changes

Kassi and the kids were back home. It had been a week since London's party and Kassi's head had been spinning with her conversation about moving to New York. Obviously it was what she had always wanted but now that she was about to go talk to Danny her stomach was in knots. Their angry towards each other had certainly cooled down and even though they were never going to be best friends, they were definitely improving. She decided the best approach to this was as nicely as possible and without kids. So she sent the kids with Mia and Roger to go apple picking. She already sent Kassi some really cute pictures and as much as she wished she could be there, she had bigger things on her mind. 

She knocked on Danny's door and took a deep breath waiting for him to answer. "Hey." He said when he saw her, "Whats up?" He asked confused by her dropping in like this. 

"You have some time to talk?" She asked. 

"Sure?" He answered stepping aside to let her in. 

Kassi made her way to the living room and took a seat. Danny sat next to her and rested his arm on the back of the couch. She took a second to look at him and wondered how different her life would have been if he hadn't cheated with his assistant. Kassi had no idea how long he had been messing around with this girl but when she finally found out she lost it that night. He came home late as usual and she blew up at him. Told him she was leaving and filing for divorce. Just the thought of losing everything caused Danny to snap and he did something that night he would come to regret every single day afterwards. He slapped her so hard across the face it bruised her cheekbone severely. When he saw what he had done and watched his wife lay on the floor crying he felt like he was outside of his body and watched himself as he proceeded to kick her over and over again. This resulted in a fractured collarbone and countless bruises and cuts over her entire body. It was a night neither of them would ever forget. 

"What's up? Where the kids?" He finally asked breaking the awkward silence. 

"Apple picking with Mia and Roger. I'll bring the boys by later but I wanna talk first." She responded. 

"So you've said but your not saying anything." He snapped a little annoyed. "You pregnant again or something?" 

That was another hard day for Danny. Even though they had been divorced well over 2 years it still stung knowing she was pregnant with another man's baby. "No." She answered. "Don't know if the boys told you but Brian and I are back together."

"Countless trips to New York over the past few months was kind of a clue." He said. "Good for you, you definitely are easier to deal with when you're getting laid." He laughed taking a sip from his water. 

"Gee thanks." She laughed rolling her eyes. 

"That all you had to tell me cuz I wanna run out to the store before you bring the boys by." He said standing up. 

"Not exactly..."she responded causing him to sit back down. He raised his eyebrows up as a way of telling her to get out with it. "With Brian  and I back together, we started talking more about the future and living arrangements and with the growing success of the show, it doesn't seem like he can leave New York anytime soon." 

Danny shot up like a rocket, "You better not be asking what I think you’re asking!" He shouted.

"The kids and I will eventually be moving and I really want you ok..." she started but was cut off. 

"I specifically told you when you started seeing this guy a long time ago, it will not effect my kids!" He was now pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "The answer is no Kassi, absolutely not!" 

"Well I technically don't need your permission." Kassi spat back. "I have full physical custody of them." 

"That can't be right!" He shouted, "You can't legally just move my kids 5 fucking hours away from me!" 

"Danny, I already spoke to an attorney." She sighed thinking how this was going as bad as she figured it would. 

"Then I'll be taking you to court!" He barked. "My kids' lives are not going to revolve around a guy that you're fucking do you understand me?!" 

"Danny stop, it's not like he's a random guy. He's my daughter's father for Christ Sakes." She argued. 

"So she is more important than my sons?! How is that fucking fair?!" He yelled. 

"All three of those kids are my life so don't do this! I want you to be okay with this which is why I'm coming to you to discuss like adults. It's happening Danny please don't make this any harder than it has to be." She said standing up and making her way to the front door. 

"I'll be seeing you in court before that happens sweetheart." He yelled as she exited the room. 

She then stopped in her tracks and turned around, "You recently apologized for what happened years ago and how you are sorry for making my life so difficult for so long. Are you really willing to fight to keep me in a place where I am not happy anymore? The boys will be more than taken care of and you can still see them whenever you want. Can you for once stop thinking about yourself and realize there's a bigger picture in all of this." She then walked back to the door and left him to think about what she just said. 

_______________________________  
Kassi had picked up the boys to drop them back off at their dad's for the night. It had been a few hours and hopefully he had somewhat cooled off. In case things went south she left London at Mia's and would be back for her afterwards. The boys hopped out the car and ran into their dad's house. 

"Hi dad!" Austin yelled running the fridge for a soda. Something their mom rarely let them have. Kassi followed behind with their bags. 

"Guys I'm gonna start a fire in the yard soon, head out there and wait for me. I gotta talk to mommy quick." 

"Ok." Austin said then looked at his brother, "Race ya!" Both boys were off laughing. 

Danny had given what Kassi said a lot of thought after she left. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "I love my kids more than anything." He said. 

"I've never thought any differently." She answered. 

"I was a shitty husband to you for so long and I try my hardest to be the best dad I can be to them but..." he paused, "But I can't hold you back anymore." 

Kassi couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was almost too afraid to speak in fear of him changing him mind. "Do you know how hard it is for me to just hand my kids off to another man?" He asked. 

"It's not gonna be like that. Brian loves them but he has always made it clear he is not their dad and never would be." She said trying to assure him. It was very rare that Danny got emotional like this. 

"I know that but it still feels like I am." He admitted. 

"I will make this as easy as I can. I will drive them back up for your weekends and school vacations. We will make it work I promise." She said and gave him a hug. "They will always be your sons." 

Danny hugged her back and did something he hadn't done in years, he cried. Kassi continued to hug him and rubbed the back of his neck as a friendly was of comforting him. The two had been at odds for so long, moments like this were weird to both of them. However before the kids, the fighting, the cheating; they were in love at one point. She kissed him on the cheek, "You have no idea how much I appreciate you being on board with this." 

Danny wiped his eyes, "I owe it to you. I never meant for things to get as bad as they did. I want you to be happy and if that's in New York, somehow I will have to deal with it. On another note, we should get with the lawyers when the time comes and get stuff legalized and in writing." 

"Absolutely." She agreed. "Have fun tonight, and if you don't mind don't say anything just yet. Nothing is set in stone." 

"No problem. See ya tomorrow Kas." He said and headed for the yard to spend time with his boys.

________________________________

"Is Daddy here yet?!" London asked running into the kitchen of Kassi's house. 

"Do you see Daddy?" Kassi laughed as she made the kids sandwiches for lunch. "He'll be here soon baby." 

"I'm gonna go put on my new dress!" She announced then took off for her room. 

It had been one week since she had her talk with Danny and she still hadn't said anything to Brian. She wanted to surprise him with the news. Brian had business meetings in LA with the other Jokers all last week so London was chomping at the bits to see her dad. He was due to arrive any minute for the next few days. Like Danny requested him and Kassi got together with their lawyers and drew up new custody and visitation papers. Danny wanted to make sure it was stated that Kassi would bring the children up to him on his weekends and Kassi agreed to a couple extra weeks in the summertime. Holidays still had to be worked out but the attorneys suggested they try and figure they out on their own. 

When Kassi heard the side door open she turned to see the man she had been waiting all week for. She stopped what she was doing and ran over to wrap her arms around him. Brian picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled her neck down for a kiss. 

She moaned into his kiss, "I missed you so much!" She said against his lips. 

"Mmm...hi baby." He smiled. He continued to assault her mouth until they were interrupted by a squealing little girl. "Daddy!" London shouted running over to him. 

Brian had to put down one of his girls to pick up his other one. "I swear you get heavier every time I do this!" He laughed as he tried to lift her high above him head. 

"Did you miss me Daddy?" She asked as he put her down on the floor. 

"Every second of everyday." Brian answered. 

"Auntie Mia bought me a new dress, do you like it?" She asked twirling around the kitchen. 

"It's beautiful baby." Brian smiled. He looked over at Kassi and laughed, "LoLo I think Mommy is getting jealous, you're getting all Daddy's attention." 

Kassi bit her lip, "Very." She gave him a sexy smirk. Even though this had been a busy week, it didn't distract Kassi enough at night when she laid in bed alone missing Brian's touch. 

"I'll give you proper attention later." He whispered against her ear as London giggled seeing her parents hugging. 

"You better." She pouted up at him. 

"London, I gotta talk to Daddy real quick, go find your brothers." She told her daughter. 

Once she had run off, Brian looked at Kassi nervously, "This doesn't sound good." He responded. 

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, Quinn." She said sliding a folder over to him across the kitchen island. 

Brian picked up the folder and glanced at her very confused. He opened it up and started to flip through the documents. They had both Kassi and Danny's names on them and seemed to be signed by attorneys.He tried to speed read as fast he could and finally Kassi saw the lightbulb go off in his head. "Is this what I think it is?" 

"We got the attorneys to draw up a new custody agreement. Kids and I are set for new residence in New York." She smiled. 

Brian dropped the folder and picked Kassi up swinging her around, "Are you fucking serious?!" He exclaimed. "Do you have any idea, how long I have been waiting for this?!" 

Still being held by Brian, she leaned down and kissed him pushing her tongue against his mouth. He happily granted her access and attacked her mouth with everything he had. He placed her on the kitchen counter and continued to kiss her hard. "This is gonna be so great! No more being apart all the time. Waking up every morning with you in my arms and going to bed every night together." He kept talking about all the things that were to come. 

"Just like it was supposed to be." She smiled into his kisses. 

"How did he take the news?" Brian asked still kissing down her neck. 

"It wasn't easy but in the end he said he didn't wanna hold me back anymore. He was the one that wanted it in writing though." She answered. 

"It protects both sides, I think it was the right move." He responded. Shortly after London was born him and Kassi had a custody agreement written up. It was hard to follow theirs since his schedule changed so much but at least they had one in place. 

He then abruptly stopped kissing her and pulled out his phone, "I've been looking at houses since we last talked about moving. And I think I found the perfect house." 

Kassi smiled as she watched Brian scroll through his email and find the listing. "Here it is, I think it would be great for us. 6 bedrooms, 2 1/2 baths, a giant finished basement that we could do so much with, huge yard and our own private access to Cedar Hill Beach." He explained as he handed the phone to Kassi to take a look. 

Kassi flipped through the pictures, it was a beautiful house. She then stopped once she noticed the price, "$925,000?! Are you out of your mind?" She exclaimed. 

"Mortgage will obviously be more than what I'm used to paying but I can afford it." He explained. 

"I can't!" She argued. 

"Don't worry about it, I got it babe." Brian said. 

"Brian! This isn't like you taking me out to an expensive dinner and telling me don't worry. We're talking about an almost million dollar house. I need to contribute as well." She told him. "I've worked my whole life, I'm not gonna turn into a woman who's man pays all the bills and I stay home and sit on my ass all day." 

Brian smiled, so many women would be on board with a big beautiful oceanfront house being paid for by the man but not Kassi, here was struggling to talk her into it. "Well what would you do for work?  I'm sure you could take over at the Tenderloins Bar in Manhattan. I mean, you started it after all!" He laughed. 

"Again, as much as I appreciate it, I'm my own person. No offense but really don't wanna ride your coattail Quinn. I was actually thinking of getting out of the bar business completely. It was my uncle's dream, not mine. She then walked to the kitchen table and brought him over a binder of all photographs. "I started this binder of all pictures of events I've been doing, weddings, showers, birthday parties. I actually really love doing it. I'm thinking of trying to start up my own event planning business." 

Brian flipped through the photos and smiled at her, "Seems like you've been busy this week." 

She came up from behind him and hugged his waist and stood on her tiptoes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder, "Figured new house might as well try a new career. I mean it may never happen, just an idea." 

Brian turned around and grabbed her waist, "I've learned there's nothing you can't do." He then kissed her softly. She giggled against his chest. This was the right move, she knew it. 

"When you wanna tell the kids?" Brian asked. 

"Tell us what?" Austin asked coming around the corner with his younger siblings trailing behind. 

Kassi and Brian exchanged looks, they didn't know how this was gonna go and honestly Kassi wanted Danny present when they told them about the move, make it easier if the boys saw their dad on board. "Tell is what?" Austin repeated. 

"Guys sit down." Kassi said pointing to the kitchen chairs. "So how would you feel about moving to New York for good?" 

"What?!" The boys shouted together with upset looks on their faces. 

"We are moving to Daddy?!" London exclaimed but her expression was excited. 

"You guys love going to New York." Kassi said smiling trying to make them excited about this. 

"Yeah to visit, not to live. We live here." Austin argued. 

"And what about Dad?" Tommy asked. 

"We are gonna live with Daddy!" London said to her brother jumping up and down. 

"No stupid!" Tommy yelled at his sister, "That's your dad, not ours!" 

"Tommy!" Kassi hollered, "I know you're not happy but don't call your sister stupid again!" 

"This sucks!" Austin yelled slamming his fist on the table, "Our feelings don't matter, you just go to New York with London and have your family and leave us here!" He then threw his chair back and ran outside into the yard. Tommy followed close by equally upset.

London who was now crying reached for her mom for comfort, "I better go talk to them." She said trying to hand London to her father. 

"No let me, Im the one their upset with. I'll go." Brian objected. 

"You sure?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be back." He sighed. Brian was so excited about the news he didn't think when he spoke and now the boys were upset and felt like their feelings didn't matter. 

Once he was outside he looked around and panicked for a second when he didn't see them. He then glanced towards the trees and noticed them sitting underneath he branches throwing sticks into the woods as far as they could. Brian walked up to them and was instantly turned away, "We don't wanna talk to you!" Austin snapped. 

"I understand. Can I sit down though?" Brian asked. 

"Go ahead, you're gonna do what you want anyway!" The little boy spat out. Brian took a seat under the tree with kids and just waited them out. Brian had known these boys since they were small and they were exactly like their mother, you couldn’t push them. 

Not long after Brian sat down, Austin exploded, "Why do we have to move?! If you wanna be with mom and London, you move here!" 

"Buddy I've thought about that for years and if I didn't have my job, I would believe me." Brian answered. 

"You're not our dad ya know!" Tommy said. 

"And I will never try to be but I do love you boys very much." Brian answered. 

"Not as much as you love London. She's your real kid." Tommy said, tears starting to welt in his eyes. 

"Listen to me, London may have my blood and I know you have your dad's blood but I don't consider her anymore important than the two of you." Brian tried to explain. Both kids look at each other and Brian could tell they didn't believe him. "Let me tell you guys something, I think you're old enough to understand. When I first met your mom and I found out she had you guys, I was terrified. I always told myself I didn't want kids."

"Why not?" Austin asked. 

"I was very selfish back then, didn't wanna be responsible for anyone but myself. I didn't realize how great kids were and what joy they bring to your life. And you know who taught me all that?" He asked. 

"Who?" The children asked in unison. 

"The two of you. Not London. You guys showed me what it meant to be a parent by being the best kids I could have ever asked for." He answered. 

The brothers exchanged looks and Brian could tell they were still unsure. " Now if you really really don't want to move to New York I understand and your mom and I won't force you. Just know I will make sure you have access to your dad as much as you ever have, even if I have to drive you back myself to spend time with him." 

"You promise?" Tommy asked. 

"I 100 percent promise." He smiled feeling the tension start to lift. 

"Even though you hate him?" Austin asked.

"Guys..."Brian sighed, "I don't hate your dad, I honestly don't know him that well. All I know is when you guys were really little, your mom and dad used to fight a lot and it would upset mommy and that's what I didn't like." 

"Will moving to New York make Mommy happy?" Tommy asked. 

"I think it would. And I hope it would make you guys happy too." Brian answered. The two brothers looked to each other for a moment. They loved their baby sister very much but the bond that they had with one another was something incredibly special. 

"We'll move to New York." Austin said for the both of them. Brian pulled them in for a hug and kissed them both on top of their heads. "I love you guys and I promise you will love New York." 

"We love you too Q." They both said together. 

"Q?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah bud?" Brian responded. 

"Does this mean we can go have dinner at the firehouse all the time?" He asked. 

Brian let out a huge laugh, "I'll make sure of it!" He answered. He knew this was gonna be tough but he was gonna make this move work no matter what.


	34. Home Sweet Home

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." Kassi kept repeating as she stood inside her brand new empty kitchen. 

Both of Brian's brothers walked in as Kassi was pacing back and forth talking to herself. She looked up when she saw them staring at her like she had lost it, "Your brother is a dead man, you do know that right?!" She exclaimed.   
Both Quinn brothers figured it was best to keep quiet, they both knew what a furious woman was capable of. 

"Give him an inch, he takes a mile...The fucking Brian Quinn story." Kassi shouted. Jimmy and Danny looked to one another, they had never in all the years knowing Kassi have seen her this enraged. 

Today was the day Kassi and Brian were officially moving into their new house. It had been months of waiting and negotiating with the sellers but finally after a hell of a time, the house was finally theirs. Kassi and Brian's old houses were sold as well so now it was finally time after all these years to share an address. There was only one problem...Brian was nowhere to be seen. 

Sal and him were in Ohio for a What Say You Podcast Live Show. Kassi begged Brian to reschedule it but he insisted he would be back the night before. Which was why Kassi was so upset with him today. He called last night apologizing over and over again and tried explaining that a nasty rain and hail storm kept all planes grounded until further notice. After a night from hell trying to find a hotel since they were all booked because of the storm, the two were able to get a flight out to New York. He still wasn't sure if he would beat the moving trucks to the house. 

Bessy and Joe arrived at the request of Brian to help out if Kassi needed it which they were more than happy to do. Murray even stopped by as well. With all of them plus Brian's brothers and parents, Kassi had enough help but she was still missing the one person that should here, Brian. 

"You okay babes?" Bessy asked walking into the kitchen now. 

"I'm just so annoyed, he's been begging me to move to New York for years and I finally get here and he's not! I asked him for over a week to cancel this Podcast, I mean it's not even like they get paid for it!"

"I would be the exact same way but we're here to help so just tell me what you need." Bessy said hugging her friend, since meeting Brian and the rest of the Jokers Bessy has become such a great friend to her. Even during their breakup, Bessy would always reach out to Kassi.

"Kids are coming tomorrow right?" Bessy asked. 

"Yeah boys are with their dad. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before the move and London is with Mia." Kassi explained. Suddenly she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Sorry one second." She apologized to Bessy. 

"Hello." She answered. 

"Hey Champ." Brian said nervously knowing she was so mad at him. 

"Brian.." Kassi sighed, "Where are you?" 

"Layover in Philly." He said.

"Brian!" She shouted, "This is ridiculous. We have the appliances being delivered any second and both moving trucks soon after. I need you here, I can't do all this by myself." Because they lived in two separate places, they had moving trucks coming from Boston with all of Kassi and the kids stuff and then another truck with stuff from Brian's house that he was in the process of selling. 

"Didn't my family come to help?" He asked. 

"Yes and as much as I appreciate it, they're not you! You should be here doing all this with me!" She felt herself getting angry again and her voice was rising. 

"Brian I told you not to go on this trip but you didn't listen! I swear to god you better get here before the fucking moving trucks or don't come home at all!" And she hung up slamming her phone down. 

Over at Philadelphia International Airport Sal could tell by his friend's face that his phone call didn't go well. "Dude.." Brian said, "Forget the flight, it's not leaving for another 90 minutes, we gotta just rent a car. It will be much faster." He picked up his carry on and made his way to the car rental booth with Sal trailing behind. 

_______________________________  
Kassi's nerves were a little better once the brand new appliances were delivered and installed. The kitchen was now complete with a new dishwasher, fridge, oven, and washer and dryer over to the side in their little laundry nook. All that was left was decorating it but that would have to wait. 

"How you doing sweetie?" Carol asked her son's girlfriend.

"Stressed." She admitted, "I hate moving and I just wish Brian was here." She felt bad for yelling at him like she did but he had a way of naturally calming her down and without him she was just a walking ball of nerves. 

"I know, I could beat him for doing this to you." Carol agreed. 

Kassi looked at Carol and smiled, over the years the two had become so close. With her mom so far away in Florida, Kassi found herself going to Carol more and more. "Me first." She joked causing the two laugh together at how Brian Quinn forever kept them on their toes. 

Kassi walked out to the front of the house to check and see if the moving trucks arrived yet and luckily they hadn't. There was just going to be way too much stuff coming and half of it wasn't even hers, she needed Brian here to help make sense of it all. Not to mention the kids were going to be coming tomorrow, her plan was to get the majority of the stuff organized before they came. 

"Dude where are you? It's almost noon." Murr whispered into his phone as he checked his watch. 

"Is that Brian?" Kassi asked after hearing Murray. 

"Umm....Maybe?" He smiled nervously. 

"Where is he?" She barked. 

"Still about an hour away, he says traffics more than he thought." Murray reported. 

Kassi just didn't have the energy to yell anymore, she just hung her head in frustration, "Whatever." She mumbled as she headed back inside the house. 

Kassi climbed the stairs. She took a minute to just look around at the big empty rooms. It was a truly gorgeous house right on the bay. Their master bedroom overlooked the water and right when Kassi saw the view they had her heart was automatically in love with the house. Brian had the smallest bedroom off to the side of their master bedroom converted into a big walk in closet for her. A surprise he just shared with her a week ago. 

She then took a walk down the hallway towards the kids bedrooms. This was the first time the boys actually had their own rooms and they were beyond excited. Brian and Kassi kept their rooms a secret though and couldn't wait to see their faces tomorrow. Brian hired a decorator to come in and give each boy the room of their dreams. He knew it was hard for them to leave their home and dad so Brian wanted to surprise them with amazing rooms. With Austin being obsessed with the fire department, much to Brian's delight, he gave him a whole fireman room completely with his own fire pole and huge wooden firetruck bed. 

Tommy although he loved firefighters was more into baseball than anything else so Brian gave him a dream baseball room. Having grown up in Boston, his favorite team was the Red Sox but Brian was a Yankees fan to the core so couldn't bring himself to have any Red Sox stuff in his house but the room was still amazing. He had a huge scoreboard painted on the wall that came out so amazing. 

London wasn't forgotten and got a supergirl room. Another Brian creation; he was always sure to push superheroes on his daughter but being London she loved pink, so Brian collided the two and was actually pretty impressed with the outcome. It was very London Quinn.

As Kassi went through all the kids' rooms she smiled. He really had worked so hard to give the kids the best rooms. Truth was he was giving them all the life he promised he would. She realized then that she had to give the guy a break. They would make all of this chaos work, after all they always did.

_______________________________

"Thank you, we will see you soon." Kassi said hanging up the phone. She turned to Bessy and Carol, "My truck from Boston will be here in about 30 minutes and they said they just radioed Brian's truck and it won't be long for all of his stuff to get here." 

"We will figure it all out, even if we just have them out everything in the garage for now until you guys can sort through it all." Carol suggested. 

Suddenly they heard commotion coming from out front. The three women made their to the front door and were shocked when they saw a silver SUV pull into their wrap around driveway with Brian behind the wheel and Sal screaming at him. 

Brian hopped out and smiled when he saw Kassi, "And you were worried!" He laughed. 

"I thought you said another hour on the phone?" His mother asked. 

"Be surprised how quick you can get here when you're going 100 and fucking 2!"Sal shouted getting out of the car looking both terrified and furious. " I am never getting in another car with you for as long as I live Quinn!" He yelled at Brian. 

"You must have a fucking horseshoe up your ass Bro!" Brian's older brother, Jimmy, shouted. 

Brian ignored everyone's comments and focused on the woman he loved, "Still mad at me?" He said smiling looking at her with his big brown puppy dog eyes he only used when he was in trouble.

"I don't even care at this point!" she exclaimed, "All that matters is that you're here." she ducked into his arms and rested her head against his chest. 

"You were right, I shouldn't have risked going so far away. This is a big day." Brian apologized still holding her tight against him. Just like clockwork, two giant moving trucks pulled behind Brian's rental.

"Like I said, horseshoe." Jimmy laughed. 

__________________________________________________________________

After hours and hours of moving, the house was somehow starting to look like a home. There were still so many boxes to unpack but the majority of the important things were put away. Kassi was going to take the next week going through stuff. Brian would be resuming shooting and the kids would be starting at their new school. London was enrolled in the preschool right next to the boys' elementary school so drop offs and pick ups were going to be so much easier than before. She hadn't told anyone but she had a meeting with a very well known hotel in Manhattan that was looking for a new event planner for an upcoming party. She had emailed them with pictures of things she had done over the years and they seemed very excited to meet with her. As much as most women would jump at the chance, Kassi refused to sit home all day and let Brian support her. 

Kassi had finally finished putting away all the plates and glassware in the kitchen when she finally surrendered for the night. After ordering pizzas for their friends and family, everyone had taken off for the night, so now it was finally just the two of them. She heard him doing something in the living room and turned the corner to see what he was up to, "And what do you think you are doing?!" she exclaimed causing him to jump. "Those are not going in here!" she laughed. 

"Course they are!" Brian argued as he arranged his batman figures on the shelves next to the bay window. 

"Brian, they don't go with anything in this room, put them in your office!' she said walking over and trying to reach over him to grab at the figures. "I am gonna have a hard enough time telling the kids to keep their toys out of here, how do you expect them to listen if you have toys up there." 

Brian kept swatting her hands away and stood in front of the shelf, "Toys?!" he exclaimed insulted,  "These are not toys! These are expensive collectable pieces that I would like displayed in my home!"  

"Briannnn..." Kassi whined, "Please, come on. I ordered a bunch of beautiful beach paintings to hang in here. How do you expect them to look good with the Joker next to them?" 

"You have free range to decorate this entire house, this is the one thing I want Kassi!" Brian argued back. 

Kassi sighed, he did have a point. After deciding on the house, any time she showed Brian something for the house, he always said whatever she wanted, he didn't care as long as she was happy. "Fine!" she said putting her hands up in defeat, "But does it have to be all of them?" She asked looking at the box he had with close to 20 figures. "Switch them out from time to time if its that important to you." 

"Fine, I'll put 5 up here and the rest in my office." Brian said looking up at the shelf to pick his favorites. 

Kassi still wrinkled her nose, "I was thinking more like 3." 

"5! That's my final offer or I put them all around the house." he fought back. 

"5 if one can be that Catwoman one I like." she countered. 

Brian thought for a minute, "Deal." he held out his hand to shake hers. 

She grabbed his hand, "See, I can be reasonable." she giggled. 

Brian went back to arranging them how he wanted and unwrapped the Catwoman one from its bubblewrap. "Home sweet home." he said smiling. "Now more important business..." he walked over grabbing Kassi and began kissing her neck, "Which room are we christening first?" 

Kassi moaned into his kisses and squealed as he picked her up placing her on the empty windowsill, "This looks like a good spot." he then quickly shed her grey yoga pants and moved her panties to the side to insert his fingers. She reached down to push his shorts and boxers down and bit her lip when his dick sprung free. "You ready baby?" he growled against her lips.


	35. Setting Sail

Brian sat in his home office. It had been a little over a month since Kassi and the kids officially moved to New York to the new house. Everything was close to being finally put away and they were all starting to finally think it as their home. He closed his laptop and leaned his head back in exhaustion. The next few months were going to be nothing but work and he wasn't prepared to tell Kassi. 

"Hi Daddy!" His daughter shouted zooming into his office. 

"Hi baby." Brian sighed his daughter climbed into his lap. 

"What's wrong?" The Little four year old asked. 

"Daddy just has a headache." He said rubbing his temples then looking down at his daughter and giving her his best attempt at a smile. 

"I'll get medicine from Mommy!" She said jumping down and running off to find Kassi. 

Brian got up and followed his daughter out and heard her asking Kassi for medicine. "What's the matter?" Kassi asked when she saw Brian enter the kitchen. 

"Just a headache." He answered. She reached up in the cabinet above the stove and tossed him a bottle of Advil. "Sure you're okay?" She asked as she went back to stirring her sauce that was simmer on the burner. 

"Yeah just stressed with work, looks like I'm gonna be away for a bit longer than I anticipated." He answered. 

Kassi stopped stirring and glanced up, "How much longer?" She asked almost afraid of the answer. 

"Three months total." He responded squinting his eyes unsure of her reaction. 

"Brian!" She exclaimed, "You're gonna be gone for three entire months!?" 

"I'm sorry babe, they added the cruise right before we leave for Atlanta to shoot the movie, then we have to fly out to Vegas for a few shows before we can finally make it home." He explained. 

"They just like to squeeze every last penny they can outta you guys don't they." She mumbled rolling her eyes. "Don't they realize you guys have lives, families?!" 

All three kids who were sitting at the kitchen table playing chutes and ladders together glanced over at the adults nervously. They hated listening to them argue, London especially who would usually burst into tears when they fought. She loved living under the same roof as both her parents and was always scared things would go back to the way they used to be. 

"It's because of this family I gotta work so hard." Brian chuckled trying to make a joke. By the look on Kassi's face he could tell she didn't find that funny. 

"You're the one that wanted such an expensive house if I remember correctly!" She snapped. "It just sucks, you bitched and bitched for us to move to New York and we are here for one month and your gone now!" 

"You don't think I hate this!?" He shouted, "There's nothing I can do." 

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and went back to preparing dinner.   
________________________________  
About an hour later and the family was sitting down for dinner, something that Kassi always enjoyed on Sundays. The kids weren't saying much since Kassi and Brian got in their argument earlier. 

Finally Austin broke the silence, "Q?" He asked. 

"Sup bud?" Brian asked as he buttered London's roll for her. 

"Can I take your fireman helmet to school next week?" He asked. 

"For what? My helmets not a toy, you know that." Brian answered. His fireman helmet that proudly displayed number 86 sat in his office, high up where the kids couldn't mess with it. It was without a doubt his most prized possession. 

"I know it's not a toy." Austin argued, "But we have show and tell on Friday and we have to bring in something from our hero and since you're mine, I wanted to bring your helmet and tell some of your fire stories."

Such a strong statement from this little boy caused Brian to drop his knife and stare at him in amazement. Kassi, even though in a foul mood from earlier, started to tear up. Hearing that her son thought so much of this man made her heart feel like it was going to burst. Brian cleared his throat a few times to try and keep compose himself. He felt tears of pure love pool in his eyes and blinked a few times to help them pass. "You promise to take very good care of it?" He asked noticing how shaky his voice had suddenly become.

"I promise!" Austin said getting up on his knees on the chair overcome with excitement. 

Brian smiled at how excited Austin was, "Alright then it's fine with me." 

Kassi took a sip from her wine glass and caught Brian's eye, they both smiled at each other.   
____________________________  
"All out like lights." Kassi declared coming back into the kitchen. "Thank God!"

Brian was finishing up some edits on his new comic book, Metro. It was a side project that he was super excited about. Kassi grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to her man. "Always my favorite bartender." He winked slapping her ass as she walked by.

Kassi took a long sip then looked at Brian, "I'm sorry I got so annoyed earlier when you told me about your schedule." 

"Don't even worry about it Champ. I understand, trust me I hate it too." He sighed. 

"Anyways we will be able to have time alone together on the cruise before I gotta go to Atlanta." He said as they walked outside to their back deck that overlooked the ocean. Even though it was dark, you could still make out the boats going across the waves. When Kassi didn't answer right away, Brian stopped and glanced over at her, "Right?" 

"I'm not sure I'm going to go on the cruise." She said.

"Why not?" He asked. 

"I mean I still don't know what to do with the kids." She answered. 

Brian wasn't buying it, "Kas I thought you talked to your mom and she was fine with watching them?" With the ship leaving from Miami and Kassi's mom living in Florida, it was the perfect arrangement. She even sounded pretty excited when Kassi had asked her since she doesn't get to spend a lot of time with her grandkids. "Why don't you wanna go?" Having known his girlfriend for years, he knew she wasn't being honest with him. 

"I guess I'm just a little nervous..." she admitted as she started peeling the wrapping off her beer bottle. 

"Nervous? You've been on cruises before haven't you?" He asked. 

"Not nervous about that...nervous to see you in this way." She responded. 

"I'm not following." He said quite confused. 

"I've seen photos from the other cruises you've done. You're like this mega star, everyone is there to see you guys. I've never really seen you like that, guess it's gonna be a little weird for me watching all these women throw themselves at you. You're gonna have a job to do and I guess I feel like I'll be more in the way than anything." She explained. Even though Kassi knew Brian and the other Jokers were beloved by their fans, Kassi never thought of him in that way. When they were out she was usually always willing to take pictures of people with Brian or stop so he could sign autographs but she knew the cruise was going to be on another level. 

Brian pulled her onto his lap, "You are never in the way and believe me I will make as much time for us as I can. Plus come on, my family is going, Bessy will be there, Sal's family, Murray's family. It just wouldn't feel right without you there. Plus it's not what your thinking, yes girls can get a little out of hand after drinking sometimes but that's why we have security. Only girl that I want pawing at me, I was planning on sharing a cabin with." He whispered that last part as he started lightly kissing her neck. 

Kassi moaned softly as he worked his way up and down her neck. The spot right below her ear always drove her insane and he knew it. "Please baby, think about it, no kids for 5 days, just me and you in a nice suite on the ocean." He said awfully convincing. 

"You don't play fair Quinn." She whined against his kisses. 

Brian looked up and smirked, "I never do when it comes to you." He knew he had convinced her and as always felt pretty proud of himself that he could still get this beautiful woman to do exactly what he wanted her to do. 

"Fine!" She giggled, "I'll go." 

"Had a feeling you'd see it my way." He said as he continued his assault on her neck. Suddenly he lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder and heading back into the house. 

"Brian!" She shrieked, "Why do you always do this?!" She was laughing so hard. 

"Do what?" He asked as he ascended the stairs. 

"Always carrying me like this, you're supposed to be romantic and carry me like a baby. Not just throw me over your shoulder like this caveperson." 

He slapped her on the ass so hard he swore he heard it sting, she covered her mouth to muffle her yelp. "Keep quiet, can't have the kids awake for what I have planned." Once they made it to their bedroom, he threw her down flat on her back and spun her around slapping her ass hard again. Kassi yelped and giggled into their comforter. She knew "Q" was out to play. Since they had gotten back together she would make the joke that Q was the rough one in the bedroom while Brian would be more gentle and loving. At first he wasn't a fan of the joke since usually when Q was having sex it was with some random chick he picked up in a bar but he learned to play along since it turned his girl on. 

Brian lifted her up on all fours and crawled underneath her so he could lick her pussy from beneath. "Jesus Brian!" She exclaimed as his tongue worked her inside. 

"Mmm.." Brian moaned under her pulling her body closer to his mouth, "My baby like that?" He asked against her core. 

"Yes." She answered breathlessly, "More baby please." She had her head hanging down in pleasure feeling her entire body starting to shake. It never took Brian long to make her cum. The talent this man had this is tongue was something she couldn't describe. 

He could feel her body start to give and focused on her clit, flicking it repeatedly with the tip of his tongue. "Brian Brian! I'm gonna cum, Oh my god baby!" She shouted as her pussy exploded all over his mouth. He licked it up as best he could but if he was being honest, it went everywhere. 

"Fuck do you taste so sweet." He said as he finished lapping her up. Brian then gave her a second to recover but next thing he knew she was rolling him over so she was now straddling him. 

"I love you underneath me." She said as she dragged her wet pussy all over his abdomen. 

He tried to crank his neck up as far as it would go to get another taste, "Give me more." He said in almost a begging voice that Kassi found adorable. 

"My turn to take control." She whispered placing a single kiss against his lips. Kassi then slid down on top of his waiting cock and watched as his head went back against the mattress. "Oh yeah..."he moaned, "That's it baby, ride me good." 

Kassi worked his body fast using his broad shoulders to support herself. "Your cock feels so good, so hard for me." She moaned against his ear. 

Brian felt himself start to tighten and he knew it wasn't gonna be long before he released inside of her. "Kassi baby, I'm gonna cum." He struggled to say due to the immense pleasure she was giving him. 

"Fill my pussy baby. I wanna feel you. Fuck me Q!" She exclaimed looking it his eyes and seeing what she had just done. 

It took all his energy but he managed to roll her over so he was now on top now. "You want Q or Brian right now?" He asked. 

"I wanna be fucked by Q." She said biting her lip and giving Brian the sexiest look he had ever seen her give. 

"Careful what you wish for baby." He said then brought her legs up on his shoulders and rammed into her so hard she swore she saw stars. 

Kassi was moaning so loud, Brian had to reach down and cover her mouth with his hand. "Shh...quiet and just let me fuck your pussy. My little whore." He said as he kept pounding into her over and over again. 

"I love being your whore baby." She said laughing.

Brian glanced down at her with a dark look in his eyes. She had woken a monster and loved seeing him so controlling like this, "Something funny? He asked. 

"No sir." She answered stopping her laughing immediately. 

"Good girl." He smirked that cocky smile that always turned Kassi on. "I'm gonna cum all inside of you." 

"Do it baby, I wanna feel you so bad." She begged. 

After a few more thrusts he exploded all into her, grunting, moaning, and cursing. "Fuck you're so amazing." He finally said as he caught his breath. 

"I love you." She whispered sitting up to kiss him hard. 

"I love you more." He said laying down and pulling her close, "That really turns you on doesn't it?" He asked after a moment. 

"What does?" She asked laying her head against his chest. 

"The whole 'Q' thing during sex?" He responded.

Kassi let out a cute giggle, "Yeah, kinda does." 

Brian rolled his eyes laughing, "You're so fucking weird sometimes." 

___________________________

Couple weeks later and they were in Miami. They had dropped the kids off the night before with her mom and Brian had gotten them a gorgeous suite to relax in before the madness of the cruise began. As much as he was going to try he knew he wasn't gonna have a lot of time alone with his girlfriend. It was a cruise but for the Jokers and their crew it was mostly work. That's why he was excited Kassi would have his family and everyone else to hang out with. 

They boarded the ship and after getting settled in their room, Brian suggested going to the top deck as the set sail. There were plenty of VIP areas on the ship that were blocked off from fans that were just for the Jokers and their private guests. Kassi expected to see Brian's family and the rest of the Joker's but when she entered the room and spotted her best friend,Mia, she screamed. "Oh my god, shut the hell up!!" She ran over hugging her so tight. 

She loved living on New York with Brian but he knew how much she missed her best friend so he surprised Kassi with inviting them on the cruise. He also had something very important planned in a couple days that he refused to have them miss, but that was later. Him and the boys had to concentrate on work for the next couple days. With appearances, live shows, and other obligations, they were booked pretty much every minute from sun up until sun down. 

Kassi,Mia,Bessy, Ally who had been dating Sal for sometime now, Murray's girlfriend of the moment, Julie, Sal's sisters, and Brian's two sister in laws took advantage of their private cabana by the main pool and quickly got to drinking. After being in the sun all day, by the time the guys had gotten back it was safe to say they were all pretty drunk. 

The guys settled for a pretty causal dinner on their private deck of the ship. They invited their crew members as well. The Jokers parents joined and everyone was having a wonderful time enjoying dinner by the sea air.

Kassi was talking to Brian's brothers overlooking the ocean when an obnoxious drunk voice made everyone turn. "Hey guys!" this teeny tiny brunette said running towards the guys. At first Kassi was trying to figure out how a fan got passed security but when all the guys seemed to welcome her, she realized they must know her. Trying to control the 'jealous girlfriend' within she stayed by Danny and Jimmy and just kept an eye out. 

"For those of you that haven't met Dani yet, she is one of our new costars for the movie." Joe said introducing her to their families. 

Kassi saw Mia's eyes met hers and they both knew what they others were thinking. Kassi was praying the girl was just a little too drunk because she was wobbling a little too close to her man. 

"Hi everyone!" She waved to the room, "I'm so excited the guys invited me on this cruise, looking forward to getting to know you all!" She then got even closer to Brian and placed her hand against his chest, "We are gonna have the best time in Atlanta." 

"Alright that's enough." Kassi mumbled so only those standing super close to her could hear. She placed her drink down and walked casually over to Brian. He seemed to be oblivious to how close this chick was standing to him. 

"Hi babe." Kassi said trying to get her boyfriend's attention. 

"Hey!" He moved closer placing a kiss to her forehead. "Dani, this is my girlfriend and mother of my daughter, Kassi. Kassi this is Dani." Both girls shook hands and exchanged hellos but Kassi couldn't shake the way Dani was looking at her. It was almost like she was sizing Kassi up. 

One of the reps from the network called the Jokers over, "One sec babe." He said to Kassi walking over to where they were being called to. 

Kassi made her way over to Mia and Bessy. "Is it just me or...?" Bessy began. 

"Yeah, I'll be keeping my eye on her. I don't like the way she looked at me." Kassi said taking a long sip of her rum cocktail.


	36. Secrets Do Make Friends...and 20 Bucks

"Alright so spill, hows New York?" Mia asked downing her 3rd mimosa. Her and Kassi had a chance to slip away for breakfast just the two of them to catch up. 

"New York is good." She answered. 

"But..." Mia asked. 

"Nothing, New York is good, honest." Kassi smiled but not one that Mia was convinced with. 

"Yup...umm nice try, not buying it. What's wrong? How long have we known each other?" Mia asked. 

Kassi laughed at the comment, "Since like birth." She thought for a second on how to explain how she was feeling, "I mean I've always known he works a lot and travels a lot, I get that part. But it's just rough, sometimes I feel like I don't have my own life in New York. Especially on the weekends when the boys are back with their dad. Then it's me and London and half the time she's talking about missing Brian. Like sometimes I feel like I actually saw him more when we lived far apart. At least then we made the effort." 

"Have you talked to him about it?" Mia asked taking a bite from their cheese and fruit plate that had been sitting out a tad too long at this point. 

"Don't want to push the issue, it's his job. I don't wanna stress him out." She said. 

"Do you guys ever have 'you' time?" Mia asked. 

"He tries but sometimes he's just so tired. Between traveling or if he's not traveling he's shooting for 12 hours a day. That's why I'm so pumped about getting my own thing going." Kassi explained. 

"Oh yeah! How's that going?" Mia jumped in. 

"Slow but I had a meeting with the Park Plaza and they seemed to really like my work. Their old event coordinator quit so they said they would like to offer me a few smaller events to see if I can handle bigger ones that come along." 

"That's great!" Mia congratulated. "I know you'll find your nitch in New York." 

"I hope so." Then she got this goofy smile on her face, "I mean I know it sounds super corny but waking up next to Brian all the time is just amazing. I just feel like we waited so long for this." 

"You guys deserve this. The kids too." Mia smiled. "Boys adjusting okay?" 

"Oh yeah, they are fine. The second they saw their rooms, they said it felt like home. And London, oh my god, she is like a different kid now that she lives with her dad." Kassi smiled talking about her life in New York. It really was so much better. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mia asked with a sly smile on her face. Kassi raised her eyebrows as a way of asking her to go on. "Roger and I finally decided to start trying for a baby. 

Kassi squealed in delight, "Shut up!! Yes, finally!!" Roger and Mia had been married for almost 10 years but always put their careers first. They always had Kassi's kids to borrow and dote over but they were born to be parents to their own kids.   
____________________________

As expected Kassi hadn't seen Brian or the other guys much. She had their family and friends to keep her company but it was a little frustrating being on the same ship as him and not seeing him too much. However it was fun letting loose with the girls. Every now and then a tray of drinks would get sent over at whatever bar they happened to be at with a note from one of the guys reminding them they were being thought of and missed.   
_____________________________  
On the third day of the cruise, they were docking for the whole night at one of the islands. Unfortunately the guys had no time to explore the island themselves because they were staying behind with the crew and cast of the movie to go over stuff. The entire time they were off on the island, it was driving Kassi crazy thinking of that girl, Dani, so close to Brian without her able to keep an eye on her. Luckily she hadn't seen much of her over the past few days but just the thought of her in Atlanta with Brian was very unsettling. She wasn't getting the best vibes when it came to her. 

Before dinner, everyone returned to the ship to get ready. The guys had a special thank you dinner planned on the beach for their families, friends, and crew. Without them as their backbone they wouldn't be successful and they wanted to thank them properly. "Hey gorgeous." Kassi heard a voice behind her. She was in her suite getting ready and saw Brian in the mirror standing behind her. He looked so handsome in tan shorts and a soft white button down. Unfortunately his skin was more Irish than Italian and he was battling a pretty good sunburn on his face but she didn't care he still looked amazing; he always did. 

"There's my baby!" Kassi smiled. She turned around kissing him. 

“Almost ready?” He asked seeming a bit on edge. 

“You okay?” She asked giving him a weird look. 

“Me?” He responded, “Yeah just...ummm tired.” 

“You guys really have been going non stop.” She said then giggled noticing she had gotten hot pink lipstick. She reached up to wipe it off. As she reached up to touch his lips she noticed he was sweating even more than usual. “You sure you’re okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah!” He barked, “Just tired. I think everyone is waiting in the front lobby of the ship to go. I gotta use the bathroom, why don’t you head down and I’ll meet you in a minute.” 

“Ok?” Kassi said with suspicion in her voice. “You’re sure your okay?” She asked one more time. 

“Fine babe.” He answered pretending to make his way to the bathroom as she left the suite. Once she was gone he went to the safe to take something out. He then sat on the edge of the bed and took a couple deep breaths to hopefully compose himself.   
_______________________________

The dinner that was set up for everyone was quite impressive. The food and drinks were out of this world but it didn’t even come close to the view everyone had. Tables were set up right on the beach and they even had traditional island dancers put on a performance.

“Slow it down on the beers bro.” Jimmy told his younger brother. 

“I’m fine.” Brian answered tipping back his fifth beer rather quickly. Truth was at this point he should have had a pretty good buzz going but for some reason tonight they were going right through him like water. 

“Somethings wrong with Brian.” Kassi whispered to Bessy sitting to her left. 

“Whatta mean?” She asked. 

“He’s just acting weird and kinda distant.” She told her. 

“Whats up with Q?” Bessy asked leaning over to her other side to ask Joe. 

“Nothing why?” Joe answered. 

“Kas said he’s acting distant.” Bessy said. 

Joe rolled his eyes, “You know how cranky he gets when he’s tired.” He told Kassi. 

She shrugged her shoulders and decided his mood would hopefully lift. He really hadn’t even said much to her during dinner. 

Once the food had been cleared, no one was quite ready to head back to the ship just yet. The Jokers were off at a corner of the table chatting amongst the 4 of them as everyone else mingled with one another. Kassi was stealing glancing at Brian hoping to catch his attention but was having no luck. 

“Hey you guys mind if I say a little something to everyone?” Brian asked his friends. Usually whenever the Jokers made a speech or general thank you it either came from Joe or Murr. When no one objected Brian stood up after taking a couple more deep breaths. 

“Can I get everyone’s attention for a sec?” He asked raising his voice over the crowd. Once everyone was quiet he looked around. They had all their families, friends, and crew members in one place in what seemed like a very long time. “On behalf of myself and the other guys, we just wanna thank you for being our support system these past several years. We never expected this to take off like it did but amazingly enough it did. Kinda hard to believe this is our 3rd cruise. A lot has changed over the years but the love and support you all give us never has and we just wanna thank you for that. To our crew, you all work amazingly hard and we can’t thank you enough for your dedication to us and the sacrifices you make. We know we don’t make it easy.” He laughed. 

“No kidding!” Cha shouted out making everyone else break out in hysterics. 

Once the laugher died down, Brian started again. “And if I could take up two more seconds of your time because I know we still have open bar for another hour and you’re all chomping to get over there.” 

Brian rubbed his hands over his face a couple times. Everyone sensed for some reason he was acting strange and looked at one another. “One thing that this show has done for me was bring a very special woman into my life, Kassi can you come up here for a second?” 

Kassi passed her drink off to Mia and walked over to her boyfriend. She gave him a very questioning look. One thing she didn’t do well with was being the center of attention. “I just wanted to give a special thank you to you for always being my rock. You gave me your friendship, your trust, and eventually your heart.” Kassi was trying so hard to not cry but was failing miserably.

“When I met you I didn’t know what life was really all about. But you brought me into your world, into your sons’ world and it was then that I realized I was living life completely backwards. And then you gave me the greatest gift I could possibly ever receive, a spunky spitfire little girl who is forever keeping me in line, just like her mother.” Everyone laughed at this because it was true, London Quinn was never someone to be pushed around and definitely had her daddy wrapped completely around her finger. 

“Kassi you make me such a better man and I don’t think you will ever truly understand what you have done for my life.” Brian took one more deep breath before he did something that caused everyone to gasp. Kassi, along with pretty much everyone else that was witnessing this, covered their mouths in shock when they watched Brian drop to one knee before her. 

“I have an important question that I’d like to ask...Baby will you marry me?” He finally got out as he pulled a little black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the contents. 

There was not one dry eye on that entire stretch of beach as Kassi bent down grabbing Brian’s face and kissing his over and over again. “Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes!” She cried between kisses. Brian placed the ring on her shaky finger as his mouth was still being attacked. “I love you so much!” She said against his lips. 

“Girl you have 5 seconds to stop kissing that guy and show me this rock!” Mia yelled over to her. Kassi was so caught up in saying yes that she hadn’t even looked herself. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed in shock laughing in delight. “This is not real!” 

Brian laughed and rolled his eyes, “Ohh.. believe me it’s real.” 

“You are fucking crazy!” She whispered against his kisses. It really was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen in her life, a flawless Princess cut had now taken residence on her left hand. 

They finally made their way over to everyone and poor Brian was pretty much pushed on his ass by the flock of women trying to get to Kassi. Mia and Bessy made it first and pulled Kassi’s hand towards them to examine the ring. “Good fucking lord BQ, look at this thing!” Mia shouted. Brian smiled with pride, he had made Kassi wait long enough she deserved the best and when the best wasn’t in the stores, he turned to the best jewelry designer in California to have it customized specifically for her. At a whopping $85,000, yeah people better be impressed with it. 

“Can I hug my new daughter in law?” Carol Quinn said coming up to the pack of girls that were circling like sharks. 

Kassi smiled at Carol, “Did you know?” She asked hugging her tightly. 

“He never said a word but his brothers were commenting at how weird he was acting, guess we know why.” She laughed. “I’ve always considered you a member of this family, even before London was born, but now we are gonna make it official.” She kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll say!” Kassi said beaming down at her ring still not believing that this night was even real.   
________________________________  
When the couple had finally returned to the ship for the night and a couple rounds of the best sex Brian could ever remember they were snuggled up with the windows opened listening to the ocean. Sex with Kassi was always outstanding but tonight she was a little extra giving then usual. Brian made a joke that if he knew buying her a ring would get him the best blowjob he had ever received than he would have done it a long time ago. 

Kassi continued staring at her new accessory as Brian stroked her hair waiting for sleep to overtake them. “Do you really like it?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“Like it?! Brian it’s unbelievable. Way too much.” She answered. “Is this the one that you...” 

“Had bought before LoLo was born?” He finished her question. “Nope, actually sold that one a couple years ago. It was nice don’t get me wrong but it had bad memories tied to it. We started off fresh again so I thought the ring should do the same.” 

“Well it’s perfect!” She kissed him again, “Now I guess I see why you are working so much lately.” She laughed. 

“Yeah no shit!” He exclaimed, “You ain’t fucking lying.” He winked. 

“So no one knew? Your dad, your brothers, none of the guys?” She asked yawning. 

“Actually two people did know I was going to propose on this trip.” He said. 

“Who?” She asked lifting her head up. 

“Well... obviously your dad isn’t here to ask permission or else I would have asked him.” Brian started to say as he reached over her to get to his phone on the nightstand. Kassi figured then that John must have known since he was kinda the only father figure she had left. 

“I wanted to ask the two men in your life that came before me if it would be okay to marry you.” He explained as he flipped through his phone looking for something. 

Once he found it he handed the phone to Kassi as a video started to play. On the screen was Austin and Tommy and it looked like it was taken at her mom’s house in Florida. So he must have just recorded it before they left for the cruise. “Hey guys.” Brian’s voice came on the video; you couldn’t see him since he was the one recording. “I have a question I wanna ask you and it’s kinda important and also a secret so you can’t tell anyone until after Mommy and I get back from our trip.” 

“What?” Tommy asked. 

“Do you know what it means to get married?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah like Jimmy and Kelly in the Bahamas.” Austin answered referring to Brian’s brother’s wedding they all went to. 

“Yeah but do you know what getting married actually means? Because I wanna ask Mommy to marry me but I wanna make sure you both are okay with it before I ask. Almost like asking for permission since you are the two most special guys in her life.”Brian asked. Kassi watched as her two sons looked at one another trying to figure out what Q was talking about. 

“It means that me and mommy will love each other for the rest of our lives and build a loving home together. It means that we will take care of you guys and your sister and always be by each other’s side.” He explained. As Kassi watched the video she grabbed Brian’s hand. 

“Don’t you guys already do all that stuff?” Austin asked kinda confused as to what was going to change. 

“Yes we do.” Brian answered, “This is just a way to make it more official. So you guys think it’s okay?” 

“Wouldn’t this make your our dad?” Austin asked. 

“No, I would actually be called your stepdad. So just like always you both have your dad and nothing will ever change that. I would just be another person that loves you and helps take care of you both.” Brian answered. 

“But you already do all that stuff too.” Tommy said. 

“Yes I do, but again just making it official.” Brian responded. He then waited a moment before speaking again. Kassi didn’t think it was possible to cry anymore than she had tonight but as she watched the three most important men on this planet to her, she got so emotional. Her sons loved this man more than she ever thought possible. 

Brian voice came back on the video, “So is it okay if I ask mommy to marry me?”

“It’s okay with me.” Austin answered with a smile.

“Me too!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Remember its a secret so you can’t say anything to mom until after we come back from the cruise okay?” Brian instructed. 

“You want us to lie to Mommy?” Tommy asked. Kassi burst out laughing at this part. 

“It’s not a lie, it’s just a little secret for now.” Brian said trying to hold in a laugh and be serious. 

“That’s lying.” Austin said backing up his brother. 

“How’s 20 bucks a piece to keep quiet?” Brian asked now desperately trying to make sure they didn’t ruin his proposal. 

Both Brothers smiled ear to ear, “We’ll take it!” Austin shouted. “Your lucky I love you guys.” Brian said. On the camera you could see the phone shuffle from side to side then Brian’s hand come out handing them both 20 bucks. 

When the video ended with both kids smiling at their money, Kassi was both laughing and crying. “I don’t know whether to find it super sweet you asking them or be concerned with you bribing them to keep something from me!” 

“I love you Mrs. Quinn.” Brian said kissing her lips. Kassi heart fluttered at hearing that come from his mouth. She was gonna be Mrs. Brian Quinn!


	37. Goodbye New York... Hello Atlanta

"Alright alright, everyone having a good time?!" Joe screamed into the mic on stage. 

"Scream let us hear ya out there!!!" Sal yelled getting the crowd pumped. 

They had just finished their last live show of the cruise and now it was party time. The boat would be returning to Miami in the morning and everyone was going crazy. Kassi just finished dinner with Brian's family and they were heading to the main stage to watch the guys. Brian's parents not wanting to be in the huge crowd opted for a table on the top deck overlooking their son. Kassi went with Brian's brothers and their wives as close as they could. 

Kassi spotted Christine who worked for the art department of the show and waved. Christine motioned for security to let them cross to the side of the stage they had blocked off for crew. Jimmy and Danny left to fetch drinks from one of the cocktail waitresses and left the girls to watch the show. Joey Fatone was up singing karaoke getting the crowd pumped for the night. Brian had mentioned earlier that they would be up on stage until at least midnight and it being not even 9, Kassi knew they were in for a long night. 

She spotted Brian off to the far left side of the stage signing autographs and taking picture after picture. The lights from the stage hit Kassi's ring at just the right angle and it caught her attention. She glanced down at her hand and smiled, something she had been doing for two days now. "It really is stunning." Jenny said noticing Kassi staring at her hand. 

"I still can't believe it!" Kassi smiled. 

Suddenly Joe happened to glance over and see Brian's family. He then walked across the stage to Brian and whispered something in his ear. Brian looked over and smiled at his new fiancé and nodded his head yes to Joe. It was then that Kassi knew something was up. 

Once the song that Joey was singing was over, Joe signaled to the DJ behind them to cut the music. "Can I get everyone's attention please. I have to break hearts all over the world." Brian was walking behind Joe and bent his head back in laughter at that comment. He then made his way to the edge of the stage and pointed to Kassi to come closer. Never in all the years she had known Brian had she ever gotten on stage or even walked a red carpet with him at an event. Being on camera or in the public eye was not something she was ever interested in. She was starting to see where this was going and she kept repeatedly shaking her head no. 

"Something happened a couple days ago that you ladies aren’t gonna be happy about. Brian Q Quinn, is officially off the market." Joe laughed into the mic. 

Kassi finally had no choice and with Brian's help stepped on stage. "Totally Joe's idea, not mine." Brian whispered against her ear. But if he was being honest, as private as he was he was looking forward to showing her off as his. 

Sal grabbed a mic and addressed the crowd, "Does everyone remember the punishment a few seasons ago where Q was hooked up to a labor simulation machine, you may recognize Kassi from that punishment. She was pregnant with his daughter at the time." 

Kassi looked at the smiling crowd and waved as she clung to Brian's arm. Never in her life had she been in front of so many people. "My future wife everybody!" Brian shouted into his mic lifting up her left hand to display the new ring on her finger.

The crowd responded in typical Jokers' fans fashion and erupted in cheers. Brian was smiling and laughing hysterically as he pulled his future bribe in for a kiss. She was so red from embarrassment but decided to enjoy this while he could since there was nothing she could do but stand beside him in front of thousands of his fans. 

From one of the bars that overlooked the stage was Dani and one of her friends. “I can’t believe he actually proposed to her! Didn’t he always say he would never get married?” The friend asked looking at Dani. 

Dani rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back, “Girl don’t you worry. I have him all to myself in Atlanta, trust me, he may go there engaged but he certainly won’t be leaving there engaged.” She giggled. The two women picked up their champagne glasses and clang them together in a cheers. 

For the remainder of the cruise, so many fans were coming up to Kassi asking for pictures and wishing her congratulations. She felt pretty uncomfortable taking pictures but didn't wanna deny any of the Joker fans so played along. Brian had walked by at one point and started dying laughing, "You going Hollywood on me babe?" He yelled across the room causing her such embarrassment she turned beet red. 

______________________________  
Just two short days after being home from the cruise Brian was packing yet again, this time for a much longer period of time. Kassi was sitting on the bed watching Brian go through his bag, she had washed everything from the trip just so he could repack it. 

The little black kitty who was Brian's first baby before all of this rubbed up against his leg. "Do you know where his carrier is?" Brian asked Kassi. 

"You taking Benjamin?" Kassi asked a little shocked. 

"Yeah he's traveled with me before and he’ll give me a little reminder of home." He smiled sadly. 

"I thought I could send you some pictures to remind you of home." She pouted getting up on her knees on the edge of the bed. 

"Well I'll be expecting those too." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't leave!" She whined against his lips wrapping her arms tight around his neck. 

Brian knew he had to be the strong one in this. He didn't wanna leave just as bad as she didn't want him to but there was nothing he could do about it. "I'll be back before you know it and then we can start planning a wedding." He smiled knowing this would brighten her mood. 

A guilty little smile came upon her lips, "Actually I kinda already started." She admitted. 

He laughed as he zippered up his suitcase, "We've been engaged for 5 days!" 

"I know but I bought some bridal magazines at the airport and started flipping through them. There's this gorgeous venue right on the beach in Newport." She said getting excited talking about their wedding. 

"Newport?...." He asked confused. 

"Newport Beach RhodeIsland." She elaborated. 

"You wanna get married in Rhode Island?" He questioned at such a random place.

"Babe, it's really beautiful and I thought it would be fair considering it's kinda half way between New York and Boston. And the pictures I've seen are gor...."she rambled on before Brian put his hand up to stop her. 

"Champ stop." He smiled, "I'm sure it's perfect." He kissed her forehead. " My only request was that Sal marry us so let me talk to him about getting ordained in another state, I'm sure it won't be a big deal." He explained. Sal was already ordained in New York and had married a few friends before, including Joe and Bessy. 

"Would you mind if I went to check it out while you're gone? I showed your mom already and she was hoping to come with me too." Kassi smiled. 

"Looks like you already have this in the works." He laughed. "Send me pictures." He said kissing her lips this time. She kept the make out session going and before they both knew it, Brian fell on the bed on top of her and began grinding his hips on top of hers. "Fuck am I gonna miss this." He said into her kiss. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by Brian's phone in his pocket. He growled in frustration, "2 seconds." Pressing a butting and holding it to his ear he answered, "Hello?" 

"Oh hey, Dani. How are you?" Brian asked. There was a short pause then Brian laughed, "Yeah schedule is jam packed but it's gonna be fun." 

Kassi couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but she wasn't liking how happy Brian seemed to be talking to her. 

"Great." Brian responded, "Well I'll see you down there tomorrow about 7am. Have a safe flight. Bye." 

Brian then hung up and tossed his phone aside, "Now where were we?" He asked going back to his task at hand. 

"What did she want?" Kassi asked halting Brian's attempt at removing her shirt. 

"Who...Dani?" He asked. “Just seeing what time everyone was getting to set tomorrow for the first day." He answered. 

"And she felt the need to call you personally to ask?" Kassi stated very suspiciously. Brian didn't answer and just shrugged off her comment. After a minute he tried reaching for her again and began rubbing her thigh and kissing her neck up and down. "Kids are pretty occupied with their movie downstairs." He whispered softly in her ear to get her back in the mood. After a couple failed attempts he pulled away, "Alright, what's wrong?" He asked. "Because I'm leaving in a few hours for the airport and would love to enjoy the little time we have for the next couple months." 

Kassi was hoping to avoid this conversation, the last thing she wanted was to get into an argument right before he left but obviously he could tell something was wrong. "I don't trust this girl." She sighed. 

"Who?" He asked. 

"This Dani chick, I don't fucking trust her." She said raising her voice a bit. 

"Because she called to ask about our meet time tomorrow?” He asked in a very annoyed tone. 

“Just forget it.” Kassi rolled her eyes and lifted off the bed to walk out of the room. 

“No, we’re not gonna just forget it Kassi! Don’t do this!” Brian said jumping in front of the bedroom door to stop her. 

“Do what?!” She snapped. 

“This!” He motioned between the two of them with his hands. “Get upset and then just not tell me why.” 

“Fine!” She shouted, “I don’t like the bitch. The way she was looking at you on the cruise and always finding an excuse to be close to you and touch you, I don’t fucking trust her Brian!” 

“Okay first of all, I think you’re wrong about that but even if you are right, just for argument sakes, don’t you trust me?!” He exclaimed. 

“I do but then my mind always go back to 4 years ago when you...” she started to say. 

Brian then threw his hands up in the air in total frustration, “Don’t even say it Kassi!” He interrupted, “Don’t you dare even think of throwing that in my face! After all these years and after everything I’ve done to prove how much I love you, don’t!” 

“You think I wanna feel this way?!” She yelled back, “You think I wanna imagine you two in a hotel room in fucking Atlanta?! I’m trying Brian but the girl wants you!” 

“And I’m going there to do a fucking job! The only woman I want to be with is the one fucking fighting with me two hours before I have to leave!” He shouted heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” She asked. 

“Downstairs, maybe the kids will care to spend some time with me before I leave because it’s clear you fucking don’t!” He answered slamming the bedroom door behind him. 

As he made his way downstairs he was seething with anger. After all he did from winning her back, to buying an almost million dollar house, to fucking proposing and she was still bringing up the past. He couldn’t help but think there was just no winning anymore. 

“Hey Q!” Tommy greeted smiling. 

“Sup guys.” He said with a forced smile sitting down next to the boys on the couch. “Where’s your sister?” He asked. 

“Playroom. She got bored with the movie.” Austin said. “Wanna play my new video game?” He asked excited to spend some guy time with Q before he left. 

“Sure.” He smiled getting up to turn on the console. If Kassi wanted to pout upstairs then let her. 

Upstairs Kassi was laying on top of the covers swinging her feet back and forth over the end of the bed. She knew this was gonna be a tough couple months; her mind was constantly going to be thinking the worst. Kassi knew she wasn’t crazy, this Dani girl was trouble. But the question still remained, was Brian still trouble?  
______________________________  
“How did you beat me again?!” Brian shouted dropping the controller. 

“I’m just that good!” Austin laughed. This was the third game in a row that Q lost. 

“I gave up letting you win like a year ago!” Brian teased. 

London had heard the commotion and migrated into the living room a little bit ago to watch. She was now snuggled into her daddy’s side, upset that he would be leaving soon. 

When Brian tried to move his arm out from under his daughter to look at his watch, someone moving into the room caught his eye. 

“Hi.” Kassi said shyly. 

“Hi.” Brian answered back. 

“Can we talk for a sec?” She asked. 

“Let Daddy up babygirl.” He said tapping London on the side. 

Once they made it into the kitchen, Kassi swung her arms around his neck pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“Well you’re in a better mood now.” He said. 

“I’m sorry.” She sighed against his neck. 

Brian lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes, “Don’t bring up ugly stuff from the past, Please you know how I hate that.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Nothing will ever happen between me and Dani even if she is like you think. Nothing will happen between me and anyone!” He said trying to convince his fiancé. “You trust me?” 

“Absolutely.” She answered stretching up for a kiss. “I just get crazy sometimes.” 

“You’re a woman, it happens.” He smiled. “Just sucks that I have to leave now.” He said noticing the time on the microwave behind her. 

Once Brian was done gathering his stuff and putting Benjamin in his carrier he turned to the kids. “Lolo please don’t give mommy a hard time while I’m gone.” He said lifting his daughter up and giving her a giant squeeze. Lately London had been pushing the limits with her mother and some days Brian would come home and Kassi would be tearing her hair out with the constant back talk and attitude from their four year old. 

He then turned to the younger boy, “Tommy be good and make sure you hit plenty of home runs while I’m gone. I want mom to send me lots of videos from your games okay?” 

“You got it Q!” He said wrapping his arms around his soon to be stepdad’s neck for a hug. Tommy’s obsession with baseball wasn’t going away and he had started on the Staten Island Little League and had been killing it lately. 

Brian then pulled Austin aside from the group, “While I’m gone, you’re the man of the house buddy. Take care of your mom and sister for me and please don’t fight with your brother too much. Moms gonna have a lot on her plate while I’m gone.” Brian explained. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” The little boy said giving him a hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you too bud, but I’ll be back in no time!” He said kissing the top of his head then standing and walking over the woman he was going to miss more than anything. 

“We’re gonna be okay right?” Brian whispered as he hugged her tight. 

“More than okay.” She whispered back then placed a kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll call you the second I land.” He said after a few more kisses. “My family isn’t far, please call them if you need help. Don’t try to do it all.” 

“It’s what I’m good at.” She joked. 

“Don’t have to be superwoman anymore, you have a family here.” He said seriously. 

“I know I know.” She reassured him, “I love you Quinn.” She said with one final kiss. 

“Love you too Champ.” He breathed against her ear. “More than anything.” 

With one more hug from his daughter and a final wave to the boys, Brian Quinn was out the door and off to Atlanta for more than two months. Kassi sighed leaning her head back determined to keep her imagination under control.


	38. No One Has to Know

"Oh yeah harder baby, you're so hot!" She cried out underneath him. 

"You're so fucking sexy, I need more!" Brian exclaimed as he pounded into her as hard and as fast as he could as he showered her neck with kisses.

She took him by surprise as she used all her strength to roll him to his back and got on top to ride him. Brian reached up and grabbed at her tits loving the feeling of them in his hands. "Ride my cock sweetheart, ride daddy's cock. You're so fucking good." 

She smiled down at him finally getting what she had been working at for over a month, "Tell me how good I am, I wanna hear it." She begged him.

"So much better than my fiancé. You are so much better than her and any woman I've ever had!" He admitted with a loud moan as he spilled inside of her. "I wanna taste you again Dani!" He said then buried his face between her legs gettin turned on when he tasted both of them inside of her. 

Kassi jumped awake in a panic at her dream. She placed her hand over her heart feeling it beat a hundred miles an hour. She took a couple deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Unfortunately this wasn't the first dream she had about Brian and his "co-star" in bed together. She knew she was being irrational but they were dreams, she couldn’t control them no matter how bad she wanted to. 

She glanced over beside her and noticed her little girl still fast asleep. Ever since Brian left for Atlanta about a month ago, London asked to sleep with her every night. She knew it had something to do with missing her dad and wanting to be close to her other parent and if Kassi was being honest she liked having another person to sleep next to even if it was a 4 year old. She missed snuggling up to her man more than anything. 

She had seen a few tabloid and fan pictures online of all of them out in Atlanta. Dani was in some of the photos but so were so many other members of the Jokers' crew, who she adored, so she really had no right getting upset but it still gave her a ping of jealousy in her stomach. Here she was missing Brian like crazy, as were the kids, and this woman was with him living it up in Atlanta. 

Today was going to be a good day though, she had been excited for it all week. This was the day she and Brian's mom were taking a drive to  see the wedding venue in Newport. She was even more excited because it was going to be the first time the two women spent some time together just the two of them and she was really looking forward to it. One of Brian's brothers had offered to keep the kids for the day so it would be easier to tour it and ask as many questions as she needed to.

Kassi shook the bad thoughts from her head and grabbed her phone that was plugged in on the nightstand and made her way downstairs leaving a sleeping London curled up on her daddy's side of the bed. 

As she was waiting for the coffee pot to finish brewing her phone beeped with a new text. 

Brian: Skype date??

She laughed as she powered up her laptop and logged into her Skype account. In less than a minute she had an incoming call. "Baby!" She answered smiling when his face appeared on her screen. 

"Are you a sight for sore eyes." He smiled back warmly. "God do I miss you." 

"What's the matter already bored with your pictures from the other night?" She teased. Whenever Brian was away Kassi always loved sending him sexy pictures of herself, this last batch was her most over the top since she had no kids for a few hours. As a gift Brian has sent her a vibrator in the mail so when the kids were at school she laid in bed and took some pictures of her using her new gift. Brian had been on set getting mic'ed up for a challenge when he got them and could have killed her. He lost big time that day because he was entirely too distracted and couldn't wait to get back to his hotel that night. 

"Actually I made good use of them last night in fact." He growled. One thing that was good about having lived far apart for the majority of their relationship was that they knew how to keep one another interested and turned on. 

"Well unfortunately I have a little four year old in our bed or I'd give you a live show." She said pouting. 

"How she being? Still giving you lip?" Brian asked switching the mind to dad mode. 

"She's not as bad as last week. Wednesday she gave me an attitude and went upstairs slamming her door a few times, once I took her tablet away she changed real quick." Kassi explained. 

"I'll talk to her again." Brian sighed. "I don't know what her problem is lately." 

"Few things; she misses you, she's four, and she's a girl. You think this is bad, wait until she's 16!" Kassi laughed, "A little four year old tantrum I can handle." 

Brian leaned his head back putting his hands over his face,"Oh god, no! I don't even wanna think about that!" 

They chatted for a few minutes until Kassi pointed out the obvious, "I hate this." She said sadly. 

Brian didn't have to ask what she meant, he knew. He hated being so far away from her too. They had been apart for so long and here they were even further apart than ever. "I know Champ, me too but soon enough. It's already been a month, just one more to go and think today you are going to see our wedding venue." He smiled hoping to lift her spirits. 

It did work because she couldn't hold back her smile, "Prospective venue, haven't seen it yet." She said. 

Brian laughed he knew his fiancé so well, she already had her mind made up. "Just promise me you'll remember the budget please." He said in an almost begging voice. Normally Brian Quinn wasn't cheap with money especially when it came to something Kassi or the kids wanted but his goal was to have this house paid off within the year and that wouldn't happen if they had to pay for the wedding of the century. 

"I know I know." She said sarcastically. "Plus I'll have your mom with me to keep me in line." 

"Ha!" Brian exclaimed, "She's worse than you!" 

Kassi then saw Brian turn his head towards the door of his hotel room, "Hold on babe someone's here. Probably Sal." 

At the angle of the camera, Kassi could see the door perfectly and nearly threw up when she saw Dani walk in with a miniskirt on that would better be described as a belt. Was this girl for real? "Hey Dani!" Brian greeted. 

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to walk to set together." Kassi heard her ask him. 

"Yeah I was just finishing up talking to Kassi." He said pointing to the laptop.

Dani walked further into the hotel room and move toward the laptop, "Oh hi Kassi!" She waved with an overly fake smile on her face. 

"Umm..hi how's Atlanta?" Kassi asked trying to keep her jealousy hidden. She had a feeling that is exactly what this bitch would like to see.

"Oh my god, it's so fun down here! We are having a blast, aren't we Brian?!" She giggled in a suggestive way. 

Brian was now in the background shoving stuff in his backpack. "Huh?" He asked looking up then processed what she had said, "Oh yeah, places around here are pretty cool." Then returned to packing. 

"Too bad you can't be here." Dani said with a the same look in her eyes that she had first given Kassi on the cruise. 

"Listen babe, I gotta hang!" Brian yelled from the background, "I didn't notice how late it was. Have fun today and send me some pictures of the place. Have the kids call me tonight. I love you." 

"Okay. I love you too baby." Kassi said into her camera giving Dani a quick look that she hoped told her that she wasn't stupid and realized what this girls intentions were and to best believe it wasn't happening with her man. 

Once Brian powered off his laptop to throw it in his bag, Dani turned to him, "Pictures of what?" She asked following him out of the room. 

"Wedding place." He answered as he reached behind Dani to make sure the door was locked. As he brought his hand back around he accidentally bumped into her and at the angle they were standing cupped her ass by mistake. 

"Oops.." He said embarrassed. "Sorry,was just checking the lock." He laughed a little uncomfortable. 

"Hot guy tries to cop a feel so early in the morning, who am I to argue." She laughed. 

In an attempt to not make it any awkward that it already was he just pretended he didn't hear her and headed for the elevator.

____________________________  
Thanks to Carol and her excellent conversation skills, Kassi was in a much better mood than she was when she had hung up with Brian this morning. They were currently walking around the property and were both loving everything they saw. 

The giant lawn in the back of the property faced a beautiful stone arch that the ceremony would take place under. The ocean was set behind them and they had access to the private beach and the gardens to take pictures afterwards. 

There was a bar located in the garden for cocktail hour and hors d'oeuvres would be served to their guests before the reception. Once Carol and Kassi saw the ballroom, they fell ever more in love, it was a gorgeous space with a huge dance floor and dramatic crystal chandeliers. However the thing that sold it for them was that the windows came off the sides completely revealing the beautiful ocean sea breeze to come through all night. It was just like being outside but in case of rain, they didn't have the stress. 

Carol was looking at a sample of the menu while Kassi snapped countless pictures to send to Brian later. "What do you think honey?" She asked her son's fiancé. 

Kassi smiled brightly, "I think I wanna get married here." 

The manager was back after answering a phone call, "My apologies ladies. So what do we think?" He asked sensing they were really loving everything. The manager knew who Kassi's fiancé was and was very hopefully to land the wedding for one of the Impractical Jokers being a fan of the show himself and knowing how much more business it would probably bring in. 

"Kassi?" Carol glanced at her soon to be daughter in law smiling. 

"I honestly love it! I just want to talk it over with Brian before I make a final decision." Kassi said. 

"I understand completely, just know that there is only one Saturday left in June and I know that was the time frame you were looking at." The manager explained. Kassi got a worried look on her face, if she missed out she would be crushed but Brian should like the place just as much as her.

"Honey, I know my son. He wants whatever you want. Just book it." Carol insisted. 

"He's just working and I can't guarantee he's gonna see the pictures right away." She said with a battling going on inside her own head. 

"Can we have a minute?" Carol asked the site manager. 

"Of course, I'll be in the front lobby waiting. Take as much time as you need." He said walking out, leaving the two women to chat. 

"I think you are right to want Brian's opinion but honestly what's not to love? It's halfway between your friends and families and is gorgeous Kassi. You need to reserve that spot in June." Carol tried to convince Kassi. 

"You know what I thought when I first saw this ballroom?" She asked looking around again. 

"What's that honey?" Carol asked. 

"I think it might have been like our third date  in New York, Brian had taken to me this small theater to see The Great Gatsby because it's my favorite book. The way this room looks kinda reminds me of like the 1920s and very Great Gatsby themed. Wouldn't that 1920s theme be really cool and different?" 

Carol could tell Kassi was sold on the idea. "I think Brian would find that really fun." She smiled. 

Kassi's face fell thinking about how much she missed him, "Kinda wish he was here to bounce ideas off of. Don't wanna plan this by myself, I do want his input." 

Carol pulled the younger woman in a for a hug, "I know you miss him, believe me I miss him too. The way he just shows up unannounced at my house looking for a home cooked meal or for me to do his laundry." She rolled her eyes. 

Kassi laughed into her hug, "Please tell me that has stopped since we moved in together?" 

"Oh no, he still does it." Carol laughed, "Not as often but he still pops in begging for baked ziti a couple times a month." 

Kassi exploded with laughter, "He's making it look like I don't feed him!" 

"Let's sign this contract and get home to your babies!" Carol said. 

Kassi was beaming with excitement, "Thank you so much for coming with me!" 

"Anytime sweetheart, and I know Brian is gonna love this place when he sees it."

______________________________  
On the trek back to Staten Island, Carol had mentioned again how much Kassi must miss Brian so she offered to take London all next weekend while the boys were with their dad so Kassi could go to Atlanta and surprise Brian. At first she felt a little bad not taking London but selfishly she needed alone time with her man. She decided to take Carol up on her offer and keep it a surprise from Brian.   
______________________________  
The crew had just wrapped for the day and after going back to the hotel to shower, change, and call home Brian was out looking for something to do. Sal had texted him that he and the other guys were out at a sports bar down the street. 

Didn't take long for Brian to find it and soon enough he was digging into some pizza and on his 2nd pitcher of beer. 

"Hey boys!" A woman's voice came from behind them. 

"Dani!" Murray yelled a bit tipsy, "Pull up a chair!" 

She had along a couple other girls who followed over with their drinks. Dani parked herself in the booth right next to Brian. It was a tight squeeze but Brian quickly thought it wasn't so tight where she had to basically sit on his lap. He kept moving closer to Sal who was on his other side. 

The first week into filming Brian had shared with Sal about Kassi's concerns about Dani and unfortunately Sal was starting to have the same concerns. He thought maybe if he brought her up, it may be a clue to Dani to ease off his friend. "Kassi look at the wedding venue today?" Sal asked making sure the whole table heard. 

"Oh yeah, that's what I forgot to ask you. She booked the place in Rhode Island." Brian said placing his glass down. 

"Awesome!" Joe smiled. 

"So can you get the process going to get ordained there?" Brian asked.

"Already sent the paperwork to the StateHouse there. Just waiting on the licensing to get delivered but I won't get it until I go home." Sal explained. 

"No rush, got until June 6th." Brian smiled. 

"June 6th and you're off the market?" Dani interrupted. 

"He's already been off the market for years!" Sal laughed but also shot a look to this chick to back off.

____________________________  
Couple hours into her evening and Dani was getting beyond frustrated. She never had a guy ignore her the way Brian was. He seemed to be keeping his distance from her all night. She noticed him over by the jukebox and figured it was the perfect opportunity since he was alone. Grabbing another drink from the bar first she made her way over to him. 

Sal was busy talking to other people so she rushed over. He was acting weird towards her as well tonight, she swore she saw him shooting her dagger eyes. "Finding anything good?" She exclaimed. 

"Jesus!" Brian yelled grabbing his chest jumping back. "Sorry you scared me!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed patting his arm. "Just wondering if you found any good songs." She said pointing to the jukebox. 

"Music isn't that great here." He said giving up his search. He then laughed, "Kassi would love it though! One thing we don't agree on is music." He said shaking his head still laughing. 

Dani decided there was one thing she hadn't tried yet with this guy. "You must really miss her huh?" 

"Oh yeah, gets hard sometimes." He responded. 

Dani leaned in very close to Brian where he could almost feel her tongue against his ear, "What if I wanna help you?" She whispered. 

"Help me how?" Brian asked trying to back up but found himself stuck between Dani and a wall. 

"You have a family back home I get it but why don't I help you with your loneliness at night." She then reached up on her tip toes to whisper against his ear again, "It will be our little secret." 

The feeling of someone else’s hands on him besides his own was a welcomed gesture and he took a moment to enjoy her voice and her sweet smelling lotion. She sighed sweetly in his air and breathed slowly sending goosebumps up his back. He took a second to imagine a night of passion and casual sex, something that was his life for years but once he felt a hand slide down his body and cup the front of his jeans he bounced back to reality quickly. "What are you doing?!" He snapped. 

"What?" She smiled trying to grab at him again, "I'm offering you sex with no strings attached, no one will know." 

"I'll know!" He said pushing her hand away and sliding to the side to get any from her. "Listen I have a family, one that I almost lost before. The answer is no. Now please enough Dani!" 

As Brian walked away leaving Dani licking her wounds he glanced around to see if there were any cameras around. Some asshole snapping a photo of him almost ruined his life before, he'd be damned if it was gonna happen again. He made his way to his friends and loudly announced that they had to go. 

All three Jokers were very confused on why Q was acting so spooked and was in such a rush to get out of there. They quickly hailed a cab to take them back to the hotel when Brian finally spoke, "Dani just made a pass at me." 

"What?!" Murray exclaimed rather loudly causing the cab driver to turn around. 

"Sorry!" Joe apologized for Murray's loud reaction shooting him a dirty look, “What happened?" 

"She offered me sex and said no one would ever find out. That she understood how much I must miss my girl and she was willing to help then she grabbed me." Brian said recounting the events that kid transpired. 

"Grabbed you where?" Murray asked causing the other three to look at each other rolling their eyes. 

"His dick, you moron!" Sal snapped. He then turned to Brian, "Looks like Kassi was right   
after all." 

"What do I do?" Brian asked. 

"You're not actually thinking of taking her up on her offer are you?!" Murray interrupted. 

"Would you please just shut up!" Sal snapped again, "He's asking what to do about Kassi." 

"Do I tell her?" Brian asked looking at Joe while Sal and Murray continued arguing. 

Joe was quiet for a minute then let out a deep sigh, "You hid something from her before and look where that got you, Bud. My advice is be honest with her. You did exactly what you should have done and pushed her away. You'll be in more trouble if she finds out later and you never said anything." 

"We are just in such a good place, I don't wanna fuck it up." Brian said leaning his head back in aggravation. He was beginning to think no matter how hard he tried, he was going to constantly encounter roadblock after roadblock.


	39. Hesitation

"Hey Q can we talk?" Dani asked the next morning on set. 

Q took a couple steps back, he finally realized this woman's intentions and the best thing he could think of was to just keep his distance. "I'm actually kinda late, they need to mic me up." 

"Well this will only take a second." She said getting closer and placing her hand against his. Brian looked down and quickly jolted his hand back. 

"No offense but you really need to stop touching me." He snapped. To say Brian Quinn was on edge this morning was an understatement. He tossed and turned all night   trying to figure out if he should tell Kassi what happens or not. By the time he finally fell asleep he was startled awake and realized he had overslept by almost an hour. With no time to call Kassi and the kids he had just received a text from her saying that London was pretty upset that he didn't answer when they called twice this morning. So needless to say he felt like a piece of shit. 

"Listen I just wanna talk about last night, I think I came on a little too strong." She whispered. 

"A little too strong?!" He exclaimed, "Listen it's flattering believe me!" He admitted, he wasn't blind, she was a very beautiful woman. "But I'm getting married and I have a family. Thank you but my answer isn't gonna change." He tried to walk away but she kept talking. 

"I understand, it's just... I really like you Q and I wasn't kidding when I said it would be a secret." She said softly. Brian again couldn't back up any further, this girl was making it a habit of backing him into corners. "And I'm not blind, I did see a little bit of hesitation in your eyes last night... kinda like I'm seeing now." She whispered and placed a kiss to his cheek. 

Brian didn't know what was happening but he started to feel his cock stir in his pants. The feel of Dani's soft skin and the sound of her velvety voice was turning him on. "Come on baby, think about it. Just you and I locked in a hotel room together, me riding your hard cock. I bet it's huge, isn't it." She continued to whisper as she stroked the hairs on his arm. 

"You're a beautiful sexy woman Dani and you're making it very hard to say no." Brian growled. 

"So don't." She said kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Brian finally shook all the dirty thoughts from his head, ones that any man would think when a sexy woman had them pinned to a wall, he couldn't believe he had let it go this far. "I can't! I have a family at home. One I love very much." He said taking her hands off of him, "Please stop." 

"Everything okay over here?" A voice came from behind them. 

Brian looked over Dani's shoulder and noticed Joe,Sal, and Murr looking on. "Yeah, Dani and I were just having a little chat, setting some boundaries." Brian said looking at her as he spoke. 

"Alright well audio is waiting for, let's go." Joe ordered. All three men stared between Dani and Brian, they really hoped this wasn't what it had looked like.

As final preps were being done all four jokers stood to the side in front of their monitors. Brian quickly pulled out his phone and immediately FaceTimed Kassi. 

"Hey Baby." Kassi smile into her phone screen. 

"Hey Champ." Brian sighed, "God do I miss you so much." 

Kassi could tell something was wrong, Brian just didn't look right. "What's the matter?" She asked concerned. 

"Nothing, just needed to hear your voice and see you for a second." He said sadly. 

"Are you sure? You look all flushed like you just saw a ghost or something." She pestered, "Whats wrong?" 

The other guys could hear both sides of the conversation and glanced at one another nervously. Kassi wasn't wrong, something was wrong with Q.

"I'm okay, just need to get home. Sorry I overslept this morning." He apologized. 

"It's okay. You have a good time last night?" She asked still a little concerned on why he was acting so strange. 

"It was okay, just grabbed a bite and a couple beers. Was back at the hotel early." He answered. 

"Why'd you over sleep if you were in bed early?" Kassi questioned. 

"Just has trouble sleeping." He shrugged. "Where the kids?" He changed the subject. 

"Boys are at your brother’s playing with the kids and  I'm heading out soon to pick up London from gymnastics." She answered noticing that he changed the subject very quickly. Something was giving her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"Alright well I won't keep you, just wanted to see you for a minute. I love you Kassi." He said with no smile or sign of affection, it felt like he was trying to declare it to the world, it was very strange. 

"I love you too." She answered but inside was going crazy trying to understand what could have possibly happened to make her man act so strange. 

Almost instantly after Kassi hung up with Brian, Sal felt his phone buzz with an incoming text. 

Kassi: What's wrong with Brian? He's acting really weird. 

Sal let out a huge sigh and discreetly showed Joe and Murr who looked equally concerned. Sal sent Kassi a quick response saying that being away was just getting to him and he was homesick but Sal knew there was more to this story. 

____________________________  
Once the director had called for lunch, Brian took off to his trailer in fear of running into Dani again. He just needed to stay away from her. Because the movie wasn't a huge budget like a bigger movie studio, the guys all shared a huge trailer instead of having their own individual ones. Normally it didn't bother Brian but today when he wanted to be alone, it was a little annoying that he had no where to be by himself. 

He laid down on one of the couches and took his hat off throwing it on the table. He rubbed his face trying to release some stress then he heard the door of the trailer open. Sal stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest  tapping his foot. 

"What?" Brian asked closing his eyes hoping Sal would just get the hint to leave him alone. 

"You haven't told her have you?" Sal asked. 

"Told who what?" Brian responded annoyed. 

"Told Kassi about Dani coming onto you." Sal answered. 

"I'm not fucking up my family over something that didn't even happen!" He snapped with his eyes still shut. 

"What was that this morning then?" Sal asked. 

"It was nothing." Brian barked, "Now I'm trying to get a nap in before we gotta go back so if you don't mind." He said turning around facing his back towards Sal. Sal grabbed Brian by the shoulder pulling him back around to face him. "What?!" Brian snapped again. 

"It didn't look like nothing and even Kassi picked up on it." Sal argued. 

"Kassi will be fine, she always thinks something is wrong." Brian said rolling his eyes. "Stay out of it Sal please." 

"I wouldn't be doing my job as your best friend if I stayed out of it!" Sal snapped back. 

It was then that Brian's emotions boiled to the surface, "I fucking thought about it okay!!" He yelled, "There you happy?!" 

"Thought about what?!" Sal yelled back. 

"I thought about taking that girl up on her offer, taking her back to my room, fucking her, and throwing my entire life away!" Brian yelled jumping up off the couch. 

Sal was speechless for a second and Brian took that as an opportunity to keep going on his rage, "What you saw this morning was her asking me again and telling me how good she would make me feel. And you know...she probably fucking would but in the process I would hurt the one girl that has been nothing but amazing to me since day one. I would destroy those kids and completely ruin any chance at a normal happy life!" 

"But you didn't!" Sal reminded him. "You pushed her away just like last night. That's what matters, that you said no." 

"That's not the point, the point is I wanted to! I actually wanted to cheat and fuck some nobody and for what?! For 10 minutes of feeling good?!" Brian was almost in tears he was so upset. Sal couldn't watch him explode anymore and did the only thing he could think of. He hugged his friend as tight as he could. 

"You're fucking human. You're a man that has been away from the woman he loves for the majority of your relationship. You're gonna have temptation but all that matters is what you did and that's say no." Sal broke the hug and looked at his friend who seemed to be crumbling, "You need to cut yourself a break buddy." 

"It just sucks." Brian mumbled. Ally had already been down twice to see Sal, it was easy for her. With the kids it wouldn't be so easy for Kassi. 

"I'm gonna give you some time to yourself and see you in a bit. Just remember you deserve to be happy, stop thinking you don't." Sal said and with that he shut the door and left Brian with his thoughts.   
_______________________________  
It had been such a long week of shooting and the guys were excited for a couple days off. They had one more challenge to get through and they wouldn't have to do a single thing for two days. Brian was feeling a little bit better but still hadn't told Kassi anything that had happened. He tried his morning Skype call to her and the kids but it went unanswered. After calling her phone a few more times it was time to head to set so he just left a message saying he loved her and missed her. 

Meanwhile back on Staten Island, Kassi was racing around throwing last minute things into her suitcase. Brian's parents were on their way over figuring it would be easier to just watch the kids there for the weekend since all their stuff was there. Her flight was in a few hours and she was just eager to get to Atlanta and see her man. The past couple days he seemed much better on the phone. Earlier in the week something was wrong and her heart raced everytime she thought about it. He almost looked guilty for something but she decided to just put it out of her mind and enjoy the weekend with him. Cha was her inside woman and she had already texted her telling her she was coming down to surprise Brian and asked where she should meet him. She had even arranged for a car to pick Kassi up at the airport so she didn't have to worry about it.   
____________________________  
It was almost 4 in the afternoon and Brian hadn't heard a word from Kassi. He was starting to get worried and was barely focusing on work because he didn't know if something was wrong and was about to text one of his brothers to go to the house and check what was going on. Brian was about to sneak away and make the call when Cha stopped him from leaving, "Q babe, one sec can you take a picture with a fan?" 

"A fan?" Q questioned wondering what his assistant director was talking about. Fans weren't permitted on set unless they knew someone. 

"Yeah she's a huge one of yours and has been dying to meet you." Cha said with a smile with the "surprise fan" behind him. The other guys turned around first and smiled seeing who was here to surprise Q. 

Brian really didn't wanna sit here and talk to anyone right now but figured the quicker he got it over with the quicker he could get his brother on the phone. When he turned around to see who Cha had with her he couldn't believe his eyes. Dressed in jeans and a basic baby blue T-shirt was the most beautiful sight he could have possible imagined. "Get over here." He said softly still in shock. Taking a few steps to her, he scooped her up into his arms hugging so tight. With his nose directly in her hair he breathed in the smell of her. 

Kassi had her arms wrapped so tightly around his neck. She brought her face to his and gently rubbed her nose against his. "Hi." She smiled. 

Brian placed her back on her feet and finally brought his lips to hers placing a wet kiss to them. "Hi." He whispered back. 

That first kiss opened a gate that they were going to have trouble closing because now that they got a little taste they couldn't stop. In what could only be described as a make out session, Kassi and Brian didn't seem to care who was watching. It was only when the crew started howling and cracking jokes that they separated. 

"I can't believe you're here." He said grabbing her hand not wanting to let go of her. "Where are the kids?" He asked finally realizing he hadn't heard them yet. If London Quinn was here she would be pushing her mom out of the way to get to her Daddy. 

"Your parents." She answered quickly before connecting her lips to his again. "Wanted you all to myself this weekend." She whispered so only he could hear. 

Brian smirked at the comment, he certainly liked the sound of that.  
_______________________________  
Kassi felt a little rude, she barely had time to say hi to anyone because Brian was immediately dragging her away in the direction of the trailers. Stopping in front of the largest one he pushed her up the stairs and locked the door behind them. Kassi took a second to look around, "This is really nice in here." She said observing her surroundings. 

Brian pulled his shirt over his head and reached out to to the same to her's "Shut up." He said pulling her in for an aggressive kiss. Kassi moaned into it combing her fingers through his hair. He picked her up and brought her to the couch and in record time had her jeans and panties on the rug beneath them. 

Kassi giggled underneath him as he inserted two fingers into her, "Not wasting anytime are you?" 

"5 weeks, Champ, 5 weeks." He mumbled as he kissed down her body and attacked her core with his mouth. Kassi shrieked in pleasure when she felt his tongue. He fingered her as he continued to taste her and Kassi was beneath him begging for mercy. After he was satisfied with her juices on his face he started to undo his pants. "Come here." He growled pulled her legs closer to him and using his hand to lead himself in to her. 

"Holy fuck!" She screamed when she felt him. "Oh my god yes." She moaned savoring the feeling of him. He looked into her eyes as he fucked her hard and smiled so sexily. "Better than a toy baby?" He asked. 

"You have no idea." She smiled as he pounded into her. It had been too long and too many lonely frustrated nights so Brian knew he wasn't gonna be lasting long but would definitely make it up to her later. Kassi reached behind and grabbed her man's ass digging her nails in as he lost control and spilled into her. 

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling that only this woman could bring to him. "Fuck." He muttered when he was finally finished. Then he looked down at her and pressed his forehead to hers, "Hi" He whispered. 

"Hi." She smiled then kissed him over and over again. His kisses still tasted like her and she loved it. Her own special way of marking him as hers. She then looked around noticing where they were, "You really share this trailer with the other guys?" She asked. 

"Yeah, kinda didn't think. When I saw you I just had to have you." He laughed. 

"Sal is gonna kill us!" She said starting to laugh hysterically. 

Brian got up to use the bathroom in the back of the trailer and to clean up. As he washed his hands he happened to glance out the window and saw Dani walk by on her way to her own trailer. It was then that reality came flooding back to him, he had to tell Kassi what happened and he couldn't wait any longer.

Brian came out of the bathroom and saw Kassi had changed into a pair of white shorts and lacy top. The hot Georgia heat didn't let up and he knew it was much warmer here than what she was used to in New York this time of year. 

He took a deep breath and hoped to god being honest was the right decision, "Baby I gotta tell you something.....


	40. Coming to Blows

Kassi turned around but instantly her stomach dropped when she saw the look on his face. "What?" She said with a worried reaction on her face. 

"Before I tell you, please just promise you will hear me out completely before reacting." 

"Brian what happened?!" She asked raising her voice. 

With another deep breath he grabbed her hand, "I love you, please just know that." 

"Brian you're really scaring me." She said pulling her hand away. 

"You've been right all along, she's been coming onto me the whole time we've been down here." He said looking down at the floor, almost too ashamed to look at her. 

"Who, Dani?!" Kassi asked. She didn't even need for him to answer, "What do you mean coming onto you? What happened?!" 

"Just being really touchy. She's been telling me how we could be together and no one would have to know. Ive been just ignoring it but earlier this week she got really pushy and was rubbing herself on me and trying to kiss me." He explained feeling the fire inside his fiancé building. 

"Brian, I've seen her. She's a tiny person, explain to me how she managed to corner you? Did you not try to push her off you?" She asked not even wanting to look at him. 

"I don't know." He whispered still looking at the rug. 

"Excuse me?" She said, "Some girl is pursuing you and telling you to cheat on your fiancé, on the mother of your child, and your answer is simply I don't know?!" She was now yelling. "I fucking told you about this bitch and you didn't believe me, did you?!" When he didn't answer she repeated, "Did you?!" 

"No I guess I didn't. You were right but nothing happened I swear." He said. 

"Did you want something to happen? Is that why you were so freaked out the other day?!" She asked. 

"What? No!" Brian argued. "Never!" 

"Oh come on Brian, you're a man that has been alone for over a month. Trying to tell me it never crossed your mind when some bitch came onto you?!" She yelled. "You know what fuck this!" She said turning around and leaving the trailer. 

"Where you going?!" Brian yelled after her following her out of the trailer. 

Kassi didn't care what kind of scene she made at this point, "You didn't wanna deal with it so now I will!" She answered still walking around looking for the one person she had she mind on. 

She saw members of the IJ crew standing outside, "Where's Dani?!" She asked everyone she came into contact with. "Which trailer is hers?" She asked looking around at the fleet of white buses scattered across the lot. 

Everyone was both confused and concerned, no one had ever seen Kassi react in this way. Production members that weren't on the IJ crew were contemplating calling security. "Kassi babe, please calm down. It's fine nothing happened!" Brian yelled once he caught up to her. 

Finally she spotted her, ignoring Brian's attempt to calm her down, she walked over to her, eyes on fire, tempers flaring. She lost all control and as Dani was walking down the stairs out of her trailer, Kassi full forced pushed her down onto the bottom step. 

"What the fuck?!" Dani yelled, "Are you crazy?!" 

"You haven't seen crazy!" Kassi screamed, "Let me tell you something, touch my fiancé again and I swear to god, you will see crazy! Do you understand me?!" 

"What are you talking about?!" Dani yelled trying to get up but falling again. 

"I have worked too hard for my family for some trashy bitch to try and fuck it up. BACK OFF!" Kassi screamed pulling Dani by the hair to her feet. 

"Kassi stop!" Brian yelled running to break his fiancé off of this girl. 

Cha and Joe were standing closer going over next week's list of challenges and jumped into action. Cha immediately grabbed Kassi pulling her back away from the stairs. "Relax Mumma, Holy shit calm down!" She was yelling. Cha had been in her fair share of fights and by the look of Kassi would never have thought the girl was as strong as she was. Cha had to give her props, girl was scrappy. 

Joe blocked Dani, not for her sake, but to stop Kassi from doing something stupid and getting herself arrested. At this point security was called and Brian was doing his best to convince them everything was fine and he was handling it. 

"Kassi relax!" He screamed over her. 

After a couple deep breaths, Kassi backed up and Cha finally let go giving her space for minute. She took a couple steps closer to Dani after composing herself; Cha and Joe instantly ready to jump in again. Dani looked petrified. "Stay away from him, do you understand me?" She said calmly but with a threat of hurting her obvious. 

Dani couldn't do anything but nod her head and retreat back inside her trailer. 

Without any further words, Kassi walked back to the Jokers trailer. Joe and Cha walked back with her since Brian was still occupied with security trying to convince them that this was in fact his fiancé and not some nutcase off the street. Sal and Murr who were packing up when they heard the commotion were now standing outside their trailer. 

"What's going on?" Murr asked seeing Kassi clearly upset. 

"Welp..." Joe started, "Kassi had some words with Dani." 

"Are you okay?" Sal asked Kassi who was trying to get past them to go back into the trailer. 

When she didn't answer, Joe spoke again, "She's fine, Dani on the other hand is probably icing her back at the moment." 

Suddenly everyone heard a visible upset Q running towards them, "Kassi Stop!" He yelled. 

"I'm not talking to you right now!" She said without even looking at him trying to get by Sal and Murr who were standing in front of the stairs. "Guys I love you but MOVE!" 

Brian had caught up to the group and was trying to get her to look at him, "We need to talk about this! I didn't do anything!" 

The three other Jokers and Cha felt very uncomfortable witnessing their fight but didn't know whether they should stay or go so they awkwardly stood there. "I'm going to the hotel, coming here was clearly a mistake!" She said angrily. 

"NO!" He yelled grabbing her arm, "Years ago I made the mistake of not chasing after you. I'm not doing that again! Talk to me!" 

"Yeah and here's history repeating itself!" She yelled back. 

It took everyone's strength looking on to not say anything. This was not 4 years ago, Brian hadn't done anything wrong but there was no talking to Kassi at the moment. 

"Don't do this!!" Brian screamed in her face.

"Me?! What am I doing?!" She yelled. 

"Running!" He answered. "You remember that night we had dinner before my brother's wedding?" He asked calming down a bit. 

"Yeah?" She barked. 

"Do you remember what you said to me? What you regretted?" He asked. Kassi didn't answer, she knew what Brian was talking about. "You regretted running that night in LA. You regretted not staying and talking about the issue. I'm not letting you do this again, not now!" 

Kassi took a deep breath and looked at the man that owned her heart. "You're right." She said softly. Sal and Murr felt it was safe to step away from the stairs and Brian and Kassi ascended them into the trailer. 

Once inside Brian sat down while Kassi still paced like a caged lion at the zoo. "Do you want to marry me?"she finally asked. 

Brian looked up at her in complete shock, "Are you insane?! You're really asking me that?!" 

"Sometimes it just seems like you miss that life you once had." She said with her hands on her hips. 

"Kassi please! Believe me you are more than enough for me to try and handle." He said sarcastically. 

"Did you consider it?" She asked, her tough girl demeanor starting to crumble and now what Brian saw was a fragile insecure woman. 

"Consider her offer?" He asked. "Im gonna be honest, for about half a second until I realized that it would ruin my whole life." 

This hurt to hear but finally he was being honest with her, Kassi appreciated that. 

"I would lose everything I fought so hard for, you and the kids. I can't lie to you anymore and say that a good looking woman coming onto me wasn't a nice thought but nothing compares to you. Nothing will ever compare to you." He explained. 

"This time apart has just been so hard. I'm so sick of it." She cried. 

Brian pulled her close onto his lap, "You, London,Austin, Tommy...you four are my world. Being without you guys has been hard but I promise, everything will be back to normal soon. 

Kassi laid her head against his shoulder and he placed a kiss on top of her head, "I love you." She finally said. 

"I love you...more than you will ever know." He responded.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes just enjoying being alone together, "Babe?" She asked breaking the silence. 

"Hmm?" He muttered. 

"Did I almost get arrested?" She finally laughed. 

Brian snorted at the question, "Yeah...yeah you did." He then kissed her hard, "But luckily you know the star of the movie." He winked. 

She looked towards the window, "They are probably really worried out there." She said referring to everyone outside the trailer. 

Brian shifted his fiancé off his lap and headed to the door. The crowd had actually gotten bigger and it was mostly all of the IJ crew members. "Is it safe?" Murray asked on behalf of the group. 

"You guys coming to get drunk with us tonight?" Kassi asked poking her head out of the trailer with a small smile on her lips. 

______________________________  
It was a good night, just like old times like when Kassi and Brian first started dating in New York and she would meet the crew after a long day of shooting. Kassi took a minute at the beginning of the night to apologize for her actions, she was embarrassed but everyone assured her it was fine. By the end of the night everyone was calling her Mayweather and making a huge joke about the whole situation. Joe made it clear any future fight Kassi ever got in, his money was on her any day. 

Kassi and Brian were excited to end the night and get back to the hotel. She changed quickly into a sexy red teddy that made Brian's jaw drop to the floor. It still amazed him how sexy she looked after three kids. She decided to make up for her actions with the best dick sucking she could offer which he was more than willing to accept. After the two were exhausted and gasping for air, Brian pulled her close.

"I've been thinking lately..." he started. 

"About?" She questioned. 

"Let’s have another baby!” He said smiling.


	41. Good to be Home

Kassi dove her face into the pillow and laughed uncontrollably. 

"What?!" Brian kept saying trying to dig her face out of hiding, "Whats so funny?" He laughed. 

"Are you insane?!" She exclaimed coming up for air. 

"What?" He asked seriously now. He didn't think his question was that funny. 

Once Kassi realized Brian wasn't joking she stared in pure shock. She poked his face jokingly, "Is Brian in there? Cause if he is can you send him out?" 

He swat her hand away, "Why is it so crazy to want another kid?" 

"Because first of all, no offense to London but I didn't want three kids, nevermind four! And second of all, I'm talking to the guy that had a mini stroke when I told him I was pregnant the last time." She reminded him. 

"That was close to five years ago, I was a completely different person then." He said defending the person he was now. 

"You seriously want another baby?" She asked dumbfounded. 

"Well yeah..."he answered sadly realizing that Kassi didn't seem to want to, "I mean I obviously wasn't there when the boys were babies and with London...well I kinda felt like a part time dad with her. I missed so much." 

Kassi turned his face to look at her, "Hey..."she said getting his attention, "You were never a part time dad. Brian Quinn, you are the best dad I've ever seen." She thought for a second, "Can we put this on pause for a little while and maybe talk about it after the wedding? I really don't want to be a pregnant bride." She said.

"So it's not off the table?" He asked, ears perked up with hope. 

"Nope and until then we can practice." She smiled. 

He leaned over and kissed her, "I love practicing." He whispered as he pulled the sheet back and started teasing her body. Kassi giggled as her man worked his way down her body.   
______________________________  
After another round of amazing long overdue sex, they were cuddled up when a large black cat jumped in between them. He nuzzled into Kassi and purred happily. "Well there you are!" She smiled rubbing Benjamin behind the ear. "Sure miss you around the house." She whispered as the cat leaned into her scratches. "London especially misses you." She said. 

Brian smiled watching Kassi pet their cat. It was true, London had a special place in her heart for his oldest cat. He was nervous when she was a baby because he wasn't that great with kids, even when the boys were younger he was usually afraid and just hid when they came to visit. However from the second he met London as an infant he never left her side. The times that Brian had her in New York he would lay by the swing for hours and just stare at her. It was almost like he knew she was Brian's daughter. Still to this day, Benjamin sleeps in London's bed every night cuddled up close to the little girl. 

"How my other two balls of fluff?" He asked taking his turn to rub Benjamin's belly. "Chessy's fine still keeping him on his diet but your other delight is making it very difficult to share a bed with." Kassi answered.

"It's a king sized bed babe." He laughed. 

"Yeah and how a little kitten can take up an entire side is beyond me!" She exclaimed. 

Brooklyn Cat was the baby and only girl in the bunch and from day one was always jealous of Kassi. Every night she was asleep at Brian's head so now her spot is perched right up on his pillow. When the two had started dating it wasn't rare for Kassi to get hissed at by Brooklyn if she got to close to Brian. Eventually the two learned to co-exist with one another but whenever it came to Brian, Brooklyn demanded all the attention. 

"I swear she thinks I killed you or something!" Kassi said rolling her eyes, "At night she lays on your pillow and just stares at me." Kassi laughed finding it ridiculous that she was intimidated by a cat. “It's bad enough I gotta compete for your attention from our daughter never mind a damn cat!" She teased. 

Brian picked up Benjamin, moving him to the foot of the bed then leaned in close to his fiancé, "I love you." He whispered. 

"Love you too." She said fighting a yawn and soon enough the two were drifting off to sleep.  
_______________________________  
It was a great weekend, quick, but great nonetheless. They spent Saturday hiking in one of the state parks and finished the day with a gorgeous dinner overlooking the mountains.  
Throughout dinner Kassi kept showing Brian pictures of centerpieces, flower arrangements, and decor for their 1920s Great Gatsby themed wedding. Brian loved it and thought it was a cool idea but left all the decorating and planning to Kassi. His only two requests were to have Sal marry them, which was already in the works, and an open bar. Other than that he didn't care as long as she was happy. 

Sunday was a sad day for them both. Brian dropped her at the airport and hugged and kissed her for 10 minutes before letting her go to the gate. "4 more weeks Champ." He reminded as she teared up. 

"I know just sucks. I hate this." She whispered sadly as his lips. "Just be careful about...well you know." 

"After you putting her in her place, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." He joked. When he didn't see her laugh he got serious, "You trust me right?" 

"With everything I have." She answered giving him a final kiss. "I love you." 

"I love you more Champ." He said truly feeling the love and trust that his woman had in him. He was not going to give her anymore reasons to lose that faith in him. "Four weeks is gonna fly by and then I'll be back leaving my shit everywhere and driving you crazy." 

"I can't wait." She smiled sadly. 

Brian watched as she walked through the gate waving and blowing one final kiss before she turned the corner and disappeared from his view. Now to just finished this movie and get home to his family.   
___________________________

It certainly didn't fly by but finally after an intense schedule in Atlanta then three nights of shows in Vegas, the Impractical Jokers and their crew were finally home. Joe and Brian took the red eye home together after their last show in Vegas while Sal and Murr stayed to unwind and enjoy the strip for another night. With kids and women waiting at home, Joe and Brian weren't delaying their return to New York another minute and landed at JFK airport  at 7am. 

The cab pulled up in front of his house and he noticed Kassi's car wasn't there and figured she must have been dropping the kids at school. He carried his bags and Benjamin's cat carrier in, letting him out the second he walked in. It had been a long flight for him as well. Brian took a look around seeing London's latest art projects hanging on the fridge, the boys' baseball equipment in the front hall, and a sink full of dishes. Considering Kassi absolutely hated dishes piled in the sink he knew this meant it was a chaotic morning getting the kids ready and she just ran out of time. Brian smiled as he looked around, it wasn't that long ago he would have come home to an empty house but not anymore. This was his home with his family and it felt indescribable to be back. Besides driving to Red Bank tomorrow to record TESD he had nothing for the next week and was so happy about it. 

He looked over at his bag and sighed, over two months worth of crap to unpack and he knew if he left his bag there Kassi would unpack for him and wash everything and even though it was tempting he figured he should at least start it. 

Kassi walked in the house after getting the kids to school dropping her keys on the counter. It took her a moment to realize something was different. The sink full of dishes was done, a Snapple bottle sat on the counter and considering there was only one person that drank that she knew someone else was home. She glanced down and noticed a black cat who hadn't been here in two months taking a drink of water from the cat bowl. Kassi smiled, he was home. 

She bolted up the stairs and as she made her way to their room the sound of Tom Petty filled the hallway. She nudged the door open and laughed quietly as she watched her man shake his hips to the beat. He was singing the song softly to himself as he sorted through his luggage. 

Brian felt her presence before he turned around. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he laid eyes on her. "Hi." He smiled. 

"Oh hi." She smiled back before walking to him throwing her arms around him hugging so tight. "Thought you weren't getting in until tonight?" She asked after several kisses.

"Flew out last night." He responded still not letting go.

"I missed you." She whispered into his neck. This last month had been a tough one, just thinking of Dani so close to him drove Kassi insane but Brian was focused on just getting home. Sal had even sent her a text the week after her visit telling her that Dani was pretty much avoiding all of them like the plague. 

Brian pushed his suitcase off the bed and began sliding her yoga pants off. "I can't." She said again his mouth. 

"Can't what?" He smiled in the kiss taking pride in the fact that this woman couldn't resist him. 

"I have to be in Manhattan by 10." She giggled slapping his hands away. 

"That's plenty of time." He said kissing her neck on the spots he knew she couldn't resist. 

"Briaaan." She whined giving in for a second as he cupped her ass and continued assaulting her neck. He smiled against her skin feeling quite proud of his victory. 

"God did I miss you." He growled. 

Kassi turned her head to the side giving Brian much better access when she noticed the time. "I have to start getting ready." She said in frustration. 

"Couple more minutes." He whispered as he brought her earlobe into his mouth and bit down. 

She giggled at the goosebumps that were running down her body, "This is an important meeting and you're gonna send me all wet." She scolded but on the inside there was nothing she loved more than her man all over her. Kassi felt his dick grow hard and rub up against her leg. 

"Good give you something to think about all day." He said as he rubbed her over her panties. 

"I think about it anyways." She giggled. "That's what my new toy is for." 

Brian decided he wanted her nice and frustrated so that tonight when they really did have time together it would be even hotter. He spun her around and pointed her in the direction of their master bathroom, "Go get ready!" He ordered smacking ass. 

"It's like that huh?" She asked pretending to pout. 

"It's like that." He responded flopping down on the bed putting his hands behind his head watching his woman slink into the shower. "And don't think of touching yourself in there, that's for me tonight!" He hollered after her. 

At this point Kassi was stripped down to nothing and appeared in the doorway again, "You ain't the boss of me Quinn!" She said with her hand on her naked hips. 

"Yes I am." He said licking his lips at the sight of her. Brian then looked at the clock, "Better hurry up Champ, you know New York traffic at rush hour." 

He was right and this was a very important meet and greet that the hotel manager was trusting her with. A high socialite in New York was expecting her first child and wanted her baby shower at the Plaza but only if she liked the ideas that Kassi had come up with. They gave her the theme of princess and diamonds so Kassi had a lot of fun getting girly and putting together some great ideas for it. She was meeting with the exceptive mother and grandmother to be and the hotel manager pretty much told Kassi that if she nailed this account, the position of lead event coordinator was hers. 

Sleepiness started to take over Brian and it wasn't long until he drifted off while Kassi showered and got ready. Overnight flights always killed him and laying in his own bed after months felt really good. He was woken up by a soft kiss to his cheek, "I'm heading out." 

Brian grumbled and opened his eyes to see Kassi dressed in a tight grey pencil skirt, hot pink button down blouse, and high black pumps. "You look hot." He complimented before closing his eyes again. 

"Bessy agreed to pick up London if my meeting runs too late." She said. 

"I wanna get her. Tell Bessy thank you though." Brian said. 

"Babe She has to be picked up by noon, you're exhausted. Get some sleep." Kassi insisted. 

"No no honestly just a quick power nap and I'll be good, set the alarm. I really wanna surprise them." He said. 

"You sure?" Kassi asked picking up the alarm clock. 

"Yeah, set it for 11." He yawned. "I was gonna dismiss the boys a little early if that's alright." 

Kassi brought the comforter up over him and tucked him in. "So happy you're home." She said giving him one more kiss. 

"Go kill this meeting Champ." He said closing his eyes and feeling truly relaxed for the first time in months. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of how proud he was of Kassi; she truly did find her own little nitch in New York like she said she wanted to. He would have thought nothing of it if Kassi had just stayed home but that just wasn't her style. 

______________________________  
Brian was up once he heard the alarm sound a couple hours later. After showering and changing into some fresh clothes he was off to pick up the kids. London was excelling at her new preschool and Brian couldn't be prouder. She was still only going half days but next year would start full day kindergarten. He walked into her classroom seeing all the kids were on the rug listening to the teacher read a book. The teacher stopped reading for a minute but Brian put his finger over his lips to silence her. The young woman smiled and continued reading. Brian leaned against the wall listening to the story and looking at his daughter who still didn't know he was here. 

It was a story about a little fish that didn't know how to swim and other little fish were making fun of him because he didn't go as fast. "Hey! That's not nice!" Brian heard his daughter yell. "They need to stop being mean to him!" 

Brian laughed at the innocence and kindness of his daughter. Little London Quinn heard the familiar laugh and turned around. It took her a minute to actually process that her dad was in her classroom but when she did she was pretty much trampling kids. "DADDY! DADDY!" She shouted running into his arms. 

"Babygirl!" He yelled lifting her into the air. 

"Daddy you're really here!" She was smiling brighter than he had ever seen. 

"I'm really here!" He repeated. Brian quickly grabbed London's stuff, bid the teacher farewell, and headed for the car. 

"Daddy I missed you so much." The little girl said hanging onto his arm. 

"I missed you too baby." Brian said lifting her up into the Jeep. "Wanna go pick up your brothers and go somewhere fun?" 

"Why can't me and you go somewhere fun?" She asked with a cross look on her face. Brian laughed at the expression his daughter was making. When she was annoyed she made this face that looked exactly like Kassi. It was certainly a look he was all too familiar with. Sometimes it still amazed him that there was a person on this planet they had a little bit of him and a little bit of Kassi. The older she got the more and more Brian saw Kassi in her, in both the way she looked and the way she acted. 

"Your brothers are coming too." Brian said firmly even though it did melt his heart knowing his daughter wanted all his attention. 

As they drove the few blocks to the elementary school, London  was talking her dad's ear off. 

"Daddy?" She asked as Brian pulled into the parking lot of the school. 

"Lolo?" He answered. 

"Are you done going away now?" She asked with that angry little look again. 

"For that long, yeah. Just for a night or two now." Brian answered. 

"Good because I hate when you leave for a long time! Is Benny home now too?" She asked. 

"Yup he's home waiting for you." Brian smiled.   
____________________________  
"They'll be right down Mr. Quinn." The secretary said after she paged the boys' classrooms for early dismissal. 

Couple minutes later and Brian saw Austin and Tommy walking into the office. They saw him and took off running towards him. "Q!!!" They both shouted. 

"Monster men!" He greeted pulling them in for hugs. 

"Where we going?" Austin yelled smiling ear to ear. Him and Q had always had this special bond and he had missed him beyond words this whole time. 

"It's a surprise." Brian responded as he signed the dismissal slips for the boys. He put his sunglasses on when he finished and turned to the kids, "Let's roll out." 

The stress of three kids was quickly coming back to him as the entire drive he listened to all three kids bicker with one another. "Guys guys, come on, nice words!" He shouted when he heard Austin call Tommy stupid. All three kids quieted down when Brian pulled into the Bronx Zoo parking lot. 

"The zoo?!" Tommy shouted. 

"Good surprise?" He asked turning around and smiling. 

"Yeah!" All three shouted in unison.

It took a little time but finally Brian was able to restore order within the group after all three argued over what to see first. Kassi made it look so easy, he still didn't know how she did it. 

He took some pictures of the kids and sent them to her. He watched and smiled thinking of the first time the boys had been to this zoo. It was the first day he had met them and he was dying to impress them and Kassi. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

She responded to his pictures after a few minutes. 

You spoil them! Looks like they are having a blast! 

Brian: They are. How'd the meeting go?" 

Kassi: Landed the account! Shower is in 6 weeks. 

Brian: Knew you would. So proud of you. 

Kassi: Considering I was distracted this morning, I'd say I did well. I'm wet just thinking having you on top of me tonight. 

Brian: I can't wait to fuck you baby. 

London yelled to get his attention, "Daddy look the lion is pooping!" She giggled. He smiled and shook his head...Yup it was good to be home.


	42. No More Punishments!

“Sal come on, we’re getting married in 3 months!” Kassi whined into the phone. 

“Come on Kas!” Sal begged, “We need one good punishment for him and this will be perfect to wrap up the season.” 

“You guys used me for a punishment before.” Kassi argued. 

“So you can’t do it again?” Sal countered, “Just listen to the idea and if you really don’t like it then we can think of something else.” Sal then went on to explain the punishment they had in mind for Kassi’s fiancé. Once he was finished Kassi hated to admit it but she found it hysterical. 

“You know he’s gonna flip out, he specifically said he didn’t want me involved in the show anymore.” Kassi reminded him. 

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Sal asked getting excited. 

“Let me talk to my boss and see what I can do, I’ll call you later tonight.” Kassi said. 

______________________________  
Less than a week later and the plan was in motion. Kassi was in her new office waiting for the IJ crew to arrive. It was a surprise punishment for Brian that he knew nothing about which meant that the crew had to be extra sneaky. Cameras and mics had to be hidden even more than usual since Brian would notice them otherwise. Kassi also wouldn’t have an earpiece in this time since Brian would most likely spot it so she was nervous since she was going in blind. 

Her boss at the hotel was over the moon when Kassi had asked if they could film there since it would be even more publicity for the hotel. While the crew was outside of Kassi’s office setting up, the Jokers and couple other writers were busy coaching Kassi on how they wanted this to play out. 

Brian was completely oblivious today and thought it was a spur of the moment day off so after dropping the kids off at school he went home to write his new edition of Metro, which he was very excited about. Kassi was actually joking with him last night that if he had to choose between Metro and getting married he would choose his new comic book venture. Kassi had already set the plan into motion when she texted him asking if he wanted to meet her for lunch today since he wasn’t filming. He accepted and was planning on picking her up at her office in a couple hours. 

“But I’m really not gonna have you guys telling me what to do?” Kassi asked Cha nervously. 

“You’ll be fine baby. You know the plan” Cha reassured her. 

“Just give me an earpiece, I’ll just put my hair down so he won’t see it.” She said. 

“Can’t risk it Kas, if he sees it he’ll know right away. I promise, it will all go as planned. The actors know what to do and you know your role in all this.” Cha said. She was then called over the radio and had to get upstairs where all the equipment and crew would be. They also had the monitors set up there where Joe, Sal, and Murr would be watching.   
____________________________

11am and Brian was surprisingly right on time. “Hey Champ.” Brian said knocking on Kassi’s opened door.

“Hi babe!” She smiled getting up to give her man a kiss pushing aside her feeling of guilt for what he was about to be put through. 

Upstairs the guys were explaining what was happening to the audience. “So today is gonna be a bit different.” Murray laughed. 

“So Q’s our loser and we have a surprise punishment planned and we need Q’s soon to be bride to help us out.” Joe went on to explain. 

“Q thinks that we cancelled shooting today so he thinks he’s taking Kassi out for lunch.” Sal explained more, “Its also important to know that Kassi has no ear piece in since Q would probably see it, so it’s up to her to keep this going.” Sal then turned to Joe, “So wait if this fails, we can blame her right?” 

“Oh absolutely!” Joe laughed. 

“Sorry Kas! We still love ya!” Sal smiled to the camera. 

Downstairs Kassi was trying to act like she wasn’t freaking out. It was gonna be so hard to pull this off and even harder since she didn’t have the guys in her ear like last time. “Ready to go?” She asked grabbing her jacket and purse. 

“Yeah, I thought Charlie’s down the street. You like their sandwiches.” Q suggested. 

They walked hand in hand out of her office and across the floor of one of the function rooms where her office was in the back of. 

“Alright is she in position?” Joe asked the producers as they watched Q and Kassi get closer to the door. 

Producers that were hiding downstairs radioed up that their actors where exactly where they should be. 

Brian went to push open the door and was confused when it didn’t budge. “Gotta push on it hard, it gets stuck sometimes.” Kassi instructed lying through her teeth. The IJ crew had made it difficult to open purposely. Not thinking anything of it, Brian pushed on the door with more force and this time it flew open. 

“Oh my god!!!” They heard a woman shriek behind the door. 

“What the fuck?” Brian exclaimed startled as he opened the door again. This time when he opened it he saw a young woman holding her nose with blood pouring from her hands. “Oh my god, Miss are you okay?!” Brian asked, “I’m so sorry.” 

The girl was hysterically crying as blood spilled onto the floor. “It hurts so bad!” She cried out. 

“I am so sorry. Let me see.” Brian insisted trying to get closer to get a better look. 

“No!” She pulled away, “Don’t touch it!” 

“I used to be a fireman, I have first aid training, let me make sure it’s not broken.” Brian said trying to get a better look. Kassi had went into the bathroom to grab paper towels and tried to look just as concerned as Brian did. 

The actress was instructed to act overly upset and dramatic and she was doing that extremely well. “I can’t believe you broke my nose!” She yelled. 

“Well I don’t know if it is that’s why I wanna take a look.” Brian instructed. 

Camera men upstairs were zooming in on Q’s face to capture his reaction, you could tell he felt horrible about this. 

“I’m getting married tomorrow.” The girl cried out. 

“You’re what?!” Brian exclaimed. 

The girl sunk to the floor and sobbed in front of them. “Oh my god!” Kassi exclaimed hoping her acting was convincing, “Brian! She’s getting married tomorrow!” She repeated slapping his arm. 

Brian turned around and shot his fiancé the nastiest look, “Yeah thanks I got ears ya know!” He snapped. The last thing he needed was Kassi making this worse. 

The remaining three jokers and the crew were upstairs laughing at Brian’s annoyance with Kassi. She had been instructed to try and get him even more riled up whenever she saw an opportunity. “I can’t believe you did this to her.” Kassi nagged doing her best to keep a serious face. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Brian said in disbelief. “Enough Kassi.” He said in a harsh whisper. 

Kassi held her hands up in defense, “I’m just saying who opens a door like that?” 

“You’re the one that said it sticks and to push on it harder.” He barked back. 

“Oh so this is my fault?!” She snapped. “Don’t blame me because you don’t know how to open a damn door!” 

Everyone upstairs was dying laughing at the two of them. “All the years of fighting sure came in handy for this!” Murr commented. 

“This is perfect!” Joe laughed, “He’s getting more angry than we thought. 

Back downstairs Brian was pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do next and did his best to ignore his fiancé who clearly had just lost her mind to be fighting with him at a time like this. 

Suddenly a deep man’s voice was coming down the hall, “Jennifer?! Jennifer?!” The man walking towards them was a huge almost 7 foot tall and about 280 pound of pure muscle. 

“That’s my fiancé.” She cried out, “He’s going to flip out.” She said burying her face in her blood covered hands. 

“That’s your fiancé!?” Brian gulped, “Oh what the fuck.” He mumbled to himself. Of course this guy was a fucking mammoth of a man. 

“Baby what happened?!” The man said running over to her and kneeling down. 

“This asshole opened the door and slammed it right into my face. I think my nose is broken and only 24 hours before our wedding!” She yelled. 

“What?!” He shouted standing up and heading straight for Brian. 

Brian immediately put his hands up, “Woah woah, it was an accident!” He explained. “The door was a little jammed so when I pushed on it that’s when it flew opened. I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am. Whatever the medical bills are, I’ll pay. I’m really sorry.” 

“You think you can just throw money around and all is forgiven?!” The guy screamed in his face. “Just because you’re some big shot fucking celebrity doesn’t mean you can just go around assaulting my fiancé.” 

Kassi knew what the guys wanted her to do next and decided now was a good a time as any to finish the plan. “Alright listen buddy!” She said stepping forward and getting in the man’s face, “He said he was sorry, it was an accident. Now why don’t you and your girl move along before my fiancé kicks your ass. 

Brian’s face was absolutely priceless and had everyone upstairs in tears laughing. “Look at Q! Look at Q!!” Joe kept yelling at the look of complete shock on Q’s face. 

“Have you completely lost your fucking mind?” Brian whispered pulling Kassi by the arm away from this dude, “Shut up!” 

“What?!” She argued, “It was a simple mistake.”

Brian turned around to face Kassi behind him, “You’re gonna get me fucking killed, look at this guy!” He then turned back to this very angry very large man, “Listen buddy, again I am very sorry and whatever I can do...” 

The actor immediately cut him off, “I’m not your fucking buddy and you’re not even close to being sorry yet!” He said starting to walk closer to Q. 

“Woah woah listen I understand your frustration.” He said backing up. Brian Quinn wasn’t afraid of a fight but he also wasn’t stupid and there was no way he would even stand a chance with this guy. Something odd suddenly caught his eye, it almost looked like a camera and not a security camera any hotel would have. He began looking around the room... “Wait a minute...” he said out loud to himself. 

Kassi was beginning to think her man was putting all the pieces together so she avoided eye contact as best she could. The crew were coming to same conclusion and the Jokers had already taken out their headphones and were booking it down the stairs. 

“Is this a punishment?!” He yelled over to Kassi who had walked away a bit so he wouldn’t see her laugh. “Kassi!” He yelled again. With her not answering he knew his suspicions were right, “Mother fuckers!” He yelled. “Where are they?!” 

Few moments later and one of the side doors opened revealing his three best friends, “Assholes!!” He yelled flipping them off as well as the cameras.

Sal tried giving him a hug as he was laughing uncontrollably, “No get outta here, you pricks.” He said trying to hide his smile. “I thought his guy was gonna fucking kill me!” He said pointing to the huge actor who was also trying to control his laughs. Brian looked at the girl who was in the process of cleaning up the red dye off of her face. “So you’re really okay?” He asked her. 

“Totally fine!” She smiled, “Sorry!” 

“And you!” He yelled to Kassi, “I said no more punishments!” He was now laughing at the entire situations, “I thought you lost your god damn mind, tryin’ get my killed, Jesus Christ.” 

He leaned against the wall feeling his heart race with the adrenaline he was feeling. Kassi was still laughing but tried to lean in for a kiss, “Get the hell outta here!” He shooed her away with his hands, “Take yourself to lunch!” 

“Love you!” She laughed. 

“Fuck you.” He said shaking his head then bursting into laughter. “Fuck every last one of ya!”   
____________________________  
Brian made a mental note to have Kassi endure a punishment of her own later tonight in the bedroom as pay back. He was certainly eager to get these kids to bed. 

Kassi was finishing up the dishes when their house phone rang, “Hello?” She reached over shifting the phone to her shoulder as she continued scrubbing a pan. “Oh hi mom!” She greeted. “Whats that?” She asked. “Umm..yeah I guess that’s okay.” She answered. “No no! I’m not upset, just surprised. Didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. “Ok I’ll talk to you soon....Yup love you too.” 

She then hung up and looked at Brian who was staring at her confused. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“My mom...she’s engaged. Wanted to make sure she could bring him to the wedding.” She answered. 

“Engaged? Really?” He questioned, “You okay?” He asked. 

“I think so?” She responded but couldn’t shake the feeling of how not okay she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sure some of you remember the old MTV show Punked with Ashton Kutcher. This was an old prank they did and I just tweaked it a bit!


	43. A Mother's Talk

"Q" Austin said coming into the dining room where Brian and the other three Jokers had set up camp going over new material for the tour that would start when Brian and Kassi returned from their honeymoon.

"What's up bud?" Brian answered looking up from his notes. 

"She's doing it again." He said. 

"Who's doing what?" He asked. 

"Mom, she's acting weird again." The little boy said, "She wanted me to ask you where the power washer was."

"Why?" He said looking at his soon to be stepson like he had 2 heads. 

Austin shrugged, "I don't know. She's in the backyard." He answered, "Does this have anything to do with Grandma?" He asked having heard the two adults talking the other night. 

"Mom is just a little overwhelmed right now with the wedding and her new job." Brian tried to assure Kassi's oldest. 

"I think she's just losing it." Austin said grabbing a juice box from the fridge, "Can I play with your Xbox?" 

Trying to cover up his laugh he just nodded yes and watched Austin scamper out. "Kassi okay?" Murr asked concerned. 

"She's just been off all week after finding out that her mom is remarrying." Brian explained. "And when Kassi is stressed she cleans." 

Sal, being very OCD smiled, "Nothing wrong with that." 

"No you don't understand..." Brian responded, "She cleans like no one has ever seen before, its borderline scary." He then stopped talking when he saw his fiancé walk in the room. 

"Baby did Austin tell you I need the power washer?" she asked. 

Brian's friends looked on in shock, Kassi was usually always so put together but today she looked a wreck. Her hair was a tattered mess on top of her head, giant bags under her eyes, and her sweatpants had a hole at the left knee. 

Brian sighed in frustration, this had to stop. "Yeah what the hell you need that for?" he asked, "And why aren't you dressed? Thought you were meeting my mother at 1?" 

"I got plenty of time. Power washer? Where is it?" she asked now annoyed that he wasn't answering her. 

"For what?!" he raised his voice. Meanwhile the guys were watching their friends, not sure what to make of this whole situation. 

"Have you seen the side of the house? It's filthy!" she exclaimed. 

Brian couldn't take it anymore, "Kassi, baby, honey please you have to stop this." He said placing his hands on her shoulders to get her attention, "I love you but you're fucking losing it!" 

"Well excuse me! I just thought you'd appreciate a clean house." she shouted. 

"Kassi I watched you scrub a wall so hard last night, the paint came off." Brian reminded her. "Now listen, I know you are trying to come to terms with that fact that your mom is getting remarried but this is not normal." 

"I am coming to terms with that JUST fine!" She snapped. 

"ENOUGH!" he screamed causing everyone in the room to jump, "Now my mother is on her way into the city to meet you to go wedding dress shopping, because in case you forgot your mother isn't the only one getting married and I did not just write a giant fucking check the other day for you to walk down the aisle in a fucking t-shirt." 

Kassi was stunned by Brian's words but she knew deep down he was right. She had to snap out of this and focus on all the good things she had. Without another word she turned around and headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for her shopping date with Carol. 

"Geez Q, little harsh." Murr commented. 

"I can't anymore." he said putting his arms up in defeat, "She needed a reality check." 

"I'll call Bessy, maybe she can meet them there." Joe said pulling his phone out to call his wife. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"There you are!" Carol smiled when Kassi entered the dress shop. 

"Sorry, I'm so late." Kassi apologized, "Time kinda got away from me this morning." 

Carol smiled at her future daughter-in-law. Her son had already called her earlier giving her the heads up that Kassi wasn't exactly with in the past few days. "No trouble at all, I actually got a chance to look around and found some beautiful gowns. I also told the girls your Great Gatsby theme and they are pulling some stuff they think would be perfect!" 

Kassi mustered up a fake smile and began looking at the dresses on the racks. 

After over an hour of trying on dress after dress and Bessy and Carol doing their best to try and lift Kassi's spirits they realized it wasn't doing any good. When Kassi was in the dressing room trying on another dress she heard a soft knock at the door. "Is it okay to come in?" Carol asked. 

"Actually I could use your help lacing this one up." she said opening the door to the dressing room. 

Carol smiled as she worked on lacing the back of the gown up. Having three sons and no daughters, it was nice to do stuff like this. Kassi involving her in so many aspects of the wedding meant the world to her. "You know this is supposed to be such a memorable fun day and I'm ruining it." She said sadly. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Carol asked taking a seat on the bench provided in the room. 

"I don't know why this is bothering me so much!" Kassi exclaimed, "I mean she deserves to be happy with someone, right?" 

"Of course she does." Carol answered, "But that doesn't make it any less hard for you." 

"I'm an adult, its not like I'm a kid and this guy is trying to be my new dad. But it's bothering me." she tried to explain. In a way it actually felt good to talk about it, keeping this all bottled up for days wasn't healthy, Brian was right. 

"I know that honey, but its also gotta be pretty strange seeing your mom move on with another guy." Carol tried to assure her. 

It was then that Kassi finally said what was on her mind, "It just sucks, like my dad should be here." she said softly and felt the tears start to fall. "And now I'm gonna have to see my mom with some other guy at my wedding when its my dad that should be sitting with her, dancing with her....giving me away to Brian." 

Carol didn't have any tissues on hand so did her best to try and wipe Kassi's tears with her hand. "He will be there, just not in the way you would have wanted. I truly do believe in that." The older woman said. 

"I do too." Kassi smiled sadly. She then laughed, "God he would have been obsessed with Brian." 

"Really?" Carol smiled. 

"Oh my god, like they would have been best friends, I just know it." Kassi kept laughing at perhaps what could have been if her dad was still alive. "Swapping firehouse stories, bringing the boys to baseball games even though they would have fought over teams, and taking turns giving me shit any chance they got." She then looked at Brian's mother who had been nothing but amazing to her since the day she met her at the opening of the Jokers' Bar. "You and Jim have been so wonderful to me all these years, even when Brian and I had our issues, you guys never treated me any different. With my dad being gone and my mom so far away, you both really are like parents to me." 

"We love you so much and are beyond grateful that Brian found you." she said feeling tears of her own as she pulled her in for a tight hug. 

Kassi then laughed, "Ya know women always bitch about their in-laws, I certainly hit the jackpot with mine." 

"You have no idea what you have done for his life honey. James and I worried constantly about him then you and those boys turned his world into something wonderful. And then London was the cherry on top." She smiled. 

The two women stood up and hugged properly, tears falling from both of their eyes. "Shall we do this right and find me a wedding dress?" she asked. 

"Can I be the evil mother-in-law for a second?" She asked. "Because this dress is most certainly not it!" 

Kassi looked in the mirror, "No it most certainly isn't is it?" she laughed. 

Once they exited the dressing room and Kassi was in much higher spirits, the champagne started flowing and all three women were ripping through the racks. She had tried on several but nothing stood out to her. With the wedding only several weeks away, it was certainly crunch time to find one. They were all beautiful but some were too puffy, some were too simple, and some were too revealing. 

Just when the women thought they would have to give up the saleswoman shrieked with delight, "I didn't think we had this one in stock!" she cried out carrying a gorgeous satin off the shoulder sweetheart neckline detailed with jewels on the bodice and pearl buttons up the back. It was the perfect combination of old fashion and modern glam. 

"Its breathtaking!" Bessy exclaimed. 

It took Kassi two seconds while still in the dressing room to know this was her dress. It was odd, not being her first wedding she should have been used to this feeling but when she saw herself in the dress that she knew she was marrying Brian in, her heart raced. Bessy and Carol covered their mouths in awe when she exited the dressing room with the saleswoman carrying the train. 

"Kassi!" Bessy cried out. 

"This is the dress, isn't it?" she exclaimed, the biggest smile crossing her face. 

"Only one way to find out, lets get a vail on you honey!" the saleswoman smiled. 

"Oh my Jesus!" Kassi shouted when she saw the complete look. 

"You look fabulous sweetie" Carol uttered in amazement. 

"Did you find your dress?" The saleswoman asked smiling behind her. 

"Yes!!" Kassi hollered, "Yes I did!" 

If she had a choice she would have stayed in that dress all day looking in that mirror but once everyone insisted she change she couldn't stop smiling. As she got up to the register and pulled her credit card out, the saleswoman stopped her. "No need Miss." 

"What?" Kassi asked. 

Behind the counter the saleswoman glanced at the paperwork she had, "A Mr. Brian Quinn was in yesterday with his card. Told us to charge his once you had picked one." She winked. "That's some fiancé you have there." 

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kassi shook her head at how insane but incredibly her future husband was.


	44. GoodBye Freedom Part 1

"You ready for tonight?!" Dan, a member of the IJ crew said slapping him on the back. 

"Listen nothing crazy dude. Low key drinks. That's it." He said. 

"Come on man, it's your bachelor party!" Dan encouraged, "One last hoorah!" 

"I've had enough hoorahs!" Brian laughed but it was too late, he was already walking away. "I'm serious Dan!" He yelled after him. 

The guys were finishing in their photo shoot for the upcoming season and after this it was full on wedding mode going forward. Tonight was Brian's bachelor party and it seemed like the guys on the crew were more excited than Brian. While Brian was in the bathroom, Murr leaned over, "So I thought we could start off at Rick's tonight." 

"Have you lost your fucking ferret mind?!" Sal exclaimed. "A strip club? Really?" 

"It's a bachelor party." Murr said confused on why this was a big deal. 

"You really think that's gonna go over well with Kassi?" Joe asked shaking his head at how dense Murray could be. 

It then dawned on Murray what his friends were talking about, "You really think she would care? That was years ago." 

"You better check because it would suck to cause a divorce before they even got married." Sal snapped. 

Murray realized his friends were right and when Q got back he decided he better ask. "Hey Q." Murray said interrupting his friend who was responding to an email. 

"What's up Murr?" Brian said looking up from his phone. 

"Me and the guys were talking and do you think Kassi would be mad if we went to Rick's tonight?" He asked. 

Brian let out a huge laugh, "You're joking right?!" 

"No actually I already made a reservation for one of their private rooms." Murray responded. 

Brian let out a huge sigh, "Murray buddy, you really think I'm even gonna attempt that one week before my wedding?" 

"It's a bachelor party, every guy gets strippers on their bachelor party." Murray argued, "Why don't you call and ask at least." 

"You want me to call Kassi, the woman who broke up with me because of a strip club, the woman that I am marrying in 8 days if she would okay with me going to a strip club while heavily intoxicated?! Come on Murr!" 

"Don't you trust yourself?" Murr snapped. 

"It ain't happening!" Brian barked back, "Now I didn't ask for a bachelor party and if you wanna go to Rick's tonight, that's fine but count me out!" 

"Fine fine!" Murr said throwing his hands in the air, "I'll cancel the reservations." And Brian watched him stomp off. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Everyone from IJ were so excited to be done today. It was now vacation time for everyone after a long season. Joe and Murr were heavily involved in the editing process but that wouldn't be for a few more weeks. As funny as it sounded, as Brian was driving home to shower and change for his night out, it actually just truly hit him that he was getting married. Perhaps it was because he was so busy with work or maybe it was because Kassi was handling the planning process, or even the fact that they had been engaged for almost a year. He wasn't sure but as he drove over the Verrazano to enter Staten Island, his heart began to race; he was getting married. 

"Babe that you?" Kassi called out from the laundry room when she heard keys drop on the counter. 

"Yeah." he responded flipping through the mail on the kitchen island. 

"You eating here or when you go out?" she asked as she closed the laundry room door and gave him a quick kiss. 

"No I think they wanna grab dinner first." Brian answered. 

Kassi leaned against the counter with a suspicious smile on her lips. "What?" Brian asked.

"Murray called me earlier." she said. 

"Don't even tell me." Brian sighed hoping to God he didn't ask what Brian thought he did. 

"Wanted my permission to take you to a strip club tonight." she continued. 

Brian slammed his hand on the marble countertop, "I'm gonna kill him. I already told him I wasn't going." 

The small smile on her lips stayed in place, "Yeah he said you said that." 

Brian reached in his pocket to find his phone, "I'm gonna call him right now and tell him forget this whole fucking night! I cant believe he went behind my back like that!" 

Kassi grabbed the phone pulling it out of his hands, "I told him I didn't mind." 

"You what?" he asked dumbfounded. 

"I told him you guys should go, its your bachelor party. One last night before you are stuck with the ol' ball and chain." she joked. 

"Is this a trap?" Brian asked cocking his eyebrow up. 

"No!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Seriously, I think you should. At least indulge Murray, he seemed really excited about it." 

"I thought you would.." he started to say. 

"Go back to 5 years ago?" she finished his sentence. "I'd like to think our relationship as grown since then. We aren't those people anymore Brian." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

"And you're really sure? Because honestly I could care less about that shit." he said needing a little more reassurance that this wasn't some "wedding test". 

"Brian just go watch the pretty naked girls dance." she laughed. 

"Is this some sort of guilt for your bachelorette party?" he asked. 

Kassi had gone back home for her bachelorette party last weekend. Bessy, Ally, and Brian's sister in laws had joined her, Mia, and other friends from home. During the day they relaxed on the beach and for two nights they partied like they were 21 again. On the last night, Mia surprised her with tickets to Thunder from Down Under, a completely over the top cheesy male stripper show. She told Brian about it the next morning but may have left out the tiny part of being pulled up on stage. 

"Just go before I change my mind!" she laughed and she watched as her soon to be husband scampered upstairs to shower. 

_______________________________________________________________________

It was certainly a full house for Brian's last night as a single man. In addition to his IJ family, he had his brothers, a few cousins, buddies from the firehouse, and his Tell Em' Steve Dave friends. Murray had went all out with transportation and had to rent two huge party buses to fit everyone. Brian wanted to enjoy his night but the second he saw Murray he made it clear if he ever went behind his back again to Kassi he would rip his tiny little ferret head completely off his body. After Murray apologized, Brian made a joke about it working out for the best and the issue was dead. 

After having dinner and a couple shots to start the night, the party buses pulled up to Rick's Gentleman's Club. A place that used to be Brian's go to spot. Everyone hopped out and made their way past the velvet ropes, certainly VIP style. A very cute hostess in a barely their dress greeted them, "Who's the groom?" she asked smiling. 

"This guy right here!" One of Brian's old fireman friend spoke up slapping Brian on the back. 

"What a shame, you're awfully cute." she pouted. Brian responded with a simple wink to the girl, classic Q move. "Alright, if you boys will follow me upstairs...you got some ladies waiting for you." A lot of the guys starting hooting and howling in excitement as they made their way through the club. 

As they walked through they heard the DJ call over the microphone, "Alright everyone, we have a very special guest here tonight celebrating his bachelor party! Ladies and gentleman from the hit show Impractical Jokers, Mr. Brian Q Quinn! "Let's give it up for Q on his last night of freedom!" Everyone in building starting screaming for him and he had no choice but to hop on stage for a second and wave to everyone. A couple of the girls came up giving him a kiss on both cheeks marking him with their red lipstick. "Ladies you see Q tonight, make sure to give him a dance, fellas you see him buy this dude a beer! Congratulations Q!" The DJ added. 

Brian descended the stairs to get off the stage and was laughing at all the attention. As Brian caught up with his group to head upstairs to the VIP rooms he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Well well well... look who is it Brian Quinn been a long time." 

Brian immediately rolled is eyes, "You've gotta be shitting me." he groaned as he turned around.


	45. Goodbye Freedom..Part2

"Happy Bachelor Party Night Q."He said sarcasm exploding through his words. 

Brian decided the best course of action was to respond with a quick head nod and get back to his group. 

"Nice to see she let you off the leash tonight!" Anthony screamed through the crowd.

Brian stopped at the stairs and turned around, "It's been years Ant so I suggest you go your way, I go mine." Brian called back trying so hard to be the bigger person. He hadn't talked to this man in 5 years; the night he posted the video of the strip club that broke him and Kassi up. Up above all of Brian's bachelor party were witnessing the two men's encounter. Sal,Joe, Bryan Johnson, and Brian's brothers had already take off downstairs in case something happened. There had been plenty of rumors since Brian cut ties with Anthony he had started experimenting with more hardcore drugs than his occasional pot or cocaine and by the looks of Anthony the rumors seemed to hold some truth. The once in shape man they grew up with was skin and bones before them. 

Anthony made his way across the hallway they were standing in and stood toe to toe with his former friend, "30 years of friendship and you threw it all away for a fucking broad!" He spat, "I'd been waiting a long time to actually say that to your face." 

"Feel better?" Brian smiled arrogantly then turned around to make his way upstairs. Anthony reached out grabbing Brian tightly by the arm. "Let go." Brian said through gritted teeth. By this time those closest to Brian were standing behind him ready to pounce. They were all so proud of what Brian had done with his life, they didn't need this piece of shit ruining it. 

"I just got one question before you go..." Anthony said. 

"What's that?" Brian asked. 

"How long you think you'll be able to keep this shit up?" Anthony asked. Brian wasn't following and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "The happy white picket fence life, wife, kids. It ain't you and sooner or later you'll fuck it up, just like before. We both know it." 

Brian took a couple deep breaths, this was not going to end well if he continued to stand here. "Enjoy your night Anthony." He said bidding his former friend farewell. 

"You know I can't stand the bitch but I guess she must have some good pussy to have you so brainwashed." He laughed. 

That comment set Brian in a fit of rage and before anyone could stop him Brian had him by the shirt. "You need to shut your fucking mouth! You got some real balls getting mouthy like that with me." Over the course of their friendship, the two had fought quite a few times and Brian was always the stronger one coming out on top each time it came to blows. 

The Quinn men sensed their brother's temper boiling over and pulled him by the arms away from Anthony. "Come on bro, let's head upstairs. He ain't worth the fucking time." Jimmy said glaring at his little brother's former friend. 

"Enjoy raising all those little fucking brats with that cunt." Anthony yelled out. 

Both brothers released Brian, whatever happened at this point, this asshole deserved. Brian felt the weight off his back and immediately leaned towards Anthony and punched him square in the jaw causing him to fall onto a table causing glasses to fly in all different directions. Brian quickly grabbed him by the shirt again and held him in place as Anthony tried to stop the stars racing through his head. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY KIDS AGAIN!" He yelled in his face then tossed him back on the floor. 

Security was now on the scene carrying a beaten up Anthony away. "Everything okay Mr. Quinn?" The head of security asked. 

"Do me a favor?" He said to the security guard as he took his wallet out of his back pocket taking out a $20. "Give this to that asshole and tell him to use it to buy a fucking clue. I got some celebrating to do." He said with a cocky smile jogging up the stairs. After years he finally had the closure he needed with Anthony. He was closing that door and opening a brand new and much better one. 

After that hiccup downstairs, all the men started having a fantastic time. The club certainly supplied some gorgeous sexy women. Out of respect for his future bride Brian did decline any lap dances but certainly enjoyed himself by looking and looking a lot. 

Joe, who never enjoyed strip clubs, was even having a good time and looked on enjoying the atmosphere as well. The shots kept on coming and after a little coaxing from all his buddies Brian ended up untying one of the girls tops and took a second to admire the look of her huge tits. "Sure you don't wanna touch baby?" She whispered against his ear pushing her bare breasts against his chest. 

"Very nice sweetheart but I'm good. Got a pretty awesome girl at home." He smiled. 

"Lucky girl." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

Once she was out of sight, Q let out a sigh. "That was close." He mouthed to Sal who was looking on in amusement. 

After a few hours and endless amounts of alcohol, Brian was over it. "There's a couple cool cover bands playing down the street, wanna check them out?" He asked the group. 

"Brian Quinn rather listen to bands than look at naked chicks, never thought I'd see the day!" Bryan Johnson laughed. 

"In one week I'm marrying the most amazing naked girl, what I need to hang around here for?" He responded. 

"Wait is she gonna be naked at the wedding?!" A very drunk Murray exclaimed. 

This caused everyone to laugh uncontrollably, "Let's go you asshole!" He yelled over the music throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder. "It's my bachelor party, I'm the one that's supposed to be carried outta here!" He laughed when Murray leaned against him for support. 

The bands down the street were really good and the guys took up a good section of the back of the bar hoping no fans of IJ or Comic Book Men or TESD would interrupt them. It was close to 2:30am when a very drunk Brian was ready to call it a night. A lot of people weren't as ready to leave so Brian made sure one of the buses stayed behind to take back the late night partiers. So it was Brian, Sal, Joe, Brian's brothers, and a few firemen that took the first bus back. Joe had his car at Sal's house and since he doesn't drink was more than happy to drive Brian's brothers back to their houses. 

Once Brian was able to find the correct key he stumbled into his house at close to 3:30am. He heard a noise coming down the stairs and hid when he noticed Austin coming down for his nightly glass of milk. The last thing Kassi's oldest son needed to see was his soon to be stepdad piss ass drunk. 

After Brian was satisfied that he had gone back to bed he ascended the stairs to his bedroom. As quietly as he could possibly be he undressed and climbed into bed next to his fiancé. As drunk as he was Brian couldn't fall asleep and was beginning to feel very frustrated. Being on his best behavior at the club was all fine and good but seeing so many hot naked girls did get him worked up. He looked over at his sleeping fiancé and decided to take the risk. Pulling the covers up he slinked down and was pleased to find out she wasn't wearing any panties under her pajama bottoms. He pulled the bottoms down just enough to get the little access he needed and began licking and sucking. 

"Mmm.." Kassi moaned starting to stir. Brian wasn't letting up and pulled her bottoms down a bit more so he could spread her legs apart more. He then attacked her clit fast and hard causing her to cum instantly. "Fuck Bri!" She exclaimed as she reached down to take her pants off completely and spread her legs more for him. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down so he could keep eating her. She rode out one more organism before she yanked Brian's boxers off tossing them off the bed, "Fuck me baby." She begged. 

Brian entered her wet center with such control and power, it caused Kassi to yelp. He grabbed the wooden headboard behind her and used that for the support he needed to pound her as hard as he could. "So good!" Kassi was screaming, "God don't stop, please don't stop!" She was now panting uncontrollably. 

"Your pussy is so fucking good baby, I need more." He growled as he withdrew from her and dived down to attacked her with his mouth again. 

Kassi could tell by his movements and voice he was pretty drunk but if he woke her up, she was gonna be sure he finished. With all her might, she rolled him over on his back and quickly sank down on top of him. If there was only one thing that Brian got turned on by, it was watching his girl ride him. She worked her body around his hardness and made sure to use his cock to hit every spot inside of her. "Fuck Kas" he whispered as he felt her tighten around him. She smiled then leaned down and kissed him hard tasting herself on his tongue. She slammed herself up and down on him until she saw his face, the face he only made when he was close to his release. 

Brian knew it too and just before, he rolled her back beneath him, pulled her legs far up beside her head and continued fucking her as he watched her eyes close in complete pleasure. "Kassi baby I'm gonna cum. Shit right there, right there Fuck!" he then let go and filled her inside with himself. 

"Fuck you're so good." she said trying to catch her breath. Kassi looked to her side and laughed when she saw her soon to be husband already fast asleep, snoring away. She kissed his forehead, snuggled into him and was back to sleep herself. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Is Daddy gonna get up soon?" London asked her mom jumping around the kitchen. 

"Let him sleep London, Daddy's tired." Kassi said. She could definitely use Brian's help right now since London was pestering her while she tried to go over the finally arrangements for the seating chart but she wanted to let him relax, after all he did get in extremely late then their little late night fuck sesh certainly kept him up later. She smiled at the thought of it though, even being completely shitfaced Brian Quinn never disappointed. 

"But its almost not morning time anymore!" London whined. 

The little girl was hitting her mother's last nerve, "London please don't whine, go find something to do." Kassi practically begged her daughter. The venue needed the final plan tomorrow so she had to get it done. 

"I'm bored." London said annoyed. Even though her older brothers could be mean to her sometimes, she always missed them when they were with their dad. 

"Then go play outside on the swingset." Kassi suggested. 

"DADDY!" London suddenly shrieked when she saw Brian coming down the stairs. 

His little girl's excited voice was usually music to his ears but today with the hangover from hell, it was borderline torture. He flinched at the scream and groaned, "Morning baby." he said leaning down and kissing the top of her head then went straight to the fridge for some iced tea. 

"Daddy can we go to the park today?! And then maybe ice cream?! Oh no wait, the beach ...yeah Daddy let's go to the beach!" An extremely energetic London Quinn was bouncing around talking a mile a minute. 

Brian looked at Kassi for help, his head was still in a fog at the moment. "London!" Kassi exclaimed one final time, "Now I know you're happy to spend the day with Daddy but give him some time to wake up. Inside voice please." she sighed. 

"Sorry." she said a little hurt and gave her parents big brown puppy dog eyes that were a dead replica of her dad's. 

Brian took a long swig of tea then looked to his daughter. "Give me a little while LoLo and then we'll spend the afternoon together." 

"OK!" London exclaimed, "I'm gonna go get dressed!" Her mom and dad then watch her run upstairs taking two at a time. 

"Someone was pretty drunk last night." Kassi smiled looking at a Brian who was certainly paying for it this morning. 

He nodded regretfully then opened a Tupperware container, "Ooo.. cinnamon rolls." he smiled, "Thanks Champ." he said taking a big bite then sat next to her. 

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked then noticed he was dripping icing everywhere. "Get a napkin Quinn." she said rolling her eyes and using her finger to get the excess icing out of his beard. 

Brian took her finger with the icing on it and popped it in his mouth and sucked it off. When she giggled he gave her a wink. "Yeah it was fun." he shrugged. 

"Certainly came home horny." she smiled. 

"You liked it." he growled as he took the final gulp of his tea. 

It was then that Kassi noticed Brian's right hand was a little swollen and was starting to display a bruise. "What happened?" she asked. 

Brian looked up, "You really wanna know?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Oh God." Kassi moaned, "What happened?" 

"I punched Anthony in the face last night." he said. 

"Wait he was invited?" Kassi was now both confused and upset that anyone would think to include that man in anything having to do with Brian. 

"Hell no!" Brian laughed, "He was there when we walked in. Knocked him right on his fucking ass."

"How'd it feel?" she asked trying to hide a smile of her own. 

"Felt fucking amazing." he said. She began to ask him what Anthony said to piss him off so bad but this was the beginning of their wedding week, he didn't want anything to put her in a sour mood so he quickly changed the subject. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Brian asked finally looking down at all the papers and sticky notes scattered in front of her. 

"Seating chart, its a nightmare." she sighed. "Right now I have my great aunt and uncle next Gitem and Ming." 

Brian's expression changed to horror at the thought of Kassi's 85 year old relatives sitting next to a very drunk Gitem. "I'll figure it out." She said immediately realizing what a bad idea that sounded like. 

"I'll get London outta your hair for a bit." he said kissing the top of her head then made his way upstairs to shower and hopefully scrub out the smell of whiskey from his breath.


	46. Author note

Hey all!! I can not begin to express how much I love every comment, kudos, and read from all of you! This was an idea that I had that originally was only a handful of chapters and turned into over 40!! 

Next up will be the wedding (which will most likely be my longest update yet) and then only a two chapters to wrap it all up. 

If you could all do me a favor, I would love a quick comment on what your favorite thing so far has been. Whether it was a certain update, quote someone said, or major milestone in the relationship of Brian and Kassi. I think it would fun to recap with all of you and see what everyone liked the best. It will also help me in future stories to see perhaps what didn’t work so don’t be afraid to mention that either. 

Thank you all again and hope you are all ready for the ending of Trust and Faith!


	47. I Now Pronounce You...

Kassi was alone...finally. The bridesmaids were off getting their nails done at the spa downstairs, her mom was getting her hair done, Carol had taken the boys down to get ready with Brian, something they really wanted to do, and London was napping next door. For the first time in two days Kassi was actually by herself, alone with her thoughts. 

The rehearsal dinner went very well last night, the preparations she was told were just finishing up. In just two short hours she would be taking her walk down to Brian. So why couldn't she stop shaking? She slowly sipped her champagne hoping it would calm her nerves but it wasn't doing the trick. She knew what she had to do. After taking a deep breath she grabbed her phone and dialed a number she would never imagine calling today. 

He answered on the 3rd ring, "Calling me on your wedding day? That's not a good sign." Danny laughed when he picked up. 

"Can I ask you something?" She immediately said. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

"What did I do wrong?" She responded. 

Danny let out a long sigh, in a weird way he was kind of expecting this call. When he didn't answer right away Kassi continued, "Seriously just tell me, was I too snappy sometimes, didn't give you enough attention, didn't lose weight quick enough after having the boys? What did I do to make everything turn to shit?" 

"Kassi stop!" Danny yelled to get her to stop talking. "You didn't do anything." He was then quiet for a moment reflecting on their marriage. "We got married too young, we thought that's what we were supposed to do. As great as our kids are, we weren't ready for that either. I cracked. I wanted to live my life without the responsibilities I had." He then took a heavy breath before speaking again, "I know this one will go much better because the two of you are meant to make it work, we weren't." He said choking on the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Thanks Danny." She said with a few stray tears falling.

"Enjoy today Kassi, you deserve it. And send me some pictures of the boys in their tuxes." He said. 

"I will." She smiled thinking of her two little boys getting all dressed up today. 

When he hung up with his ex-wife he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Today he got together with some buddies and planned on spending all day getting wasted on the golf course. It was an odd feeling knowing that today Kassi would no longer be using his last name, she would be taking another man's. His kids would officially have a stepdad. This phone conversation was their own private way of saying goodbye to what they once had. 

Back in her bridal suite Kassi was having that same feeling of closure. Hearing Danny say that she did nothing wrong felt like a ton of bricks being lifted from her shoulders. She worried for so long that history would repeat itself with this marriage. Now she could relax and the only worries going forward today would be normal bride jitters, like would her napkins be the right color or would she mess up her vows, or would that crazy 2nd cousin of Brian's get too drunk. 

_____________________________  
"Knock knock." A voice came from the door to the bridal suite. Carol Quinn was dressed in a beautiful lavender mother of the groom dress. 

"Hi!" Kassi smiled at her very soon to be mother in law. "Carol you look gorgeous!" 

"Thank you darling." Carol said beaming at her son's bride. "I was actually hoping to give you something." She said sitting down next to Kassi. She then pulled out a silver box with beautiful teardrop pearl earrings. "I wasn't sure if you had your something borrowed." 

"Oh my god! These are stunning!" Kassi exclaimed. "Are you sure?" 

"The second I saw your wedding dress I knew they would be perfect. They were my mom's. She wore them on her wedding and I wore them to mine. I would love the tradition to continue." Carol smiled with some tears in her eyes. She would have loved her mom to be here to share this day with them all. Carol's mom always had an extra soft spot in her heart for Brian and he definitely took it the hardest when she passed several years ago.

Kassi pulled her mother in law in for a tight hug, "Thank you." She smiled brightly. 

"Just saw the boys all dressed in their tuxes, they look adorable." Carol laughed. 

"How's Brian doing?" She asked. They decided to be very traditional and have no contact before the wedding so the last time she had spoken to him was yesterday. They had the rehearsal for the wedding and then got together with her mom and new fiancé for an early dinner. It actually went better than anticipated and Kassi really liked him. 

"He's oddly quiet. Just nerves." Carol responded. 

"Second thoughts perhaps?" She said with a smirk. 

Carol let out a laugh, "Not a chance." She answering kissing the top of her head.  
______________________________  
"Nana!" Tommy yelled when he saw his grandma poke her head into the big suite all the men were in. 

"Look at my handsome grandson!" Joyce exclaimed seeing her little man all dressed up. "Where's your brother?" She said looking for Austin. "There he is! Give me a hug guys!" 

Once she was done embracing her grandsons, Joyce noticed Brian walking over. 

"Look at you." Brian said with a whistle, "You look amazing Joyce." He leaned down kissing his future mother in law on the cheek. 

"I hate to interrupt but do you have a moment?" She asked. 

"Of course." He responded then lead her to the balcony just off the room they were in. 

The two sat together for a moment just enjoying the weather. They could not have asked for a better day, not too hot and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The breeze off of the ocean made it the absolute perfect day, he knew Kassi must so relived since she had been stressing about the weather all week. Every two seconds she was fiddling with her phone looking at her weather app to make sure it hadn't changed. 

"I have something for you." Joyce said breaking the silence and handing Brian a wooden box. 

Brian opened it and saw the contents was a watch with a simple black strap. "Thank you." He said graciously. If he was being honest it really wasn't his style but he obviously took it with gratitude. 

Joyce smiled, she could tell Brian wasn't in love with the gift so she grabbed it and turned it over. Brian's eyes widen when he saw the firemen shield on the back. "It belonged to Kassi's dad." Joyce said.

"Wow, Joyce I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" Brian asked. 

"It's honestly just been sitting in my jewelry box for years. It's a shame it hasn't been worn but there something I wanna show you." She told him taking the watch back for a second and pointing to Mark's badge number that he had engraved on it years ago. 

"6618" Brian said shockingly instantly getting goosebumps up and down his arms. 

"You and Kassi's wedding date." She said with tears falling. "I always knew from the second I met you that Mark sent you to our daughter." 

"Wow." Brian said rubbing thumb over the engraving. "Did Kassi ever put it together?" 

"She never mentioned it. Figured she would have said something if she had." Joyce answered. 

"Well thank you, this truly means so much. I'm honored you trust me with it." He said pulling her in for a hug. 

"I trust you with my daughter and grandchildren, pretty sure I can trust you with an old watch." She laughed. Then turning and truly taking in Brian's appearance she was floored. He was always a very attractive looking man but today he was extra handsome, already in his tux, that was just missing the jacket and bow tie, with his hair perfectly gelled, with help from Sal, and his usually unkept beard was trimmed and shaped perfectly. 

"You are her rock, you know that right?" Joyce stated. 

"I do my best." Brian smiled, "Thank you."   
_______________________________  
This was it. The day everyone hoped but at times weren't sure would happen. Guests were waiting on the lawn sitting in beautiful white wooden chairs accents with gray and pink bows. The waves in the background were something out of fairytale and gave such a peaceful vibe to an already perfect setting. 

Kassi knew Brian and the boys were already downstairs and with all her restraint didn't peak. After fluffing London's flower girl dress  a couple times she's heading down with the bridesmaids. 

Sal who was serving as officiant was the first to make his way to the alter and stood at the front waving to those he knew. Having known Brian since they were kids, a lot of Sal's family were guests as well. 

The wedding planner had Brian, his brothers, along with Austin and Tommy standing to the very far end side of the alter, to avoid him and Kassi seeing one another. "Ready bro?" Jimmy asked. 

After a few deep breaths Brian shook any last minute jitters away, "Ready." He answered and led the line towards the alter. Before doing anything the second Brian saw his mom he made his way right to her in the front row and hugged her tight. "Love you Mom." He whispered in her ear. 

Carol Quinn pulled back and grabbed her son's face between her hands, "I am so proud of the man you've become. I love you Brian." She then kissed his cheek. 

Brian pulled his dad in for a hug, "Love you Dad." 

James hugged his son just as tight, "You did good kiddo, you did good." 

Walking back to the alter he slammed his knuckles against Sal. "Quick and painless right?" Brian laughed. 

"Something like that."Sal answered back with a smile. 

Meanwhile inside the main foyer where Kassi was waiting she heard a deep voice. "You ready babygirl?" 

Kassi smiled at her godfather, "Ready!" 

"You look beautiful." John said kissing her forehead. The usually hardass attitude he had was nowhere to be seen. Before her was her  godfather who loved and supported her no matter what. Who gave her a kick in the ass whenever he thought she needed it. The man that helped pick up the pieces when her dad died.  "Let's get you out there." He said extending his arm for her to grab onto. 

At this point the groomsmen where walking the bridesmaids down the aisle. Bessy and Joe started the line. Then they were followed by Bryan Johnson and Brian’s sister in law, Jenny, and Sal’s girlfriend Ally, and Murray walked with two of Kassi’s friends from home. 

Mia, who was Kassi’s maid of honor walked solo and looked breathtaking with a tiny baby bump starting to form. She had told Kassi only a few weeks ago that her and Roger were finally expecting and Kassi couldn’t have been more excited. 

Next to make her debut was Brian’s other girl, London. He smiled ear to ear when he saw her in her beautiful white dress that was detailed with crystals. Her dark hair was very curly and accessorized with a crystal headband that she found her mother tooth and nail to not wear. In the end Kassi won the fight and the headband stayed. London saw her daddy standing at the alter and smiled at him as she scattered petals across the aisle. When she made it to her dad he bent down and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. People in their seats quickly shuffled with their cameras to capture the sweet moment between father and daughter. Brian had to struggle with his daughter for a second insisting she go stand where she was told to stand next to Mia. After a little pouting Brian gave her one final look and she scurried over to where she was told. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh, that little girl always wanted to be right next to her daddy. 

Brian’s eyes then drifted to the person he had been waiting to see all day. “Wow.” He muttered quietly as he took in the sight of her. To him Kassi had always been the most beautiful woman walking the planet but today...today was something he could have never imagined in all his years. She was more gorgeous than any bride should ever look. Her hair was a bundle of curls, some pulled up away from her face with a veil flowing behind her. Brian looked at her dress and it fit her perfectly. He had to make sure he didn’t stare at her breasts too much but the way the dress lifted them made his mouth water for a second. 

Kassi watched as Brian looked at her. She noticed him shifted side to side a bit, a nervous habit he had. When she saw him mouth “I love you.” She blushed but made sure to mouth it back to him. Suddenly she was a little taken back when John stopped walking. “What are you doing?” Kassi whispered very confused and a little alarmed. 

John smiled but his eyes gave away a hint of sadness. He turned to his goddaughter and cupped her cheek, “I am honored you asked me to walk you down the aisle Kas.” He said to her, “I only wish your dad was here to do the job.” 

As much as Kassi loved her dad, she did her best to not think too much about him today, it was just too hard. At the mention of him, Kassi felt tears try to surface, “John please I don’t wanna do this now.” 

John glanced down the aisle and Kassi noticed him and Brian exchange a look. “However with him not being here, there are two other guys more suited to give you away then me.” Kassi looked from John to Brian and saw him kneel down to address her to sons. 

“You guys think you can go get Mom for me?” Brian asked. Austin and Tommy were more than happy to and took off running back up the aisle. 

“Oh my god!” Kassi exclaimed laughing and crying at the same time. John gave her one final kiss and took his seat in the front row. 

Austin and Tommy each took one of their mother’s hands and smiled up at her. “You both you look handsome.” She whispered. 

“Come on Mommy.” Tommy said sweetly as he and his brother brought their mother down to marry the man of her dreams. At that point there was not a dry eye in that entire place. 

When Kassi finally approached the alter, Brian wiped the sweat from his hands and then took hers. Kassi looked at Sal standing before him and let out a giggle at how official he looked, “I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to take you seriously.” This made everyone laugh. 

When the laughter dies down Sal began, “Friends and Family, I welcome you all to a joyous occasion. Something many of us thought we’d grow old waiting for.” He joked.   
Kassi could barely hear the laughter because she just noticed her dad’s watch on Brian’s wrist, she stared in amazement. Brian took that time to squeeze his bride’s hands and send her a wink. She smiled back, her dad was here. She knew it.

Sal then continued his opening remarks, “I’d like to start with a bible verse that I feel is fitting for this couple, I’m honored to call my friends. Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no records of wrong.” Sal paused before continuing to allow people to reflect on the words he just spoke. 

“This passage is often said at weddings but for this particular couple standing before us, it is very fitting. I’ve had the pleasure of knowing them as a couple from the day they met one another. They express the patience and kindness that any relationship needs in order to grow. Although they have much to be proud and boast about they never do...that can easily be seen through Brian’s choices in clothes.” 

Everyone including Brian and Kassi erupted in laughter at that comment. Sal continued again, “They love and honor one another and no matter what life has thrown their way, never failed to have one another’s back in all their life challenges. They are not easily angered....” Sal then paused and smiled, “Alright maybe not the whole passage applies to them.” 

Kassi and Brian, along with everyone else, threw their heads back in laughter. They loved that Sal spoke such sweet words but was still himself and made sure to add comedy to it. 

“I’m sure all of you know that I’ve known Brian since we were freshman in high school. And you will talk to many people that have known us for years and one thing they will say about this man standing to my left is that he wasn’t always the happiest of people. And for years no one could figure out why, he had a great family, friends that loved him, successful career both with the fire department then in the entertainment field after that. So why wasn’t he happier? Because he was missing a part of himself. The woman to my right. I truly believe that Kassi was the missing piece of Brian and that is why he was never fully happy. 

As I said before they have had good times and bad. Overcame any challenge that life has thrown at them and I am overjoyed to stand here today as their friend knowing that they came out on top together. Now before they exchange vows, Kassi and Brian had some words they wanted to share with one another. Brian we’ll let you start.” Sal said as he turned the microphone towards him. 

Brian quickly fumbled with a piece of paper from his pocket, took a deep breath and started, “280. That was the number is miles that separated us for years. I’m sure many thought we were insane for attempting a relationship with so much distance between us but you were worth the risk. Kassi, from the second I laid eyes on you, you consumed my every thought.”

As Kassi listened to Brian’s vows she felt overwhelmed with each word he said. It wasn’t often that Brian Quinn spoke from the heart like this.

“When I met you, you had such a tough girl exterior but it didn’t take me long to realize that you were truly a fragile woman that had been hurt more times in life than you should have. I then made it my number one goal to break down those walls that you had up and handle you with nothing but love and kindness. I failed at times, losing my temper or acting stupidly but even in those moments I never for even a second stopped loving you. 

You took a broken man, one that had no hopes or desires for a family and turned him into someone that can’t wait to end the day and get home to you and our family. Kassi, you make me better and I promise that as long as you are with me, you will never have to question if you are cherished. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I can’t wait to love you for every tomorrow to come. I love you Champ. 

Mia quickly jumped into action and reached over to hand her best friend a tissue. “You suck!” Kassi said through tears, “I knew I should have gone first!” She joked. 

The group of people before them who were trying to contain their own tears erupted into laughter at Kassi’s comment. Sal stole a tissue from Mia to dap his eyes. “Kassi if you wanna follow that, you’re up.” Sal said as he pointing to microphone her way. 

Kassi cleared her throat and began reading from her paper. “Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined marrying the man who introduced himself to me as “the asshole” of the group. It was a serious business meeting to discuss an important new opportunity and sitting before me was a man wearing jeans,old converse sneakers, a black hoodie with Jason on it, and a backwards Yankee hat.” Everyone including Brian were in tears of laughter because it was both ridiculous and true. 

“My first impression was how much of a nightmare you were going to be, little did I know that nightmare would actually be my dream come true. As I got to know you better I learned of your unhealthy obsession with superheroes. Going to your house the first time, I was hit directly in the face with comic books, superheroes, and of course an obnoxiously loud pinball machine.” Brian smiled at the last part, he knew how much Kassi despised his pinball machine. 

“I was baffled on how a grown man was so obsessed with things that weren’t real. That summer we shared so much, our pasts, hopes, and dreams. It was a time I will forever treasure. 

You have celebrated accomplishments with me and been there when I needed that hug or shoulder to cry on. You took this guarded single mother of two young boys and opened me to a world of love and happiness. Still to this day I am amazed at what you do and how you do it. There is only one man that drove five hours to surprise me with dinner when I got home just because I had a bad day. Or would be outside with two little boys in the pouring raining playing basketball because they are begging him to not make them go in yet...even though I’m screaming from the window.” 

Brian laughed at that part. He remembered that day. He had been playing with the boys outside when him and Kassi had only been dating a few months. It began raining and even though they could barely see the hoop he stayed outside with them for close to an hour because they were just having way too much fun. And Kassi was right, she was yelling at them all to get inside before they all caught colds. 

“Or one man that would keep a sold out venue waiting while he talked to his daughter for 20 minutes because she simply had a bad dream. All of these examples and so many more are exactly why I know how wrong I was that first day going to your house. Superheroes are real and I can’t believe I am lucky enough to marry mine.” 

Brian couldn’t take it anymore and leaned in to kiss her. “Woah woah woah...” Sal interrupted putting his arm out to stop him, “Not that part yet Quinn. You wait!” Kassi giggled at the anticipation and also the annoyance on Brian’s face.

“We have rings?” Sal asked. Kassi and Brian each turned around to grab the rings that were being given to them. 

“Brian repeat after me.” Sal began, “I Brian Michael.” 

“I Brian Michael.” 

“Take you Kassandra Marie.” 

“Take you Kassandra Marie.” Brian smiled. 

“To be my lawfully wedded wife.” 

“To be my lawfully wedded wife.” 

“To have in sickness and in health.” 

“To have in sickness and in health.” Brian repeated. 

“Through the good times and bad times.” 

“Through the good times and bad times.” 

“Until death parts us.” 

“Until death parts us.” 

“Place the ring upon her finger and repeat this is my solemn vow.” Sal finished. 

Brian picked up Kassi’s left hand and gently push the ring past her knuckle, “This is my solemn vow.” He whispered gazing directly into her eyes. 

“Kassi you ready?” Sal asked smiling. Kassi nodded happily with a huge grin on her face. 

“Ok repeat after me...I Kassandra Marie.” 

“I Kassandra Marie.” Kassi repeated. 

“Take you Brian Michael.” 

“Take you Brian Michael.” She smiled. 

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.” 

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.” 

“To have in sickness and in health.” 

“To have in sickness and in health.”

“Through the good times and bad times.” 

“Through the good times and bad times.” 

“Until death parts us.” 

“Until death parts us.” 

“Place the ring upon his finger and repeat this is my solemn vow.” Sal said. 

Kassi took Brian’s large hand and slid the band onto his ring finger. She smiled to herself, he never looked sexier. 

Sal smiled at his two friends. “Brian do you take Kassandra to be your wife?”

“I do.” Brian smiled responding to the question.

“Kassandra...” Sal began 

“I do!” Kassi quickly answered without waiting for the question. 

Everyone began laughing again as they watched Kassi practically bounce up and down with eagerness. 

“Can I finish the question woman?!” Sal exclaimed. 

“Sorry!” Kassi quickly apologized but not unlocking her eyes from her groom’s gaze. 

“Do you Kassandra take Brian to be your husband?” Sal asked again. 

“I do.” Kassi said through a small laugh. Brian then tried leaning in again to kiss her until Sal put his arm out to stop him. 

“Can I finish my job here?!” Sal asked shaking his head at the impatience of the pair. 

“Can you hurry up?!” Brian snapped back. Everyone was laughing in hysterics over watching the two friends bicker at a time like this. 

“Alright let’s wrap this up before one of them self destructs.” Sal joked. “By the power vested in me by the good state of Rhode Island, I now officially pronounce you husband and wife.” 

Kassi and Brian kept looking from each other to Sal waiting to hear the magic words. “Q?” Sal asked smiling.

“Yeah?” Brian answered shifting from side to side. 

“You can kiss your wife now!” Sal laughed.

Brian didn’t wait another second before he pulled his wife in and kissed her over and over again. Kassi placed her hand on the back of Brian’s neck smiling into his kisses. To get everyone going, Brian dipped her low and laid a huge passionate kiss on her, there tongues meeting in her mouth. “Jesus Christ guys!” Joe called out causing Kassi to explode with laughter as Brian brought her back up to her feet.   
________________________________  
They were done taking pictures, they were done greeting people, all Kassi and Brian wanted to do now was party. The DJ had already called for all the special dances. Brian had a special one with his mom, Kassi had one with John, then she had a cute one with her sons, followed by an adorable one with Brian and London. 

The kids were running around playing and dancing and there were so many people watching over them, it was time to let loose and actually enjoy their wedding. Being blessed with such a gorgeous day, the walls were opened up and the ocean breeze was blowing through the space. The decor for their Great Gatsby theme was a hit and everyone truly felt like they were in the 1920s. 

“Mrs. Quinn?” Brian said coming up from behind her. 

“Yes?” She smiled as he planted kisses on her neck. He then held out a shot glass to her and held his in his left hand. 

“Bottoms up babe.” Brian smiled tapping his glass to hers and watching as she downed the liquid with him. 

The dim light from the chandelier hit Brian’s hand and a glare from his new wedding band caught her attention. She brought her hand across his finger and smiled, “So sexy Mr. Quinn.” 

Brian smiled at his wedding band, something he never thought he would have. “You think that’s sexy, just wait until tonight.” He growled against her ear. 

“Can we get the bride and groom on the dance floor please?” The DJ said over the mic. “It’s time to toss that garter. He said in a sensual voice to get the crowd going. 

Kassi took a seat in the chair that was placed in the middle of the dance floor for her. Brian dropped to his knees smiling with a very naughty look. “Behave Quinn!” Kassi exclaimed, “You’re mother is watching.” She reminded looking over at her in-laws a little wary. 

The last thing on Brian Quinn’s mind was his mother or anyone else in this room for that matter. With one final wink, he disappeared under his wife’s dress and licked his way up her leg. Kassi did her best to not squirm too much but with everyone cheering and yelling out some pretty fresh comments she was getting pretty embarrassed. She then jumped when she felt Brian’s teeth snap at her panties quickly before moving back down her thigh. 

Brian’s and Kassi’s mother were standing side by side shaking their heads and covering their eyes in embarrassment but couldn’t help and laugh at their grown children so in love. 

Meanwhile Brian had captured the garter between his teeth and was pulling it down her leg, kissing and licking as he worked his way south. “Atta Boy Quinn! An old fireman buddy yelled out when Brian’s head popped back out from under Kassi’s dress. 

He pulled her up and kissed her again for everyone to take pictures, while her face was red with embarrassment. “You’ll pay for that later Mr. Quinn!” She whispered against his ear. 

“I look forward to it Mrs. Quinn.” He whispered back biting her earlobe leading her to their friends who were all coming to the dance floor. 

The rest of the evening was filled with dancing, laughing, and lots of drinking. Kassi’s mom and new fiancé had volunteered to take the kids back to their room for the night so when it seemed like they were starting to fade they left.   
_______________________________  
“Hey hey!” Brian yelped when he felt Kassi hand reach down his pants cupping his ass. 

“Hurry up!” A drunk Kassi whined as Brian fished through this pockets for the room key. 

“Got it!” He shouted when the green light on the lock indicated it was opened. 

After being in this dress for hours Kassi was excited to get it off her body. Brian messed with the buttons going down the back of the dress and as he worked them with his fingers he kissed her bare shoulders. 

After the last button was undone he slipped the dress down and licked his lips at what she was wearing underneath. A pure white tight corset had Kassi’s tits pushed up and her most intimate area was covers by a small white g-string. “My wife is a fucking smoke show.” Brian stated before pouncing and causing her to fall back onto the bed. 

Attacking her neck with kisses and bites, Brian listened to her moan in pleasure. Being pretty drunk, Kassi was being very impatient and dropped her hand into her panties rubbing her pussy. 

“I wanna cum.” She whined. 

“Have I ever made that not happen?” He asked removing her hand from her panties and sticking her wet fingers in his mouth. “Mmm...so good.” He moaned at her taste.   
Brian dipped his head down and took her pussy to his mouth.

He flicked at her with his tongue causing her to scream out with delight, “God does my husband eat pussy so good.” She moaned. 

Brian smiled at the comment, get Kassi nice and drunk and you never knew what she was gonna say. When Brian had satisfied her orally he rolled her on top of him, “Take it baby.” He ordered holding his cock in place for his wife. 

Kassi rode him until he came all inside her, both yelling in pure pleasure. “I love you Champ.” Brian whispered in the darkness of their room. 

“I love you baby, so much.” She responded giving into her eyes and closing them after a long yet amazing day.


	48. Trust and Faith

2 years later

Brian smiled as he pulled into his driveway. He and the guys had been away for three days on tour and hearing his kids yelling and playing in the backyard was music to his ears. Who would have thought he would have ever had this life? 

Brian had been touring the past few days and it was good to be home but there were certain words he needed to have with his wife when he walked in the door.

He walked in his kitchen and noticed a massive mess of potato salad, burger buns, and condiments. This could only mean one thing, Kassi was attempting the use the grill. Last time she tried that his old firemen buddies were called. It was last summer and he was away on tour, and his old friends found it hysterical that they had actually gotten called to Quinn's house. They called him from the house and were in tears laughing so hard at the irony that a former fireman's wife had to call the fire department. He called her afterwards and nearly lost his mind forbidding her to go anywhere near his grill. 

"Freeze!" He yelled coming onto the deck and seeing his wife attempting to flip the burgers. "Step away from the grill Mrs. Quinn." He ordered. 

She was both startled and excited to see him and cocked a half smile, the rush she felt still hearing him refer to her as Mrs. Quinn never got old. "The kids wanted burgers for lunch." She said. 

After pulling her in for a kiss he shooed her away and took over the burgers, throwing another one on her himself. Kassi came up from behind him and hugged him tight. "I missed you." 

"Missed you more." He said bending a bit so he could swing his arm around her and hold her tightly against his side. 

The past couple years had been busy but fantastic. The show's success didn't stop and they were booked for two more seasons. After that it was a mystery as to where they saw themselves going. This last tour while on a couple hour bus ride they talked and discussed perhaps calling it quits after the 10th season. The last thing any of them wanted was running it into the ground, they thought leaving on top was the best way to go.

They all also had their own side projects going and were hopeful to explore them more. Sal's solo standup was becoming more and more popular and it had always been a dream of his. Murray's book, The Awakening, was a best seller and he was starting to get together with production companies to make it into a movie. If it all worked out he would spread his wings and perhaps direct it himself. Joe started branching out and doing more producing for the network and found that he really enjoyed developing and helping new shows. He was also starting his own anti bully charity that he was putting a lot of time into. 

And Brian? Well he was loving everything about his life. Professionally he was still publishing issues of Metro which was getting to be very popular in the comic book world. He was also heading out to LA in a few weeks to meet with heads at a podcasting company. His goal was to perhaps get his own channel off the ground and start recruiting different shows. With all these different ventures going for the guys, it just seems inevitable that Jokers would one day have to come to an end. 

Even with all the professional success, it didn't come close to Brian's personal success. His marriage was one that people envied. It still blew people's minds that after all these years, it wasn't rare to look over and see the two cozied up in a corner together making out like a couple of teenagers. The kids were doing great as well. The boys were getting older and Kassi swore she never even saw them anymore because they were always off with their friends and just came home to change clothes, eat, and go back outside to hang with their friends. London was also getting older and now at 6 was not as obsessed with her dad as she once was. It broke Brian's heart that he was slowly ceasing to be the center of his little girl's life but he supposed it was normal. The constant eye rolls he was getting now for making a lame joke was enough to drive him insane though. Kassi would just laugh and shake her head in disbelief that Brian really thought she was gonna stay daddy's little girl forever. Hell, she had been fighting with London for years already, it was kinda nice for her to pick on the other parent now. 

"Dada!" A small little voice said coming around the corner. 

"There he is!" Brian smiled seeing the newest edition to the family. Last year the couple welcomed Caleb Mark Quinn. At one years old he was just learning to walk and needless to say was still very wobbly on his feet. 

Brian met him halfway and picked up the little boy laughing as he screamed in delight as Brian kept tossing his son up in the air. "More more!" Caleb kept shouting. 

"Dada's gonna throw his back out kid!" Brian said stopping after a few more times and placing him on his hip as he checked the burgers. 

It was then that Brian remembered he had a certain bone to pick with his wife. "So Champ, I got an interesting call this morning that I think you had something to do with." He said then placed a restless Caleb down so he could chase a ball around the deck. 

Kassi's eyes grew wide, she knew exactly what her husband was talking about. "Oh yeah?" She asked trying to act as innocent as possible. 

"Yeah a reminder for my appointment with a urologist on Wednesday." Brian said sternly. "Pretty sure we already talked about this." 

"Can't you at least go and talk to them. It's so simple Brian!" Kassi started the same argument they had already had at least three times already. 

"I'm not getting a vasectomy!" Brian shouted causing their youngest child to look up from his toys. 

"Brian come on! Stop being such a baby! We agreed no more kids after Caleb." Kassi reminded her husband. 

"Yeah so? Go on birth control." Brian argued back. 

Kassi narrowed her eyes in frustration and put her hands on her hips, "Why does it have to always fall on me? Do you know how unhealthy it is for a woman to be on birth control for a long time? Plus it's a simple procedure, they make a tiny cut..." 

"Woah woah woah!!" Brian interrupted, "No one is cutting anything down there! These guys are staying just the way they are!" Brian said pointing to his crotch. 

At that moment Austin and Tommy were coming up on the deck for a drink when they walked in the middle of this conversation and their stepdad pointing to his penis, "You both are so gross!" Austin said rolling his eyes. 

"Seriously." Tommy chimed in walking by to go in the house for a soda. "Come on Caleb." He said picking up his younger brother and bringing him in the house with them. 

Kassi and Brian waiting until they had gone inside to continue, "Well I'm not going back on anything so you better stock up on condoms." She said knowing her husband wasn't gonna wanna use rubbers for the rest of his life. 

Brian let out a massive groan, "Fine! But I'm only going for the consultation, I'm not agreeing to anything yet!" 

Kassi loved winning arguments. She smiled and kissed her husband, "Love you." 

"Yeah yeah." Brian grumbled. "Go get a plate, these burgers are done."

"London! Come get lunch!" Kassi called across the yard. The boys were already getting ready to chow down. 

London was being extra moody today and Kassi was honestly ready to haul her off to the circus. "Umm...hi LoLo?" Brian waved to his daughter when she came up the stairs without even acknowledging him. 

"Hi." She mumbled walking by and grabbing a burger then turned to head back downstairs. 

"And where are you going?" Kassi asked. 

"I wanna eat on the swings by myself." She responded with an attitude. 

"I don't think so!" Kassi snapped having lost all patience with her only daughter. "You're eating up here with the family."

"But I don't wanna." London snapped back. 

"London please don't argue with your mother." Brian sighed. 

"You don't even live here half the time, why should I listen to you?!" London yelled at her dad. 

"Excuse yourself!" Kassi yelled. "London Caroline!" Tommy and Austin were exchanging looks getting ready to enjoy the show. Whenever middle names got used that was never a good start.

"What?!" The little girl asked, "He's never here and when he is here it's not like he pays attention to anything!" She then abandoned her lunch and took off running towards her room.

"London!" Kassi yelled having absolutely had it with behavior of her daughter. 

"I got it." Brian said getting up and heading into the house after his daughter. 

When he got upstairs her door was shut but he could hear her crying. He knocked softly and was answered with a sobbing London, "Go away!" 

Brian opened the door, "LoLo." He said opening her door and walking in. 

"I said go away!" The little girl cried. 

"Can't do that. I'm a dad, it's my job to harass you." He said trying to joke. Brian sat on the edge of the bed. "London look at me." 

"No!" Her muffled voice came from inside her pillow. 

"London, look at me please." Brian repeated stroking her hair from the side of her face. 

The little girl lifted her head, her face was both hot but wet from tears, and her eyes were all red and puffy. Brian pulled his daughter onto his lap, "Talk to me." He said. Brian rolled his eyes when she didn't answer. Sometimes she was way too much like her mother. "Alright fine then I'll talk." Brian said responding to the silence. "Daddy works and unfortunately I have the type of job where I don't get to come home every night. Come on babe, you must be used to it by now." 

London wiggles out of his lap and stuck her head right back in her pillow. Brian was getting a little annoyed with the silent treatment from a 6 year old. "You like all the nice things you have? Well I gotta work for them. But you know no matter where I am, I am always gonna love you and am always only a phone call away." 

"I'm not stupid!" London finally snapped. "I know you have to work!" 

"So what's wrong?!" Brian yelled back. 

"You promised you'd help me practice for my play and when I asked you the other night you were too busy with Caleb!" London shouted then started crying again. "I asked you three times and every time you said in a minute, in a minute. Then I went to school for rehearsal and I forgot all my lines!" 

Brian stopped for a minute to think. He did remember that. It was the night before he left for this last trip and Caleb had literally just started taking more than a few steps at a time and Brian had just gotten so excited. London was asking for his help and he did completely ignore her. "London." Brian sighed. "Baby I'm sorry." 

"All you ever care about is Caleb!" London said wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand. 

"Come here." Brian said pulling his daughter back on his lap. "Let me try to explain this to you." He then paused when he saw his daughter look up at him. These big brown eyes that mirrored his own. "Do you remember a long time ago before you, Mommy, and your brothers all came to New York?" He asked. 

"Yeah, we lived where Auntie Mia lives." London answered. 

"That's right, so I was away from you a lot. And when you were a baby, like Caleb is now, I missed a lot of stuff and that would make daddy really sad. So now that your brother is walking and talking now it's really cool for daddy to see. But that doesn't mean I should ignore you."

London sniffled but was much calmer and understood. She smiled up at her dad, "Sorry I said mean things to you Daddy." 

"It's okay." He said pulling his little girl in for a hug. "But I need you to go downstairs and apologize to Mommy. You don't yell at her like you just did downstairs." He then made a promise to work on her lines for her school play all night until she was confident that she knew them.  
_______________________________  
Wednesday afternoon was chaotic for Kassi. About a year ago she broke away from The Plaza and started her own private event planning business, KQ Events and it was taking off. 

Having a husband that was the star of a network didn't hurt either because she was hired for most of their big events including the one tonight for their museum exhibit opening. After the museum opening event, family,friends, and the crew would be invited back to the Joker's bar for a party that Kassi was busy scrambling around prepping. She was a little nervous because she couldn't be here setting up since she would have to be Brian's wife and take pictures at the museum with him and the kids. So during the question and answer portion she would slip away and make sure everything was set before people arrived. 

It was crazy being back here, this is where it all started, where she met her husband and began their crazy lives together. She was trying her hardest to organize everything and keep an eye on Caleb. The older kids were at school and usually Kassi had a sitter for Caleb when she had to work but she called last night saying she was pretty sick. 

Brian had texted her saying he was on his way and was just stuck in a little traffic. The other Jokers were already there looking over things. "He's getting pretty quick!" Murray laughed watching Caleb running around the dance floor. 

"He doesn't stop." Kassi answered. "Caleb honey!" She exclaimed seeing him eyeballing a light socket, "Don't even think about it!" The little boy turned and gave a guilty grin, the same one his father was famous for. 

"Where's Q?" Murr asked as he tried to help Kassi fold napkins but realized it was no use since she was fixing all the ones he did. 

"Oh you didn't hear?!" Sal called out. "Kassi's getting his neutered." He said laughing hysterically. 

"Thanks asshole!" A deep voice came from behind them. "Last time I tell you anything." Brian said joining the group. 

"How'd it go?" Kassi asked. 

"Can we talk about it later?" Brian groaned. "I did what you asked, I went." 

"But are you getting it done?" Kassi insisted. 

"Kassi!" Brian snapped, "I said later. I'm not talking about it in front of my friends." 

Kassi could tell by his tone to drop it so just kissed him on the cheek and went about her tasks. 

"Kassi!" One of the managers called out. "Can we finalize the menu plan before you go?" 

"Absolutely." Kassi answered, "Let's do it now." She then noticed Caleb pulling too hard on a tablecloth. "Caleb!" She yelled, "Cut it out!" Kassi turned to her husband, "Babe can you...?" 

"Got it!" Brian said jumping up going to his son. "Hey!" He said startling the little toddler. "What ya doing?" He smiled grabbing his son who was trying to run off again. "Someone needs a diaper." He announces feeling his son's little wet bum. 

He saw the diaper bag resting at one of the booths and laid out the stuff to change him. The place was closed today for the private event so he didn't think twice of changing him in the open. "You stink bro!" Brian said making his son scream in laughter. 

"Dada!" The little boy kept repeating over and over. 

"How the days have changed." Murray said smiling at his friend. 

Brian simply answered with a small smile. Murr was right, the times certainly had changed.   
_____________________________  
Kassi's heart was ready to explode with pride. Seeing Brian up there with his friends taking pictures and talking to the media about the exhibit. She knew it would be an accomplishment anywhere but the fact that it was in their hometown meant even more to them. 

She stood with Brian's family as the four Jokers stood together taking pictures. They had just come inside and people were all on abuzz looking around at all the stuff on display. Kassi's personal favorite was definitely the case with all of Brian's old fireman gear. It was a hard choice to include it because he was so protective over it but in the end it was important to him to have it there and a part of his story. 

Brian waved over to his wife and the kids. "They wanna take one of us and the kids." Brian called over the volume of the crowd. Usually the couple was very wary about the kids being photographed for the public but this was a special night and something very close to Brian's heart. 

Brian's parents looked on with such happiness and pride as they watched Kassi and the kids squeeze in next to Brian. With a lot of trust and a lot of faith their son had finally found the happiness and love he so desperately was lacking. Kassi looked at her husband laughing at something ridiculous he said and he leaned down to kiss her. "Love you." She whispered against his lips. 

"Love you more Champ." He whispered back.


	49. Epilogue

Sal, Joe, Murr, and Brian were sitting around the kitchen table at the Quinn's residence. Impractical Jokers had been off the air for some time and the guys had stopped touring together shortly after. Their own projects were very successful but the four had been itching to perhaps get back together for a reunion tour. So over drinks and some food they sat and discussed the possibility of it. 

"Dad?" Caleb asked coming into the kitchen. 

"What's up bud?" Brian responded looking at his almost 9 year old. 

"Can I got on Adam's house tomorrow?" He asked his dad. 

"What Mom say?" Brian asked. 

"To ask you since you would have to pick me up. She's working all day." Caleb answered. 

"Yeah thats fine with me." Brian told his youngest. 

Brian went back to talking with his friends until he saw his daughter walk into the kitchen. He immediately stopped and stared at his daughter in shock then erupted, "What the hell are you wearing?!" 

"What?" London turned around confused. 

Brian then burst out laughing, "You don't actually think I'm allowing you out looking like that so you?" 

London looked at her dad in disbelief, "Seriously Dad?" She said annoyed, "Stop." Then rolled her eyes. 

Brian looked to his friends for backup but none of them were even thinking about getting involved in this. Suddenly Brian realized he needed backup, "KASSI!!" He yelled.

"Dad! Don't start!" London argued. Today was her first date with this really hot senior and there was no way her dad was going to embarrass her. 

"Kassi! Get in here!" Brian kept yelling for his wife. 

"I'm coming! Jesus Brian." Kassi said coming down the stairs. "What's wrong?" She asked when she joined the group in the kitchen. 

London jumped in before her dad could speak, "Mom! Dad is being so ridiculous right now. Tell him to leave me alone." 

"She is not wearing that!!" Brian said pointing to his daughter. 

Kassi sighed, she knew her husband was struggling with this. She looked their daughter over in a jean shirt and lacy white top with black ankle boots. The skirt may be a little on the short side but it wasn't horrible. 

"London you either change right now or you're not going anywhere!" Brian exclaimed.

"Mom! Dad is being so unfair!" London argued. 

Kassi looked at the guys sitting around the table and they looked at her with nothing but sympathy. Both of these Quinns had tempers and neither seemed to be backing down. 

"Honey why don't you wear your new jeans instead of the skirt." Kassi suggested. 

"Mom come on! It's nice out! I wanna wear this!" London complained. "You guys are so unfair, Xavier is gonna be here any minute." 

"London, please just take off the skirt." Kassi begged. 

"Fine!!" London shouted stomping away. 

"Xavier? The kid's name is Xavier? What the..." Brian started to say until Kassi shot him a look. 

"Brian stop." She scolded. "She's 15, she's gonna start dating. Accept it for Christ Sakes." She then headed back towards her office. 

Brian turned around at his friends laughing at him. He was a little surprised that Joe was laughing the hardest. "What the fuck you laughing at? You have a daughter, you should be sympathetic to this." 

"Yeah and if you remember correctly, my daughter is dating your stepson." Joe laughed. 

"Yeah and if you remember correctly you've always had our full permission to slap him if he ever gets outta line." Brian replied. 

It wasn't a complete shock to anyone that Austin and Milana started dating almost a year ago. They always had little crushes on each other growing up and after hanging out so much Auston finally mustered up the courage to ask her out and they've been together ever since. 

Brian could head London coming down the stairs and wanted to see what she had changed into. "London come in here!" Brian called out. 

After letting out an annoyed groan, London walked into the kitchen in a completely new outfit, this time it was a pair of jeans with a hot pink strapless top. "Seriously?!" Brian shouted again. 

"What now?!" London cried out. 

"Oh my god you two!" Kassi yelled coming into the kitchen again after hearing more yelling. 

"Your daughter's boobs are hanging out! Brian exclaimed. 

This time Kassi had to take her daughter's side, "Brian she wears that shirt all the time, come on." London smiled at her mother taking her side. 

"I don't care. It's too low cut if she's on a date. Go change!" Brian ordered. 

"Dad!" London shrieked. "What do you think is gonna happen? I'm on my period anyway." 

"Ah ah!!" Brian shouted putting his hands over his ears, "Don't ever say that and wait a minute....what would happen if you weren't?" 

"Nothing!" London yelled back. 

"You better not be having..." Brian was now horrified.

"No dad! Oh my God, Stop!" London yelled embarrassed that three men she considered her uncles were sitting right there. 

"London! I suggest if you wanna leave this house tonight you stop talking." Kassi instructed. 

When their teenage daughter left the room, Brian looked to his wife in defeat, "I don't like this."

"I know, you've made that clear." Kassi laughed. "She's growing up, accept it." 

"Whoa whoa whoa...look who's telling me to accept things." Brian let out a laugh. After all Kassi was the one trying to come to terms with Tommy packing up for college this weekend. 

"Alright I'm leaving!" London called out when she heard a car beep outside. 

Brian immediately jumped from his chair bolting to the front door. "What is he a fucking Uber driver? He doesn't come to the door and pick you up?!" This caused Kassi and Brian's friends to lose it with laughter. 

"Dad pleaseeee." London whined. 

"He either comes to the door and meets me or you go upstairs in your pajamas for the night." Brian said putting his foot down. 

London knew her dad wasn't messing around and pulled out her phone sending her date a text saying he needed to come meet her dad. Couple minutes later the doorbell rang. After chatting for a few minutes, Brian had to accept this kid was taking his daughter to the movies and let them walk out the door. Before she closed the door behind her, London turned around and walked up to her dad giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Love you Dad." She whispered. 

Brian smiled at the gesture, "Love you too LoLo. Be safe kiddo and remember 10:30, not a minute later." He yelled after her.   
______________________________  
Couple hours later and as Brian left his bedroom to go downstairs to wait for London to get home he noticed a light down the hallway. He knocked softly on Austin's door, "Hey buddy." He said to his eldest stepson. "When'd you get home? Thought you were out for the night with Milana?" 

"Nah she wasn't feeling well, I took her home and figured I should finish studying. Big exam on Monday." Austin answered. He was in his final month at the fire academy and Brian honestly didn't think it was possible to be any prouder.  

"Anything I can help you with?" Brian asked. It had been years but he loved dusting off the cobwebs and leading a hand with Austin's studies. 

As Austin talked a little about his toughest class, engine ops, which ironically was Brian's least favorite too, Brian focused in on the picture on Austin's dresser. It was of Austin and his dad. The past couple years had been rough for the family, but especially for Austin and Tommy. Four years ago Danny had been diagnosed with terminal bone cancer and after fighting so hard, lost the battle 2 years ago.  

Brian watched his stepsons' entire worlds crumble when they lost their dad. Austin took it really tough and shut down from everyone for a long time. The only one that seemed to be able to get through to him was Milana. She never once left his side. After almost a year of hating life for taking his dad away, Austin decided he needed to do something with his life and tried to think of what he wanted to do and ever since he was a little boy he had always wanted to be a fireman. 

He sat his mom and Q down and explained this is what he wanted to do. Kassi wasn't thrilled about the fact he wasn't going to college but she wanted him to follow his passion and supported her firstborn. Brian honestly couldn't have been prouder. He was actually in the process of trying to figure from old buddies where he was going to be placed. One of his old co-workers was the chief now and if Brian could pull strings to get him on Richmond Ave where he was a fireman so many years ago, it would make Brian so ridiculously happy. 

Austin noticed Brian staring at the picture. "I never thanked you." The young man said to his stepdad.

"For what?" Brian asked. 

"For holding all of us together when he died." Austin said. 

Even though they had been divorced for years and weren't each other's biggest fans, Kassi was devastated when Danny passed away. Brian kept the family going while she and the boys grieved his loss. 

"God you have no idea how proud he is if you, we all are Austin." Brian said. 

"Thanks Q." Austin smiled sadly. "As much as I wish he would be here for my graduation and it sucks that he won't be, it means everything that you will be there." Austin then paused before finishing his thought, "You never pushed the Dad role on Tommy and I. You just gradually let it happen on its own and I never thanked you for that either." 

Brian put his arm around Austin's neck giving his a hug, "Thank you. You are making all of us, your dad included, so so proud." 

The two men were quiet for a few moments after just reflecting. Then Austin broke the silence, "So London on her date?" He laughed. 

"Yeah." Brian sighed.

"And you're hating life right about now?" Austin smiled. He knew how protective Brian was over London. 

"What do you know about this kid?" He asked Austin. 

"Not too much. Obviously he wasn't in my grade but his cousin was. Pretty cool family, never heard of any trouble with them" Austin answered. He looked at the worried look still on Brian's face. "Q, she'll be fine. London's not stupid and she can definitely hold her own." 

"Yeah you're right." He then pat his stepson on the back, "I'll let you get back to studying." Goodnight buddy." 

"Night Q." Austin smiled opening his book back up as Brian left his room. 

Downstairs Brian saw all the duffel bags and suitcases in the hall. He couldn't believe tomorrow Tommy was actually heading to college in Florida. He received a baseball scholarship from The University of Miami. His dream was to make the pros but knew having a college education was important as well. Kassi was not handling him moving out well and really didn't like that he wanted to go so far but that was Tommy, independent to the fullest. 

Brian switched on the TV and flipped through the channels. It was only 9:30, London's curfew wasn't for another hour and he knew she would be  pushing it to the last possible second. "Yankees suck this year, I don't know why you bother with them." Tommy laughed behind his stepdad. 

"Watch your mouth." Brian joked but considering the score was 12-3 he really couldn't argue with it. 

Tommy took a seat next to Brian and watched the ending of the game, satisfied that the Yankees got creamed. His dad was a huge Red Sox fan and baseball was something Tommy bonded over with his dad. He missed him everyday. 

"Getting excited?" Brian smiled when the game finally ended. 

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "But Mom is driving me nuts with the overpacking and the crying randomly" 

Brian let out a laugh, "Tommy cut her a break, you're the first one leaving the nest. She's freaking out." 

"Maybe the only one, you ain't ever getting rid of Austin." Tommy joked. 

"No rent and free food...probably not." Brian smiled making fun of his older stepson. 

Then Tommy got real serious, "What if I fail?" He asked. 

"Then you'll get back up and try again." Brian answered. He then put his arm around Tommy. "Buddy I've known you pretty much you're whole life and I've seen you stumble but you never back down from a challenge. Hell 12 hours after you almost drowned to death you were begging to go back in the water." Brian laughed recalling one of the most frightening moments of his life. 

"You never treated us any different than your own kids Q. I don't think I ever told you how much I appreciate that." Tommy said. 

"Because you are my kids. Told you a long time ago, you both taught me how to be a dad." Brian responded. 

"Think you'll make it down for some of the games?" Tommy asked. 

"Your Mom is already checking everyday for the schedule." Brian said. 

Tommy put his face in his hands, "Oh god! She's gonna have a big sign and everything isn't she?!" 

Brian laughed hysterically, "You bet your ass she will!"   
______________________________  
Kassi heard Brian walk in the bedroom, she glanced at the clock it was a little after 11. "She home?" 

"10:30 on the dot." Brian smiled. 

"See? And she's back in one piece." Kassi joked. 

Brian climbed into bed next to his wife. "You gonna be okay tomorrow?" 

"I can't believe he's moving to Miami. All the colleges in New York and he wants to move so far." Kassi said sadly. 

"He'll he just fine babe." Brian said pulling her into him. 

"When did they get so big?" Kassi sighed. 

"I know it's crazy." Brian agreed. "You still got me though." He smiled. 

"Thank God for that." She smiled then planted a kiss to his lips. As she continued to kiss him, her hands became roaming into his boxers. 

He rolled on top of her and lifted her shirt over her head revealing her still amazing tits. Kassi looked at her man on top of her, his hair had certainly grayed more and there were a few more wrinkles around his eyes but he was still the hottest man she could ever imagine. "You ready baby?" She asked biting her lip. 

"Oh I'm ready." He growled pulling his boxers down and got ready for a night of enjoying his wife.


End file.
